


Tunnel Vision

by rightnexttoyou (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, possible PTSD, что-то вроде посттравматического синдрома
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/rightnexttoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн Малик - поп-звезда, обладатель множества наград и человек, который с легкостью попадает в неприятности. Лиам - его телохранитель, которого он не хотел нанимать и у которого не совсем получается оставаться профессионалом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tunnel Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914055) by [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass). 



> (название фика взято из песни Джастина Тимберлейка с одноименным названием)
> 
>  **ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ПЕРЕД ТЕМ, КАК ВЫ НАЧНЕТЕ ЧИТАТЬ** : Если вы ищете фик с огромным количеством ангста, развитием персонажей, важным содержанием, здесь вы их не найдете. Этот фик состоит в основном из флаффа. Я не шучу. Вся вторая половина фика, по большей части, флафф и секс. Также, если вам не нравится боттом!Лиам, возможно, вам захочется развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас.

Единственная причина, по которой просыпается Зейн, - это боль. У него болят бока, болит голова, рана на его губе, скорее всего, раскрылась, потому что он чувствует металлический привкус крови во рту. Когда ему было девять, он спрыгнул с двухэтажной кровати, думая, что умеет летать, и он может поклясться, что сломать тогда руку было намного менее болезненно, чем то, что он испытывает сейчас.  
  
Ладно, это не  _единственная_  причина, почему он проснулся. Но это единственная причина, почему он не встает с кровати и не душит Найла и Луи за то, что они его разбудили. В обычной ситуации он бы мог вообще швырять в них вещами. За это Луи назвал бы его дивой, но Зейн бы проигнорировал это. Если бы только он мог повернуться на другой бок без боли в ребрах, которая вызывает у него тошноту, то он бы поступил именно так.  
  
Но в данной ситуации он просто стонет и зарывается лицом глубже в подушку.  
  
Кто-то нежно перебирает пальцами его волосы, и он без сомнений знает, что это Гарри. Это не может быть кто-то другой. Девяносто процентов времени Луи — антоним слова «нежность», а в понимании Найла утешить кого-то — это заказать еще по бокалу и похлопать по спине.   
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спрашивает Гарри, подтверждая его догадки.  
  
\- Как будто меня отхерачили четверо парней, - шикает Зейн, зная, что каждое его слово пропитано горечью. - Ой, постойте, это ведь правда случилось.  
  
Он поворачивает голову, как раз когда Гарри морщится, и он уверен, что это выражение отражено на его собственном лице, потому что его щека теперь тоже ноет. Он может только представить, как сейчас выглядит, но он совершенно не желает смотреть в зеркало в ближайшем будущем.  
  
Кровать прогибается, и он догадывается, что это Найл. Это не может быть Луи, потому что Луи сейчас стоит возле кровати, наклонившись к его лицу.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя жалеть, - говорит он.  
  
\- Луи, - предупреждает Гарри. - Не сейчас.  
  
\- А когда? - рявкает Луи. - В следующий раз? Когда они решат разорвать его на куски? Он беспечный, Гарри, и мне надоело заботиться о ком-то, кто не умеет позаботиться о себе.  
  
Зейн пытается злобно на него взглянуть, правда пытается, но из-за пореза на брови ему больно менять выражение лица. Но он отказывается признавать, что Луи прав. Он мог бы быть в порядке вчера. Он был в клубе, зависал с парочкой старых друзей во время своего отпуска и,  _конечно же_ , он не взял с собой охрану. Как будто он хочет напоминать всем, что он не такой, как они, - что он не  _нормальный_. Что он _Зейн Малик, международная звезда R’n’B_ , который однажды выступал на разогреве у Usher'а, гастролировал по десяткам стран и чей сингл в настоящий момент является номером один в двадцати семи странах. Черт, да именно поэтому он и пошел со своими друзьями в тот сомнительный клуб — никто бы никогда не подумал, что встретит его там.  
  
Да только ему нужно было сходить в туалет, и та компания у входа узнала его. Или, может, это никак не связано. Они могли просто искать с кем подраться, и, может, Зейн оказался первым, кто прошел мимо, и они решили набить ему морду. Теперь это никак не узнать, но что он  _точно_  знает, так это то, что это была случайность. То, чего никто не мог предугадать. То, что точно не случится второй раз. Так что Луи, черт возьми, может перестать его задрачивать.  
  
\- Нет, я согласен, - подключается Найл. - Он не может продолжать выходить в люди без сопровождения. Это слишком огромный риск, и Луи прав. Ему нужна более жесткая охрана.  
  
\- Мне нравится, что все говорят обо мне, как будто я вообще не здесь, блять, - еле произносит он. Обычно ему нравится, когда они все здесь (ну, теоретически, сейчас не все, так как Джош навещает свою семью и вернется только через неделею), он был бы намного добрее и приветливее. Просто не сегодня. - И если вы здесь, чтобы орать на меня, то можете уходить. Все, кроме Гарри. Он может остаться.  
  
\- Оууу, - сюсюкает Гарри. - Но не нужно выбирать любимчиков, это нехорошо. И я согласен с ними.  
  
Зейн резко к нему поворачивается, о чем тут же жалеет из-за хруста шеи.   
\- Прости, что ты сказал?  
  
Гарри всегда был на его стороне. С момента, как они познакомились, они просто сразу... поладили, что сначала Зейна озадачило. Раньше у него не было  _настоящих_  друзей, кроме тех, которых он знал с десяти лет. Но он не только привык к их с Гарри отношениям, но и стал зависеть от них. Зависеть от того, что Гарри  _всегда_  за него, даже если он не прав.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и берет руку Зейна в свою, переставая гладить его волосы.  
\- Ты выглядишь просто ужасно, Зейн. Мне не хотелось бы этого говорить, и я знаю, как ты относишься к своей личной жизни и не любишь, когда остальной персонал влазит в нее, но тебе нужно быть умнее. Ты не можешь выйти из дома так, чтобы тебя никто не узнал. Это просто небезопасно... ходить по городу и проказничать, ни о чем не заботясь.  
  
\- Проказничать? - прыскает Луи. - Господи, Гарри, мы не в пятидесятых.  
  
Гарри бросает на него взгляд, но тут же продолжает выводить большим пальцем круги на внешней стороне ладони Зейна.  
\- Тебе стоит поговорить со своим менеджером. Или с охраной. Мне кажется, прямо сейчас это самый лучший для тебя вариант.  
  
Наплевав на свою больную бровь, Зейн злобно зыркает на него.  
\- Самый лучший вариант для меня сейчас — это обезболивающее, - коротко говорит он. - И чтобы вы все ушли. Если вы так настаиваете на усилении моей охраны, то я всегда могу начать с того, чтобы они вышвырнули вас из моей палаты.  
  
\- То, что сейчас ты в палате, как раз подтверждает, что мы правы! - срывается Гарри.  
  
В комнате повисает оглушающая тишина. Слева от Зейна пищит аппарат, но, кроме этого, он слышит только их дыхание. Кажется, даже Луи в шоке, что случается редко. Но опять-таки, такие срывы у Гарри тоже случаются редко. Он не вспыльчивый. Конечно, он эмоциональный, но он слишком осторожный и задумчивый для таких выпадов.   
  
\- Извини, - тихо говорит Гарри. Он впивается рукой в волосы, оттягивая, когда пальцы запутываются в кудрях. - Я не должен был орать, но серьезно, Зейн, мы беспокоимся о тебе. И тебе пора прекратить упрямиться по этому поводу.  
  
В этот раз Зейн старается не включать защитную реакцию, потому что знает, что они желают ему только добра, он знает.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы за мной следовало пятнадцать парней каждый раз, как я пойду поссать, - все же противится он. - Я не подписывался на такую жизнь.  
  
\- Ну, в каком-то роде подписывался, - говорит Луи. Когда у Зейна появятся силы, он ударит его.  
  
\- Может, не пятнадцать, - говорит Найл, снова подключаясь к разговору. - Как насчет одного? Кого-то нормального, знаешь? Не этих годзилл, что следуют за нами, когда мы гастролируем. Просто нормального чувака, который тебе правда будет нравится. Мы даже можем провести кастинг. Дать объявление.  
  
\- Это гениально, Найл, - говорит Гарри.  
  
Зейн закусил бы губу, если бы она все еще не болела. Поэтому он молча размышляет. Это вполне разумное решение, он понимает это. Только вот он вовсе не считает это необходимым. И Гарри был прав, когда сказал, что Зейн не любит, когда это дерьмо затрагивает его личную жизнь. Он хочет иметь возможность навестить друга, может даже, сходить по магазинам или где-нибудь перекусить без чьего-то постоянного присутствия ради того, чтобы уберечь его от вреда. Он не ребенок, которому нужна нянька, ясно?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец говорит Зейн.  
  
\- Просто попробуй, - предлагает Гарри. - Я даже позвоню Старому Вилли*, - даже Зейн тихо смеется над прозвищем их менеджера, - и обговорю это дело. Ты сосредоточься на том, чтобы выздороветь и выбраться отсюда, а когда ты выйдешь, мы что-нибудь организуем, чтобы ты смог встретиться с несколькими людьми и посмотрел, выдержишь ли ты их рядом с собой двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Если нет, то мы придумаем новый план.  
  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Зейн, только потому, что знает, что если он будет спорить, то окажется не прав. - Но, правда, кто-нибудь может позвать медсестру с обезболивающим? Мне кажется, у меня сломано ребро.  
  
\- Два, - исправляет Луи. - Я узнавал.  
  
\- Мило.  
  
__  
  
К огромному удивлению, его выписывают из больницы на следующий день, но говорят, что какое-то время он будет практически прикован к кровати. Но хотя бы с ним ничего фатально серьезного. Как оказалось, ему повезло, что у него нет сотрясения, а с его ребрами особо ничего не поделаешь. В общем-то, у него просто все болит, и врачи не могут сделать чего-то, чего нельзя сделать дома.  
  
Гарри забирает его из больницы домой на черной невзрачной машине. Зейн садится в нее, закрывает глаза и засыпает. Какое бы обезболивающее ему не дали, оно чертовски сильное. Это замечательно.  
  
Единственный минус выписки из больницы в том, что никто не может оставить его в покое. По крайней мере там он мог позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы их увели. Дома ему приходится буквально кричать на Луи и Найла дважды, но никто из них не двигается с дивана. Оказывается, они все присматривают за ним, пока он не поправится, что, как сказал доктор, может занять  _недели_.  
  
Джош возвращается несколько дней спустя, как раз когда у Зейна начинает развиваться клаустрофобия. Он все еще на лекарствах, на его лицо все еще страшно смотреть каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо зеркала, и ему все еще нельзя выходить из дома самостоятельно.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спрашивает Джош. Они единственные в комнате Зейна, но они не единственные в его квартире. Но просто Малика уже все достали, поэтому он заперся в своей спальне. И так как Джошу только предстоит его взбесить, Зейн разрешил ему войти.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - говорит Зейн. Это правда. С болью он может справиться. - Бывало получше, но я в порядке.  
  
Джош медленно кивает, и на его лице появляется неловкое выражение.  
\- Но я спрашивал, как ты себя чувствуешь не  _физически_. - Зейн непонимающе моргает. - В смысле, должно быть, было чертовски трудно смириться с тем, что произошло. Ты уверен, что все нормально?  
  
Зейн снова моргает, только теперь при этом он видит картинку. Красные пятна, кривые лица, злобно смотрящие на него. Пол туалета, покрытый серым кафелем, который казался черным, когда он сплевывал на него кровь. Звук хохота и оглушающей музыки вдалеке. То внезапное, безнадежное осознание, что он правда мог умереть, и рядом не было никого, чтобы это предотвратить. И затем после этого — та же самая безнадежность, когда он пришел в себя, лежа на том самом холодном кафельном полу, кто-то склонился над ним, спрашивая, в порядке ли он, после чего крикнул кому-то, чтобы вызывали скорую.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - врет Зейн. - Даже не помню ничего, если честно. Я был довольно пьян, когда это случилось.  
  
\- Мм, - бормочет Джош, - ну если ты так говоришь.  
  
\- Говорю.  
  
\- Хочешь, я выгоню Луи из квартиры прежде, чем он что-нибудь подпалит?  
  
\- Не, - отвечает Зейн. - Оставь его. Если я пообещаю ему сделать так, чтобы Селена Гомес зафолловила его на твиттере, он сделает мне массаж ног.  
  
Джош качает головой.  
\- Слава изменила тебя, чувак.  
  
Зейн толкает его в плечо и смеется.

Несколько недель спустя Зейн все еще отдыхает. Но он больше не может изображать из себя больного, ссылаясь на травмы, потому что их как таковых нет. Не считая шрама на брови, он, в принципе, снова в форме. И Луи с Гарри отказываются и дальше спускать ему с рук это дело.  
  
Поэтому во вторник утром Зейн оказался зажатым между Луи и Дуэйном, начальником охраны, на своем диване, когда единственное, чего ему действительно хочется, это спать. Он сказал Гарри, что не хочет этим заниматься. Он специально развел бардак в квартире, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя желанным гостем. И все-таки он здесь.  
  
\- Итак, Марк, - говорит Луи, глядя в планшет с документами, а не на человека (если он таковым является, потому что Зейн вполне уверен, что это Хагрид), который еле протиснулся в одно из любимых кресел Зейна. - Расскажи нам о себе.  
  
\- Эээ, - Марк хмурится. - Я в этом деле уже 15 лет. Я работал на...  
  
\- Да, у нас есть это всё на бумаге, - резко перебивает его Луи. - Я имею в виду личное. Какой ты человек? Как часто ты пускаешь газы в присутствии других людей? Часто? Нечасто? Каждый день? Каждый час?  
  
\- Спасибо, - громко говорит Зейн. - Следующий.  
  
Следующий парень совсем не лучше. Он такой же огромный, так же бросается в глаза. Он точно помнит, как Найл сказал «нормальный чувак», и эти типы явно не подходят под это описание, если, конечно, в общественную воду не добавляют высокий уровень стероидов. Единственный человек, которого рассмотрел бы Зейн, была Мелани, высокая крепкая женщина с волосами песочного цвета, которая напомнила ему мать. Только он бы не хотел, чтобы его мама следовала за ним по пятам, поэтому он отказывается от нее. Но она ему правда понравилась.  
  
\- Ладно, номер семнадцать, - вздыхает Луи. - Серьезно, Зейн, ты такая переборчивая сучка.  
  
\- Мне понравился последний, - вставляет Дуэйн.  
  
Луи и Зейн смотрят на него без эмоций.  
\- Это потому, что у него на руке тату твоего любимого рестлера. Что, кстати, просто дико. Кто-нибудь позовите следующего. - Луи смотрит на планшет. - Лиам Пейн.  
  
Дуэйв поднимается, а Зейн откидывает голову на спинку белого кожаного дивана. Ему не хочется беседовать с еще одним человеком. Ему не хочется проводить собеседование с  _Лиамом Пейном_ , который, скорее всего, является потным мужиком средних лет, весит 150 кг, до жути перекачан и обколот тюремными наколками. Что это вообще за имя? Лиам Пейн. Господи, он просто был  _рожден_  стать телохранителем, да? Или каким-нибудь психически больным доктором из фильма ужасов, который пересаживает части тела животных людям или занимается какой-то подобной херней.  _Доктор Пейн_.  
  
Рядом с ним прогибается диван, что означает, что Дуэйн вернулся, и Зейн делает глубокий ровный вдох. Еще три человека — и он может сказать, что попытался, но ничего не вышло.  
  
Он встречается с теплым взглядом карих глаз, в уголках которых видны едва различимые морщинки. У него мягкие черты, не смотря на застывшее, спокойное выражение лица. Это первое, на что обращает внимание Зейн. А затем он замечает, что этот самый Лиам Пейн, должно быть, самый молодой кандидат за сегодня.  
  
\- Нормальный чувак, - удивленно произносит Луи. - Ну ебануться.  
  
\- Эм, что, простите? - спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Луи отмахивается от него рукой.  
\- Извини, не обращай на меня внимания. Ты привлекательный. Я просто удивлен.  
  
И, не смотря на неловкость признания, это правда. Он  _действительно_  привлекательный, если вам нравятся мускулистые, крепкие руки, четко очерченные кубики пресса, покрытые щетиной точеные скулы. Что Зейну не нравится. Он любит хрупких девушек с длинными волосами или симпатичных мальчиков с голубыми глазами и беззаботным поведением. Не соседских парней со спортивным режимом и неудачной карьерой в качестве человеческого щита.  
  
\- Тут написано, что тебе двадцать один год, - читает Луи с планшета. - Ты занимаешься этим делом всего...  
  
\- Два года, - признается Лиам и неловко смеется. - Наверное, у меня не самое впечатляющее резюме.  
  
\- Если ты снимешь футболку, я сомневаюсь, что вообще смогу прочитать твое чертово резюме, - бормочет Луи себе под нос. - Расскажи нам о себе.  
  
\- Эм... Что вы хотите узнать? - слегка неуверенно спрашивает Лиам. Он выглядит очень зажато, сидя в кресле Зейна и бегая взглядом от одного мужчины к другому. Как вообще кто-то мог бы доверить этому мальчику защищать их? Он выглядит как щенок-переросток.  
  
\- Сколько сантиметров? - Зейн давится воздухом и пытается наступить Луи на ногу как можно незаметнее. - Прости, я хотел сказать, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?  
  
\- Ничем интересным, - признается Лиам. - Мм, я люблю заниматься спортом. - Зейн прыскает со смеху. - А последние выходные я провел дома за просмотром всех частей «Люди Икс».  
  
\- Любимый супергерой? - спрашивает Луи, самодовольно посматривая на Зейна.  
  
\- Бэтмен или Железный человек, - тут же отвечает Лиам.  
  
\- Зейн тоже любит эмоционально нестабильных плейбоев-гениев, - говорит ему Луи. И это правда, но это, черт возьми, не касается Лиама Пейна, спасибо, Луи. - Какая самая проигрываемая песня на твоем айподе на данный момент?  
  
Лиам, кажется, удивлен вопросу.  
\- Ээ, наверное, «When I Was Your Man». Мне нравится Бруно Марс.  
  
Луи ухмыляется и сверяет что-то на планшете.  
\- Что ж, какое совпадение. Ты знал, что они с Зейном записывают дуэт для нового альбома Малика?  
  
У Лиама загораются глаза.  
\- Правда? Это превосходно. То есть, ээ... Это... Вау. С нетерпением буду ждать. - Он прокашливается. - Не обижайтесь, но я не совсем понимаю, какое отношение мои самые проигрываемые песни имеют к моей потенциальной работе телохранителем.  
  
А они и не имеют, в том-то и дело. Зейн принял решение еще задолго до того, как Лиам вошел в эту комнату с этими карими глазами и до нелепого мускулистым телом. Он не имеет ничего против парня. По крайней мере, он кажется приятным. И Зейн уверен, что с такой внешностью он найдет работу где-то еще. Черт, да кажется, Луи сам готов снять все свои сбережения и нанять Лиама для себя. Но Зейн не заинтересован.  
  
\- Мы с тобой свяжемся, - говорит Зейн. - Спасибо, Лиам.  
  
Лиам встает и... правда? Этот парень серьезно? Сначала он протягивает руку Дуэйну, который молчал всё это время. Затем Луи. Наконец, он держит свою руку перед ним, и у Зейна нет другого выхода, как пожать ее, иначе он будет выглядеть козлом. Он дает ему свою руку, и Лиам нежно сжимает ее, обхватывая теплыми мозолистыми пальцами всего на мгновение, и отпускает.  
  
\- Спасибо, - добавляет он. - Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, Зейн.  
  
\- Взаимно, - говорит Малик. Это звучит одновременно пораженно и безразлично. Он не совсем уверен, что именно сейчас чувствует.  
  
Лиам уходит. Как только за ним закрывается дверь, Зейн встает с дивана, радуясь, что может размять ноги и не тесниться между двумя людьми. Луи продолжает смотреть в планшет, а Зейн плюхается в кресло, закидывая ноги на подлокотник.  
  
\- Что ж, без сомнений я голосую за него, - говорит Дуэйн.  
  
\- Определенно, - соглашается Луи. - Он был идеален. Как раз то, что мы искали.  
  
\- Правда? - спрашивает Зейн. - Серьезно?  
  
Луи недовольно на него смотрит.  
\- Хватит быть занозой в заднице, Малик, - говорит он. - Тебе он понравился. Ты просто выпендриваешься, потому что ты капризный ребенок, который не хочет быть под присмотром.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, мне пора идти, - перебивает Дуэйн. - Вы уже знаете мое мнение, а у меня свидание через полчаса.  
  
Зейн отмахивается от него, не разрывая зрительного контакта со взбешенным Луи.  
  
Томлинсон был его другом так же долго, как Гарри, Найл и Джош. Они вчетвером состоят в группе, которую, как оказалось, создал Луи, когда им было по пятнадцать лет. Зейн познакомился с ними четыре года назад, когда только начинал свою карьеру, и в итоге они выступали на разогреве в течение его первого тура. И второго. Сейчас он не может представить себе гастролей без них, но это не значит, что они никогда не ругаются. Единственный плюс Луи в том, что он не изменился. Многие люди в жизни Зейна изменились. Они относятся к нему по-другому из-за его денег и славы, но Луи никогда. Никогда не подлизывается к нему и не обращается с ним, как будто он лучше других, что освежает так же, как и раздражает, потому что Луи может быть козлом. Хотя, если признаться, обычно он ведет себя как козел, только если считает, что ты ведешь себя так же, но Зейн не думает, что данная ситуация попадает в этот ранг.  
  
\- Я сказал тебе, что не хочу постоянного наблюдения, - напоминает ему Зейн.  
  
\- Защиту, - исправляет Луи. - И у тебя нет выбора. Гарри поговорил со Старым Вилли. За Дуэйном стоит решающий выбор. Именно поэтому он был здесь. Он начальник охраны, и было принято решение, что если ты продолжишь и дальше упираться, то он решит за тебя. И ты только что слышал его вердикт. Надеюсь, тебе понравился Лиам.  
  
Зейн открывает рот. Нет. Не может быть. Это  _нечестно_. Это жизнь Зейна! Если он хочет прожить ее так, как ему пожелается, никто не станет у него на пути.  
  
\- Я звоню Гарри, - резко говорит он. Зейн выуживает из кармана телефон и нажимает второй номер на быстром вызове.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Просто дай кому-нибудь хоть раз помочь тебе, черт возьми, Зейн, ну честное слово.  
  
Малик игнорирует его. Гарри радостно отвечает на звонок:  
\- Ну как всё прошло? Тебе кто-нибудь понравился?  
  
\- Луи сказал, что у меня нет выбора, - говорит ему Зейн. - Он сказал, что не смотря ни на что...  
  
\- Секунду, - быстро говорит Гарри. - Кто-то на второй линии. Сейчас вернусь.  
  
Зейн смотрит на экран телефона, а затем поднимает взгляд на Луи, который уже держит свой мобильный возле уха и говорит:  
\- Он вел себя со всеми как настоящий грубиян, Гарри. Некоторые из них были даже милыми. Ну, ладно, не некоторые. Один. Но он был классным! Просто идеальным. Нет... не в том смысле. Ой, ну ладно, я не флиртовал с ним. Гарри...  
  
\- Я здесь, - раздраженно говорит Гарри. - Это был...  
  
\- Луи, - заканчивает за него Зейн. - Я в курсе. Он сидит на моем диване.  
  
\- О-о... - Гарри делает глубокий вдох, и Зейн догадывается, что сейчас он свернулся в какую-нибудь позу йоги. - Так тебе точно никто не понравился?  
  
\- Я не говорил этого, - отрицает Зейн. - Я сказал, что мне не  _нужен_  постоянный телохранитель. Дело не в том, понравился мне кто-то или нет.  
  
\- Ну, он же не будет зависать у тебя в квартире, - пытается убедить его Гарри. - Он будет рядом, только когда ты выйдешь из дому. Я уверен, что ты даже его не заметишь. И это ради твоего же блага. Кроме того, может, в конечном счете тебе понравится компания, - разумно замечает Гарри. Зейн терпеть этого не может. Гарри всегда приводит разумные аргументы. Из-за этого с ним невозможно спорить. - И, в любом случае, тебе редко придется появляться с ним в городе. Мы с Вилли обсудили, и в большинстве мест, где ты чаще всего бываешь, хватает охраны. Это нужно будет, только когда ты будешь делать промоушен, гастролировать или соберешься в какое-нибудь сомнительное место, как той ночью.  
  
\- Но мне придется подгонять под него все свои планы, - возражает Зейн.  
  
\- Ну, да, но ты и так в основном живешь по расписанию.  
  
Зейн стонет и закрывает глаза.  
\- Почему у меня никогда нет права голоса в таких ситуациях?  
  
\- Это значит, что ты согласен? - с надеждой спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Зейн вздыхает.  
\- Мне придется, разве не так?  
  
\- Ну, да, но я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел нас просто за то, что мы переживаем за тебя.  
  
\- Я бы никогда не смог вас ненавидеть, - тихо говорит Зейн. - Ты это знаешь.  
  
\- Знаю, но приятно услышать это от тебя.  
  
Он прощается с Гарри и обнаруживает Луи, который ухмыляется ему с дивана с пультом в руках.  
  
\- У тебя еще есть причины здесь находиться? - спрашивает Зейн.  
  
\- Да. Твои семьсот каналов.  
  
__  
  
\- Будет быстрее, если мы поедем налево.  
  
Зейн отстраняется от холодного окна машины. Лиам не обращает на него совсем никакого внимания. Он слишком занят тем, что, наклонившись вперед, разговаривает с водителем. Зейн никогда не говорит с ними. Кто-то дает им адрес, он садится в машину и до конца поездки смотрит в окно.  
  
Чем он, собственно, и собирался заняться сегодня, только, когда он захлопнул дверь, кто-то уже садился на сидение рядом с ним. Кто-то, кто в самом деле пристегнул ремень и после уселся, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях. Кто-то, кто в данный момент пытается рассказать водителю, как делать его работу, так как своей ему, по всей видимости, недостаточно.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? - шипит Зейн.  
  
Лиам бросает на него лишь один быстрый взгляд.  
\- Мы застрянем в пробке, если поедем по этому пути. Если мы поедем налево, через Мэйкон, а затем вверх по Говард, то доберемся туда быстрее.  
  
-  _Лиам_.  
  
\- Нет, он прав, - говорит водитель, тут же следуя инструкциям Лиама. - Я забыл о стройке, что там проходит. Лучше ехать по Говард.  
  
Лиам садится прямо. Он не выглядит самодовольным, как выглядел бы Луи. Он напоминает ребенка, который поднял на уроке руку и получил звездочку за правильный ответ.  
\- Видишь? Я могу быть полезным. Я знаю этот город как свои пять пальцев.  
  
Зейн возвращается к своему предыдущему занятию и смотрит в окно. На улице уже горят фонари, хотя еще не сильно темно. Сейчас как раз удобное время, чтобы они приехали в клуб раньше, чем туда повалят потоки людей, что, кстати, и любит Зейн. Только сегодня ему не светит насладиться этим, потому что с ним рядом нянька, черт побери.  
  
Он изо всех сил бился за то, чтобы сегодня вечером не брать с собой Лиама, но его никто не послушал. До этого он отлично справлялся с тем, чтобы показать всем: ему не нужен постоянный телохранитель. Во вторник он прошелся по магазинам с Найлом. В пятницу они с Гарри сходили в кино и поужинать. На днях, напялив шапку и очки, он прогулялся по городу, чтобы проветрить голову. Но сегодня - в первый вечер после того происшествия, когда он идет действительно тусить, - он вынужден брать с собой Лиама.  
  
Также, это первый раз, когда он видит Лиама со дня собеседования. Он не имеет понятия, кто нанял Пейна на роль его телохранителя официально, но это уж точно был не Зейн. Не то что бы это всё было виной Лиама, ему постоянно приходится напоминать себе это. Тот в свою очередь просто выполняет работу, за которую ему платят. Со стороны Зейна ненавидеть его за это просто нечестно, но осознавать это и перестать это чувствовать — две совершенно разные вещи.  
  
Они подъезжают к клубу «Radioactive», и, как только машина останавливается, Зейн тут же распахивает дверь и вылетает на улицу. У входа стоит только вышибала, пока никакой очереди. Стоит подождать лишь час, а то и меньше, и ситуация тут же изменится. Но «Radioactive» один из тех клубов, в которых не имеет значения, как долго ты стоишь в очереди: ты можешь простоять там всю ночь, а они тебя все равно не пропустят. Бывают дни, когда их фейс-контроль еще жестче, чем обычно. И, как бы несправедливо и аморально это не было, но иногда вход открыт только для красивых людей.  
  
Позади себя Зейн слышит, как Лиам открывает машину, и за этим следует вежливое «спасибо». Зейн закатывает глаза, он не может скрыть своего раздражения. Нет, правда, кто этот мальчик? Их менеджмент в курсе, что в надежде получить Халка, они наняли Брюса Бэннера?  
  
Зейн направляется ко входу, оставляя Лиама позади, но тот идет быстрее, чтобы не отставать. Малику не нужно удостоверение. Вышибала окидывает его взглядом и отступает в сторону, и Зейн молча проходит. Он поворачивается и понимает, что Лиама сзади нет. Между ними находится вышибала, и Зейну видно, что он доставляет Лиаму неприятности.  
  
Он мог бы просто пойти дальше внутрь. Черт, Лиам мог бы вообще не пройти, и разве не это ли нужно Зейну? Чтобы Лиам не следовал за ним по пятам? Но он встречается с ним взглядом через плечо мужчины и, вздохнув, говорит:  
\- Он со мной.  
  
И Лиама тут же пропускают. Он слегка раздраженно зыркает на вышибалу, после чего улыбается Зейну.  
  
\- Ты так везде можешь? - спрашивает он. - Просто... зайти без лишних вопросов?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами.  
\- Может быть.  
  
Это всё, что он отвечает, и, сохраняя безопасное расстояние в несколько шагов между собой и Лиамом, он идет дальше. И, к счастью, Лиам понимает, что ему нужно пространство. Он старается не идти прямо за Зейном или так близко, чтобы они касались друг друга. Он сохраняет приличную дистанцию, и Малик благодарен за это.  
  
Внутри самого клуба довольно глухо. Там всего лишь несколько человек, которые даже не обращают на них с Лиамом внимания. Зейн сразу идет к спиральной лестнице с подсветкой. Наверху стоит еще один вышибала, и так же, как и первый, он пропускает его, но в этот раз Лиама не останавливают и он следует за ним.  
  
ВИП-зона в «Radioactive» шикарна. У них нет как такового второго этажа, кроме этой секции, которая находится прямо над диджейским пультом. Площадь освещена розовыми и голубыми флуоресцентными лампами, вдоль стены стоит длинный уютный диван фиолетового цвета, на нем лежат эти дорогие мягкие подушки большого размера, которые обычно совсем неудобны в применении. Также здесь есть огромный стол с выемкой для спиртного посередине, а напротив дивана расположены перила, откуда видно весь клуб.  
  
Лиам издает звук, скорее всего означающий восторг, и Зейну интересно, как он собирается водить везде с собой этого парня, если он ведет себя, как турист. По крайней мере, он пришел сюда первый и он единственный, кто наблюдает это чудо — например, выражение лица Лиама, когда он высовывается с балкона, чтобы охватить всю картину.  
  
Но честно говоря, Зейн должен признать, что в первый раз делал абсолютно то же самое. Когда он все еще свыкался с мыслью, что это его жизнь. Что подобное с ним будет случаться каждый день. Что он один из тех людей, кто может провести своих друзей в любое место, всего лишь сказав «он со мной».  
  
\- Один вопрос, - говорит Лиам, когда поворачивается к нему. Он подходит к Зейну, который уже сидит на диване, и внимательно осматривает комнату. - Сколько человек может попасть в это место, кроме нас?  
  
\- Обычно? - Зейн пожимает плечами. - Сегодня? Около пятнадцати. В зависимости о того, приведет ли кто-то с собой гостей.  
  
Лиам вскидывает брови.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это место в твоем распоряжении на целую ночь?  
  
\- Именно, - говорит Зейн. Он откидывается на спинку дивана, скрестив руки за головой. Лиам смотрит на него с открытым ртом, и от этого становится неловко. - Это день рождения друга, - объясняет он. - Лучшего друга.  
  
\- Ну все равно, - говорит Лиам. - Должно быть, это обошлось тебе в целое состояние. Это слегка легкомысленно, тебе не кажется?  
  
Легкомысленно? И его голос звучит практически осуждающе. Вот тебе раз. Зейн думал, что Лиам в шоке от восхищения, а на самом деле он подумал, что всё это просто нелепо. Прежде чем Зейн успевает на это отреагировать, в комнату заходит симпатичная девушка в короткой юбке-карандаш.  
  
\- Мистер Малик, - удивленно произносит она. - Мне сказали, что вы и ваши гости приедете только через час. Помещение еще не готово.  
  
\- Просто обустраивайте при мне, - машет рукой Зейн. - Я хотел оказаться здесь раньше толпы.  
  
\- Ах, это объяснимо, - говорит женщина. - Мы можем провести вас в другое, более уютное место, пока мы накрываем стол, если хотите.  
  
Зейн качает головой.  
\- Я бы предпочел остаться здесь, если не возражаете.  
  
Женщина тут же согласно кивает.  
\- Без проблем. Но только в комнату туда-сюда будут бегать люди. Желаете чего-нибудь на время ожидания...?  
  
\- Что-нибудь с водкой.  
  
\- Я сейчас же кого-нибудь пришлю. - Она поворачивается к Лиаму. - А вам, сэр?  
  
Лиам, кажется, не ожидал этого вопроса.  
\- Эээ... бутылочку воды, если можно, спасибо.  
  
Зейн подумывает о том, чтобы послать Лиама на вход к вышибале, раз уж его работа защищать Зейна, а те, кто попадет в эту комнату, уж точно не причинят ему вреда. Но, представив боль, которая скорее всего промелькнет в глазах Лиама, он ощущает неприятное покалывание в груди и оставляет эту мысль в покое.  
  
Если честно, Зейн не знает, что делать. У него никогда не было охранника, который ходит за ним _буквально_  по пятам. Обычно они сами знают, когда подождать возле входа или в машине, но, судя по Лиаму, он рассчитывает провести целую ночь у Зейна под боком. И Малик не имеет понятия, в чем дело: то ли он слишком неопытный, то ли он выполняет то, что ему велено. Он не хочет спрашивать, чтобы не показаться свиньей, поэтому молчит.  
  
Напитки им приносит другая привлекательная девушка. Она отдает Лиаму воду с приятной, профессиональной улыбкой на лице, после чего вручает Зейну бокал, специально так, чтобы соприкоснуться пальцами. При этом она наклоняется ниже, чтобы ее и так глубокий вырез обнажил еще больше. Зейн отводит глаза.  
  
Когда она уходит, Лиам снова облокачивается на перила, а Зейн, прикрыв глаза, попивает напиток.  
  
Как и предупреждала первая девушка, люди то заходят, то выходят из помещения. Освещение меняется с розового на красное и белое. Также розовые подушки меняют на белые, а в углу комнаты устанавливают генератор пены, который еще не включен. Зейн знает, что Гарри любит эту машину больше всего на свете, и именно поэтому потратил на ее аренду приличную сумму.  
  
Ко времени, когда Зейн допивает свой коктейль, комната выглядит совершенно по-другому, а внизу уже гудит музыка. На балкон, где все еще стоит Лиам, попадают полосы света, оттеняя его лицо радугой цветов, и Зейн начинает беспокоиться. Что, если это всё? Что, если остальные по какой-то причине не покажутся и он останется с Лиамом наедине на всю ночь? Насколько неловко  _это_  будет?  
  
Как раз когда он думает об этом, закусив от волнения нижнюю губу, до него доносится знакомый громкий голос:  
  
\- Тусовка  _прибыла_!  
  
Естественно, следом за этим в комнате появляется сам Луи. Он оделся в простые джинсы и пиджак поверх белой рубашки и зализал волосы назад. Найл же одет в потертые джинсы и футболку с надписью «100% Stud*». Кто бы сомневался.  
  
\- Где наш именинник? - спрашивает Луи, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Черт, да здесь пусто.  
  
\- В этом и суть аренды целого помещения, - терпеливо говорит Зейн. - Меньше людей.  
  
\- Но как можно проводить вечеринку с четырьмя людьми? - возражает Луи.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза, сочувственно глядя на Зейна, и кладет на угол стола коробочку, украшенную блестящими лентами. Он падает на диван рядом с Зейном и рассматривает Лиама, который обернулся, когда они пришли, но снова продолжил наблюдать за толпой внизу, как только он... как только он что? Решил, что Луи и Найл не несут никакой угрозы? Луи тоже к нему присоединился, и ему не слышно, о чем они говорят, но ему видно, как Луи энергично жестикулирует руками, а тело Лиама содрогается от смеха.  
  
\- Кто это? - спрашивает Найл.  
  
\- Моя новая нянька, - отвечает Зейн как можно менее злобно. - Лиам.  
  
\- Так они не шутили насчет этого?  
  
\- Как видишь.  
  
\- Хм... - Найл окидывает Лиама еще одним задумчивым взглядом. - Не понимаю, почему ты так злишься. По крайней мере, на него приятно смотреть.  
  
Зейн усмехается.  
\- Поводок, украшенный бриллиантами, все еще поводок, - тихо говорит он.  
  
__  
  
И только когда приезжает Гарри вместе с Джошем, наконец начинается веселье. И когда Луи перестает тоскливо смотреть вниз с балкона, словно он предпочел бы находится там, а не здесь. Открываются бутылки, музыка начинает доноситься из колонок на втором этаже, начинают сверкать вспышки света, и Зейн начинает  _действительно_  пить.  
  
В какой-то момент приносят торт. Какое-то гигантское изделие, которое притащили две девушки в бикини (Зейн не помнит, чтобы он просил это, но ладно), украшенное бенгальскими огнями. Друзья Гарри радостно гудят, все поют «С днем рождения», перекрикивая ремикс, который крутит диджей. Гарри берет Зейна за руку и молча тащит с дивана, требуя потанцевать с собой.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе! - кричит Гарри ему на ухо. - Ты сумасшедший, ты в курсе? Ты не должен был делать всего этого!  
  
Зейн пытается пожать плечами, одновременно танцуя.  
\- Да не за что, Гарри!  
  
\- Еще как есть! - возражает кудрявый. Когда он тянется к Зейну, расстояние между их бедрами сокращается, но в их танце нет ничего сексуального. Дело в том, что между ними в принципе нет ничего сексуального. И никогда не было. Хотя он знает, что пресса спекулирует, что многие думают, что между ними что-то есть, но это совсем не так. Им просто до странного комфортно друг с другом. - Луи, кстати, ревнует!  
  
Зейн прыскает со смеху, но Гарри, скорее всего, этого не замечает.  
\- Мне помнится, что в том году на его день рождения в качестве подарка я взял его с собой на премию Brits.  
  
\- Да не из-за вечеринки, - говорит Гарри. - Из-за  _этого_!  
  
Оказывается, под «этим» он имеет в виду Лиама. Он разворачивает Зейна за плечи и указывает в сторону своих друзей, позади которых, неловко облокотившись о перила, стоит Лиам и пьет воду, должно быть, третью бутылку за вечер. И впервые Зейну интересно, не хочется ли Пейну выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, потому что он явно ощущает себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
\- Не понимаю, с чего ему ревновать, - безразлично говорит Зейн. - И разве  _ты_  от этого не ревнуешь? В смысле, из-за того, что он ревнует.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
\- С чего бы вдруг?  
  
Зейн не отвечает. Это день рождения Гарри, и сейчас не время обсуждать их «дружеский секс» с Луи, хотя в глубине души Зейн знает, что всё это кончится плохо. Что он окажется в ситуации ребенка, чьи родители развелись, и будет разрываться между ними двумя, когда секс разрушит их дружбу.  
  
\- Не бери в голову, - говорит Зейн.  
  
В какой-то момент к ним вмешивается Найл, но он не уводит Гарри от Зейна. Вместо этого он влазит между ними двумя, и они оказываются в таком положении, что практически танцуют друг на друге. Если, конечно, то, что они делают, можно назвать «танцами», в чем Зейн сомневается. У него были настоящие, высоко рекомендованные хореографы, но Зейн все еще не умеет танцевать. Конечно, он может повторить заученные движения, но свободный стиль? Не его сильная сторона.  
  
Ко времени, когда толпа внизу начинает рассеиваться, а у Зейна начинают слипаться глаза то ли от выпитого спиртного, то ли просто из-за позднего часа, гости начинают потихоньку расходиться. И Зейну правда не терпится уйти. Он любит Гарри практически больше всех на свете, но он не в состоянии находится в данном окружении так долго.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - говорит ему Гарри на ухо. - Иди. Не парься. Но я все же еще останусь.  
  
Зейн качает головой.  
\- Еще рано. У нас есть пара часов до того, как нас выгонят. Я...  
  
-  _Иди_ , - Гарри шутливо толкает его в плечо. - Ты поглядывал в сторону выхода последние полчаса. Я тебя знаю, ты не хочешь здесь находиться. Всё  _хорошо_. Я позвоню тебе завтра, ага?  
  
Зейн задумчиво втягивает нижнюю губу и внимательно изучает лицо Гарри. Его глаза сверкают от вспышек клубного освещения, горят и полны счастья и благодарности.  
  
\- Да, ладно, - сдается Зейн. Он оставляет на щеке Гарри влажный поцелуй и начинает проталкиваться сквозь толпу близких друзей кудрявого, чтобы добраться до лестницы.  
  
Ему казалось, что столпотворение людей внизу меньше, чем есть на самом деле. А «Radioactive» обустроен так, что чтобы добраться до выхода, тебе нужно пройти прямо через танцпол. Со всех сторон на него смотрят люди. Он не знает, узнают ли они его или просто заинтересованы в новой симпатичной мордашке. Он опускает голову, не намереваясь остаться, чтобы проверить.  
  
Внизу музыка кажется громче, даже тяжелее, словно на него давит плотный воздух. Там настолько темно, что даже вспышки света не помогают разобрать путь. Он проталкивается мимо людей, между сплетенными телами и окружающими, которые пытаются перекричать музыку.  
  
Кто-то врезается в него. Он не уверен, что это случайность, что просто кто-то в танце зацепил его руками. Это не имеет значения. Он моргает — и теперь он не на танцполе. Он в том туалете, замерзший, встречается с парой безразличных глаз, и в этот момент кто-то ударяет его ногой в живот. Он с трудом вдыхает, пытается вспомнить, как выдохнуть, но не может. Он не помнит, как дышать, как двигаться, и в какой-то момент та ночь переплетается с этой. Секунда — он в клубе, люди толкают его со всех сторон. Еще секунда — он снова в туалете. Секунда — клуб. Секунда — туалет.  
  
Его хватают за плечи. Эти руки впиваются в него не больно, но все же уверенно, отворачивая от толпы. Зейн пытается развернуться, пытается освободиться, но у него не получается. Пока он не оказывается вне моря тел.  
  
Так же, как и при их первой встрече, первое, что замечает Зейн, - это карие глаза. Только в этот раз взгляд не приветливый и в уголках глаз нет морщинок. Лиам щурится, и его глаза кажутся практически черными. По его лицу проносятся вспышки света, и он выглядит  _взбешенным_.   
  
\- Ты глупый или просто беззаботный? - кричит на него Лиам.  
  
Зейн пытается выйти из транса, но музыка продолжает гудеть, и он не  _может_. Он все еще не может _сосредоточиться_  и закрывает глаза с целью прояснить сознание, но туман не уходит из головы. Даже не задумываясь, он впивается рукой в футболку Лиама и с трудом вдыхает.  
  
Черты лица Пейна смягчаются так же, как и все остальное, за секунду. Он кладет руку Зейну на плечо и нежно массирует, что, как ни странно, очень и очень успокаивает. Хотя, чисто теоретически, Зейн мог бы его за это уволить. Это явно не входит в его рабочие обязательства, и никто из охранников Зейна никогда так к нему не прикасался. Конечно же, они таскали его сквозь толпы, толкали, чтобы уберечь от опасности, физически поднимали его, чтобы перенести. Но это другое. Это интимное, теплое, дружеское или, может быть, нечто большее.  
  
\- Ты совсем плохо справляешься со своей работой, - говорит Зейн Лиаму, после чего отворачивается и направляется к выходу. - И я не дам тебе держать меня за руку, так что лучше поторопись, - добавляет он, давая Лиаму лишь несколько секунд, и снова ныряет в толпу.  
  
Он слышит, как Лиам зовет его, но все равно уверенно идет вперед. В этот раз с ним не случается приступа паники. Он не возвращается к картинкам той ночи. Может, потому что это был одиночный случай, а может, потому что он знает, что Лиам окажется рядом в ту же секунду, и хоть он и не видел Пейна в действии, не знает, на что в действительности он способен, когда дело касается его работы, но Зейн, как бы глупо это ни было, чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  
В машине по дороге домой Лиам молчит. Его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, и Зейн не может понять: то ли он снова злится за то, что он оставил его, то ли он думает о том, что увидел в глазах Зейна, от чего он выглядел слегка взволновано, когда потирал его плечо. А может, он просто беспокоится, что Зейн его уволит.  
  
Лиам провожает его в подъезд, вежливо желает спокойной ночи и уходит. Зейн думает о том, чтобы заорать ему вслед: «Что? Даже не проверишь, нет ли под моей кроватью монстров?», но сдерживается.  
  
Когда он наконец-таки падает на огромную двуспальную кровать с теплым, мягким одеялом и шелковыми простынями, он так измотан после прошедшей ночи, что больше не посвящает Лиаму Пейну ни единой мысли.

В следующий раз он видит Лиама аж через три недели. Ему предстоит огромное промо-интервью на радиостанции, и он не видит необходимости в том, чтобы тащить Лиама с собой. После этого ему предстоит небольшая встреча с фанатами. Почему нельзя просто взять его привычную охрану? Зачем, кроме всех прочих, нужен еще и Лиам?  
  
Но Зейн ничего не решает в этом вопросе, поэтому он молча забирается в очередной черный автомобиль с затонированными стеклами и старается не дуть губы, как обиженный ребенок, когда Лиам садится рядом. Лиам - его личный телохранитель или же золотистый ретривер, которого нельзя оставить одного дома, иначе он раздерет диван? Ему этого не понять.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит Лиам, и да, наверное, поэтому Зейн в таком ужасном настроении.  
  
Он ненавидит утро. Ненавидит просыпаться. Ненавидит, когда что-то прерывает его драгоценный сон. И вчера он поздно лег. Когда ты привыкаешь засыпать после полуночи, довольно сложно заставить себя лечь пораньше, даже если ты  _знаешь_ , что на следующее утро об этом пожалеешь. Зейн знал, что он пожалеет, и он жалеет, но это никак не меняет его отвратительного настроения.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить Лиаму, он фыркает и опускает на глаза солнцезащитные очки, хоть в машине и без этого относительно темно. Неожиданно у него в кармане вибрирует телефон, и, закатив глаза, он достает его.  
  
Ему не нужно смотреть, кто это, чтобы понять, что это кто-то из офиса, скорее всего звонят, чтобы убедиться, что он уже в дороге. Это точно не сам Вилли, потому что он не обременяет себя подобными мелочами.  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Здравствуй, Зейн, - доносится приятный женский голос. Элеанор, ассистент, секретарь, интерн, его пиар-менеджмент. Это все её должности за то время, что Зейн сотрудничает с «Storming Records», и он не имеет понятия, какая из них официальная. - Просто проверяю, как ты. Ты же на пути на станцию сейчас, да?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Отлично. И ты же взял с собой мистера Пейна, верно?  
  
Зейн бросает на Лиама взгляд сквозь затемненные линзы очков.  
\- Да. Хотя я не понимаю зачем. Остальная охрана встретит меня там, разве не так? Немного слишком брать его с собой, тебе не кажется?  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - поспешно отвечает Элеанор. - В обязанности мистера Пейна входит сопровождать тебя каждый раз, когда необходимы меры предосторожности. Даже если вся команда охраны уже ждет тебя на месте. Он твой личный охранник. Это значит, что он будет с тобой практически всегда, когда ты выходишь из дома, Зейн. Возможно, будут случаи, когда это не является необходимым, но тебе придется к этому привыкнуть.  
  
\- Должно быть, ты шутишь.  
  
\- Твое физическое благосостояние -  _очень_  серьезный вопрос, Зейн.  
  
А как насчет его душевного благосостояния?  
  
\- Как скажешь. Что-то еще?  
  
\- Не забудь про улыбку на своей симпатичной мордашке! Кроме этого, ничего.  
  
Зейн прощается и сбрасывает вызов, после чего кладет телефон обратно в карман.  
  
\- Ты правда так злишься из-за того, что я здесь? - спрашивает Лиам, застав его врасплох.  
  
Его сбивает с толку то, что Лиам выглядит так, словно сошел со страниц иллюстрированного журнала о спорте, но при этом кажется таким тихим и нежным.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Зейн, прежде чем успевает задуматься над ответом. Но он злится. Да только... в этом же нет вины Лиама, правда? - Дело не в тебе. Просто я отвратителен по утрам, пока не выпью кофе.  
  
По Лиаму видно, что он не ведется на это, но в его обязанности и не входит верить Зейну, разве не так? Он снова откидывается на спинку сидения и смотрит в окно. Это будет очень долгий день, и ему интересно, в курсе ли Лиам вообще, во что он ввязался. Пока что он сопровождал Зейна только раз в клуб. Это тихая гавань по сравнению с остальной его жизнью.  
  
Когда они подъезжают к станции, возле входа в здание толпятся фанаты. Они держат плакаты, некоторые из которых вызывают на его лице улыбку, пока он не наталкивается на фотографию четырнадцатилетнего себя. О боже, откуда они ее взяли? Он может поклясться, что удалил из интернета подобное еще до того, как у него появились фанаты.  
  
\- Господи, - шепчет Лиам, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть в окно Зейна.  
  
Зейн приподнимает очки, просто чтобы надменно взглянуть на Лиама.  
\- Привыкай к этому, Куджо, - говорит он. Потому что, если Лиам правда будет его сторожевым псом, то им обоим придется с этим свыкнуться.  
  
Зейн отступает от транспорта. Блокируя дверь от фанатов, там уже выстроена охрана, чтобы Малик мог безопасно попасть внутрь. Он широко улыбается, глядя по сторонам. Это всё до сих пор поражает его. Не укладывается в голове. Он не Джастин Бибер: он до сих пор не понимает, почему иногда стоит лишь взглянуть в глаза одной из фанаток, и она начнет рыдать. Он не понимает, почему они смотрят на него, словно он больше, чем просто парень, который любит петь. Но они смотрят, и это невероятно.  
  
Спиной он ощущает тепло Лиама, хоть они и не соприкасаются. Зейн отходит от него и достает из заднего кармана маркер. Он снимает колпачок и улыбается ближайшей девочке. Наверняка, ей не больше тринадцати лет, и пускай он не ожидал, что его музыка затронет столь юный возраст, это не значит, что он не ценит всех фанов до единого.   
  
\- Как тебя зовут, милая? - спрашивает он.  
  
Девочка вытирает слезы на щеках и сует ему постер с его лицом.  
\- Я так тебя люблю! - кричит она, либо для того, чтобы перекричать толпу, либо просто потому, что она одна из тех, кто кричит, не смотря ни на что. - Я Мэгги! О боже мой!  
  
Зейн улыбается ей и быстро расписывается, добавляя в конце  _«Хорошего дня, Мэгги»_. Он отдает ей плакат, и она прижимает его к груди с широко распахнутыми глазами, полными слез. Это все, что требуется. Не больше тридцати секунд — и он подарил ей счастье на весь день. Головная боль, которая появится у него к вечеру от криков, того стоит.  
  
По дороге ко входу он останавливается еще несколько раз, хотя охрана пытается побыстрее загнать его внутрь. Но Лиам вообще не заморачивается. Он находится рядом, но не делает попыток подтолкнуть Зейна вперед, совершенно к нему не прикасается. Он-то и в курсе присутствия Лиама только потому, что тот стоит достаточно близко, чтобы его  _не_  заметить.  
  
За ними захлопываются двери, и шум резко обрывается. Зейн поднимает очки с глаз, идя по коридору, застеленному ковром. Он бывал здесь раньше, приблизительно знает путь, но, тем не менее, его сопровождает ассистент, который проводит его по зданию и кратко излагает план происходящего. В общем, у него есть полчаса до начала шоу, что означает, он может заниматься чем угодно (он замечает кофейный аппарат и стол с пончиками и бубликами и точно знает, как проведет свое свободное время) в течение двадцати минут, после чего перейдет в комнату, где будет проводиться прямой радиоэфир. Они зададут вопросы, Зейн ответит, будет уделен момент телефонным звонкам фанатов, а затем они прорекламируют его новый сингл и клип, который выходит через две недели. После этого его поспешно проводят в другую комнату, где он встретится с небольшой группой фанов, которые выиграли встречу с ним в конкурсе. И затем он наконец-то отправится на улицу, подпишет еще парочку вещей и поедет домой.  
  
По большей части вполне стандартно. Он просто хочет свой кофе, черт возьми. Когда его наконец-то оставляют в маленькой комнатке без окон с чересчур мягким диваном и с тем прекрасным, чудесным кофейным аппаратом, он сразу же направляется за своей дозой кофеина. На столе стоят сливки, сахар и различные изделия. Он наливает в чашку немного сливок, сверху добавляет кофе, который, если честно, немного крепче, чем он любит, и делает глоток. Хоть напиток и обжигает язык, он все равно довольно вздыхает.  
  
Только когда он опускает чашку, то понимает, что-то кто-то за ним наблюдает. В дверном проеме стоит Лиам с потерянным выражением лица.  
  
\- Что я должен делать? - спрашивает он, и, не зная, что он имеет в виду, Зейн хмурится. - Мне сказали провести тебя от дома до здания. А теперь что? Мне просто... ждать здесь? Или где-то еще? Я не... я не знаю.  
  
Честно говоря, Зейн тоже не знает.   
  
\- Когда со мной бывает Гарри, ему разрешают остаться здесь, я так полагаю.  
  
Лиам кажется неуверенным.  
\- Но Гарри же твой друг. А я на тебя работаю. Наверное, для меня другие правила.  
  
\- Да, наверное, - признается Зейн. Он поднимает корзинку с пончиками. - Малиновая или яблочная начинка? - Он выбирает яблочную и протягивает корзинку Лиаму. - К сожалению, у них никогда нет шоколадной глазури.  
  
Лиам качает головой.  
\- Не думаю, что я должен есть с тобой пончики.  
  
Зейн считает, что, откровенно говоря, Лиам не знает, что он должен делать в целом, и он совершенно уверен, что тот получил эту работу только благодаря своему очарованию. Без сомнений это то, что покорило Дуэйна, и вполне очевидно, что причины Луи тоже никак не связаны со способностями Лиама.  
  
\- Как хочешь, - говорит Зейн, пожимая плечами. Он берет один пончик в рот, чтобы освободить руки, берет второй, потому что он  _голоден_  и в последнее время питался только здоровой пищей, и несет кофе к дивану.  
  
В итоге Лиам облокачивается на стену, скрестив руки на груди. Надо признать, что его бицепсы впечатляют. Их обтягивает черная ткань футболки, а на предплечье виднеются черные широкие стрелки. Не то что бы его волновали руки Лиама, честно. Если только они защищают его от чьего-либо нападения или что-нибудь в этом роде. Зейн жует пончики, и из его головы вылетают все мысли.  
  
Когда его наконец-то забирает из комнаты другой ассистент. Лиам все так же неловко облокачивается на стенку на том же месте, словно вкопанный. Зейн закусывает губу изнутри и чуть ли не спрашивает у Лиама, не возражает ли он побыть в одиночестве. Но это Лиам -  _его_  нянька, а не наоборот.   
  
Интервью проходит как обычно. Ему задают вопросы, парочка из них не самые уместные, но, тем не менее, Зейн смеется и отвечает на них. На горячую линию дозваниваются кричащие девочки и один парень, который позвонил, просто чтобы узнать размер его ноги. После этого Зейн спрашивает, есть ли у него время чего-нибудь попить перед автограф-сессией, и через секунду в его руках оказывается бутылка холодной воды.  
  
Когда он попадает в комнату, где проходит встреча, Лиам уже там. Зейн не имеет понятия, кто его привел, но он снова стоит под стенкой, так же, как до этого, скрестив руки на груди. Наверняка, это выглядело устрашающе, если бы Зейн не был знаком с Лиамом. Но он немного знает его, и очень трудно бояться Лиама, если ты хоть раз видел его улыбку.  
  
Его усадили на один из этих неудобных пластиковых стульев, которые напоминают ему о школе. Перед ним стоит стол, который оказался бы длиннее него самого, если бы он лег рядом, захламленный постерами, ручками и дисками. Кто-то спрашивает, готов ли он, Зейн кивает, и в комнату запускают людей. Всего их не больше тридцати. Большинство из них — девочки-подростки, также пара парней и куча родителей.  
  
Зейн подписывает вещи до мозолей на пальцах, улыбается до боли в скулах, и его практически вытягивает из-за стола одна особенно сильная двенадцатилетняя девочка. Он смотрит на Лиама, когда это происходит, но вместо того, чтобы выглядеть обеспокоено, как ожидал Зейн, Лиам пытается подавить смех, закрыв рукой рот.  
  
\- Моя жизнь была под серьезной угрозой, а ты рассмеялся, - говорит Зейн, когда они уже идут обратно по коридорам. - Я должен тебя уволить.  
  
Лиам искоса смотрит на него, и уголки его губ поднимаются вверх.  
\- В будущем я буду держать ухо востро с крохотными девочками в платьях. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебе причинили вред.  
  
Зейн опускает очки на глаза и пытается скрыть улыбку, открывая дверь. Вспышки камер, крики со всех сторон, солнцезащитные очки не очень помогают защитить глаза от лучей солнца. Все время, что они находятся на улице, медленно, но уверенно двигаясь к машине, он чувствует у себя на пояснице теплую ладонь.  
__  
  
\- Знаешь, кто сексуальный? Дэниэл Шарман. Он бы смог. Он бы точно смог.  
  
Зейн молча вздыхает и запихивает в рот очередной кусок брокколи. Он пытается есть более здоровую пищу, так как в середине апреля начинается тур, и все хотят, чтобы он был в лучшей форме, когда будет выходить на сцену каждый вечер. Именно поэтому он ест брокколи. Брокколи очень полезна. Хотя макать ее в сыр, - наверное, не очень, но какая разница.  
  
\- Ты правда пришел сюда, чтобы просто посмотреть «Волчонка»? - спрашивает он Луи, который развалился на диване, словно хозяин. Или словно его приглашали, что тоже не есть правда.  
  
Луи отрывает взгляд от экрана, чтобы состроить рожицу Зейну.  
\- Я не могу находиться у себя, - безразлично говорит он.  
  
\- Почему это? - хмурится Зейн.  
  
Луи театрально вздыхает. Он садится и оттягивает шнурки на своих спортивных штанах.  
\- Угари здание, - бормочет он. По крайней мере, звучит это именно так.  
  
\- Что ты сказал?  
  
\- У Гарри  _свидание_ , - раздраженно повторяет Луи. - Хотел, чтобы я убрался из квартиры ко времени, когда он вернется, наверняка чтобы заняться сексом или еще чем-то. Я не знаю. Хватит задавать вопросы, Зейн, Скотт МакКолл говорит.  
  
Зейн оставляет эту тему в покое, обещая себе завтра позвонить Гарри. Таким образом он сможет узнать подробности, а также сделать всё возможное, чтобы решить проблему Гарри и Луи, которая заставила Гарри пойти на свидание с кем-то другим. Не то что бы это было его отношениями или его проблемой, но через три месяца им открывать европейскую часть его тура, и ему нужна их группа в целости и сохранности.  
  
\- Именно поэтому не надо трахаться со своими друзьями, - бормочет Зейн себе под нос.  
  
Луи, со своим пугающе-острым слухом летучей мыши, злобно смотрит на него продолжительное время, но потом вздыхает и возвращает свое внимание к телевизору. Тут не о чем спорить, и они оба это понимают.  
  
\- Знаешь, что подняло бы мне настроение? - резко спрашивает Луи. - Если бы ты позвонил своему шикарному телохранителю и пригласил его к нам.  
  
Зейн смотрит на него с открытым ртом. Он не видел Лиама почти неделю. Ладно, четыре дня. Но он не считал, ясно? Его жизнь расписана практически по минутам, и он помнит точную дату своего последнего интервью, что абсолютно нормально и не имеет никакого отношения к Лиаму, или к его дурацким бицепсам, или... или к  _чему-то еще_.  
  
Единственный плюс всей это ситуации под названием «Бери Лиама с собой куда бы ты не пошел» состоит в том, что Зейн не часто выходит на улицу. Чаще всего по вечерам он заказывает ужин из ресторана, либо покупает продукты онлайн. На самом деле, он редко отдыхает, а когда  _отдыхает_ , то проводит как можно больше времени у себя в квартире.  
  
\- Нет, - просто отвечает Зейн.  
  
\- Разве в его обязанности не входит быть у тебя на побегушках? Разве ты не можешь просто позвонить ему и позвать сюда?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Луи фыркает и хватает мобильный Зейна, который он оставил на журнальном столике после разговора с мамой этим утром. Зейн тут же подрывается с кресла, но Луи перелазит через спинку дивана (дорогого дивана, который стоит больше, чем позволено диванам) и уже просматривает список контактов.  
  
\- А вот и он, - счастливо говорит он, и Зейн с ужасом наблюдает, как тот нажимает кнопку вызова. Он протягивает телефон Малику. - Тебе лучше пригласить его. Ты мог бы сбросить, но я уверен, что у него есть определитель номера, и он все равно тебе перезвонит.  
  
Зейн вырывает телефон из его рук и, закрыв глаза, подносит к уху. Слышится всего лишь один гудок, после чего Лиам отвечает с тревогой в голосе:  
\- Зейн?  
  
\- Ээ, привет. - Он морщится из-за неуверенности в своем голосе и показывает Луи средний палец за то, что заставил его пройти через это.  
  
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? - интересуется Лиам.  
  
 _Нет._  
\- Эмм, ты помнишь Луи? Из клуба, и...  
  
\- Конечно, - тут же отвечает Лиам. - Было бы сложновато его забыть, не думаешь?  
  
Зейну хотелось, чтобы было наоборот. Луи тихо смеется, невероятно довольный тем, как неудобно чувствует себя Зейн.  
\- Так вот. Ну, он э-э... хотел бы узнать, не хотелось ли бы тебе... - Зейн замолкает, неожиданно кое-что придумав. - Прости, я сказал Луи? Я имел в виду Гарри. Тот, для которого я закатил вечеринку? Такой высокий, немного кудрявый, с зелеными глазами. Он считает, что ты невероятно сексуален, понимаешь? И он попросил меня узнать, свободен ли ты в пятницу, чтобы сходить в кино или куда-нибудь еще.  
  
Луи больно щипает его за руку, но оно того стоит.  
  
\- Ой, - мягко произносит Лиам. - Я... я польщен, правда. Просто... не думаю, что я должен заводить подобные отношения с кем-то из твоих друзей. Это было бы слишком рискованно.  
  
Зейн хмурится, на мгновение забывая, что всё это просто шутка, которую он разыгрывает, чтобы побесить Луи (что работает, если судить по недовольному выражению лица Томлинсона).  
\- Рискованно?  
  
-Ну, дело в том, что... ты же мой босс, верно? Но кроме этого, в мои обязанности входит защищать тебя. А я не смогу тебя защищать, если, к примеру, мы с твоими друзьями будем в людном месте, и я отвлекусь на какую-то шутку Луи. Или я не замечу потенциальную угрозу, если мы будем разговаривать, и я буду слишком увлечен тем, что ты говоришь, понимаешь? Так что, я думаю, нам всем лучше оставаться в строго деловых отношениях.  
  
Деловые отношения? Откуда вдруг взялся этот официальный Лиам? Ведь это совсем не похоже на парня, который ходил с ним в клуб в день рождения Гарри, или на интервью на днях. Он все такой же вежливый, но кажется каким-то отдаленным, его тон слишком формальный, и Зейн думает, может быть, что-то случилось?  
  
И тогда он вспоминает. Вспоминает телефонный разговор с Элеанор, который состоялся у него вскоре после интервью, как только его в очередной раз высадили возле дома. Она спросила, как справляется Лиам, а Зейн горько рассмеялся, потому что он был все еще зол на всех за то, что насильно заставляли его идти проходить через это. И после он сказал... как там было? «Мне кажется, он и понятия не имеет, что должен делать».  
  
\- Это из-за... Тебе звонила Эль? - выпаливает Зейн.  
  
На секунду на линии образуется пауза.  
\- Я говорил с одним из твоих представителей, да. Но я немного занят сейчас, Зейн. Так что, если я не нужен тебе по работе, мне нужно идти.  
  
\- Ладно, - медленно произносит Зейн. - Но, Лиам, постой. Если... я поговорю с Элеанор, я не должен был...  
  
\- До свидания, Зейн.  
  
Зейн ошарашенно смотрит на экран телефона. Лиам бросил трубку. Никто никогда не бросает трубку, когда говорит с ним. Он сделал это вежливо, но все же. Единственный человек, кто вообще бросает трубку, обрывая их разговор, стоит сейчас в его гостиной, но Луи всегда являлся исключением из всех правил.  
  
\- Что случилось? - требует ответа Луи. - Он согласился на свидание с Гарри? Не могу поверить, что ты...  
  
\- Он бросил трубку, - говорит Зейн, и вслух это звучит еще более странно, чем в его голове.  
  
Луи, кажется, удивлен так же, как и он.  
\- Черт, - выдыхает он. - Лиам — молодец. Не думал, что он на такое способен.  
  
Зейн зыркает на него и решает провести беседу с консьержем, чтобы он никогда больше не пускал Луи внутрь.  
  
__  
  
В машине царит неуютная атмосфера. Последние два раза Лиам был сдержанным, но дружелюбным. Сегодня же он неподвижно сидит на месте, положив руки на колени и сжимая ткань джинс. Он пристально смотрит в окно, как это обычно делает Зейн, выглядя усталым и раздраженным.  
  
«Что ж, я тоже могу играть по этим правилам», - думает Зейн. Потому что он не очень счастлив в данный момент. Он просто хочет пройтись по магазинам. Ему нужна новая пара обуви, может, несколько футболок, потому что основная масса его гардероба в настоящее время — это свитера, так как он жертвует свою одежду на благотворительность каждые два месяца, и сейчас у него нет одежды, которая подошла бы под текущую погоду. Шопинг — это то, чем чаще всего он занимается в одиночку. Теперь же Лиам должен следовать за ним из магазина в магазин.  
  
Поэтому Зейн решительно смотрит в окно. Когда они приедут в район с магазинами, машина высадит их у одного из любимых мест Малика. Их заберут отсюда же через полтора часа или когда позвонит Зейн.  
  
Он выходит из машины, ни разу не взглянув на Лиама, и сразу же заходит в магазин. Внутри прохладно, холоднее, чем было на улице, и он рад, что надел этот красный свитер. Он слышит позади себя, как открывается дверь, но не поворачивается проверить, Лиам ли это.  
  
Два магазина спустя настроение Зейна значительно ухудшается. Над головой висят серые тучи, и ему кажется, что они сейчас в тему. Лиам похож на манекен, который он видит в каждом магазине. Большую часть времени он проводит, молча скрестив руки на груди и внимательно наблюдая за Зейном и остальными людьми в помещении, не говоря ни слова. Раза два Зейн спрашивает его мнения о чем-то, но Лиам только что-то мычит себе под нос.  
  
Зейн уже много лет в этом бизнесе, и пусть его трудно назвать «дивой», он провел достаточно времени в подобном окружении, чтобы знать их поведение. И если Лиам хочет вести себя как капризный ребенок, Зейн тоже может.  
  
\- Понеси это, - резко говорит он, пихая Лиаму в руки свои сумки, из-за чего тот недовольно смотрит на него.  
  
\- Это не входит в мои обязанности. В мои обязанности входит...  
  
\- Защищать меня, - заканчивает за него Зейн, закатывая глаза. - Как скажешь. Защищай меня, неся мои сумки.  
  
\- Я не могу делать свою работу, неся твои вещи, - замечает Лиам.  
  
Зейн фыркает и прибавляет шаг, немного спотыкаясь, так как его сумки в самом деле тяжеловаты. Он толкает дверь магазина, в котором они находятся, и специально с силой отпускает ее назад. Она практически ударяет Лиама, но, к несчастью, тот успевает вытянуть руку вперед, чтобы предотвратить столкновение.  
  
\- Я возьму что-нибудь попить, - решает Зейн, когда они проходят мимо Starbucks. - Мне нужно передохнуть после таскания всего этого дерьма.  
  
Лиам заглядывает во внутрь и прыскает со смеху.  
\- Мы не пойдем туда.  
  
Зейн замирает на месте.  
\- Прости, что?  
  
\- Мы не пойдем туда, - повторяет Лиам и кивает головой в сторону здоровой витрины. Как только Зейн смотрит туда, его ослепляет вспышка камеры. Лиам тут же хватает его за руку и тащит вперед. - Слишком людно. Пошли.  
  
Зейн пытается вырваться из его хватки.  
\- Ты не можешь указывать мне, куда я могу или не могу...  
  
\- ЗЕЙН!  
  
\- О боже мой, это Зейн Малик?!  
  
\- Я люблю тебя!  
  
Что ж, ладно, возможно, Лиам прав.  
  
Позади них слышится топот ног, и, издав стон, Лиам тащит Зейна за собой еще быстрее. Они поворачивают за угол, и Зейну уже не хватает воздуха. Черт, он совсем не в форме. И эти дурацкие сумки не помогают. Почему он решил, что ему нужны три пары обуви? Он ошибался.  
  
Лиам смотрит назад, когда они поворачивают за угол, и, видимо, он что-то видит, потому что продолжает тянуть Зейна за собой в первый попавшийся магазин на другой стороне улицы. Зейн совершенно не сопротивляется. Может, он и капризный, когда дело касается Лиама, но не глупый. Он знает, когда воевать, а когда определенные бои уже проиграны, и это один из таких случаев.  
  
\- Нам нужна машина к... Ты видел название этого места?  
  
Зейн смотрит по сторонам. В воздухе чувствуется запах еды, и он делает вдох, не задумываясь. Он не прочел вывеску перед тем, как они зашли, но легко ориентируется. По комнате расставлено множество маленьких столиков, и на каждом лежат меню-листовки. Зейн берет одну из них, глядя на азиатку за прилавком.  
  
\- Китайская кухня, - задумчиво произносит он.  
  
\- Да, я догадался, - рявкает Лиам. - Название? Или адрес? Чтобы я смог вызвать машину и забрать нас отсюда.  
  
Зейн поворачивается и смотрит в окно, большая часть которого покрыта краской в виде названий коронных блюд ресторана, а также извилистого красного дракона. Ему едва видно, что происходит снаружи, и он сомневается, что много кто может увидеть, что находится  _внутри_. И возле здания, и даже на той стороне улицы, не видно проходящих мимо кричащих девочек.  
  
Зейн возвращает своё внимание к меню.  
\- Определенно хочу яичные роллы. Не знаю, что еще.  
  
Лиам медленно опускает телефон.  
\- Что?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами, засовывает меню в задний карман, кидает сумки на пол рядом с Лиамом и подходит к кассе. Это то место, где ты заказываешь и забираешь, там есть только несколько мест, чтобы действительно посидеть и насладиться обедом, и уж точно нет официантов. Зейну всё равно. Он просто умирает от голода и питался здоровой фигней целую неделю. Ему хочется себя побаловать, желание оставаться в хорошей форме может пойти к черту.  
  
\- Сейчас к вам кто-нибудь подойдет, - говорит женщина за прилавком. Зейн кивает и изучает меню на стене, которое намного обширнее, чем те листовки на столе.  
  
Через мгновение к ним выходит молодая девушка с тугим хвостом на голове. Она достает из-за уха ручку и, приготовившись записывать в блокнот, поднимает на него взгляд. Зейн молится, чтобы она его не узнала. Но она узнает. Это понятно по ее широко распахнутым глазам и заиканию, когда она произносит:  
\- Чем...чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
\- Мы просто хотим спокойной поесть, - объясняет Зейн, надеясь, что она поймет его намек. Надеясь, что она не такая, как та официантка, что обслуживала их с Гарри несколько месяцев назад в каком-то паршивом итальянском местечке, которая, по всей видимости, растрепала всем своим подружкам о том, что Зейн там, потому что не прошло и полчаса, как место было окружено. - Что хорошего посоветуете? Меню слегка приводит в растерянность.  
  
\- Всё, - мигом отвечает она. - Это всё семейные рецепты. Всё зависит от ваших предпочтений, правда.  
  
\- Я доверюсь вашему выбору, - улыбаясь, говорит Зейн. - Закажите мне ваши любимые блюда. Чтобы хватило на двоих. На двоих  _очень_  голодных парней. Меня не волнует цена. Ах, и что-нибудь попить.  
  
\- Эээ... - Девушка смотрит в блокнот, после чего снова встречается с ним взглядом. - Вы уверены? - Зейн кивает. - Хорошо. Это займет приблизительно двадцать минут. - Она что-то нажимает на кассовом аппарате. - Итого, 22,79. И, ээ... может быть, автограф? Ничего страшного, если вы не хотите. Нет, правда, просто скажите «нет», я не должна была спрашивать, я...  
  
Зейн протягивает руки за ручкой и листком, и она вручает их с ошарашенным выражением лица. Он быстренько пишет свое имя, добавляет  _«Надеюсь, будет вкусно»_  со смайликом в конце и отдает обратно. Он лезет в карман, достает кошелек и дает ей пару купюр.   
  
Когда он забирает сдачу и поворачивается, то обнаруживает Лиама прямо за собой. Настолько близко, что практически врезается в него.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? - шипит он.  
  
Зейн обходит его и плюхается на ближайший стул.  
\- А на что это похоже? Я заказываю что-нибудь поесть.  
  
\- Но машина будет здесь через пять минут, - выразительно говорит Лиам.  
  
\- Ну, а мой заказ будет готов не меньше, чем через двадцать, так что придется подождать.  
  
Лиам отчаянно вздыхает и опускается на стул напротив него. Он кладет руки на стол и задумчиво смотрит на Зейна. Малик устало смотрит на него в ответ. Позади них он слышит, как на кухне гремят посудой, от чего у него урчит в животе.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, - наконец произносит Лиам. - Я пытаюсь выполнять свою работу и быть дружелюбным с тобой, а ты на меня жалуешься. Затем я пытаюсь выполнять ее,  _не_  разговаривая с тобой, и ты жалуешься  _мне_ , а затем ведешь себя, как... как...  
  
Зейн играет с солонкой, стоящей на столе.  
\- Как? - мило спрашивает он.  
  
-Ты знаешь как, - тихо говорит Лиам и опускает взгляд на свои ладони. - Я знаю, что ты не хочешь видеть меня своим телохранителем, и я знаю, что это не твое решение. Так что завтра я уволюсь. Таким образом я больше не буду портить твою жизнь.  
  
Зейн старается не выдавать своего удивления. Одно дело - думать о чем-то, когда он раздражен, мысленно злиться на то, что Лиам должен повсюду сопровождать его. Другое дело — зайти так далеко, чтобы Лиам почувствовал необходимость уволиться. Он не хотел этого. Ни в чем из этого... ни в чем из этого нет вины  _Лиама_.  
  
Сегодняшнее поведение - его вина, да, но остальные случаи? Остальные дни? Во всем виноват Зейн.  
\- Прости, - выпаливает он еще раньше, чем успел мысленно принять решение извиниться. - Я... черт, это не твоя вина, ладно? Моя. Я не хотел телохранителя, потому что я очень скрытный человек. Когда я не работаю, мне нравится  _не работать_. Мне нравится иметь возможность просто... заниматься чем угодно с друзьями и ни о чем не беспокоиться. А иметь при себе охрану 24 часа в сутки препятствует этому. Не говоря уже о том, что в этом даже нет нужды, правда, и...  
  
\- Я понимаю, - перебивает его Лиам. - Как я уже сказал, я уволюсь. Извини, что причинил тебе беспокойство.  
  
Зейн потирает лицо ладонью, пытаясь сдержать отчаянный стон.  
\- Я же только что сказал, что это не твоя вина, понимаешь? Правда, Лиам. Ты... хороший. Не сегодня, но обычно. И я уверен, что ты отлично делаешь свою работу. - Лиам медленно поднимает на него взгляд. - Я не должен был вымещать этого на тебе, но я вымещал, потому что могу быть своенравным, когда дело касается определенных вещей, и эта, по всей видимости, одна из них. Но... но я не хочу, чтобы ты увольнялся, ладно? Ведь если ты уволишься, мне приставят кого-нибудь другого, и у меня предчувствие, что он понравится мне намного меньше, чем ты.  
  
На губах Лиама появляется неуверенная улыбка.  
\- Таким образом ты хочешь признаться, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Может, и нравится, в каком-то роде. Он знает о Лиаме не так много, но то, с чем он столкнулся, нужно признать, вызвало приятное впечатление. И при других обстоятельствах Зейн легко мог бы стать друзьями с таким человеком, как Лиам.  
\- Наверное, - бормочет он. - Немного. Может быть.  
  
Лиам улыбается и барабанит пальцами по столу. Зейн закатил бы глаза, глядя на его довольное выражение лица, если бы оно так его не радовало.  
  
\- Ой, - неожиданно говорит Лиам. - Ты меня тоже прости. Я вел себя как придурок сегодня, а не должен был.  
  
Зейн вскидывает бровь.  
\- Я думал, ты выполняешь свою работу.  
  
\- Я могу выполнять свою работу и ладить с тобой, - смущенно морщится Лиам, от чего Зейн расплывается в улыбке.  
  
Когда их еда готова, ее приносят к ним за стол вместе с двумя стаканами холодной колы. Зейн быстро делает глоток и тут же приступает к трапезе. Он так чертовски голоден сейчас, что это просто смешно. И еда очень вкусная, хоть он знает названия только половины из этих блюд.  
  
Для большого парня Лиам ест аккуратно. Перед ними расставлена куча блюд, предусмотренная для них двоих, но Лиам ест только из двух тарелок. В момент, когда он решается на риск, попробовав острую курицу, которую Зейн поглощал, скорее всего, не самым привлекательным образом, его глаза расширяются, и он начинает кашлять.  
  
\- О мой бог, - Лиам тяжело дышит и тянется за напитком, выпивая за раз половину. - Ты мог предупредить меня! У меня такое чувство, будто я сунул лицо в костер.  
  
Зейн не может сдержать смеха.  
\- Что? Не можешь вытерпеть небольшой жар? - дразнит он.  
  
Лиам тоже смеется над собой, но быстро замолкает. Его лицо становится серьезным, и он накалывает свинину на вилку, хмуро глядя в тарелку.  
\- Знаешь, а ты не такой, как я думал.  
  
Зейн слышал эти слова миллион раз.  
\- Дай догадаюсь: ты ожидал самовлюбленного, хамоватого типа, который командует всеми вокруг и рассчитывает, что все будут целовать ему зад?  
  
\- Нет, - быстро отвечает Лиам, качая головой. - Нет, не это. Но также я не думал, что ты окажешься таким... настоящим.  
  
\- Настоящим, - повторяет Зейн. Это нечто новое. - Каким именно образом настоящим?  
  
Лиам пожимает плечами, с улыбкой глядя вниз.  
\- Мы сидим в двухзвездочном ресторане, едим дешевую, наверняка вредную для нас китайскую еду, и у тебя на лице кисло-сладкий соус. - Он еще раз пожимает плечами. - Не то, чего я ожидал.  
  
\- Где? - требует ответа Зейн, вытирая лицо. Он трет вокруг рта, пока Лиам смеется над ним, но ничего не чувствует.  
  
\- На подбородке слева, - подсказывает Лиам. Зейн берет салфетку и вытирает то место. - Готово.  
  
Зейн старается не думать о том, что скорее всего сейчас его щеки горят румянцем.  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Лиам расплывается в улыбке, аккуратно кладет вилку на стол, немного наклоняется вперед и спрашивает:  
\- Раз уж мы убедились, что ты меня не ненавидишь, можно мне кое-что спросить?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Ладно, - Лиам прочищает горло. - Ашер. Расскажи мне о нем  _всё_.

Это случилось, потому что он решил нажраться. Он понимает это и прекрасно осознает, что это его вина.  
  
Они не пошли в «Radioactive». Гарри и остальные хотели нормальный вечер. Не такой, когда каждая встречная девушка или парень строят глазки Зейну и только. Где-нибудь, где Зейн смог бы смешаться с толпой (к сожалению, у других никогда не было подобной проблемы; конечно, они популярные, да, но не всемирно известные) и вести себя, хотя бы ненадолго, как обычный человек. Может, как студент, который приехал домой на весенние каникулы и веселится со старыми друзьями.  
  
А Лиам выглядел бы просто очень заинтересованным парнем, который пытается набраться смелости, чтобы предложить Зейну угостить его выпивкой, а не его телохранителем. Телохранителем, который взволнованно смотрел на Зейна каждый раз, когда тот встречался с ним взглядом (из-за чего Малик и стал избегать с ним зрительного контакта некоторое время назад).  
  
Место, где они находились, было слегка мрачным. Оно не такое элитное и освещенное, как «Radioactive», и народ был не таким однообразным. И Зейну понравилось здесь, как только он оказался внутри.  
  
Немного больше бокалов спиртного, чем положено, слишком много танцев с Гарри и Найлом после, и он понял, почему кудрявый настоял, чтобы он взял с собой Лиама.   
  
До этого момента Лиам был просто парнем, который преследовал его без всякой на то необходимости. До этого момента Зейн думал, что присутствие Лиама было бессмысленным и абсолютно ненужным. Так как до этого момента так оно и было. Не было никаких инцидентов, если не считать то, что произошло на дне рождения Гарри, что Зейн не засчитывает, ведь ему ничто не угрожало, кроме собственного разума.  
  
Теперь... теперь же он понимает. Понимает, почему Лиаму платят за то, чтобы он ступал перед Зейном каждый раз, как кто-то потенциально опасный появляется на его пути.  
  
И пусть это произошло по пьяни, но вину за это можно полностью, стопроцентно свалить и на Луи. Они сидели за столиком, Зейн допивал очередную стопку, потому что ему было тепло и хорошо, он не хотел избавляться от этого чувства. И Луи протянул ему руку, пошло двигая бровями, с притворно игривым «потанцуй со мной, Зейн. Потанцуй со мной, словно эта ночь никогда не закончится и наша любовь продлится еще миллион лет».  
  
Но правда, как можно отказать после такого? Поэтому он захихикал и выскользнул из-за стола. Луи взял его за руку, притянул к себе и потащил Зейна на танцпол. Только он не смотрел назад, а Зейн... его мозг был так затуманен, что он не обратил внимания. Луи в кого-то врезался, парень повернулся и был взбешен. И Луи... черт возьми, Луи не умеет отступать. Если в мире есть один человек, который не знает, когда нужно уйти, то это Томлинсон. Именно поэтому очень хорошо, что обычно Гарри всегда с ним, потому что у Стайлса хватает ума взять ситуацию в свои руки и предотвратить драку.  
  
Начались крики, Зейн не помнит подробностей, но неожиданно к парню, в которого врезался Луи, прибыло подкрепление. Один из них наклонил голову набок и окинул Зейна озадаченным взглядом, после чего в его глазах промелькнуло озарение.  
  
\- Разве ты не эта поп-звезда... как там? Зейн, да? - спросил он с тенью ухмылки на лице.  
  
\- Твою мать, не может быть, - сказал парень, которого толкнул Луи.  
  
В этот момент Луи начал медленно отступать назад, взяв Зейна под руку. Но Зейн просто  _засмеялся_. Черт возьми, засмеялся и сказал:  
\- А что? Ты хочешь автограф, приятель?  
  
Как оказалось, это было не лучшим решением. Следующее, что он помнит, как пятился назад, чьи-то пальцы больно впились ему в плечи. И затем перед ним оказался Лиам. В момент глупости Зейн забыл о работе Лиама и почему-то пытался оказаться между Пейном и врагами. Словно Лиам и вовсе был там не для того, чтобы защищать его.  
  
После этого... всё словно в тумане. Кажется, он помнит, как Лиам пытался образумить парней, просил их отступить, одновременно показывая Луи рукой, чтобы он уводил Зейна, что тот и сделал. И затем произошло какое-то размытое действие, и в его памяти это словно сцена из фильма о супергероях, потому что Лиаму удалось перехватить руку парня, прежде чем тот успел ударить. Но когда замахнулся Лиам, он точно попал.  
  
А сейчас... сейчас он сидит на заднем сидение такси, в котором они все даже не поместились, поэтому Луи и Гарри остались у клуба, чтобы словить следующее. У Лиама красные костяшки, и его лицо явно не светится счастьем. Зейн все еще пьян, а это серьезно подавляет его настроение.  
  
\- Прости, - говорит он, как кажется, в тысячный раз, но в реальности, должно быть, как минимум, десятый. - Прости меня, Лиам. Прости.  
  
\- За что ты извиняешься? - спрашивает Лиам с искренним недоумением в голосе. Он слышит согласные стоны, но непонятно чьи: Найла или Джоша. - То, что случилось там, и есть моя работа. Тебе не за что извиняться.  
  
Зейн стонет, потому что, чтоб тебя, Лиам, он же пытается извиниться! Разве он не может позволить Зейну чувствовать себя виноватым?   
  
\- Этого... не случилось бы, если... если бы я не пил, - настаивает Зейн, слова просто потоком льются из него. - Если бы я не  _засмеялся_  и не предложил им автограф, как какой-то кретин...  
  
\- Правда? - в этот раз голос точно принадлежит Найлу. - Надеюсь, кто-нибудь снял видео. Как приеду домой, пошарюсь на ютубе.  
  
Зейн игнорирует его и пристально смотрит Лиаму в глаза. Он  _хочет_ , чтобы Лиам на него злился, вот в чем дело. Он заслужил это, и прекрасно это понимает, они  _все это понимают_ , так почему Лиам не может просто сорваться на него, чтобы после они забыли об этом случае?  
  
\- Мы могли уйти. Но я не ушел и...  
  
\- Извинись еще раз, и я уволюсь, - говорит Лиам одновременно шутливо и строго. - Но серьезно, это не твоя вина. Такое случается. Черт, если честно, я даже немного в восторге. Это был самый захватывающий момент с тех пор, как ты меня нанял.  
  
Будучи пьяным, Зейн решает, что Лиам Пейн — идиот. И, скорее всего, супергерой под прикрытием. Если он задержится до своего дня рождения (дату которого Зейн даже не знает, но должен будет позже спросить, потому что он  _хочет_  знать), Малик точно закажет для него костюм. Что-нибудь с огромной буквой «L». И лосины. Определенно, лосины. Это будет чудесно.  
  
\- Просто великолепно, - бормочет Зейн. - Костюм из лайкры.  
  
\- Что? - спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Зейн хлопает его по ноге.  
\- Твои бедра просто созданы для этого.  
  
И затем он кладет голову на стекло и закрывает глаза. Туман, который поселился в его голове после седьмого или восьмого бокала, наконец-то его накрывает.  
  
__  
  
Сначала вечеринки всегда кажутся отличной идеей, но редко когда на следующее утро можно сказать, что они стоили текущего состояния. Первым делом он выползает из постели, хватаясь за предметы мебели по пути, чтобы не упасть, направляется в ванную комнату. Когда он добирается до унитаза, всё, что он пил ночью, вырывается наружу, но почему-то это не очень помогает стереть воспоминания.  
  
Он дотягивается до раковины, включает кран и подставляет ладони, чтобы наполнить их водой. Полоскает рот, затем берет зубную щетку. Когда он заканчивает, то бегло смотрит в зеркало, после чего резко отворачивается. Он выглядит отвратительно. Бледный, губы выразительно розовые на фоне его кожи, глаза кажутся впалыми.  
  
Он потирает виски, пытаясь не проигрывать в голове события прошлой ночи, но не выходит. Алкоголь, танцы, драка, Лиам, который заступился. Поездка домой после, когда он начал вести себя, как полный придурок. Господи, Лиам был прав. Это его  _работа_. Зейн не должен был вести себя, как... как парень, который только что наблюдал, как его партнер ввязался в драку, и переживал, всё ли с ним в порядке. Потому что в обязанности Лиама входит убедиться, что с Зейном всё хорошо, и в этой ситуации нет обратной стороны. И он знает, что в будущем такое будет случаться много раз. Ему придется привыкнуть к тому, что Лиам пойдет прямо на поле боя, лишь бы спасти от этого Зейна.  
  
В его голове всплывает словосочетание «костюм из лайкры», и Зейну хочется вырвать второй раз.  
  
Все, что ему остается, это молиться, что остальные свалят всю вину на спиртное. Он сделает именно так, потому что и понятия не имеет, какого черта себя так вел. Правда. Он не знает. Это непостижимо его уму, и голова слишком болит, чтобы  _попытаться_  постичь это.   
  
Когда он возвращается к себе в спальню, Зейн достает мобильный из джинсов, которые бросил ночью на пол. У него двенадцать новых сообщений. Два от Гарри, по одному от каждого от остальных ребят, несколько от людей, с которыми он обычно не разговаривает (или, которым он обычно не  _отвечает_ , но они разговаривают с  _ним_  часто). И, наконец, одно сообщение от Лиама.  
  
Проходит долгий момент, который он проводит, покусывая губу, после чего решается открыть смс. Когда он читает, то не знает, что думать или чувствовать.  
  
 _Надеюсь с тобой все хорошо после вчерашней ночи :)_  
  
Какого черта это вообще значит? Если бы это был Луи, то ответ был бы ясен: конкретный сарказм и издевательство. Если бы это был Гарри или Джош, это было бы искренне. Если бы это был Найл, то он бы написал «лол счастливого похмелья». Но это Лиам, и Зейн плохо его знает, чтобы понять значение сообщения. Он правда мог вежливо надеяться, что Зейн хорошо себя чувствует. Или он мог  _волноваться_ о том, что Зейну плохо. Или он мог просто издеваться над Зейном за всё то, что произошло ночью.  
  
Покачав головой, Малик кидает телефон на кровать и заглядывает под нее. Он достает спрятанную там коробку, намного бережнее, чем он обращается со своим телефоном, и кладет ее на кровать. Когда он снимает крышку, то какое-то время смотрит на содержимое.  
  
Сама коробка старая и потертая. Это случается с вещами, которые ты хранишь годами, постоянно пользуешься ими и перемещаешь. На самом деле, крышка уже с трудом подходит. Ее края покоробились, и чтобы одеть ее обратно, приходится прикладывать усилия. И он мог бы заменить ее, если бы захотел. Сама по себе коробка не несет особой ценности. Раньше в ней лежали ботинки, которые Зейну купила мама, когда ему было тринадцать лет, но к этому времени стерся даже логотип.   
  
Зейн садится на кровать, скрестив ноги, и роется в коробке. По большей части, это просто куча блокнотов. Всего их семь, все они дешевые и тонкие, и большинство из них такие же мятые и потертые, как и коробка, потому как они открывались и закрывались миллионы раз. Честно говоря, только два самых новых еще в хорошей форме.  
  
Под блокнотами лежит множество ручек и карандашей. Также там есть аккуратно свернутое старое семейное фото со времен, когда он был еще ребенком и его сестры (все, кроме Доньи, конечно) были совсем маленькими. Его щеки тогда были немного пухлыми, а на голове красовалась ужасная стрижка, при виде которой его всегда передергивает, но ему нравится сама фотография.  
  
И еще внутри лежит три пустых пачки из-под жвачки и одна запечатанная, которую он оставил в коробке пару месяцев назад. Он берет ее, кладет две подушечки в рот и достает самый новый блокнот. Он пролистывает одну за другой страницы, исписанные кривым почерком, случайные записи, которые он решил оставить, ободранные края в местах, где он вырвал одну или несколько страниц, и куча рисунков, которые он набросал, когда отвлекался. Когда он долистывает до конца, то кладет блокнот на кровать и ждет.  
  
И ждет. И ничего не приходит в голову. Он не писал уже... уже долгое время. Он помнит свой первый альбом, который состоял из собрания песен, написанных им в возрасте от четырнадцати до восемнадцати лет. В студии было тяжело, когда люди отвергали песню за песней, потому что их было слишком  _много_. И он в состоянии признать, что некоторые из них были  _не_  очень. Но им удалось выбрать всего двадцать приличных песен, а затем укоротить список до двенадцати для официального альбома.  
  
Второй альбом он писал намеренно. Не просто от нечего делать, пока валял дурака в своей комнате, или летом на заднем дворе, потому что его друзья были заняты, а родителей не было дома, и ему больше нечем было заняться. Пришлось думать. Пришлось  _постараться_. И было не очень легко, но и не сильно трудно, ведь в его жизни происходило столько нового, столько всего, что приносило эмоции и слова. Он написал весь материал в период между выходом дебютного альбома и концом первого тура. Его запись в студии заняла больше времени, они ждали несколько месяцев, чтобы выпустить его, и второй альбом вышел только год назад.  
  
И затем идет третий альбом. Написанный между концом работы над вторым и его релизом. На этом альбоме больше всего песен, написанных не Зейном. На первом была только одна. На втором — три попсовых, танцевальных песни. На третьем — целых шесть песен, которые написал не он.  _Шесть_. Что, тем не менее, ему на руку, потому что ему лучше иметь больше времени на написание, чем выдать что-то, что не имеет для него никакого  _значения_.   
  
Но сейчас... он не писал песен уже семь или восемь месяцев. А последняя, которую все же написал, настолько плоха, что ему даже неудобно показывать ее кому-то. Он пробегает по тексту глазами, зачеркивает строчки, которые кажутся абсолютно нелепыми, и у него остается... две строчки. Две. Сраных. Строчки. Это всё, что пригодно. Лучше, наверно, просто вырвать всю страницу.  
  
Проблема, конечно же, в том, что готовый список песен ожидается уже через несколько месяцев. У него в запасе есть время, на крайний случай, до конца тура, и он в полной жопе, потому что у него нет ничего. А он  _пытается_. Черт возьми, пытается. У него просто  _не получается_.  
  
Он достает жвачку и кладет очередную подушечку в рот. Это проблема тянет на три подушечки. Может, даже на четыре.  
  
Что ж, может быть, Зейн из тех, кто «жует» стресс. Именно поэтому в коробке столько пустых пачек (на самом деле, раньше их было около двенадцати, но он выбросил их несколько месяцев назад, и теперь накопилось всего четыре штуки). Это вредная привычка. Не потому что это вредно, на самом-то деле. Ему нравятся мятные жвачки без сахара, но беда состоит не в самой жевательной резинке, а в зависимости от нее. Он действительно не может выйти на сцену, предварительно не пожевав жвачку. Однажды (кажется, в Далласе) он забыл свою пачку в отеле и отказывался выходить на сцену, пока кто-то (ассистент? Он не помнит точно) не нашел жвачку у кого-то в кармане. Ему кажется, что это хуже сигарет.  
  
Он сидит на кровати, разбросав перед собой вещи, жует огромный комок жвачки и держит ручку над бумагой. И он пишет слово «блять» снова и снова, заполняет им половину страницы, затем вырывает ее, сжимает в кулаке, бросает на пол и захлопывает блокнот. Он хватается за переносицу и молится о том, что в следующий раз что-нибудь напишет. Что у него появится  _причина_  писать. Ведь сейчас он не может придумать совершенно ничего. Он просто чувствует себя... уставшим.  
  
Когда он складывает всё на место и снова прячет под кровать, он включает телевизор и щелкает по каналам в надежде, что что-нибудь привлечет его внимание. Ничего не привлекает, но, по крайней мере, кто-то стучит в дверь.  
  
Он собирается встать с кровати, но, три раза коротко постучав, кто-то быстро отмыкает дверь. Зейн ложится обратно. Только у одного человека в этом мире есть ключи от его квартиры, и так случилось, что это Гарри.  
  
\- Зейн?  
  
\- Я в спальне, - отзывается Малик. Он осматривает себя и только сейчас понимает, что одет всего лишь в боксеры, так как это всё, что он оставил на себе перед сном. Наверняка, от него еще и несет перегаром, потом и сигаретами, поэтому он встает и надевает чистую футболку, которая пахнет стиральным порошком, и как раз в этот момент дверь в спальню открывается. - Привет.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Гарри, садясь на край кровати.  
  
Его голос звучит странно, хрипло. Зейн поворачивается, нахмурив брови, и обнаруживает, что у Гарри, сложившего руки на коленях, красные глаза.  
  
\- Что случилось? - тут же спрашивает он, подходя к кровати.  
  
\- Ничего, - врет Гарри. Он садится ровнее и натягивает на лицо улыбку. И затем маска притворности ломается. Его плечи опускаются, и он закидывает голову назад, скорее всего, чтобы не расплакаться. - Прости, я пытаюсь не расстраиваться по этому поводу, но я не могу остановиться, и мне просто... мне просто нужно было побыть с кем-то. Прости.  
  
У Зейна внутри все сжимается. Ему кажется, что в мире нет ничего хуже, чем смотреть, как дорогие тебе люди страдают. Он протягивает руку и потирает плечо Гарри.  
\- Слышишь, всё хорошо. Всё нормально. Только... что случилось?  
  
Гарри стонет и трет глаза.  
\- Ты  _ушел_. Ночью, вы все ушли. И я остался с ним в машине вдвоем, я был пьян и подумал, что, ну знаешь, может, сделать первый шаг. В общем, я потянулся вперед, и мы начали целоваться, и всё было совершенно нормально, пока он не оттолкнул меня. А потом сказал... - Гарри делает паузу, чтобы сделать порывистый вдох, - ...что мы больше не можем, потому что у него кто-то есть. Сказал, что рано или поздно это бы все равно случилось, и лучше пусть это произойдет так, ведь если мы продолжим этим заниматься, в итоге кто-то из нас начнет  _что-то чувствовать_ , а это разрушит нашу дружбу. Он просто не переставал повторять... «друзья, верно? Лучшие друзья, Гарри. Друзья — это хорошо».  
  
Зейн мысленно возвращается к тому дню, когда Луи лежал на его диване и злился за то, что Гарри пошел на свидание. Что же эти двое делают с собой? Это так глупо, и они приносят себе и друг другу столько ненужной боли.  
  
\- Гарри, - тихо говорит он. - Я...  
  
\- Сколько раз? - громко перебивает Гарри. - Как ты думаешь, сколько раз он был со мной, но думал о ком-то другом? Как думаешь, сколько раз он приходил домой и лез ко мне в постель после встречи с кем-то еще? Как думаешь, как я себя чувствую после этого?  
  
Зейн искренне не знает, что на это ответить.  
  
\- Забей, - шепчет Гарри и берет Зейна за руку. - Я не хочу говорить об этом. Я переживу. Мне просто нельзя было находиться дома, и вместо этого нужно было побыть с тобой.  
  
Зейн сжимает его пальцы.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь находиться здесь, сколько захочешь.  
  
Гарри кивает и кладет голову Зейну на плечо.  
\- Ты мой самый лучший друг, - говорит он. - Ты просто... ты прекрасный человек, Зейн. Это не имеет отношения к тому, кем ты являешься, сколько дисков ты продал или в скольких местах ты выступал. Я имею в виду, здесь... - он хлопает Зейну по груди,- … ты просто хороший. Ты замечательный.  
  
Гарри — самый сентиментальный человек, которого Зейн только знает.  _Может быть_ , за исключением Найла, когда он очень, очень пьян.  
  
\- Спасибо. Ты тоже, Гарри.  
  
Стайлс отчаянно хнычет и отстраняется. Он потирает лицо рукой и отворачивается от Зейна, тяжело дыша.  
\- Прости, - выдыхает он. - Наверное, я действую на нервы.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - уверяет его Зейн. - Правда, Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, - признается Стайлс. - Именно поэтому я пришел сюда. Ну, поэтому и потому, что мой лучший друг «черточка» парень, с которым я спал, только что сказал, что предпочитает мне кого-то другого.  
  
\- Он идиот, - твердо говорит Зейн. - Совершенно выжил из ума.  
  
Гарри кивает, хоть на его лице и есть тень сомнения, и падает на кровать.  
  
Зейн ложится рядом, и в итоге они образуют кучку конечностей с двумя головами, но одним телом. Гарри довольно вздыхает, зарывшись головой в подушки, в то время как Зейн практически свисает с огромной кровати.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - тихо говорит Зейн. - Правда.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается Гарри. - Рано или поздно.  
  
Они лежат так какое-то время, двигаясь с места, только чтобы расположиться поудобнее и чтобы Зейн включил телевизор. Должно быть, где-то час спустя кто-то стучит в дверь, и они оба садятся, потягиваясь и зевая.  
  
\- Кто это? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Дело в том, что к нему домой ходят только десять человек. Из этих десяти только четверо живут в городе. И один из этих четверых сейчас лежит в его постели, так что шансы на то, что за дверью стоит Луи, довольно высоки. Должно быть, эти мысли можно прочитать по его лицу, так как Гарри мрачнеет и встает, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Знаешь, если честно, у меня есть кое-какие дела, - говорит он. - В любом случае, наверное, мне уже пора.  
  
Зейн вздыхает и подходит к двери, покидая спальню.  
\- Тебе не обязательно уходить. Если это он, я скажу ему, чтобы уходил.  
  
Гарри качает головой, следуя сразу за ним.  
\- Не надо. Всё нормально. Он тоже твой друг, и я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, словно должен встать на чью-то сторону. К тому же, я все равно позвоню тебе сегодня вечером. Может, понадобится место переночевать, если я не решусь пойти домой.  
  
Зейн останавливается прямо перед входной дверью.  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Гарри кивает и целует Зейна в щеку.  
\- И спасибо тебе, я чувствую себя намного лучше. Не волнуйся обо мне. Со мной все будет в порядке.  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
Зейн тянется к дверной ручке. Как только дверь открыта на сантиметр, кто-то толкает ее нараспашку. В квартиру влетает Найл, за ним Джош, в хвосте стоит Луи.  
  
\- Привет! - счастливо говорит Найл, проходя мимо Гарри, и хлопает его по плечу. - Мы целый час пытались до тебя дозвониться. Сегодня вечер кино. - Он показывает две коробки DVD. - Готовы?  
  
Зейн широко распахивает глаза.  
\- Нет, - решительно отвечает он. - Нет. Только не у меня дома. Я же сказал вам после того раза, больше никаких вечеров кино. И сейчас еще даже не полдень.  
  
Найл пожимает плечами, а Джош говорит:  
\- У нас похмелье. Плевать, какое сейчас время суток. И квартира Гарри и Луи слишком маленькая, а наша — слишком грязная, чтобы приглашать людей.  
  
\- Верно, - добавляет Найл, раскинувшись на диване. - Джош — неряха.  
  
Зейн забывает о них, фокусируя все внимание на Гарри и Луи. Гарри все еще стоит рядом с ним, а Луи все еще стоит в коридоре, опустив голову. Гарри резко делает глубокий вдох и говорит:  
\- Простите, у меня дела. Повеселитесь без меня.  
  
Зейн молча смотрит, как тот проталкивается мимо Луи, и затем они остаются наедине. Луи смотрит на него с беззащитным выражением лица, словно ждет, что Зейн начнет на него орать.  
\- Мне можно войти или...?  
  
\- Ты исправишь это? - тут же спрашивает Зейн.  
  
Луи громко вздыхает.  
\- Ты не можешь хотя бы минуту побыть  _моим_  другом? Ты, правда, думаешь, что все происходящее не ранит меня так же сильно, как его?  
  
Зейн открывает дверь шире, за что Луи одаривает его благодарной улыбкой.  
  
Проходит три часа, и Зейн снова зажат на диване между двумя людьми. Только в этот раз это Найл и Джош, и у него на коленях стоит миска с попкорном. Сначала это казалось плюсом, потому что он был во главе и мог не давать им есть, пока сам не возьмет жменю. Но после третьего раза, когда эти двое тянулись в миску и случайно соприкасались руками, выпаливая череду «ой, прости», «нет, ты прости, бери первым», «не, все в порядке, бери ты», «нет, ты», Зейн стал видеть недостатки этой ситуации.  
  
В какой-то момент во время фильма с Дженнифер Лоуренс, за которым он не особо следил, Найл кладет ему руку на плечи. И затем, немного позже, Джош зевает, потягивается и делает то же самое. Они оба подпрыгивают, кто-то нечаянно задевает его затылок, Джош ударяет его локтем в плечо, и Зейн поднимается.  
  
\- Пошли вон, - говорит он.  
  
\- Еще даже половина фильма не прошла! - возражает Луи, сидящий в кресле, которое  _хотел_  занять Зейн.  
  
\- Мне все равно. Вон. Все. Сейчас же.  
  
Он сыт по горло. Прошлой ночью он напился и сказал Лиаму, что тому пойдет костюм из лайкры. Сегодня утром он проснулся с головной болью и вырвал всё, что съел вчера. Его писательский блок все еще не прошел. Его лучший друг плакался ему в жилетку, потому что его  _второй_  друг решил убрать секс из их отношений под названием «секс по дружбе». И вдобавок два других его друга только что провели три часа, заигрывая друг с другом практически прямо на нем. Он просто устал от всего произошедшего за день. И сейчас только четыре вечера.  
  
\- Ладно, - медленно произносит Джош. - Извини, Зейн.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - говорит Малик сквозь зубы. - Просто...  
  
\- Уходите, - заканчивает Найл. - Поняли. Но я забираю попкорн.  
  
По пути к выходу Луи виновато смотрит на него, на что Зейн никак не реагирует. И затем он падает на диван и закрывает глаза, жалея, что не настолько устал, чтобы уснуть, но он чувствует себя выжатым. Выжатым и раздраженным, и ему правда очень-очень надо выбраться из квартиры.  
  
Он берет телефон в спальне и вызывает машину, которая возит его по городу. Он надевает повседневную одежду, шапку, очки и спускается вниз. К удивлению, машина опаздывает, что случается редко, даже не смотря на пробки. Это не очень смущает Зейна. Он просто рад выйти на улицу и побыть наедине с собой.  
  
Когда он садится на заднее сидение, этот пузырь лопается. Рядом с ним сидит Лиам, как всегда, терпеливо сложив руки на коленях. Когда Зейн забирается внутрь, он поднимает на него взгляд с яркой улыбкой на лице. Одной из тех, что говорит «я тебя понимаю».  
  
У Зейна мелькает мысль, чтобы выйти из машины и пойти пешком, но у него есть чувство, что Лиам выйдет следом и пойдет за ним. Поэтому он остается на месте и пялится в спинку сидения перед собой, пока у него не лопается терпение.  
\- Как ты узнал? - требует он ответа.  
  
Лиам пожимает плечами.  
\- Твоим водителям велено заезжать за мной каждый раз, когда они едут за тобой. Видимо, все боятся отпускать тебя одного. Наверное, на это есть веская причина.  
  
Зейн громко фыркает. Он помнит разговор с Эль, и что он должен звонить Лиаму всегда, когда куда-то собирается, если только он не идет с группой. И тем, что он не позвонил сегодня Лиаму, Зейн вовсе не собирался выражать какой-то протест. Он просто искренне об этом  _забыл_. Это не пришло ему в голову.  
  
Но теперь, когда он здесь, в машине с Лиамом, он очень, очень раздражен. Ему нужно время  _наедине_. Ему нужно  _подумать_. В этом вся суть того, что он вышел из квартиры. Он не мог думать там, когда ощущение присутствия остальных так сильно, даже не смотря на, что их там нет.  
  
Впереди водитель прочищает горло.  
\- Куда едем, мистер Малик?  
  
\- Туда, где вы подобрали Лиама, - решает он. - Сначала мы высадим его.  
  
Лиам ошарашенно на него смотрит.  
\- Нет, мы не высадим.  
  
Водитель смотрит на них в зеркало заднего вида с растерянным выражением лица. Наверняка, он разрывается: ему велели делать всё, что скажет Зейн, но также убедиться, что Лиам сопровождает его, куда бы он ни пошел. Зейну интересно, чьего приказа он послушается.  
  
\- Мне искренне жаль, мистер Малик, - говорит водитель, и Зейн вздыхает. - Любые другие запросы, и я с радостью отвезу вас туда, куда захотите.  
  
Зейн закусывает губу изнутри, жалея, что не взял с собой жвачку.  
\- Просто... езжай. Я пока не знаю. После придумаю.  
  
\- Как скажете, сэр.  
  
По крайней мере, у Лиама хватает сообразительности молчать во время поездки. Зейн смотрит в окно, во второй раз они находятся в подобной ситуации. Только в этот раз он понимает, что его совсем не раздражает то, что Лиам здесь. Изначально — да. Но сейчас, когда они едут и его дом остается позади, он чувствует себя в сотню раз лучше.  
  
Они проезжают мимо магазинов, в которых Зейн является завсегдатаем, рестораны, в которых он бронирует столики, когда ужинает сам или с друзьями. Они проезжают мимо его любимого кинотеатра, в который он всегда ходит один, в шапке и очках, чтобы никто его не узнал, и садится в самом конце. Это самое лучшее место, когда ты не хочешь, чтоб тебя узнали. Темный кинозал, где все слишком увлечены происходящем на экране и своей парой, членом семьи или другом, с которыми пришли, чтобы заметить парня на последнем ряду, который ест попкорн в одиночестве.  
  
Именно сюда бы он пошел, если бы с ним не было Лиама. Ведь он ходил в кино с Гарри и остальными парнями во время тура или просто так миллион раз, и охрана провожала их до здания. Но после они уходили, давая мальчикам личное пространство до конца фильма. Но теперь... что? Он попросит Лиама подождать в машине всё это время, пока он будет в кино?  
  
Нет. Поэтому он позволяет водителю ехать дальше. И дальше. Пока он наконец не выдерживает.  
  
\- Останови здесь, - просит Зейн.  
  
Оба, водитель и Лиам, смотрят по сторонам. Зейн плохо знает этот район, не имеет понятия, какие магазины или заведения здесь есть, но ему просто до смерти нужно покурить и встать на ноги, а не сидеть стиснутым в машине.   
  
Как только он выходит, Зейн достает из кармана сигареты и зажигалку. Он слышит, что Лиам следует за ним по пятам, но, должно быть, у него есть какой-то прибор, который измеряет настроение Зейна, потому что он сохраняет приличное расстояние между ними и не пытается его сократить.  
  
По крайней мере, пока сигарета Зейна не сгорает до фильтра, и он кидает ее на землю. Лиам подходит ближе, идет прямо за ним и спрашивает:  
\- Ты планируешь пойти в какое-то определенное место, или мы просто бесцельно блуждаем по улицам?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами.  
\- Второе. Ты против? - Лиам отрицательно качает головой, но обеспокоенно смотрит по сторонам. - Я могу вызвать машину, чтобы тебя забрали, если хочешь. Я могу пройтись один, правда.  
  
Лиам снова качает головой, но в этот раз более уверенно.  
\- Во-первых, это место подозрительное. - говорит он. - И мне не хочется включать затертую пластинку, но я просто делаю свою работу.  
  
Да, но не факт, что здесь есть для него работа. За последние десять минут они встретили от силы двух человек, которые шли с опущенными вниз головами и спешили в другую сторону, никто из них вообще не обращал на них с Лиамом никакого внимания.  
  
Впереди он видит бездомную женщину, спящую на крыльце какого-то магазина, который, наверняка, закрыт уже несколько лет, но, так как месторасположение не совсем удачное, его так никто и не купил. Он достает кошелек (Зейн всегда носит наличные и карточки с собой, так как никогда не знаешь, когда что может понадобиться) и бросает несколько банкнот в чашку, которую она оставила на ступеньках рядом с собой и в которой лежит всего пара монет.  
  
И затем они идут дальше. Они проходят ломбард, паб, из которого несет жиром и сигаретами, которые были бы противны даже курильщику. Они проходят парк, и Зейн собирается пересечь его, но выражение лица Лиама заставляет его передумать. Он подкуривает очередную сигарету и проходит мимо здания, покрытого граффити. Он останавливается, делает шаг назад, и Лиам чуть ли не врезается в него.  
  
Зейн достает телефон и фотографирует. Он стоит слишком близко, поэтому снова отступает назад, отдаляет изображение и делает еще одно фото, стараясь, чтобы не дрожали руки. Он проверяет, чтобы все слова в углу были четко видны — большие, написанные под наклоном буквы «Завтра никогда не придет» и «Сегодня никогда не закончится».  
  
Он идеально настроил объектив, когда Лиам спрашивает:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
  
Он подпрыгивает, и фото испорчено.  
  
\- А на что это похоже? - спрашивает Зейн, снова наводя камеру. В этот раз фотография получается идеальной. - Мне нравится фоткать самые лучшие и обрамлять, чтобы повесить их у себя в квартире.  
  
\- Граффити, - проясняет Лиам.  
  
Зейн засовывает телефон обратно в карман.  
\- Да.  
  
Они продолжают идти, пока не доходят до более людной части города. Здесь больше людей, больше машин, и, наконец, они идут параллельно главной улице, на которую у Зейна хватает ума не свернуть. Тогда бы он потерял Лиама, а он не хочет видеть раздражение и разочарование на лице парня.  
  
Вскоре у него начинают болеть ноги. Они проходят еще один парк, на этот раз он меньше, светлее, в нем вряд ли можно найти использованные презервативы или шприцы на газоне. Вокруг ходит приличное количество людей, а вдалеке стоит ларек с едой. Прежде чем он успевает перейти улицу, Лиам хватает его за плечо. Он поднимает голову к небу, и Зейн повторяет действие.  
  
Небо серое, намного темнее, чем когда он вышел из дома.  
  
\- Я бы лучше не рисковал, - настороженно говорит Лиам. - Никто из нас не взял зонт.  
  
Зейн закатывает глаза.  
\- Да не пойдет этот твой дождь, - говорит он. - По крайней мере, до конца вечера точно. Ливни уже всю неделю обещают.  
  
Холодная, большая капля падает ему на щеку. Он вытирает ее, но вторая капает ему на лоб. И затем в мгновение ока начинает лить как из ведра. Зейн просто стоит на месте, подняв голову к небу, и недовольно смотрит на него за то, что оно так подло его предало.  
  
\- Зейн! - перекрикивает Лиам дождь, который стучит по тротуару, и людей, визжащих вдалеке.  
  
\- Я не хочу ехать домой! - орет Зейн. - Мне все равно, что мы промокнем!  
  
Только дождь начинает загораживать линзы его очков, и его шапка промокает насквозь. Лиам умоляюще смотрит на него, словно не хочет говорить Зейну, что делать, но и точно не хочет торчать здесь, и Зейн вздыхает.  
  
\- Ладно, пошли, - сдается он.  
  
Лиам неуверенно держит руки между ними, после чего все-таки решается и аккуратно обхватывает запястье Зейна пальцами. Малик рад, что на нем солнцезащитные очки, и Лиам не видит его глаз. Он собирается выдернуть руку из хватки Лиама, уже практически это делает, но Пейн весело смеется и начинает тянуть его по улице, натянув свитер на голову, чтобы защититься от дождя. И Зейн не может этому противостоять, правда же?  
  
Лиам приводит их в старую кофейню. В ней вкусно пахнет, сладостями и кофе, а эти пончики на витрине выглядят просто  _великолепно_. Он подходит к ним, пока Лиам достает телефон, скорее всего, чтобы вызвать им машину. Он старается не прислушиваться к разговору и снимает с себя мокрую шапку.  
  
\- Это Зейн Малик?  
  
Зейн и Лиам смотрят в сторону девочек, сидящих в углу за столиком, заставленным стаканами из-под кофе. Они смотрят на него с открытыми ртами, и Зейн ожидает, что Лиам потянет его обратно за дверь, но вместо этого он просто улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Мне нельзя тебя никуда приводить, да?  
  
Зейн еле сдерживает вздох. Лиам промок, одежда тяжело свисает, и Зейн выглядит не многим лучше. Но до этого момента ему было хорошо. И обычно он не так раздражен, если фаны замечают его на улице, по крайней мере, не когда это небольшая группа, которая вряд ли может причинить какой-то вред, но по какой-то причине у него возникает чувство, что они прерывают нечто важное. Что, конечно же, глупо, поэтому он отталкивает эту мысль как можно дальше и натягивает на лицо улыбку.  
  
Лиам подходит ближе к нему и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Мне что-нибудь сделать?  
  
Зейн качает головой.  
\- Это всего лишь компания подростков. Когда их будет пятьдесят, тогда будешь беспокоиться.  
  
Лиам кивает и ничего не предпринимает, когда к нему подходит самая смелая из компании. И затем следом нерешительно подходят остальные, и в конечном счете Зейн оставляет автографы на всем, начиная от салфеток и заканчивая стаканами, чьим-то черным карандашом для глаз, так как ни у кого не было ручки.  
  
Когда он заканчивает, Лиам уже заказал себе кофе, а на улице их ждет машина.  
  
\- Подожди! - говорит одна из девочек. - Можно нам всем вместе обняться? И еще раз сфоткаться? Всего лишь один раз?  
  
Зейн в панике смотрит на Лиама. Он выглядит сейчас просто ужасно. Он не хочет, чтобы такие фото гуляли по всему интернету.  
  
\- Простите, девушки, - с сожалением говорит Лиам, избавляя его от необходимости сказать это самому. - У нас плотный график. Мне нужно его забрать.  
  
Девочки надувают губу, но Лиам кладет руку ему на поясницу и выводит из кофейни. Когда они подходят к машине, он убирает руку, чтобы открыть дверь, и Зейн собирается пойти на другую сторону, пока не понимает, что Лиам открыл ее для него.  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Зейн, садясь на место. Лиам улыбается ему и захлопывает дверь.  
  
Как только Лиам забирается в машину, водитель трогает с места. И только когда они подъезжают к его зданию, Зейн вспоминает, что не хотел идти домой, но теперь, когда они здесь, будет глупо просить поехать куда-то еще, тем более он не знает, куда еще можно отправиться.  
  
Когда он выходит из машины, то долго стоит с открытой дверью. На улице все еще идет дождь, но уже не так сильно.  
\- Эээ... пока, - быстро говорит он, громко захлопывает дверь и бежит в подъезд.  
  
Внутри консьерж осматривает его мокрую одежду и, сморщив нос, спрашивает:  
\- Хотите я принесу вам полотенце, мистер Малик?  
  
Зейн выглядывает в окно, но машина уже отъезжает.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - тихо отвечает он.  
  
Он чувствует себя странно, поднимаясь в лифте. И чувствует себя так же, когда заходит в квартиру. Когда переодевается в сухую одежду. Когда ложится в постель.  
  
Что-то случилось между сейчас и моментом, когда ему на щеку упала первая капля, и он не понимает, что. Но он тянется под кровать, достает коробку, берет блокнот и пишет. Он не уверен,  _что_  именно он пишет.   
  
В какой-то момент он поднимается и распахивает шторы, впуская в комнату естественное освещение. Его окна (практически от пола до потолка, занимающие почти всю стену напротив) покрыты каплями дождя, и на улице все еще льет ливень. Это помогает его ритму, сосредотачивает его на звуке черканья ручки по бумаге и дождя, который барабанит по стеклам.   
  
Останавливается он, только когда темнеет, и пиликает телефон. Он запрограммирован так, что звонит, только когда Зейну пишут определенные люди, и этот список не такой уж и длинный. Он тянется за телефоном, нажимает кнопку, которая открывает сообщения, и первое, что видит - это имя Луи.  
  
« _Так рад за тебя_ », - читает он. Затем перечитывает еще раз, но все равно не понимает.   
  
« _Почему?_ », - отсылает он в ответ, и только спустя какое-то время Луи отвечает ему.  
  
 _Твой новый парень. Очень секси. Немного завидую ;)_  
  
Это смс Зейн перечитывает раза три, после чего у него внутри что-то сжимается, и он отсылает в ответ « _пошел в жопу_ ». После этого он открывает твиттер. Проверяет он его не часто. Иногда там есть приятные слова, иногда — не очень. Учитывая анонимность интернета, никогда не знаешь, на что ты можешь наткнуться, поэтому для умственного здоровья большую часть времени лучше просто этого избегать.  
  
Но, кажется, он знает, о чем говорит Луи. Помнит, как пару лет назад отдыхал со старым другом, и что происходило в интернете после этого. А еще, когда он записал дуэт с известной певицей, все просто сделали вывод, что они  _по-любому_  встречаются или, как минимум, трахаются.   
  
Сначала он проверяет актуальные темы, но не видит среди них своего имени, поэтому заходит в упоминания и... все, как обычно, если честно. Ничего, что подтвердило бы его подозрения. Пока он не замечает твиты с фотографией. Сначала он думает, что это просто его фотки, но затем рядом с одной из них он видит комментарий «КТО ЭТОТ ЧУВАК?», а следом #охранникилипарень?  
  
Он снова открывает актуальные темы, видит эти же слова, третье место снизу. Он нажимает на тэг, закрывая глаза в ожидании, пока загрузится страница. Когда он открывает их, то видит то, чего и ожидал. Он не может удержаться, чтобы не нажать на первую фотографию. Должно быть, эти девочки уловили момент, когда Лиам выводил его из кофейни, так как это просто их вид сзади, рука Лиама на его спине. Следующая — Лиам открывает ему дверь машины. И есть еще одна, где он только снял шапку, а Лиам говорит по телефону, но смотрит на Зейна, закусив губу, и... Зейн закрывает ее.  
  
 _Черт побери_ , - бормочет он себе под нос.  
  
Лучше пресечь это на корню. Он ищет в твиттере имя Лиама, находит аккаунт, который не использовался уже полгода. Но это точно он, судя по фотографии профиля, поэтому он нажимает на кнопку «читать» и пишет твит. « _Добро пожаловать в команду @LiamPayne_ », и он не имеет понятия, как это закончить. Как дать понять, что он Зейну  _не_  парень. « _Ты чудесный телохранитель_ » звучит слишком надуманно и фальшиво, но это все, что приходит в голову. В итоге он останавливается на « _Не самый плохой телохранитель, что у меня был. :)_ »  
  
И затем он ждет. Через пять минут имя Лиама фигурирует в актуальных темах мира, и Зейн понимает, что натворил. Пытаясь защитить себя от бесконечного количества вопросов об этом, которые бы ему несомненно задали в будущем, он взял и отнял у Лиама его личную жизнь, даже не посоветовавшись с ним заранее. Он сразу же идет удалять свое сообщение, но его ретвитнули уже бессчетное количество раз. Он проверяет упоминания Лиама и хнычет.  
  
 _@LiamPayne ты такой сексииииии  
  
@LiamPayne зейн носит боксеры или плавки? МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЗНАТЬ  
  
@LiamPayne так кто снизу ты или зейн? ;)_  
  
Черт. Он потирает виски и пытается придумать, как это исправить, но ничего не приходит в голову. Вот что самое худшее в интернете. Не то, что люди могут вести себя отвратительно по отношению к тебе без всяких последствий. То, что оказалось в интернете, останется там навсегда. Ты не можешь повернуть время вспять.  
  
Он закрывает твиттер и вертит телефон в руках, думая, должен ли он написать Лиаму. Но это было бы неуместно, верно? Он не шлет сообщения никому из своих охранников. Он не шлет сообщения водителям, если это не о том, чтобы они за ним заехали. Он не шлет сообщения менеджеру или даже Эль, чтобы просто поболтать. А это не имеет отношения к работе, это личное. Поэтому он просто... не должен.  
  
Остаток ночи Зейн ждет сообщения от Лиама, который наорет на него за случившееся, но, конечно же, ничего не приходит, потому что Лиам не из тех, кто проявляет ярость открыто, разве нет? Но Зейн все равно продолжает ждать. Может быть, тогда бы чувство вины испарилось.

Они находятся в студии, ждут, когда придет его черед выйти на сцену, чтобы дать интервью. Учитывая предстоящий тур через пару недель, теперь у них будет плотный график. Перед туром всегда проводится множество рекламы, чего Зейн не очень понимает. Билеты поступили в продажу несколько  _месяцев_ назад и были распроданы за  _минуты_. Им не надо их продавать, так в чем смысл? Но он не жалуется, потому как знает, что его фанаты любят интервью, а он любит своих фанатов.  
  
\- С шоколадной глазурью, - доносится голос Лиама за спиной.  
  
Зейн резко поворачивается, отрывая взгляд от телефона. Если честно, он даже никому не писал, просто они с Лиамом в последнее время практически не разговаривают. Он все еще ждет, что Лиам поднимет эту тему, разозлится на него за то, что вмешал его личную жизнь в свою, не имея на то никакого права. Но Лиам ведет себя, как обычно, словно ни черта не произошло, и Зейн просто чувствует себя  _неловко_. И действительно, чем еще служить телефону, если не оправданием, чтобы избежать неловких социальных ситуаций?  
  
\- Что? - озадаченно спрашивает он.  
  
Лиам протягивает ладонь, на которой в салфетке лежит пончик с шоколадной глазурью.  
\- Когда мы были на радиостанции, ты жаловался, что у них нет с шоколадной глазурью, - объясняет он.  
  
Зейн смотрит на пончик, затем на Лиама, а после он берет его в руки, словно это нечто бесценное, потому что он идиот, понятное дело.  
\- Я... спасибо, - бормочет он.  
  
Как Лиам вообще это запомнил? Это же неважная информация. Он сказал об этом просто к слову.  
  
\- Не за что, - непринужденно отвечает Лиам. Он плюхается на диван и скрещивает руки на груди. Он все еще отказывается брать что-либо, никогда не делает себе кофе и не берет ничего со стола. Зейн бы настоял, но он не хочет слышать очередное «я просто делаю свою работу», поэтому не утруждает себя этим.  
  
Они погружаются в тишину, и Зейн запихивает пончик в рот. Он свежий, мягкий, с правильным количеством начинки и идеальным шоколадом сверху. Он жует, глотает и обнаруживает, что Лиам снова за ним наблюдает.  
  
Вздыхая, Зейн вытирает рот.  
\- Просто скажи это, - практически умоляет он. - Просто... наори на меня или сделай хоть что-нибудь. Прошу тебя.  
  
Лиам выглядит искренне растерянным.  
\- За что?  
  
Зейн стонет и вскидывает руки, бережно держа драгоценный пончик.  
\- Ты знаешь за что! За ту фигню с твиттером. Я взял и объявил твоё имя миллионам. И за сообщения, которые ты получил из-за этого, и за то, что я вмешался в твою личную жизнь, так что... просто сделай это. Скажи мне, что я долбаный эгоист. Хоть что-нибудь. Просто перестань вести себя, как будто всё хорошо, это сводит меня с ума.  
  
Лиам наклоняет голову набок и какое-то время просто  _смотрит_  на Зейна. И затем начинает хохотать. Это добрый смех, не такой, как когда смеются  _над_  тобой. Ему хочется присоединится, но сейчас он не в том настроении.  
  
\- Ты любишь создавать себе проблемы, да?  
  
Зейн глупо смотрит на него.  
\- Что?  
  
Лиам качает головой.  
\- Если бы меня что-то не устраивало, я бы уже сказал. Но я не вижу ничего страшного. Во-первых, мне нечего скрывать. Во-вторых, через неделю или две обо мне уже забудут — я не очень интересный. И единственным минусом было то, что мне пришлось объяснять сестре, почему я не рассказал ей, что работаю на  _самого_  Зейна Малика.  
  
\- Ааа, - тихо протягивает Зейн. - Не знал, что у тебя есть младшая сестра.  
  
Но он вообще мало что знает о Лиаме.  
  
Скривившись, Лиам говорит:  
\- К сожалению, у меня и нет. Она на несколько лет старше. Это такой стыд.  
  
В этот раз Зейн точно не может сдержать смеха, и Лиам снова устраивается на диване поудобней. Тишина опять давит на уши, Зейн нетерпеливо топает ногой и быстро доедает пончик, мечтая о жвачке. Ему необходимо покончить со всем этим, и он чувствует себя скорее взволнованно, чем уверенно. Хотя он никогда не нервничает перед интервью.  
  
Дело не в интервью, - говорит ему внутренний голос. Он подсказывает, что волнение скорее связано с человеком в этой комнате, а не с тем, что случится, когда он уйдет.  
  
\- Знаешь, а ты не прав, - выпаливает он. Лиам смотрит на него с поднятыми бровями, молча требуя пояснения. - Ты очень даже интересный. Я в этом уверен.  
  
\- Чем же? - прыскает Лиам.  
  
Теперь Зейну снова неловко.  
\- Ээ... я не знаю. Ты просто... - он запинается, жестикулируя рукой. - Я не знаю. У тебя такие мускулы, да? И ты выглядишь таким устрашающим, пока не улыбнешься, и тогда ты превращаешься из Куджо в... в Бэтховена. В собаку, конечно, не в композитора. Это просто... интересно.  
  
На лице Лиама появляется ленивая улыбка.  
\- Я не всемирно известная звезда, которая разгуливает по опасным частям города, кидает деньги бездомным и любуется граффити. Вот  _это_  интересно. А я просто... обычный.  
  
Зейн рассматривает руки Лиама, оголенные благодаря борцовке, что оказалась под свитером, который он снял, зайдя в здание. Татуировки на предплечье и большие карие глаза. А еще у него весьма розовые губы (которые отвлекают) и идеальная щетина на лице. Зейн назвал бы его  _обычным_  в самую последнюю очередь.   
  
Но, конечно же, он не говорит об этом вслух, и в комнату заходит человек, спасая его от неловкого молчания. Прежде чем уйти, он последний раз окидывает Лиама взглядом: он положил руки за голову, широко расставил ноги, изображая картину полного комфорта, и кивает Зейну на прощание. Мышцы его на его руках сильно выделяются, а подмышки не могут выглядеть привлекательно. Не должны. Нет, они не привлекательны. Даже если принадлежат Лиаму Пейну.  
  
Если бы только ложь могла стать правдой, повтори ее много раз.  
  
Черт, ладно, ему не нужно подобных мыслей перед интервью на национальном телевидении. Он разберется с этим позже. Сейчас же ему необходимо сосредоточиться.  
  
Легко сказать, трудно сделать — это он осознает немногим позже. Интервьюер мило улыбается и спрашивает у него о новом спутнике его жизни, и Зейн автоматически думает о Лиаме на том чертовом диване.  
  
\- Ч-что?  
  
\- Мы все хотим знать, - говорит она, наклоняясь к нему, словно они делятся секретом. Словно при этом на него не пялятся четыре камеры из разных ракурсов. - Он просто охранник или нечто большее?  
  
Зейн прокашливается.  
\- Эм-м, первое. - Он мысленно подбирает ответ, который закроет все вопросы об этом на будущее. - После того случая несколько недель назад... - Толпа сочувственно охает, - … мне предложили усилить охрану. И вот для чего он.  _Просто_  охрана.  
  
\- Он весьма симпатичный, - настаивает интервьюер.  
  
Зейн прикусывает язык, после чего как можно тверже говорит:  
\- Он совершенно не мой тип. Да и отношения с персоналом не очень приветствуются. Он просто хороший парень, который спасает меня от неприятностей, но я могу прямо сейчас заверить каждого, что у нас нет и не будет другого рода отношений.  
  
Даже для своих собственных ушей это звучит грубо, но он знает, как бывает. Иногда единственный способ избежать слухов — это быть резким. Твердым. Не оставлять места для сомнений, потому что, дай им сантиметр - они возьмут километр. Если не остановить слухи до того, как они распространятся, все выйдет из-под контроля так, что ни он, ни Лиам не будут знать, что происходит. И он понимает, что, скорее всего, менеджмент не будет рад подобному пиару их отношений, и тогда Лиама обязательно заменят на кого-то другого.  
  
Зейн не хочет кого-то другого. Он только начал привыкать к тому, что Лиам всегда с ним, и он не хочет привыкать к новому человеку. Кроме того, он также не хочет привыкать к тому, что Лиама  _не_  будет рядом, но в этом признаться себе немного труднее.  
  
Он мельком смотрит за кулисы и обнаруживает Лиама. Тот облокотился на стену, рядом с персоналом шоу, который выполняет работу за кадром. На его лице нет никаких эмоций, и Зейну становится интересно, как долго он простоял там.  
  
__  
  
Когда Зейн возвращается домой, там уже кто-то есть. Обувь, которую он снял, когда собирался, передвинута с места, и он  _знает_ , что выключал телевизор. На мгновение его охватывает паника, и он чуть ли не зовет Лиама, словно рассчитывая, что тот спасет его, даже если он далеко.  
  
\- У тебя не осталось замороженной пиццы, - кричит из гостиной Найл. - Не волнуйся, я добавил ее в список необходимых продуктов на холодильнике.  
  
Вздыхая, Зейн значительно расслабляется и снимает куртку. Он кидает ее в шкаф (через два дня все равно придет горничная, ему не о чем беспокоиться) и направляется в гостиную.  
\- Кто тебя впустил?  
  
Найл демонстративно крутит брелок с ключом на пальце, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора.  
\- Спер их у Гарри. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
  
Он, правда, не против. Он привык к этому. Если бы несколько лет назад, когда он только познакомился с Найлом и остальными, кто-то сказал ему, что они ворвутся в его жизнь, не оставляя ему выбора, он бы сбежал. Но сейчас он даже представить не может жизни без них, она была бы настолько скучна.  
  
\- У тебя есть веские причины врываться ко мне в квартиру? - спрашивает Зейн, падая в кресло. Он потягивается и откидывается на спинку, с облегчением погружаясь в домашний уют.  
  
Найл пожимает плечами, прожевывая кусок пиццы. Зейн недовольно смотрит на тарелку — это был его завтрашний ужин, а теперь ему придется придумать что-то новое или заказать еду на дом.  
  
\- В принципе, нет, - безразлично говорит Найл. - Просто пришел в гости.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, - медленно произносит Зейн.  
  
Лучший способ выудить что-то из Гарри — это успокоить его, быть помягче. С Луи приходится кричать. Джош в большинстве случаев говорит прямо, поэтому не часто приходится что-то у него выпытывать. А Найл такой человек, которому просто нужно время, чтобы созреть, и затем он сам всё тебе расскажет. Поэтому Зейн поворачивает голову к телевизору и делает вид, что нереально увлечен просмотром «Игры престолов», хотя на самом деле просто ждет, когда Хоран расколется.  
  
Наконец, Найл садится и взъерошивает волосы.  
\- Как думаешь, это глупо, когда два лучших друга пытаются стать чем-то большим?  
  
 _Такого_  Зейн не ожидал.  
  
\- Это насчет Луи и Гарри?  
  
\- Если бы, - фыркает Найл. - Нет.  
  
Зейн хмурится, но тот вечер на диване помнится ему слишком хорошо. Неловкие прикосновения, нервное хихиканье, то, как они подпрыгнули, когда оба приобняли Зейна.  
\- А-а-а...  
  
\- Ага-а-а, - хнычет Найл. - Мы живем вместе. Мы в одной группе. Джош мой самый лучший друг. И он _мужик_.  
  
\- Так проблема в этом? - спрашивает Зейн, и он думает, что должен быть немного более удивлен этому. - В том, что он парень?  
  
\- Нет, - тут же отвечает Найл. - Раньше мне уже нравились парни, в плане сексуальной тяги, с тех пор, как я посмотрел «Властелин колец» и понял, что самый горячий в фильме - это Леголас. Я просто никогда не думал, что влюблюсь в парня. Я решил, что меня временно влечет к парням, я поэкспериментирую, когда вырасту, но где-то к тридцати пяти годам буду жить с девушкой, мы заведем детей и все такое прочее. Но сейчас...  
  
\- Что сейчас?  
  
\- Мы уже живем вместе, - пожимает плечами Найл. - Не думаю, что когда-нибудь встречу кого-то, кто будет так же терпеть мои выходки, как он, и не думаю, что когда-нибудь встречу кого-то, чьи выходки я буду так же терпеть, как его.  
  
\- Как романтично, - поддразнивает Зейн, за что получает средний палец в ответ.  
  
\- Я просто пытаюсь понять, стоит ли возможный исход риска. То есть, что, если ничего не получится, и мы окажемся в такой же ситуации, как Гарри и Лу? Я не помню того времени, когда он не был моим лучшим другом, - я, блин, не смогу жить без него.  
  
Зейн закусывает щеку, размышляя над этим. Найл прав, это так. Но Зейн — неисправимый романтик. Раньше сестры всегда безжалостно дразнили его за это. Просто он искренне верит, что если два человека правда созданы друг для друга, то все получится. Но...  
\- Если вы, правда, такие хорошие друзья, как ты думаешь, то попытка этому не повредит. Может, ненадолго, если ничего не выйдет, но вы до ужаса привязаны друг к другу. Не прошло бы и месяца, как вы бы поговорили об этом и посмеялись, после чего все снова стало бы как прежде, уже без ваших сомнений о возможных чувствах.  
  
Найл явно не ожидал такой речи.  
\- Блять, ты мастер слова, ты это знал?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами.  
\- Возможно, я догадывался, - шутливо говорит он. - Нет, ну несколько успешных синглов, написанных мной, должны были стать намеком.  
  
Найл смеется, запрокинув голову, но вскоре замолкает и смотрит на Зейна с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Так ты правда думаешь, что я должен рискнуть?  
  
\- Я бы рискнул, - снова пожимает плечами Зейн.  
  
\- Ну, да, но ты ведь  _Зейн Малик_ , - насмешливо говорит Найл. - Тебе никто не откажет.  
  
\- У меня из-за тебя разовьется комплекс, - шутит Зейн.  
  
\- У тебя он уже есть, - закатывает глаза Найл. Он встает и вытирает ладони об джинсы. - Тогда мне, наверное, надо идти. Поговорить с Джошем. Разобраться с этим. Сказать ему, что я, кажется влюблен.  
  
\- Прямо сейчас? - стараясь скрыть удивление, спрашивает Зейн.  
  
\- Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня, - непринужденно отвечает Найл. - Любовь никого не ждет. И горячие парни тоже.  
  
\- Знаешь, - кричит Зейн ему вслед, - мне начинает надоедать, что все используют меня ради телика и моего таланта психолога!  
  
\- И я тебя люблю! - отзывается Найл.  
  
Когда он уходит, Зейн долго смотрит в экран, но его мысли где-то далеко. Такое впечатление, будто все в его жизни разбиваются на парочки, а он один. У Луи и Гарри, как бы запутанно всё не было, что-то есть. Найл с Джошем. Его родители вместе. Черт, Донья обручена. Даже у Валии есть парень. А у Энта девушка. И просто... у всех, с кем он по-настоящему близок, есть вторая половинка.  
  
Зейн ни с кем не встречался уже два года, после той симпатичной модели Кэрри, которая была шикарной и идеальной внешне, но слегка скучноватой и немного жестокой в душе. До этого был Мэл, который в то время тоже являлся многообещающей звездой, но ему нравился Зейн больше за то, кем Малик мог стать, чем за то, кем он был. Так что да, его «послужной список» отношений не самый прекрасный, именно почему он их и не ищет. Конечно, он окунается в удовольствие с каким-нибудь незнакомым человеком в клубе после того, как слишком много выпьет, но он уже долгое время не пытался построить что-нибудь _серьезное_.  
  
Но ему и не надо. Так же, как в то, что люди, созданные друг для друга, способны преодолеть любые препятствия, он твердо верит, что не факт, что ты встретишь свою родственную душу в 20 лет. Или даже в 30. Он уверен, что ее можно встретить только в зрелом возрасте, когда уже пережил бесчисленное количество отношений с людьми, которые были не «твоими». Так что он не торопится. Правда, не торопится. Просто было бы приятно возвращаться домой не в пустую кровать. Иметь человека, с которым можно время от времени ходить на свидания. Разделять свой мир с человеком, который смог бы это выдержать, который понимал бы, но, тем не менее, оставался настоящим и приземленным.  
  
Возможно, в этом и проблема. Он ищет человека, который не даст ему зазнаться. Который не поддастся влиянию популярности, а это не очень просто. Трудно найти человека, который захочет смириться с недостатками его жизни, не увлекаясь ее прелестями. Кто не испугается и не сбежит, но также не задерет нос.  
  
Черт, да почему он вообще об этом думает? Почему Найл ушел? Иногда Зейну просто нельзя оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. И хотя обычно это означает, что он что-нибудь напишет, у Зейна не вышло написать ни единой строчки с того дождливого вечера, и он знает, просто  _знает_ , что не выйдет и сегодня, даже если он попытается. Он не чувствует желания выпустить слова наружу, не чувствует энергии. В очередной раз он просто устал.  
  
__  
  
\- Я не хочу идти, - хнычет Зейн уже в пятнадцатый раз.  
  
Макс, его стилист, проводит расческой по его волосам и вздыхает. Он знаком с ней практически столько же, сколько с Гарри и остальными, и Зейн считает ее хорошим другом. Она не намного его старше, но странным образом очень похожа на его маму.  
  
\- Это ради благотворительности, милый, - напоминает она. - Ты  _должен_  пойти.  
  
Зейн снова хнычет — он  _в курсе_  этого.  
\- Нельзя мне просто внести пожертвование?  
  
\- Ты должен появиться там.  
  
Он не имеет ничего против благотворительных мероприятий, правда. На самом деле, он их любит и часто проводит. Но такие? Такие - он ненавидит. Это просто лишний повод для кучки богачей, чтобы разодеться и выйти в свет, делая вид, что они здесь ради благотворительности. Когда на самом деле платья и костюмы, в которые они одеты, и место, которое они арендовали для проведения мероприятия, стоят намного больше, чем количество денег, которое они пожертвовали. Он не понимает, почему всё должно быть так вычурно. Зачем они тратят сотни тысяч на вечеринки, когда их можно было бы пожертвовать на благотворительность? Но никто никогда не слушает его мнения по этому поводу.  
  
\- Ты всегда можешь взять с собой пару, - предлагает Макс. - Или кого-то из ребят. Я уверена, что Луи с удовольствием бы пошел.  
  
Зейн тоже уверен, но у него есть горький опыт: Луи наряжается, а потом, когда попадает на само мероприятие, его раздражает всеобщее притворство, и ему хочется уйти как можно скорее. Честно говоря, с Зейном происходит то же самое, но он  _должен_  там быть. А Луи — нет. А Гарри не пойдет, потому что страдает в его квартире, чтобы вызвать у Луи чувство вины, а Найл не пойдет, потому что... если честно, Зейн не хочет об этом думать. Их с Джошем трудно вытащить из дома после их горячих признаний в любви друг другу на прошлой неделе.  
  
Так что у Зейна нет выхода, кроме как идти одному. Ну, не совсем одному. Лиам будет там, ведь на подобных мероприятиях его всегда сопровождает охрана. Когда в одном помещении находится столько богатых и известных людей, никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. Бывало, что на вечеринку врывались люди, бывали несчастные случаи, поэтому Зейн даже не задавал лишних вопросов, когда Эль позвонила ему и сказала, что Лиам идет с ним.  
  
Зейн рад, что ему не придется быть там  _совсем_  одному, но, в то же время, Лиам не станет утешением. На такого рода мероприятиях люди, которые на тебя работают, должны оставаться в стороне. За столиком Зейна во время ужина для Лиама не будет места. Вероятнее всего он будет стоять вдоль стены вместе с остальной охраной. Ведь именно так происходят подобные вечера.  
  
\- А знаешь, что? - медленно говорит Зейн, наклоняя голову набок. Макс дает ему подзатыльник, чтобы он сел ровно, и она смогла закончить укладку. - К черту все. Можешь подать мне мой телефон?  
  
Макс бросает ему телефон на колени и поворачивает кресло, чтобы Зейн сидел лицом к ней.  
\- Ты можешь говорить, пока я накладываю грим?  
  
\- Зачем вообще мне накладывать грим? - вздыхает Зейн.  
  
\- Потому что у тебя есть поры, милый, - говорит Макс и тянется за спонжиком. - Как и у всех нас, потому что ты обычный человек. Но люди думают, что ты безупречный, выше всех этих смертных, и если ты не хочешь кучу неудачных фотографий на первых страницах всех газет...  
  
Зейн отмахивается от нее, глядя на экран телефон. Он находит нужный номер, нажимает кнопку вызова и подносит трубку к уху.  
  
\- Алло? - радостно произносит Эль.  
  
\- Это Зейн. Мне нужно, чтоб ты позвонила и сообщила, что я все-таки приду с парой.  
  
\- Ла-адно, - протягивает она, и Зейн слышит стук по клавиатуре. - Немного поздно, но ты — это  _ты_ , так что я уверена, все получится. Просто скажи мне имя, чтобы персонал был в курсе.  
  
\- Лиам Пейн.  
  
Эль шумно вдыхает.  
\- Твой  _охранник_? Ты не можешь пойти на свидание с охранником.  
  
\- Это не свидание, - закатывает глаза Зейн. - Но если ты настаиваешь, чтобы я взял его с собой, я не позволю ему всю ночь уныло и неловко стоять в стороне. Так что проверь, чтобы за моим столиком для него нашлось место.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - неуверенно и тихо говорит она.  
  
\- Значит, я не пойду.  
  
\- Ты  _должен_  пойти. Ты ответил на приглашение. Тебя все будут ждать.  
  
\- Так скажи им, чтобы ждали и Лиама, - упрямо говорит Зейн, обрубая все споры на корню. - Или, если хочешь, я могу оставить его дома и пойти в одиночестве.  
  
Она раздумывает над этим какое-то время, но, в конце концов, вздыхает и говорит:  
\- Ладно, хорошо, если ты так настаиваешь. Но нам придется попросить тебя, чтобы ты был осторожен и вас не сфотографировали вместе. Слухи уже поползли, и ты проделал отличную работу, когда опроверг их в том интервью, но мы не думаем, что ты можешь позволить себе подобный пиар, особенно учитывая, что тебе скоро в тур.  
  
В любом случае Зейн этого не планировал, так что он без проблем согласится.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
\- Угу. Веди себя хорошо сегодня, Зейн. Помни, это ради благотворительности.  
  
Они прощаются, а Макс заканчивает свою работу и легонько хлопает его по щеке.  
\- Ну вот, идеально. Моя помощь практически не понадобилась. Теперь давай оденемся. Я подобрала тебе один шикарный костюм, и... - Зейн перестает слушать, потому что почти никогда не вникает в ее «дизайнерские» разговоры. Он не видит разницы между костюмом за тысячу долларов и костюмом за десять тысяч, но она видит. - И тебе придется позвонить ему тоже. Его же Лиам зовут?  
  
Зейн возвращается к разговору, когда застегивает пуговицы на рубашке.  
\- Что?  
  
Макс упирает руки в бока.  
\- Ты не можешь просто бросить его в клетку с тиграми, не оставляя никаких шансов, Зейн. Вот скажи мне, как ты думаешь, в чем он появится сегодня вечером?  
  
Подумав, Зейн говорит:  
\- Скорее всего, в джинсах и футболке.  
  
\- О боже, - стонет Макс. - Ладно, позвони ему и скажи, что он должен надеть костюм. И туфли. Простой галстук. Он накаченный, да? Тогда лучше взять узкий. Кажется, у меня где-то есть, если он не найдет... - Она копается в гардеробе Зейна. - И ему нужно побриться! Он  _должен_  побриться. Я не смогу ничего сделать с его волосами, а с щетиной он будет выглядеть слишком грубо.  
  
\- Ты слишком переживаешь, - смеется над ней Зейн.  
  
Макс злобно на него смотрит, крепко сжимая в руках галстук.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что делаешь, да? Последствия этого? Может, ты и бровью не поведешь, если кто-то приведет с собой рабочий персонал, но некоторые из этих людей будут пялиться на вас, словно ты привел на официальное мероприятие семейного пса. И мне кажется, Лиам заслуживает большего, чем презрительных взглядов. Так что да, я переживаю. Будь я на его месте, я бы тебя убила.  
  
Зейн... об этом не подумал. Но она права. Он совсем этого не учел. Ведь для него это обычное дело. Но, честно признать, большинство людей, которые сегодня там будут, считают себя высшим слоем общества, и они из тех, кто скорее всего подумают, что Лиам — низший, просто потому что он работает на Зейна.  
  
И в очередной раз Зейн совершает поступки, которые напрямую затронут Лиама, даже не спросив его заранее.  
  
\- Я должен позвонить Эль и сказать, что все отменяется, - резко говорит Зейн. - Черт, я даже не подумал.  
  
\- Ты не можешь! - в ужасе вскрикивает Макс. - Уже поздно. Она уже всем сообщила, что ты придешь с ним. Им снова придется менять места, не говоря уже о том, что все буду задаваться вопросом, почему ты передумал. Дело сделано, Зейн. Единственное, что нам остается, это убедиться, что все пройдет без проблем.  
  
Зейн трет виски и тянется за пачкой жвачки на столике. Он достает две подушечки и жует.  
  
__  
  
\- Все же пройдет хорошо, правда? - спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Он сидит рядом с Зейном на заднем сидении и нервно потирает руками брюки. На улице темно, окна затонированы, а это значит, что Зейну плохо видно Лиама. Он не уверен, выглядит тот испуганно или просто слегка взволнованно.  
  
\- Конечно, да, - беззаботно говорит Зейн, в то время как его разум кричит « _скорее всего, нет_ ». Макс дала ему понять, что это в самом деле ужасная идея, но им нужно пережить это, и лучше не забивать Лиаму голову. - Рад, что у тебя нашелся костюм.  
  
\- Он немного тесноват, - замявшись, признается Лиам. - И я купил его только потому, что моя сестра год назад выходила замуж и заставила меня. Сидит не так хорошо, как тогда, но меня же не предупреждали, что сегодня надо приодеться. Мне никто не сказал, что для твоих телохранителей предусмотрен дресскод.  
  
\- Это только на один раз, - обещает Зейн. - Больше такого не будет.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Остаток поездки они оба молчат, время от времени нервно ерзая на месте. Зейн ослабляет галстук, который мешает дышать, несмотря на то, что не туго затянут. Просто одна мысль перекрывает ему дыхание. Она перетягивает шею, заманивает в ловушку, душит. Он ненавидит это. Ненавидит мероприятия, на которые нужно так выряжаться. Будь его воля, он был надел спортивные штаны и футболку, или хотя бы  _джинсы_.  
  
Мероприятие проводится в дорогущем танцзале всего в нескольких минутах от его дома. Как только они подъезжают, Лиам громко ойкает, и... да, Зейн мысленно с ним соглашается. Снаружи дом украшен огнями, перед входом стоит огромный фонтан. От здания в целом веет роскошью и историей, и оно кажется тем местом, куда ты даже не хочешь заходить, потому что боишься что-то разбить.  
  
\- Ты должен меня уволить, - спешно говорит Лиам. - Прямо сейчас. Уволь меня. Хотя нет, я избавлю тебя от проблем — я увольняюсь. Прямо сейчас. Я не пойду туда.  
  
Прямо за ними паркуется лимузин. Сначала выходит шофер и открывает заднюю дверь, откуда выходит женщина в сверкающем серебристом платье, которое напоминает лунный свет. Она изящно берет под руку мужчину, который вышел с другой стороны, и вместе они медленно направляются ко входу.  
  
Ладно, Зейн считает, что протест Лиама вполне оправдан, но у них нет другого выбора.  
  
\- Ты должен пойти, - шипит Зейн. - Это же ради  _благотворительности_. - Ему нужно перестать так часто общаться с Макс. - И ты не можешь уволиться. Я твой босс, и если я так сказал, значит всё.  
  
Лиам делает прерывистый вдох и проводит рукой по волосам.  
\- Ладно. Давай просто... перейдем к делу.  
  
Не успев подумать, Зейн тянется через сидение и берет руку Лиама в свою. Даже в темноте машины видно, как Лиам смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Зейн отпускает его руку и прокашливается.  
\- Ээ... Просто маленький совет: притворяйся. Такие места никому не нравятся, и не все так уверены в себе, как кажется.  
  
\- Даже ты? - спрашивает Лиам, словно он никак не может в это поверить.  
  
Особенно я, - думает Зейн.  
  
\- Пошли, пока они не заметили, как долго мы здесь сидим.  
  
Он первый выходит из машины. Зейн знает, что, скорее всего, на него кто-то смотрит, начиная с тех, кто выходит из лимузинов и модных тачек, и заканчивая теми, кто уже идет внутрь. Он поправляет пиджак, перекручивает часы на запястье, чтобы циферблат был сверху, и слышит, как Лиам захлопывает дверь.  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Лиам, тяжело дыша. - Вперед.  
  
И тогда Зейн поворачивается к нему.  
  
До этого у него не было возможности рассмотреть Лиама. Когда за Зейном заехала машина, он уже был внутри, и было слишком темно, чтобы увидеть что-то, кроме очертаний. Теперь же под светом ближайшего фонаря, в огнях здания позади них и в лунном свете у него есть такой шанс.  
  
Лиам сказал, что его костюм немного узковат, но, должно быть, в первый раз, когда он его надевал, тот был свободным, потому что, по мнению Зейна, сейчас он сидит просто идеально. Он настолько простой: обычные черные брюки, белая рубашка, однотонный галстук и пиджак с идеально расположенными пуговицами, который плотно прилегает к телу. Но всё это вместе с гладко выбритым лицом, безупречно уложенными волосами и блеском волнения в глазах (а может, просто костюмы — фетиш Зейна) придают ему... прекрасный вид, правда. Да черт возьми, идеальный вид, на самом-то деле.  
  
\- Что? - спрашивает Лиам, оттягивая пиджак. - Он ужасен, да?  
  
Зейну срочно нужна жвачка, но на подобном мероприятии на него бы косо посмотрели.  
\- Нет, нормальный, - непринужденно отвечает Зейн. Пережив сотни интервью, трудно не выработать способность казаться спокойным и расслабленным, когда чувствуешь себя совершенно иначе. - Но я дам еще один совет, - говорит он, потому что кажется, что Лиам ему не особо верит, - всегда заказывай курицу. Если написано, что в блюде есть курица, скорее всего оно будет съедобным. Все остальное — огромный риск. Может попасться вкусное, а можешь и ненароком съесть змею.  
  
\- Что? - снова спрашивает Лиам, хмурясь.  
  
\- Курица, - повторяет Зейн. - Заказывай курицу.  
  
Лиам качает головой.  
\- Нет, я имел в виду... я не... я думал, я буду стоять в сторонке, пока идет все это мероприятия.  
  
Да... Зейн двигается с места, чтобы избежать ответа. Неловкие ситуации — не его стезя.   
  
-  _Зейн_ , - раздраженно окликает Лиам, рванув за ним. - Что... что там будет происходить? Тебе придется предоставить мне приблизительное расписание, потому что я совершенно растерян.  
  
\- Я не хотел сидеть один, ясно? - вздыхает Зейн. - Я бы оказался за столом с кучкой снобов, и если бы я был один, то мне пришлось бы вести с ними беседы. И так как все мои друзья сумасшедшие, а  _ты_  все равно должен был быть здесь, я решил воспользоваться связями. В общем, я достал тебе место за своим столиком.  
  
Лиам замирает на месте как вкопанный, и Зейну приходится сделать то же самое. На них смотрят люди, мимо проходит пара — Зейн сияет улыбкой, словно все в порядке.  
  
\- Ты не должен был этого делать, - тихо говорит Лиам.  
  
\- Ну, уже сделал, - как можно тише шикает Зейн, чтобы их не услышали. - Я знаю, что это глупо, и я должен был сначала спросить твоего разрешения. Я много чего делаю, не подумав, и мне правда жаль, но у нас нет выхода, и...  
  
\- Ты не за  _меня_  беспокойся, - перебивает его Лиам. - Я хотел сказать, что ты не должен был этого делать из-за  _себя_. Если люди узнают, что ты привел своего работника в качестве гостя, они начнут сплетничать.  
  
\- Погоди, - медленно протягивает Зейн. - Ты на меня не злишься?  
  
\- Меня не так легко разозлить. Я думал, что ты уже успел это заметить. - Он ослабляет галстук. - Я просто до  _ужаса_  нервничаю, но не  _злюсь_. Немного раздражен, если честно, но не зол.  
  
Такое впечатление, словно с его плеч сняли груз вины, и он снова может выпрямить спину.  
\- А-а-а, ну в таком случае, срать я хотел на то, что подумают люди.  
  
Лиам качает головой, слегка улыбаясь.  
\- Ты полон сюрпризов, Зейн Малик, - говорит он. Но прежде чем Зейн успевает спросить, что это значит, или искренне и, скорее всего, до глупого широко улыбнуться в ответ, Лиам срывается с места и идет вперед. - Пошли, мне всегда хотелось знать, чем занимаются люди в таких местах.  
  
Зейн спешит за ним и сообщает:  
\- Много пьют. Пытаются затмить друг друга. Много лицемерят. Гарантирую, что как минимум два человека за нашим столом начнут поливать грязью кого-то за соседним, но позже все они будут болтать и смеяться, делая вид, что не вонзают друг другу в спины ножи каждый раз, когда кто-то отворачивается.  
  
\- Звучит весело, - смеется Лиам.  
  
Когда они подходят ко входу, Лиам открывает дверь и пропускает его вперед. Внутри их останавливает мужчина за стойкой и спрашивает их имена. Но после он поднимает взгляд на Зейна, издает нечленораздельный звук и, заикаясь, начинает извиняться:  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, мистер Малик. Ваш столик номер шесть. Простите еще раз.  
  
Такое впечатление, будто Зейн устроит истерику за то, что его сразу не узнали.  
  
\- Тебя все так боятся? - шепчет Лиам ему на ухо. Они направляются к широким дверям, которые ведут в главную комнату, где расставлено бесчисленное количество круглых столиков. На каждом из них стоят тарелки, приборы и в центре - стеклянный кувшин с водой.  
  
Сегодня Лиам разговаривает с ним больше, чем обычно. Зейн уверен, что это всё из-за нервов. Может быть, Лиам много болтает, когда нервничает, так же, как Зейн жует жвачку.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, - встревоженно говорит Зейн.  
  
В помещении уже есть люди. К ним подходит парень, который явно не старше их, одетый в черные брюки, белую рубашку и черную жилетку, с подносом шампанского в руках.   
\- Хотите чего-нибудь выпить? - спрашивает он. - Или помочь вам найти ваш столик?  
  
\- Столик, - бормочет Зейн, бегло осматривая комнату. Несколько лиц смотрят на него в ответ, и затем их взгляды переходят на Лиама. - Спасибо.  
  
Парень — Джеофф, как говорит его бейджик, - проводит их по комнате и останавливается возле шестого стола. К счастью, их соседи еще не пришли, и Зейн берет бокал с подноса Джеоффа и благодарит его. Лиам ничего не берет и вместо этого садится на стул, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на колени, с безучастным выражением лица.  
  
Зейн расслабленно сидит прямо рядом с ним и попивает напиток, осторожно встречаясь взглядом со всеми, кто на них уставился. К счастью, их немного. В таких ситуациях люди любят делать вид, что они выше этого. Что их не впечатляет та известная кинозвезда или тот певец, в то время как наблюдают за ними боковым зрением, чтобы позже слить информацию в твиттер или куда-то еще. Зейн это обожает. Чаще всего это вызывает у него смех. Но сейчас, когда рядом с ним сидит растерянный Лиам, он не будет смеяться.  
  
\- Лиам, - мягко говорит он, поднеся бокал к губам. Он делает глоток и поднимает брови, но Лиам не смотрит в его сторону.  
  
\- Пытаюсь сообразить, - говорит он. - Я как старый компьютер. Если мне дать слишком много информации сразу, то придется подождать пару минут, пока я обработаю ее. Так что... просто дай мне пару минут.  
  
Зейну безумно хочется к нему прикоснуться. Но он даже не уверен, как. Ободряюще похлопать по плечу? Может, взять его за руку и погладить большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони, что, по идее, должно успокоить? Положить руку ему на бедро и слегка сжать, чтобы он просто знал, что не один? Но, во-первых, он  _не может_  этого сделать, потому что неизвестно, сколько людей это заметит, и хоть ему и плевать, что они подумают, он  _должен_  заботиться о своем имидже. Во-вторых, у них с Лиамом не настолько близкие отношения, чтобы время от времени лапать друг друга. Так что он не может этого сделать, но хочет. Он очень-очень хочет.  
  
Лиам делает глубокий вдох и наконец смотрит на него.  
\- Я в порядке, - говорит он прежде, чем Зейн успевает спросить. - Здесь очень даже красиво, правда?  
  
Зейн  _снова_  осматривает помещение, потому что прежде об этом не задумывался. Но да, здесь красиво. В холодном стиле «не-трогайте-ничего». Это напоминает ему случай, когда ему было девять лет и он в первый раз пошел в гости к своему другу Мартину. Зейн вырос в обычной среднестатистической семье. У них никогда не было много денег, но и нельзя сказать, что они  _бедствовали_. Но у семьи Мартина была куча денег. И Зейн помнит, как пришла его мама и наорала на них за то, что они сидели на диване, и он не мог понять, зачем вообще нужен диван, если на нем нельзя сидеть? Но Мартин объяснил ему, что это гостиная для  _взрослых_. Что только взрослым можно в ней находиться, а для детей есть отдельная комната, где они могут делать всё, что пожелают.   
  
\- Наверное, - говорит он. - Всё зависит от того, что для тебя красота.  
  
\- А что для тебя?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами, делает еще глоток шампанского, думая над ответом. Но не может ничего придумать, поэтому коротко отвечает:  
\- Не это.  
  
Лиам улыбается, словно соглашается с ним, и Зейн думает, что, может быть,  _это_. Может быть, это то, что он считает красивым. Ровные белоснежные зубы, обрамленные розовыми губами, которые растягиваются в такой широкой улыбке, что в уголках рта образуются морщинки.  
  
Он допивает остаток напитка и думает о том, сможет ли уговорить Джеоффа, чтобы он принес ему водки.  
  
Вскоре комнату начинают заполнять люди, и за их столиком занимают места. Лиам поддерживает с ним разговор, ни о чем интересном или важном. Первая пара, которая подсаживается к ним, знакома Зейну благодаря подобным мероприятиям, хотя он никогда с ними не разговаривал и честно не может вспомнить, как их зовут, но они сами представляются как «Мэри и Джонатон».  
  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - вежливо говорит Лиам, протягивая руку над столом. - Лиам.  
  
Они выжидающе смотрят на Зейна, и он понимает, что сделал ошибку, пригласив Лиама сюда. Этот парень так чертовски вежлив, что Зейну не остается выхода, как приложить немного больше усилий, чем обычно, иначе он будет выглядеть невоспитанным мудаком.  
  
\- Привет, - бормочет он, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, куда пропал Джеофф со спиртным.  
  
Следующую пару, что садится к ним за стол, Зейн знает по именам. Линда и Марк Волш. Марк — исполнительный директор какой-то очень большой компании (Зейн не имеет понятия какой, никогда не спрашивал и не собирается), который любит рассматривать чужих девушек, сидя рядом со своей женой. Линда — модель нижнего белья из Испании и говорит по-английски совсем немного, и большую часть из того, что она говорит, все равно трудно понять.  
  
По крайней мере, они приятная компания. Зейн удивлен. Им повезло, что их не посадили, скажем, за соседний столик с Карой Хьюс, светской львицей, которая однажды пригласила его на свидание и решила, что он отброс общества, когда он вежливо объяснил ей, что не одинок. Или с Мартином Кори, ведущим очень известного ток-шоу, который ведет себя, как на интервью, каждый раз, когда они разговаривают, а затем твитит весь их разговор, добавляя комментарии, которые варьируются от дружеских и стебных до оскорбительных, в зависимости от того, стал ли терпеть его Зейн в тот день.  
  
\- Ну, что ж, - говорит в какой-то момент Мэри, и Зейн останавливает свои поиски какого-нибудь официанта с шампанским, - Лиам, я знаю всех за этим столом, кроме тебя. Так почему бы тебе не рассказать нам о себе?  
  
Лиам неловко ерзает, и Зейн собирается выручить его, ляпнуть что угодно, лишь бы предотвратить неудобство, но Лиам натягивает улыбку и говорит:  
\- Я не очень-то интересный, правда.  
  
Мэри смеется.  
\- Учитывая, что Зейн не приводил пару в подобные места... никогда, наверное, должна сказать, что ты ошибаешься. В тебе должно быть  _что-то_  интересное.  
  
\- О, я ему не пара, - тут же говорит Лиам. - Вообще-то, я его...  
  
\- Друг, - заканчивает за него Зейн. Лиам резко к нему поворачивается, но он игнорирует его взгляд. Малик остановил Лиама не потому, что ему стыдно за то, что он привел человека, который на него работает, в качестве пары. Он сделал это потому, что знает такой тип людей. Может, Мэри кажется и вполне приветливой, но у них у всех отлично получается улыбаться в лицо и насмехаться за спиной. Лучше не давать им оружие против Лиама.  
  
Вскоре разговор стихает, приходит официант и рассказывает, что будет на ужин (стандартные аппетайзеры, а затем рыба, вегетарианский набор или мясо на выбор), и спрашивает, какое вино предпочтет столик. Когда он уходит, Зейн нетерпеливо стучит себе по коленям, ожидая, когда принесут это чертово вино.  
  
Конечно же, плюс в присутствии Лиама в том, что хоть он и портит впечатление о Зейне одним лишь свои существованием и воспитанным поведением, но он спасает Зейна от активного участия в беседе. Пейн поддерживает разговор с Линдой и Марком и подробно отвечает на все вопросы Мэри, а Зейн спокойно сидит рядом и попивает принесенное вино.  
  
Когда приносят еду, они кушают и продолжают болтать (но Зейн, по большому счету, просто ест и пьет), и затем, когда, наконец, все тарелки чисты, и алкоголь начинает отдавать Зейну в голову, им сообщают, что можно переходить в танцзал, если им хочется насладиться живой музыкой или совершить дополнительные пожертвования плюс к той тысячи фунтов, что заплачена за каждое место за столом.  
  
Линда с восторгом тянет Марка в танцзал, а Мэри с мужем отходят от их столика, чтобы поговорить с другими людьми. Лиам просто сидит на месте, уставившись себе на колени.  
  
\- Что? - спрашивает Зейн. - Ты не любишь танцевать? - шутит он. - Если что, мы не обязаны. Я никогда не танцую. Обычно я просто сижу выпиваю и, когда люди подходят ко мне поговорить, стараюсь быть как можно вежливее.  
  
\- Дело не в этом, - хмурится Лиам. - Просто... тысяча фунтов? Во столько тебе обошлось, чтобы я сидел здесь рядом с тобой и ел жареную курицу?  
  
Зейн удивленно охает. Он не хотел, просто... он не очень над этим задумывался. Но да, это правда.  
\- Наверное.  
  
\- Я никогда не смогу отдать тебе эти деньги, - говорит Лиам. - По крайней мере, не сразу. Это займет _месяцы_.  
  
\- Не помню, чтобы я просил за это деньги, - отвечает Зейн и тянется за бутылкой вина. Обычно официант сам подходит и разливает вино по бокалам, но у Зейна не хватает терпения ждать, к тому же он в состоянии сделать это самостоятельно. - Ты мой гость. Я за тебя плачу. Вот, как всё устроено.  
  
\- Я не твой гость, - напоминает Лиам. - Я твой телохранитель и повод не разговаривать с людьми.  
  
\- Ты не... - Пейн вскидывает брови. - Ладно, в чем-то ты прав.  
  
Лиам фыркает.  
\- Это ради благотворительности, - Лиам будто говорит это себе, а не Зейну. - Тебе повезло, что это ради благотворительности, иначе сейчас я был бы очень зол на тебя.  
  
Прежде чем Зейн успевает ответить, на место Линды кто-то садится. Ее ярко-рыжие волосы собраны в настолько тугой пучок, что это выглядит немного болезненно, а губы намазаны огненно-красной помадой. Следом за ней рядом садится еще одна женщина. И затем еще одна, и вскоре они просто окружены.  
  
\- Кара, - натянуто произносит Зейн.  
  
\- Зейн, - говорит она с улыбкой. - Приятно снова тебя видеть.  
  
Лиам выглядит слегка растерянно, и Зейн хочет взять его под руку и утащить отсюда. Но он не может, потому что эти люди напоминают хищников. Как только они чуют испуг или слабость, то тут же накидываются. Поэтому он натягивает на лицо улыбку и в этот раз не отказывает себе в том, чтобы взять Лиама за руку под столом. Ведь в этот раз это для себя, а не для Лиама, как бы эгоистично это не звучало.  
  
\- Не думаю, что мы знакомы, - говорит Кара, протягивая Лиаму руку.  
  
Лиам берет ее и пожимает, в то время как рядом сидящий Зейн недоверчиво щурит глаза.  
  
\- Я Лиам, - отвечает он, словно не понимая, что ведет разговор с дьяволом.  
  
\- Лиам, - медленно произносит она, от чего ее подружки хихикают. - Когда я услышала разговор работников, я думала, что они шутили насчет того, что Зейн привел в качестве своей пары телохранителя. Но, похоже, что я ошиблась, да?  
  
\- Да, они не шутили, - тихонько посмеявшись, говорит он. - Но вообще-то мы не пара. Я просто составил ему компанию. С его стороны было очень мило пригласить меня сюда.  
  
\- На самом деле, это очень странно с его стороны, - исправляет Кара. - Божечки, такое чувство, словно я в «Титанике». Или как там назывался этот фильм с Джей Ло?  
  
\- «Госпожа горничная», - подсказывает одна из ее шайки.  
  
\- Точно. Отличный фильм. Слегка нереалистичный только. - Она хохочет, словно это смешно. - В любом случае, Зейн, я хотела спросить, можем ли мы поболтать немного. Наедине. Можно в танцзале, если хочешь потанцевать, пока мы говорим.  
  
Зейн до боли сжимает руку Лиама.  
  
\- Мне нужно в туалет, - громко говорит Лиам. - Зейн, можешь показать мне, куда идти?  
  
Зейн подрывается с места.  
\- Конечно. Извини, Кара. В другой раз.  
  
Она кричит ему вслед, но Зейн уходит, не оборачиваясь, Лиам следом за ним. Они виляют между столиками, обходя людей, которые пьют напитки и ведут «светские беседы». Никто из них не пытается задержать их, чему Зейн несказанно рад. Он просто не создан для подобных мероприятий, и ему совершенно непонятно, почему его приглашают, или почему менеджмент настаивает на том, чтобы он их посещал. Ведь это даже не выписывается в его имидж, правда. Он не какая-то важная шишка с миллиардами на счету. И он совершенно уверен, что, например, Бруно Марса не обязывают проходить через этот ад, разве нет? Почему его не заставляют ходить на какие-нибудь показы мод, как других звезд?  
  
\- На самом деле, мне не нужно в туалет, - говорит Лиам, когда они находятся уже далеко от своего стола. - Я просто пытался тебя спасти до того, как ты, ну знаешь, сломаешь мне пальцы.  
  
\- Вот как... - Зейн останавливается и потирает затылок. - Спасибо. И... извини. Она меня ненавидит. Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - пожимает плечами Лиам.  
  
Это правда не нормально, но Зейн не знает, что сказать, чтобы это исправить.  
  
\- Может, пойдем в танцзал? - предлагает он. - Мы не обязаны танцевать. Но наверняка там есть что-нибудь покрепче вина, и я бы не прочь выпить рюмку-другую.  
  
Лиам прыскает со смеху.  
\- Я настолько ужасный спутник, что тебе необходимо напиться, чтобы меня вытерпеть? - Зейн открывает рот, но Лиам быстро добавляет, - Я пошутил.  
  
Господи, он снова не в себе. Лиам в этот проклятом костюме плохо на него действует, и Кара со своей дьявольской усмешкой плохо на него действует, и вино, которое он выпил, плохо на него действует. Ему нужно отсюда убраться, но он не может уйти до определенного времени, иначе станет понятно, что он изначально не хотел здесь находиться. Было бы очень мило. «Зейн Малик: слишком крут для благотворительности?» Он уже может представить, что бы выдумали про него люди, так что пока ему придется смириться.  
  
Когда они приходят в танцзал, Зейн направляется прямиком к столу для пожертвований, доставая по пути чековую книжку. Он пишет на чеке огромное число, улыбается женщине, которая благодарит его за щедрость, после чего отправляется на поиски спиртного. Он находит бар в соседней комнате и заказывает рюмку водки, в то время как парень, сидящий рядом с ним, осматривает его с интересом. Лиам стоит прямо за спиной Зейна, и, наверное, поэтому он заказывает вторую рюмку.  
  
\- Который час? - бормочет он немного позже (и всего одну рюмку спустя, потому что не доверяет своему здравому смыслу, чтобы выпить больше), стараясь не опираться на Лиама. Вместо этого он облокачивается на стену.  
  
\- Почти половина одиннадцатого, - отвечает Пейн.  
  
\- Отлично, - облегченно вздыхает Зейн. - Пошли.  
  
\- Мы уходим? - удивленно спрашивает Лиам. Или, может, это просто влияние алкоголя, и Зейну это кажется. Он не уверен.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь?  
  
Лиам кривится.  
\- Я был готов уйти еще в тот момент, когда эта девка сказала «Джей Ло». Я просто думал, что ты хочешь остаться подольше.  
  
\- Уж точно нет.  
  
Он начинает пробираться через комнату, зная, что Лиам идет следом за ним, всегда идет следом за ним, всегда прямо за его спиной.  
  
На выходе он бегло прощается с некоторыми людьми, такими как: Лаура Уильямс, которая организовала мероприятие и поблагодарила его за пожертвования, и Джордан Питс, который оказался одним из немногих в этом месте, кто действительно приятен Зейну, - в то время как Лиам проверяет, что машина уже на месте. И затем они с Лиамом направляются к большим дверям, которые ведут наружу.  
  
Первое, что он делает, когда выходит на улицу, - глубокий вдох свежего воздуха. А затем он замирает, когда слышит щелчки камер. Он смотрит налево и видит девушку (как ее зовут? Аманда? Миранда? Что-то в этом роде), которая разговаривает с папарацци и, перекинув золотистые волосы через плечо, сообщает:  
\- Я просто люблю благотворительность.  
  
Зейн делает неуверенный шаг, и они словно чувствуют движение, потому что в следующее мгновение все поворачиваются к нему. Вместо того, чтобы идти вперед, что было бы верным решением, он отшатывается назад и удивленно ойкает. Может быть, он был не так трезв, как рассчитывал. Его мозг тормозит, работает слишком медленно, чтобы сообразить и придумать способ выбраться из этой ситуации.  
  
Его ослепляет вспышка, и отдаленно он задумывается над тем, зачем ее используют. Нет, серьезно? Можно обойтись без нее?  
  
\- Зейн! Это правда, что...?  
  
\- Вы правда...?  
  
\- Это ваш...?  
  
Ему в лицо суют камеры, кто-то хватает его за руку, но это не Лиам, и от этого его охватывает паника. Он не видит ничего дальше двух метров: только людей с камерами и вспышки. Кажется, что все звуки перемешиваются, и в итоге он не может разобрать ни единого слова. Он поднимает одну руку, чтоб закрыть глаза, а вторую вытягивает перед собой, чтобы образовать какое-то расстояние между ним и людьми.  
  
Но затем перед ним появляется тело, легко загораживая Зейна. Возможно, после этого им все же удастся заснять его, но это будет не больше, чем край его глаза, одна из рук или ботинок, который виден между ног Лиама.  
  
Кому-то удается пронырнуть мимо Лиама, но тот снова без проблем загораживает путь к Зейну и поднимает руку, чтобы закрыть объектив. Вторую он протягивает назад и обхватывает запястье Зейна. Малик слишком потрясен, слишком пьян и слишком напуган, поэтому он просто ковыляет за Лиамом, когда тот начинает аккуратно спускаться по ступенькам.  
  
В какой-то момент ему удается развернуть их так, чтобы Зейн шел впереди. Когда они оказываются перед машиной, он открывает дверь и бесцеремонно заталкивает Зейна внутрь, захлопывая за ним дверь. Как только Лиам закрывает свою дверь, на машину кидается фотограф. Стекла затонированы, поэтому им не видно, что внутри, но Зейну видно, что снаружи. Видно, как они изо всех сил пытаются сделать очередное фото, выкрикивая вопросы.  
  
В момент, когда они отъезжают от здания, ладонь Лиама находит в темноте его руку. Зейну снова легче дышать.   
  
Его радость длится недолго. Как только они подъезжают к его дому, он видит у входа толпу папарацци. Как минимум, десять человек в ожидании его. Это не первый раз, но обычно консьерж Карл теряет терпение и угрожает звонком в полицию, если они не уйдут.  
  
\- Блять, - бормочет Лиам, наклонившись к окну Зейна. Зейн заметил, что Лиам матерится не часто. Только когда это действительно неизбежно, и, должно быть, это как раз один из таких случаев. - Запасной выход есть?  
  
Зейн кивает, но он не готов идти на такие жертвы. Он лезет в задний карман и через несколько секунд звонит Гарри.  
  
Ладно, возможно, дело не в «жертвах». Возможно, дело в том, что он не хочет сегодня ночью оставаться наедине. Не хочет слегка пьяным и вымотанным плестись в кровать, дрожа после того, что случилось. Сегодня он не может остаться в пустой квартире.  
  
Гарри поднимает трубку после третьего звонка с криком:  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы на две секунды перестать орать?!  
  
Скривившись, Зейн убирает телефон от уха.  
\- Гарри?  
  
\- Нет, ясно? Я не трогал твой... я не трогал! - Пауза. - Даже не думай, Луи. Даже не... Прости, Зейн, я тебе перезвоню. Мой больной на голову сосед собирается выбросить целую пачку моей фруктово-ореховой смеси, потому что думает, что я... только не изюм, Луи!  
  
\- Я просто хотел спросить, можно ли у вас сегодня переночевать, - быстро говорит Зейн, пытаясь закрыть рукой трубку, чтобы его не услышал Лиам (что немного сложновато, учитывая, что он сидит у него под боком). - Я не хочу оставаться один, можно мне...  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, - в спешке говорит Гарри. Он слышит хлопанье двери и подозревает, что Гарри закрылся в ванной комнате. - Ты знаешь, что для тебя двери всегда открыты, но сегодня просто не подходящее время. Мы ругаемся уже час, и я сомневаюсь, что это прекратиться в скором времени.  
  
Это неудивительно. Все, что они теперь делают, это ругаются или избегают друг друга, и это начинает бесить. Они не могут просто помириться? Признаться в своих чувствах? Перестать вести себя так глупо? Но это не касается Зейна, как неоднократно говорили ему Луи и Гарри, поэтому он не лезет.  
  
\- Да, это... не волнуйся об этом. Все равно спасибо.  
  
\- Прости, - искренне повторяет Гарри. - Я зайду завтра. Мы пообедаем. Посмотрим фильм. Люблю тебя, ладно?  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - тихо отвечает Зейн. Он кладет трубку первым, держа телефон в руках. Он моргает, глядя в окно, думает, почему вдруг ему хочется плакать и прижимает кулаки к глазам, чтобы предотвратить это.  
  
Лиам громко прокашливается. Черт, Зейн почти забыл, что за ним кто-то наблюдает.   
\- Насколько неуместно это будет, если я предложу тебе остаться у себя?  
  
Зейн поднимает на него взгляд, прищурившись и удивленно приоткрыв рот.  
\- Что?  
  
Лиам выглядит смущенным, когда говорит:  
\- Просто ты сказал, что не хочешь быть один, и я подумал, что ты все равно не сможешь воспользоваться центральным входом, чтобы зайти в дом, так что... насколько неуместно будет с моей стороны предложить тебе переночевать у меня дома?  
  
\- Ээ... очень неуместно, - выдавливает из себя Зейн, находясь в состоянии шока.  
  
\- Так же неуместно, как с твоей стороны пригласить меня сегодня в качестве своей пары? Или сообщить мне об этом практически на пороге здания?  
  
Он прав, это так, но это не меняет факта, что Лиам ходит по лезвию ножа. Неважно, какой он хороший (или привлекательный, - беспомощно подсказывает ему разум), любой работодатель давно бы его уволил. У Лиама плохая привычка переступать границу между деловыми отношениями и дружескими, за что 90% людей, которых знает Зейн, уволили бы. Но ведь Зейн делает то же самое, разве нет? Он только способствует этому, так что он не может валить всю вину на Лиама.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, - тихо говорит Зейн.  
  
\- Ладно, - Лиам пожимает плечами. - Как хочешь.  
  
Зейн просит водителя сделать круг и вернуться обратно к его дому, но папарацци все еще стоят на входе. А с ними и консьерж, который выглядит разъяренным и пытается прогнать их. Он до боли прикусывает язык и спрашивает:  
\- Как далеко ты живешь?  
  
Лиам расплывается в улыбке и наклоняется к водителю.  
\- Езжайте туда, откуда меня забрали, если помните адрес.  
  
\- Конечно, мистер Пейн, - отвечает водитель.  
  
Лиам снова откидывается на спинку сидения и с улыбкой смотрит в окно. Зейн наблюдает за ним в мелькающем свете уличных фонарей и пытается понять, как этот улыбчивый мальчик может быть тем мужчиной, который всем своим телом, словно щитом, заслонил его от опасности? Это не укладывается в голове. Правда, не укладывается.  
  
Такая же ситуация с тем фактом, что он едет к Лиаму домой, но он не сильно над этим задумывается. Или... старается этого не делать. Но ведь он не виноват, что папарацци захватили его дом, или что его лучшие друзья — идиоты, из-за чего он не может переночевать у кого-то другого, или что Лиам предложил ему альтернативу. Не виноват. И если кто-то спросит, то он будет придерживаться этой отмазки.  
  
Такое впечатление, что они едут аж в противоположный конец города. Когда Зейн выглядывает на улицу, он понимает, что да, они действительно приехали в другой конец города. Они остановились перед небольшой многоэтажкой, которая, кажется, вот-вот наклонится в левую сторону. В подъезде стеклянная дверь, но, видимо, нижнее стекло недавно разбили, так как его место занимает кусок картонки.  
  
\- Спасибо, Роджер, - говорит Лиам, когда машина останавливается.  
  
Он уже собирается спросить, кто, черт возьми, этот Роджер, но затем водитель машет на прощание рукой, и Зейна осеняет, что он никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы узнать имя парня, несмотря на то, что он возил Зейна по городу уже практически месяц. Но Лиам, очевидно, узнал, и от этого его мучает чувство вины. Он дает себе обещание, что позвонит и убедится в том, чтобы Роджер получил хорошие чаевые.  
  
Как только Зейн выходит из машины, она тут же отъезжает. Он смотрит ей вслед, а затем оглядывается вокруг и уже частично раскаивается в своем решении. Вдалеке слышно, как ссорится пара. Мимо пролетает машина на скорости, которая явно превышает все дозволенные рамки, из нее на всю орет музыка, даже не смотря на закрытые окна. На другой стороне улицы у кого-то срабатывает сигнализация.  
  
\- Ты идешь? - спрашивает Лиам. Он держит открытой разваленную дверь и выжидающе смотрит на него. Зейн кивает и спешит внутрь. Хотя внутри не лучше, чем снаружи. Лестницу явно давно не подметали, а на втором этаже пол завален пустыми пивными банками. Лиам поднимается выше, даже не замечая их, в то время как Зейн аккуратно обходит мусор, чтобы не наступить.  
  
\- У меня в квартире лучше, - обещает Лиам, а Зейн думает, что, достичь лучшего, чем это, не так уж и сложно, если честно.  
  
Лиам живет на самом верхнем этаже с левой стороны. Когда он пытается открыть дверь, она дважды заедает, и Лиам, нервно смеясь, толкает ее плечом. Она открывается, и Пейн показывает ему рукой, чтобы он проходил.  
  
\- Здесь немного тесно, - признает Лиам, - но я собираю деньги, а это место значительно дешевле, чем всё то, что я находил.  
  
«Немного тесно» - очень большое недоразумение. Когда ты заходишь внутрь, то буквально сразу оказываешься на кухне, которая состоит из небольшой столешницы, маленькой раковины, холодильника, который мог сойти за новый где-нибудь в поздних восьмидесятых, и выцветшей старой печки. Делаешь два шага — и ты в гостиной, в которой хватает места только для двухместного дивана и небольшого телевизора. Может, Зейн и сможет лечь так, чтобы его голова и ноги не упирались в противоположные стенки, но он в этом не уверен.  
  
Но здесь мило. Квартира безупречно чистая, и мебель кажется новой. Стены выкрашены в приятный серый цвет, и, по всей видимости, вся осветительная аппаратура была недавно заменена. Но все же. Площадь гостиной и кухни составляет площадь ванной комнаты Зейна.  
  
\- Эмм, Лиам... Сколько мы тебе платим?  
  
\- Больше, чем нужно, чтобы позволить себе это место, - быстро отвечает Лиам. - Как я уже сказал, я собираю деньги, вот и все. И она такая маленькая только потому, что я хотел отдельную спальню, а не студию. Студии за эту же цену были больше, но я предпочитаю отдельное место для сна и всего остального, знаешь?  
  
\- Точно, - медленно кивает Зейн.  
  
Лиам наклоняет голову набок, и уголки его губ поднимаются вверх.  
\- Тебе здесь не нравится.  
  
\- Я еще не видел всей квартиры, - отмечает Зейн.  
  
\- Тебе все равно не нравится, - настаивает Лиам, но он не расстроен. Он выглядит... веселым. - Не все из нас звезды-миллионеры, чьи квартиры стоят больше, чем некоторые зарабатывают за всю свою жизнь. Пошли, я покажу тебе спальню и дам во что-нибудь переодеться вместо этого костюма. Мне кажется, ты хочешь спать.  
  
Только когда он разувается и следует за Лиамом по маленькому коридору (с двумя дверями по сторонам: одна — в спальню, вторая — в ванную комнату), его озаряет. Он стоит в спальне Лиама (размером с обувную коробку, если сказать честно) в носках и костюме, который стоит, скорее всего, больше, чем аренда этой квартиры на несколько месяцев. Но не это вызывает у него чувство неловкости. На самом деле, ему нравится эта крохотная квартирка, как бы странно это ни было. Но он не должен здесь находиться. Он не должен здесь ночевать. Он уже знает, что бы сказали люди. И хоть ему и плевать на слухи, это не слух. Это по-настоящему происходит, и он представляет себе лицо старого Вилли, если Зейна засекут здесь. И лицо Лиама, как только Вилли несомненно его уволит.  
  
Но Лиам занят тем, что копается в шкафу с кучей полок, который напоминает встроенный в стенку комод, и Зейн не может заставить себя уйти. Он знает, что по логике вещей должен. Но просто не может.  
  
\- Держи, - говорит Лиам, вручая ему одежду. В его руках остается пара вещей, и он возвращается в коридор. - Если ночью пойдешь в туалет, учти, что в раковине горячая вода не работает, а чтобы смыть в унитазе, на ручку нужно нажать два раза.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Зейн, - говорит Лиам и тянется к дверной ручке.  
  
\- Стой! - Он ставит ногу между стеной и дверью, чтобы Лиам не смог закрыть ее. - Куда ты идешь?  
  
Лиам делает такое лицо, словно ответ очевиден, и Зейн слегка тормозит.  
\- На диван...?  
  
\- Я не выгоню тебя из твой собственной спальни, - говорит Зейн. - Я буду спать на диване.  
  
\- Поверь мне, - говорит Лиам, уже идя по коридору, - ты не захочешь спать на моем диване. И мне все равно, правда.  
  
\- Лиам...  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Зейн,- повторяет он, и Зейн знает, что этот бой проигран. Лиам слишком упрямый, и он не сдастся.  
  
Вздохнув, он закрывает дверь и аккуратно раздевается, зная, что Макс убьет его, если он испортит костюм. Он складывает его, натягивает спортивные штаны и футболку, которые дал ему Лиам, и смотрит по сторонам в поисках места, куда положить свою одежду. Но такого места нет. Спальня — в буквальном смысле просто комната с кроватью. Больше ничего. И кровать маленькая, как та, что была у Зейна в детстве. Наполовину меньше его двуспальной кровати дома, может, даже еще меньше.  
  
Из маленького закрытого окна слышен звук проезжающих мимо машин. Внезапно в стенку что-то ударяет, и Зейн подпрыгивает на месте. За этим следует смех, и кто-то кричит «прости, Лиам!». До него доходит, что стены здесь настолько тонкие, что Лиам, видимо, может спокойно переговариваться с соседями.  
  
Именно тогда он решает, что займется тем, чтобы поднять Лиаму зарплату и вытащить его из этого места.  
  
__  
  
Просыпается он от чьего-то пения. Сначала ему кажется, что это сон. Затем он думает, что это Луи ворвался в его квартиру и снова смотрит старые выпуски «X-Фактора». И только протерев глаза и открыв их, он понимает, что ошибся. Потому что он не дома. Он лежит в крохотной кровати, которая пахнет  _не им_ , и видит занавешенное окошко, которое никак не может быть окном на всю стену в его собственной комнате.  
  
На мгновение пение становится громче, и он узнает и голос  _и_  песню. «I'll be there in the morning if you just stay with me tonight», - слышит он Лиама и неуверенно садится, стараясь не шуметь.   
  
В комнату доносится запах кофе — горькая роскошь вперемешку с приятным, на удивление талантливым голосом. Он слегка не попадает в ноты, но Зейн не слышит музыки, так что скорее всего Лиам в наушниках, а такое случается даже с самыми лучшими исполнителями, когда они не слышат себя. И все равно он звучит хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
  
С нежной улыбкой на лице Зейн выбирается из постели и подходит к двери. Он открывает ее как можно тише, пока еще не желая извещать Лиама о том, что он проснулся.  
  
Лиам стоит на кухне (хотя чтобы вернуться в постель в гостиной, ему нужно отойти назад на шаг или два), что-то перемешивая в сковороде деревянной ложкой. Как и ожидалось, в ушах у него наушники, и он совершенно не замечает, что Зейн облокотился на дверной косяк между коридором и гостиной и наблюдает за ним (что, скорее всего, некрасиво, но он не может остановиться). В турке варится кофе, то, что он готовит, изумительно пахнет, и Зейн... чувствует себя превосходно в этот момент. Как ни странно, это самое лучшее утро за много лет, и оно проходит в паршивой квартирке в одном из самых захудалых районов с Лиамом Пейном.  
  
Он не знает, чем именно привлек внимание Лиама, но в один момент он поет припев второго сингла Зейна, слегка виляя бедрами в такт, а в следующий — поворачивается, широко распахивает глаза и затем вытаскивает наушники, краснея от кончиков ушей до шеи.  
\- Ты проснулся, - практически взвизгивает он.  
  
Зейн притворяется, что зевает, и закрывает рот рукой, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
\- Еле-еле, но да, - говорит он, отталкиваясь от стены. - Кстати, хороший музыкальный вкус.  
  
Лиам, если такое возможно, выглядит еще более смущенным.  
\- Песни играют вперемешку, она сама попалась, - объясняет он. - Не думал, что ты встанешь в ближайшее время. Я рано просыпаюсь.  
  
Зейн хочет немного подразнить его, еле сдерживается, но у него есть предчувствие, что это получится намного игривее, чем он планирует.  
  
\- У тебя горит завтрак, кстати.  
  
\- Черт. - Лиам поворачивается к сковородке и машет рукой, чтобы избавиться от дыма. - Блин. Как можно спалить яичницу? Я даже не знал, что такое возможно.  
  
Зейн проходит обратно по квартире Лиама, чувствуя себя до странного комфортно, несмотря на то, что он здесь впервые. Он забирает телефон из спальни и возвращается в гостиную, уже держа его у уха в ожидании ответа. У него где-то около четырех ресторанов с доставкой на дом на быстром вызове.  
  
Лиам убирает сковороду на выключенную конфорку и облокачивается на столешницу, в то время как Зейн делает заказ. Он прикрывает трубку рукой и спрашивает адрес, на что Лиам восклицает:  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
  
\- Заказываю завтрак, ясное дело, - отвечает он. - Это меньшее, что я могу сделать после того, как ты разрешил мне переночевать здесь и спал на диване. А теперь адрес, Лиам. - Лиам выглядит раздраженным, диктуя его, но Зейн не обращает на это внимания и повторяет адрес женщине на том конце провода. - Хорошо, спасибо.  
  
\- Ты не должен был этого делать, - говорит Лиам, когда Зейн кладет трубку. - Я мог приготовить нам что-нибудь другое.  
  
\- В этом нет никакой проблемы.  
  
Лиам закусывает губу, и Зейн практически чувствует, как в голове шатена проносится миллион мыслей. У Лиама очень выразительные брови, он хмурится, насупив их, после чего поднимает и, неосознанно проделав так несколько раз, выпаливает:  
\- Они хотят, чтобы я поехал с тобой в тур.  
  
Зейн... этого не ожидал. Вообще-то, он ждал, что Лиам разозлится на него за то, что Гарри время от времени называет «бездумным разбрасыванием денег».  
\- Прости, что?  
  
Лиам взъерошивает волосы и начинает ходить взад-вперед, что заслуживает уважения, учитывая малюсенькую площадь этой квартиры. Зейн наблюдает за ним, сидя на проваленном диване, слишком шокированный, чтобы двигаться или говорить.   
  
\- Поэтому я так рано встал, - объясняет Лиам. - Мне звонили сегодня. Изначально я должен был сопровождать тебя, только пока ты в городе, понимаешь? Это всё, что написано в контракте. Но потом... Как ее зовут? Элеанор, кажется, позвонила мне сегодня и сказала, что со мной хотят встретиться в офисе. И я запаниковал, понимаешь? Я думал меня уволили или что-то в этом стиле. В смысле, у тебя есть на это миллион причин, правда, потому что я совершенно не знаю, как сохранять «строго деловые отношения», но потом она сказала, что это насчет тура.  
  
Он делает паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие.  
  
\- Я спросил, что это значит, и она объяснила, что они хотят, чтобы я сопровождал тебя во время тура по Европе и, если я соглашусь, по США тоже. Сказала, что с тобой и так едет весь состав охраны, но ты ненавидишь брать их с собой, когда идешь куда-то по личным делам, и так как ты не противился моей компании в последнее время, они думают, что так будет лучше для всех. - Он продолжает ходить по кухне, мимо Зейна на диване, почти до стенки напротив, снова возвращаясь назад. - Она сказала, что мне повысят зарплату. И деньги — это плюс. Но... это слишком большой шаг. Я не уверен, что смогу жить на чемоданах в течение недель, путешествуя из города в город в маленьком автобусе с кучкой людей. А ты уезжаешь через  _две недели_. У меня есть  _две недели_ , чтобы принять жизненно важное решение, и это сводит меня с ума.  
  
Почему никто не спросил об этом Зейна? Никто ему об этом и  _слова_  не сказал. И понятное дело, что над этим думали уже долго время, так что возможностей была масса. Разве они не должны были сначала спросить у Зейна, не против ли он, чтобы Лиам следовал за ним по всему миру? Разве он не имеет права голоса, учитывая, что это конкретно повлияет на всю его жизнь?  
  
Конечно, он мог бы закатить истерику, сказать, что не нуждается и не хочет, чтобы Лиам ехал, и им бы пришлось послушать его в этот раз, так как весь состав охраны уже едет с ним, и присутствие Лиама необязательно. Но... хочет ли он это делать? Вовсе нет. Но хочет ли он, чтобы Лиам занял еще большее место в его жизни? Черт, сейчас они видят друг друга от силы два раза в неделю, а Зейн уже ночует у него дома. Наверное, будет лучше, если Лиам не согласится, ведь кто знает, что случится, если они будут вместе еще чаще.  
  
Но это слишком эгоистичная мысль. Как сказал Лиам, деньги никогда не помешают. И это может стать большим толчком в его карьере. Пункт в резюме о том, что он был личным телохранителем Зейна во время тура в 2013, может открыть для него множество дверей, и со стороны Малика было бы нечестно хотеть, чтобы тот не воспользовался шансом только потому, что он боится... чего? Чего именно он боится? Что они станут друзьями? Потому что быть другом Лиама Пейна, кажется, не так уж плохо.  
  
Но дело ведь не в дружбе, правда? Это нечто большее. Ему слишком нравится улыбка Лиама. Нравится, как смотрятся его дурацкие бицепсы в этой рубашке с длинным рукавом, что сейчас на нем. Нравится, как он может перейти от милого смеха к серьезному выражению лица, если так нужно. Нравится чувство, когда он знает, что Лиам находится прямо за его спиной, всегда рядом, если он нужен Зейну. По существу, уже сейчас Лиам ему очень нравится, даже если он с трудом признается себе в этом, и только Бог знает, как легко будет влюбиться в него, если не быть осторожным.  
  
\- Я не буду врать и говорить, что это легко, - спустя некоторую паузу говорит Зейн, в то время как Лиам продолжает «прочесывать» ковер. - Это не так. То, что ты вдали от домашнего уюта, никогда не задерживаешься в одном месте, чтоб успеть привыкнуть к нему, может ввести тебя в депрессию. Но также это может быть невероятно круто. Это куча эмоций, и весь персонал просто отличный, не говоря уже о том, что там будут Гарри, Найл, Луи и Джош. На твоем месте, я бы хорошо подумал. Не принимай поспешных решений, потому что можешь потом передумать.  
  
Лиам спешно кивает и останавливается, сжав руки в кулаки.  
\- Но ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал? У тебя должно быть право выбора в этом вопросе так же, как и у меня. Это отразится на тебе почти так же сильно.  
  
\- Кто сказал, что я еще не согласился на это?  
  
Лиам прыскает со смеху.  
\- Может, испуганное выражение лица, когда я сказал тебе об этом?  
  
\- И то правда, - говорит Зейн, пожимая плечами. - Не знаю. Не думаю, что я был бы очень против твоей компании.  
  
\- Не очень против, - повторяет Лиам. - Вау, прекрати визжать от радости, Зейн. А то еще переутомишься.  
  
Зейн кинул бы в него чем-нибудь, если бы рядом был какой-нибудь предмет, кроме телефона.  
\- Как думаешь, есть шанс, что ты согласишься? - спрашивает он с легкой надеждой в голосе, что случилось непреднамеренно.  
  
Лиам вздыхает и плюхается на диван рядом с ним. Он проваливается еще больше, но с легкостью и удобством, словно он привык к этому и знает, что не останется между диванных подушек навеки-вечные (что весьма беспокоит Зейна).  
\- Я не знаю, - сознается он. - Посмотрим.  
  
\- Видимо, да.

Зейн энергично жует комок жвачки, сидя на неудобном пластиковом стуле. Его и сцену разделяют двери и длинный коридор, но даже отсюда он слышит, как сливаются голоса Гарри и Луи, гитара Найла и барабаны Джоша. Слышит, как кричат фанаты и подпевают им, и это слегка расслабляет.  
  
Просто... это первый концерт тура. Это не первый раз, когда он споет большинство этих песен перед толпой, но все-таки. Первый концерт и последний — всегда самые тяжелые. Что, если его фаны внезапно передумают? Вдруг им не понравится? Что, если его голос в конце концов пострадал от сигарет, о вреде которых все постоянно твердят, и он не сможет петь?  
  
Столько всего может пойти не так во время концерта, и каждая из этих возможностей одна за другой мелькают в его голове. Он понимает, что больше не может сидеть на месте. Ему нужно выйти на улицу и выкурить еще одну сигарету, даже если это испортит его голос. Плевать.  
  
Как только он выходит за дверь, то встречается с менеджером по сцене.  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
  
\- Покурить, - бормочет Зейн.  
  
\- Возьми Лиама, - распоряжается она. - Он у сцены, смотрит концерт. Я только что проходила мимо него.  
  
Зейн все еще привыкает к мысли, что Лиам здесь. Они выехали сегодня утром: у Луи, Гарри, Найла и Джоша автобус один на всех, у охраны свой, и у Зейна тоже свой. Целый автобус для него одного. И глядя, как водитель загружает его сумки (он пытался помочь, но никто никогда не разрешает ему), он увидел выходящего из такси Лиама.  
  
Никто не хотел говорить ему, согласился Лиам или нет. За последние две недели, что он говорил с Пейном, тот каждый раз отвечал, что еще думает, или просто отказывался давать какой-либо ответ. Он звонил и Эль, но она сказала, что это не в ее компетенции обсуждать контракт Лиама с ним (что весьма глупо, ведь теоретически он и есть босс Лиама, разве нет?).  
  
Он до сих пор не знает, что думать по этому поводу. О том, что каждый раз, когда он повернется, Лиам будет рядом. Обычно это дает ему чувство безопасности, но в последнее время еще и вселяет тревогу, и он не знает, чем это объясняется. Он снова мысленно возвращается к тому дню, когда пошел дождь, и Лиам обхватил пальцами его запястье, затем к тому вечеру на благотворительном мероприятии, когда Лиам держал его за руку в машине, и к тому утру, когда он проснулся и обнаружил Лиама, поющего и танцующего в своей крохотной квартирке. И Зейн понимает, что что-то происходит. Что-то важное между ними остается несказанным, хоть Зейн и отказывается давать этому какое-то название.  
  
Чем дальше он проходит по коридору, тем громче становится музыка, и затем он открывает дверь прямо рядом со сценой. Здесь есть другие люди, которые носятся вокруг, скорее всего, проверяя, что все оборудование и освещение работают. Никто не обращает на него никакого внимания, когда он направляется к одинокой фигуре, которая смотрит выступление на сцене.  
  
\- Привет, - громко говорит Зейн, чтобы перекричать голос Гарри. Он выглядывает на сцену и видит, как его лучший друг вытворяет довольно неприличные вещи со своим микрофоном. Зейну придется провести с ним очередной разговор о том, что большинство их фан-базы младше восемнадцати лет.  
  
Лиам поворачивается к нему, и на его лице сияет... эта, черт возьми, ослепительная улыбка. Его глаза блестят практически как при жаре, и солнечное выражение лица ни на каплю не гаснет, когда он смотрит на Зейна.  
\- Я никогда не был на концерте вот так, - говорит он, и Зейну приходится отвернуться к сцене, потому что, глядя на эту теплую улыбку слишком долго, можно получить солнечный удар. - Это всегда так круто?  
  
\- Наверное, - отвечает Зейн.  
  
\- Ты не сказал мне, что они настолько талантливы! - говорит Лиам, толкая его плечом. - У Гарри невероятный голос.  
  
Зейн согласно кивает. Они бы не выступали у него на разогреве, если бы не заслужили этого, хоть они и его лучшие друзья. Не он решает, кто будет открывать его концерты, но его менеджмент считает, что вместе они отлично сработались, так зачем рушить нечто хорошее?  
  
Песня заканчивается, и Лиам радостно вопит вместе с толпой. Гарри поворачивается и машет им со сцены, Луи следит за его взглядом и делает то же самое. Зейн наблюдает за ними, и, наверное, он единственный, не считая Джоша и Найла, кто замечает, как Луи щурится, глядя Гарри в спину, или то, что они стоят далеко друг от друга. Обычно они и взаимодействуют больше, пляшут по сцене, забирают друг у друга микрофоны. Сегодня в атмосфере их выступления нет никакой игривости, и он понимает, что это из-за пропасти, образовавшейся между ними. Он бы хотел как-то это исправить, но знает, что тут ничего не поделать.  
  
Начинается следующая песня, и Лиам кивает головой в такт музыки. Он выглядит как чудик. Мускулистый, до неприличия сексуальный, но чудик. И где-то между этой песней и следующей Зейн забывает о том, что пришел за Лиамом, чтобы выйти на улицу и покурить. Когда вспоминает, совесть не позволяет ему увести Лиама отсюда: не сейчас, когда он выглядит до чертиков счастливым.   
  
Он стоит рядом с Лиамом до конца выступления, пока за ним не приходят и говорят, что пришло время спускаться под сцену, чтобы он занял место на платформе, которая поднимет его наверх, когда начнется его шоу.  
  
Он направляется к двери, следуя за своим менеджером по сцене, когда Лиам кричит ему вслед:  
\- Удачи, Зейн.  
  
Зейн начинает жевать жвачку немного быстрее.  
  
Под сценой к нему подносят небольшое ведерко для мусора, в которое он выплевывает жвачку. К нему подходит человек, который поправляет его прическу, затем наушники, и его проводят к платформе. Все вокруг него разговаривают так, словно его там и нет. Он слышит вступление первой песни и шумно сглатывает.  
  
\- Три, - говорит кто-то. Зейн сжимает руки в кулаки. - Два. - Он делает порывистый вдох. - Один. Поднимаемся  _наверх_.  
  
Подъем на сцену слегка сбивает с толку. Медленно он оказывается все выше, и картинка перед ним становится видимой по частям. Сначала пол сцены, затем мерцание огней, после толпа — тысячи лиц, которые пришли сюда ради  _него_. Он знает, что никогда к этому не привыкнет. Прожив это миллион раз, он все равно будет удивляться, что столько людей интересуются его музыкой.  
  
Когда платформа останавливается, и Зейн стоит на устойчивой сцене, он берет в руку микрофон перед собой и улыбается.  
  
Во время концерта есть небольшой перерыв, когда он сменяет концертный наряд и в оставшееся время идет в туалет, если нужно, или попить. Убегая со сцены, Зейн замечает, что Лиам стоит всё на том же месте, где он оставил его, с изумленным выражением лица. Сейчас он не улыбается, он просто смотрит на пробегающего мимо Зейна, у которого даже нет времени остановиться и спросить, все ли в порядке.  
  
В этот раз, когда он возвращается на сцену, он прекрасно ощущает присутствие Лиама. Это сбивает его с толку, отвлекает, но радостные крики толпы уверяют его, что никто не заметил. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.  
  
__  
  
Это становится традицией — Лиам стоит у сцены и смотрит каждый концерт. Зейн знает, что Лиам рядом, ведь он выходит с ним на улицу, если Малику хочется покурить, Лиам сопровождает его из здания в здание, несмотря на то, что он и так постоянно находится в окружении охраны. Но каждый раз, когда Зейн собирается отвлечь Лиама от просмотра того, как зажигают Гарри и Луи под одни и те же песни, как ликует толпа, или чего угодно, на чем он сосредоточил свое внимание, у него просто не поднимается рука. После третьего концерта Лиам знает все песни группы наизусть, а у Зейна входит в привычку стоять рядом и наблюдать за Лиамом, который наблюдает за происходящим на сцене.  
  
Если кто-то это и замечает, то никак не комментирует, что весьма радует, потому что Зейн не думает, что смог бы достойно отреагировать на вопросы об этом. Не думает, что смог бы ответить честно.  
  
Когда они находятся на пути к четвертому городу, в нескольких часах от предыдущей остановки, Найл, Джош и Гарри едут в его автобусе. Он несказанно этому рад, потому что обычно вынужден ездить в нем один. И каждую из этих поездок по ночам ему не остается ничего другого, как лежать в одиночестве в огромной кровати (которая отличается от двухэтажных кроватей остальных парней), слушая звук шин и шум мотора под собой, и глядя в потолок, мечтая чтобы кто-нибудь оказался рядом. Чтобы он уговорил Гарри или кого-нибудь другого переночевать у себя, чтобы не оставаться в одиночестве. Ему не понять, почему он не может путешествовать в одном автобусе с остальными. Зачем ему нужен свой собственный. Это бессмысленно.  
  
Прямо сейчас Найл и Джош играют в приставку, время от времени спорят о том, кто выигрывает. Но, кажется, все эти споры заканчиваются лишь поцелуями, поэтому Зейн особо не обращает на них внимания. Гарри развалился на его кровати в задней комнате, заняв большую ее часть.  
  
А Зейн пишет. Пишет уже последние несколько часов. Не все выходит гладко, но обычно так и бывает. В его крови все еще играет адреналин от концерта, который закончился почти 12 часов назад, но он продолжает мысленно возвращаться к моменту, когда посмотрел за кулисы и в очередной раз словил взгляд Лиама. И так же, как и в первый раз, он не улыбался и не подпевал, как делает во время выступлений группы. Он просто смотрел. Это сводит Зейна с ума.  
  
\- Можно мне услышать? - спрашивает Гарри. - То, над чем ты работаешь.  
  
Зейн поднимает на него взгляд и прямо отвечает:  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Почему? - улыбается Гарри. - Дай угадаю, это песня, целиком и полностью посвященная глубине глаз Лиама. Или его бицепсам.  
  
Зейн пробегает взглядом по странице, замечает часть, где, кажется, написал что-то о глазах, и...  
\- Отвали, - ворчит он.  
  
Гарри заливается смехом, но затем останавливается и перекатывается по кровати, в результате чего Зейну приходится убрать свой блокнот. Гарри кладет голову ему на колени и смотрит на Малика огромными зелеными глазами.  
\- Ты влюбился в него, - сообщает он. Это даже не вопрос, но Зейн все равно воспринимает его как таковой.  
  
\- Нет, не влюбился. Он работает на меня. Это было бы глупо, - твердо говорит он. Потому что он не влюблен в Лиама. Нет. Он... увлечен, немножко. Может, зациклен. Но он... он совсем его не знает. Все, что ему известно, это то, что Лиам широко улыбается, когда действительно счастлив, и он один из тех людей, кто не может не пританцовывать под веселый бит или не бубнить себе под нос слова играющей песни. И у него очень хорошо получается загораживать Зейна от остального мира, когда это нужно, и также он знает, когда нужно просто взять Зейна за руку, чтобы он успокоился. Еще он смеется так, словно влюблен в эту жизнь, и смотрит на большинство вещей до умиления широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
Лиам из тех, кто любит жить. Он не циник, не пессимист. Он просто по-настоящему наслаждается моментами жизни, не думая о том, что он выглядит, как чудак. И Зейну это нравится, возможно, он немного на него запал, но кто не запал бы, правда?  
  
Однако он не влюблен. Он не влюбляется вот так просто. Именно поэтому Зейн старается избегать времяпровождения с Лиамом наедине вне рабочего времени, потому что  _мог_  бы влюбиться, вот в чем проблема. Если бы Лиам открылся ему, словно книга, у Зейна есть чувство, что он захотел бы запечатлеть каждое слово на своем теле, чтобы никогда не забыть. Поэтому он не дает им такого шанса. Не дает им шанса по-настоящему узнать друг друга, не поверхностно.  
  
\- Ну и что, что он работает на тебя? - фыркает Гарри. - Тоже мне проблема.  
  
Но это проблема. Ведь дело не только в чувствах. Дело в том, что Лиам  _правда_  на него работает, и что будет, если один из них сделает что-то, в чем позже раскается? Что, если Зейн поддастся соблазну и наконец узнает, каково это ощущать эти губы на своих? Ведь может ничего не получиться. Один из них может решить, что не хочет быть со вторым. Отношения не всегда длятся вечность, а тогда что? Он уволит Лиама? Лиам сам уволится? Это совершенно нечестно по отношению к нему. Зейну не грозят никакие последствия, в то время как Лиам рискует всем.  
  
Зейн смотрит на Гарри сверху, театрально вскинув брови.  
\- Когда смешиваешь работу с удовольствием, это никогда не заканчивается ничем хорошим. Посмотри на себя и Луи. Ваши личные отношения...  
  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - спокойно отвечает Гарри. - Он заперся в нашем автобусе и отказывается со мной разговаривать по неизвестным мне причинам, а я не хочу говорить о нем, потому что он ведет себя, как козел.  
  
\- Гарри, - вздыхает Зейн, но мысленно улыбается смене темы. - Почему бы вам двоим не...  
  
\- Нет, - громко говорит Гарри, закрыв уши, - я не буду говорить об этом. Я совершенно избегаю проблему. Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла.  
  
\- Малолетний придурок, - стукнув его по плечу, ласково бормочет Зейн. - Но со временем тебе все равно придется с этим разобраться.  
  
\- Разобраться с чем?  
  
\- С тем, что вы оба...  
  
\- Я не слушаю! - Гарри снова закрывает уши. - Единственные, чью личную жизнь я буду обсуждать, это твою с Лиамом. Даже не Джоша с Найлом, потому что они отвратительны, и их публичные проявления нежности тоже меня нервируют.  
  
\- Я всё слышу! - кричит с дивана Найл.  
  
Зейн закатывает глаза и спихивает с себя Гарри.  
\- Можно мне теперь вернуться к писанине?  
  
Гарри кивает и откатывается от него на другой край кровати. Он позволяет Зейну поработать какое-то время в мире и покое, но вскоре садится и взъерошивает волосы.  
\- Есть еще одна проблема, связанная с Лиамом, о которой я хотел с тобой поговорить. - Зейн поднимает на него взгляд. - В последнее время он выглядит вымотанным. Мне кажется, он плохо спит в том автобусе.  
  
Возможно, Зейн это заметил. Заметил за последние два дня бледность лица и мешки под глазами Лиама. Но прежде, чем они уехали, он предупреждал парня, что такой стиль жизни — это не только яркие шоу и веселые вечеринки, это может утомить. Но Лиам все равно поехал.  
  
\- И? - безразлично спрашивает Зейн, словно ему все равно, хотя, на самом деле, это далеко не так.  
  
\- Мне кажется, ты должен пригласить его в свой автобус.  
  
У Зейна дергается рука, и ручка проводит жирную линию вдоль страницы. Он перечеркивает строчку, выдирает лист и злобно смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
  
\- Ты слышал, - с улыбкой отвечает Гарри. - Пригласи его к себе в автобус. Позвони Элеанор, или как там ее зовут, и скажи, что хочешь путешествовать с ним в одном автобусе. От этого Лиаму станет легче жить, а тебе будет не так одиноко. И не смотри на меня так, будто ты бы этого не хотел, потому что это не так.  
  
\- Это, - говорит Зейн, упрямо пялясь в блокнот, чтоб не встречаться взглядом с Гарри, - плохая идея.  
  
\- Я думаю, это отличная идея! - вставляет Джош.  
  
\- Точняк, - добавляет Найл.  
  
Зейн недовольно смотрит на лист бумаги.  
\- А я думаю, что, наверное, все должны перестать совать свой нос в мою личную жизнь.  
  
Гарри взъерошивает его волосы.  
\- Мы и  _есть_  твоя личная жизнь.  
  
Зейн возвращается к написанию песни и делает вид, что этого разговора не было. Но позже, когда Найл и Джош уснули на диване, слишком устав, чтобы перейти в свой автобус во время остановки на заправке, а Гарри свернулся на его кровати, словно кот, Зейн не может уснуть и снова смотрит в потолок. И в его ушах снова и снова звучат слова Гарри, сопровождаемые изображением измотанного Лиама.  
  
Раздраженно промычав, Зейн осторожно, чтоб не разбудить Гарри, вылезает из постели. Он натягивает свитер, который висел на дверной ручке, и направляется по автобусу к двери.  
  
Заправочная станция небольшая по размеру и находится в глуши. Это место немного пугает и напоминает начало фильмов ужасов, в которых какой-нибудь сумасшедший водитель грузовика убивает компанию подростков или что-то в этом роде (о чем Зейну теперь наверняка будут сниться кошмары), но, по крайней мере, сама заправка еще работает, и даже отсюда ему видно полки, забитые едой.  
  
Зейн не единственный, кто вышел размять мышцы. Должно быть сейчас два часа ночи, может, и больше, но Луи тоже на улице, а Лиам бродит по магазину, и Малик направляется внутрь. Он обнаруживает задумчивого Лиама рядом с прилавком с шоколадными батончиками.  
  
\- Всегда выбирай «Reese's», - говорит Зейн и берет себе упаковку, но в итоге хватает еще одну. Почему бы и нет?  
  
Лиам вздрагивает и удивленно охает, после чего видит, что это Зейн.  
\- Сейчас два часа ночи, - подмечает он сонным голосом. - Это вредно.  
  
Зейн, не думая, окидывает взглядом Лиама, который одет в свободные спортивные штаны и простую борцовку. Наверняка, ему холодно, но, он выглядит все так же шикарно.  
\- Думаю, если ты разок нарушишь правило, тебе это не повредит, - острит Зейн.  
  
Лиам задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу и со словами «наверное, ты прав» тоже берет упаковку конфет с арахисовым маслом.  
  
Перед тем, как пойти на кассу, Зейн захватывает по пути пачку чипсов для Найла, бутылку сладкой газировки для Джоша и смесь из сухофруктов для Гарри. Лиам следует за ним, ничего больше не берет, и Зейну интересно: он снова не может определиться, или он просто настолько привык ходить следом за Зейном, что делает это, даже когда в этом нет необходимости?  
  
Когда они подходят к кассе, Зейн кладет конфеты Лиама к своей куче продуктов, игнорируя возражения парня. Он забирает пакет и сдачу, и в этот раз он следует за Лиамом на улицу.   
  
Холодный ночной воздух слегка пробуждает, но Лиам выглядит все таким же усталым. Он потирает глаза и ждет свои конфеты. Зейн копается в пакете, выуживает из него упаковку сладостей и вручает ему, на что Лиам, зевнув, нежно, лениво улыбается.  
\- Спасибо, Зейн.  
  
\- Не за что, - отвечает Малик. Лиам направляется в сторону своего автобуса, и Зейн, не сдержавшись, кричит ему вслед, - спокойной ночи, Лиам!  
  
В ответ Лиам только вяло машет рукой.  
  
Возвращаясь в автобус, Зейн игнорирует смех Луи и его колкое «ты просто светишься любовью, Малик».  
  
Но как только он ставит пакет на стол, на видном месте, чтобы остальные увидели, когда проснутся, Зейн решает, что завтра, в более-менее разумное время, он позвонит Элеанор и попросит переселить Лиама к нему в автобус. Ради благополучия Пейна, конечно же. Ему нужно хорошо спать, и он не привык ко всему этому, как остальные. И это не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к желанию Зейна постоянно находиться рядом с Лиамом.  
  
__  
  
В промежутке между следующим концертом и следующей поездкой Лиам переносит свои вещи в автобус Зейна. И так вышло, что все это время Зейн скрывался в своем номере, чтобы избежать неловких разговоров и вопросов, которые мог задать Лиам. Например, «ты всегда приглашаешь охрану к себе в автобус?», или «почему ты попросил Эль сказать мне, чтобы я переехал к тебе в автобус? Почему ты не попросил меня об этом сам?», на что Зейн предпочел бы не отвечать, уж спасибо.  
  
Только когда они снова в пути, и он забирается в автобус, замечая, что Лиам уже там, неловко сидит на краю дивана, до Зейна доходит, насколько тесно в его автобусе. До этого он казался таким большим, до нелепого огромным для одного человека. Сейчас же он не может представить, как они с Лиамом будут сосуществовать в этом пространстве, не залезая друг другу на головы. Разве что Зейн запрется в задней комнате с кроватью и не будет оттуда выходить.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что я тебе не помешаю? - спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Зейн роется в сумке, с которой пришел, и затыкает себе рот дешевым магазинным пирогом, который так далек от домашней выпечки, лишь бы избежать разговора. Он мычит, пожимая плечами, на что Лиам хмурится.  
  
\- Они хотя бы предупредили тебя об этом? Или просто вывалили на тебя эту информацию так же, как и насчет того, что я поеду с тобой в тур?  
  
Зейн сглатывает, понимая, что на лице Лиама не недовольство, а вина. Смешанная с волнением.  
  
\- Я попросил их об этом, - признается Зейн. - Меня никто не заставлял.  
  
\- Ааа... - вина сменяется смятением, и затем на губах Лиама появляется нерешительная улыбка. - Спасибо тебе.  
  
Зейн снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты не возражаешь, если я...? - он указывает в сторону своей комнаты. - Я немного устал.  
  
\- Конечно, да, - спешно кивает Лиам. - Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Диван раздвигается, - добавляет Зейн, проходя мимо. - Если тебе понадобится больше места. Здесь есть приставка... - он указывает на нее, - … можешь пользоваться ей, когда захочешь. Чувствуй себя как дома.  
  
Лиам кивает и снова благодарит его, а Зейн возвращается в свою комнату. Зайдя внутрь, он захлопывает дверь и запирает ее, а затем лезет в небольшой отсек рядом с кроватью и достает оттуда свою коробку. Сначала он берет жвачку и жует ее до тех пор, пока твердая оболочка не превращается в однородную массу, и следом вынимает новый блокнот. Ему пришлось купить его на днях, так как предыдущий был полностью исписан.   
  
Зейну удается начеркать пару строк, которые крутились в его голове весь день. Слова постепенно сменялись в голове, пока он не находил самый лучший вариант. В это время за дверью слышно, как включили X Box. Звук совсем не громкий, вполне игнорируемый, но это всё, на чем он может сосредоточиться.   
  
Он закусывает губу, когда слышит рычание искусственного двигателя, и вспоминает, что Найл поменял «Halo: Reach» на гонки, хотя Зейн три раза красочно объяснил ему, что этого делать не надо. Он несколько минут слушает игру, болтая ручкой между пальцев, и затем, засунув в рот еще одну жвачку, убирает вещи в сторону.  
  
Лиам поднимает на него взгляд, когда Зейн открывает дверь, и ставит игру на паузу.  
\- Слишком громко, да? - спрашивает он. - Если хочешь, я выключу звук.  
  
Зейн отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Сыграем вдвоем?  
  
\- Конечно, - с улыбкой отвечает Лиам и подвигается на диване, освобождая ему место.  
  
Зейн берет джойстик в руки, а Лиам перезапускает игру. Минуты три он проводит, выбирая автомобиль, а затем его цвет. Зейн наблюдает, как он переключается с машины на машину, читая описания, наконец-то выбирает одну из них, но через несколько секунд переключается на другую, бормочет:  
\- Извини. Я постоянно так. Мои друзья терпеть не могут со мной играть.  
  
Зейн вовсе не против. Это даже мило. А когда приходит его очередь, он останавливается на двух машинах и спрашивает:  
\- Как думаешь, какая лучше?  
  
\- Хмм... - Лиам хмурит брови. - У этой скорость немного выше, но второй легче управлять. Я бы выбрал вторую. Не важно, как быстро ты можешь поехать, если тебе придется замедляться на каждом повороте или рисковать тем, что можешь съехать с дороги.  
  
Зейн выбирает машину, меняет ее цвет на черный, и Лиам нажимает на «старт». Начинается отсчет, и Пейн проносится мимо него. Зейн моргает, удивленно открыв рот, и жмет сильнее на кнопку, словно это прибавит ему скорости.  
  
\- Ты жулик! - смеется Зейн. - Заставил меня выбрать тачку помедленнее, чтобы выиграть!  
  
\- Неправда, - отрицает Лиам, сосредоточенно просунув язык между зубов. Он резко вдыхает на повороте, и, наблюдая за ним, Зейн съезжает с дороги. - Не хотелось бы этого говорить, но ты просто ужасен в этой игре, Зейн.  
  
\- Значит, в следующий раз мы выберем одинаковые тачки, - возражает Малик. - Больше ты не будешь подстраивать всё под себя.  
  
Лиам заканчивает первый круг, а Зейн все еще пытается выехать из грязи. Его колеса продолжают крутиться, и вообще эта игра просто дурацкая. Он никогда в нее не играет, предпочитает стрелялки от первого лица, как Halo, CoD или Battlefield. Но когда Лиам побеждает и начинает новую игру, в этот раз послушав Зейна и выбрав одинаковые машины, он понимает, что ему все равно весело.  
  
Полчаса спустя они играют в другую игру, в этот раз гонки на мотоциклах, разложив между собой еду из сумки Зейна. Лиам набивает рот чипсами и вытирает руки об джинсы между турами, видимо,  _этой ночью_ совсем не волнуясь о том, насколько это вредно.  
  
Зейн смотрит, как скользит и падает байк Пейна, проносится мимо бугра, на который пытается заехать игрок Лиама (как оказалось, Малик гораздо более ловок в мотогонках) и, засмеявшись, выпаливает:   
\- За какое воспоминание тебе больше всего стыдно?  
  
Лиам не отрывает взгляд от экрана.  
\- Чего?  
  
Он не планировал этого спрашивать, но раз уж спросил...  
\- Ну же, воспоминание, за которое тебе стыдно больше всего? Ты делишься своим, а я - своим.  
  
Лиам яростно нажимает на кнопки, и Зейн следует за ним, заезжает на холм, и его гонщик делает какой-то трюк, отпуская руль.  
\- Мне стыдно, - бормочет Лиам.  
  
\- Да, в этом и суть воспоминания, за которое тебе больше всего стыдно, - поддразнивает Зейн.  
  
Лиам тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Ладно, но чур не смеяться.  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
\- Когда мне было двенадцать, у нас вел уроки один практикант, Джон. Он был очень симпатичным, и... не знаю, тогда у меня только начиналось половое созревание, ясно? Иногда меня возбуждало даже слово «завтрак». - Зейн прыскает со смеху, но тут же затыкает себе рот конфетой с арахисовым маслом, чтобы Лиам не отказался рассказывать дальше. - Короче... о боже, зачем я тебе это рассказываю? Однажды он помогал мне с чем-то и, как обычно делают учителя, присел на корточки рядом с моей партой, и... я правда не помню, из-за чего это случилось. Знаю только, что у меня была эрекция, когда он отошел, и затем мальчик рядом со мной выкрикнул «У Лиама встал!». И, в общем, я был известен, как мальчик, у которого встал на уроке, пока мой отец не получил работу на другом конце города и я не сменил школу.  
  
Зейн опускает джойстик и подносит кулак ко рту, закусывая одну из костяшек пальцев. Это совсем не помогает заглушить его хохот, и Лиам толкает его в плечо, покраснев и стыдливо улыбаясь.  
  
\- Прости, я сказал, что не буду смеяться, - говорит Зейн, но  _все еще_  смеется.  
  
\- Ну, а что насчет тебя? - Лиам пихает его в бок. - Ты обещал рассказать мне свое, так что давай. Теперь моя очередь ржать.  
  
Зейн раздумывает какое-то время.  
\- Моя мама застукала меня, когда я дрочил.  
  
\- Ну блин! - протестует Лиам до ужаса обиженным голосом. - Со всеми происходило подобное. Это не считается.  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, - Зейн поднимает руки, защищаясь, и  _действительно_  думает, но воспоминание приходит ему на ум в ту же секунду. - Когда я потерял девственность. - Он потирает лицо ладонью, глядя на экран вместо Лиама. - Это продлилось, считай, несколько секунд, и после она э-э... она рассмеялась. То есть она  _в прямом смысле слова_  рассмеялась, а потом начала плакать, и... в общем-то, да, это определенно самое позорное, что со мной случалось. Но, по крайней мере, она никому об этом не рассказывала.  
  
Плечи Лиама сотрясаются в беззвучном смехе, за что Зейн на него недовольно зыркает. Ни у кого не бывает удачного первого раза, ясно?  
  
\- Прости, - пытается Лиам, но выходит не искренне. - Просто... все практически уверены, что ты какой-то бог секса, но... как оказалось, это не так.  
  
\- Мне было пятнадцать! - возмущенно спорит Зейн. - Поверь, сейчас я в этом намного лучше.  
  
Лиам прокашливается и тихо говорит:  
\- Да неужели...  
  
Зейну приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать «хочешь проверить?», потому что это было бы неуместно и неудобно.  
\- Теперь давай лучшее воспоминание.  
  
Зейн считает, что легче делиться с кем-то своими бедами, чем радостями. Человеку намного проще ранить тебя, если он знает все, что ты любишь, что для тебя важнее всего, ведь это можно использовать против тебя чаще, чем то, что ты ненавидишь. Поэтому он не удивлен, когда Лиам говорит: «Я думал, что мы играем, а не делимся самыми сокровенными тайнами».  
  
\- Ну ладно, - Зейн пожимает плечами и снова берет в руки джойстик.  
  
Они начинают игру заново, так как оба напортачили, слишком занятые тем, что смеялись друг над другом. В этот раз Лиам впереди, но, наверное, это только потому, что Зейн витает в облаках.  
  
\- Когда мне было семь, - говорит Лиам, и Зейн практически подпрыгивает, так как последние пять минут звук исходил только от телевизора. - Мои родители всегда были очень строгими. Я и мои сестры должны были ложиться спать не позже половины девятого, и они никогда не разрешали нам задержаться подольше. Но однажды ночью я проснулся где-то в одиннадцать и спустился на первый этаж попить воды. Сестры уже спали, но телевизор работал, поэтому я пошел проверить и обнаружил родителей, которые смотрели фильм. Я попытался незаметно уйти, потому что не хотел получить по шее, но мама все равно меня заметила и спросила, что я делаю. Я объяснил, что хотел попить, и потом... отец подозвал меня к ним, а мама немного подвинулась, чтобы я смог сесть между ними, и мы даже не обсуждали этого.  
  
На его лице появляется нежное, задумчивое выражение лица.  
\- Они просто разрешили мне досмотреть фильм вместе с ними, мама даже принесла нам мороженое, а я так хотел  _спать_. У меня уже слипались глаза, но я пересилил себя, просто чтобы увидеть концовку фильма, хотя сейчас я даже не вспомню, что мы смотрели. Просто я знаю, что это было нашей маленькой тайной, мы никогда не говорили об этом моим сестрам, и это было просто... славно. Я не знаю, почему это мое лучшее воспоминание, но вот так.  
  
Это так... обычно. У всех людей есть такие воспоминания — небольшие отрывки из детства, к которым можно мысленно вернуться и улыбнуться, но редко кто может назвать их самыми лучшими воспоминаниями. Но вот сидит Лиам и с непринужденной, доброй улыбкой, и слабо пожимая плечами, доказывает обратное, словно ему и не пришлось особо над этим думать.  
  
А теперь очередь Зейна делиться, он это понимает. Таким был уговор. Только... очень сложно делиться чем-то таким личным. И разве не именно этого боялся Зейн, когда Гарри предложил поселить Лиама с ним? Узнать друг друга слишком хорошо, потому что при этом могут легко возникнуть чувства и усложнить ситуацию?  
  
\- Я купил маме дом, и она плакала, - тем не менее выпаливает он. - Эээ... Нельзя сказать, что мы были бедными, но иногда все близилось к этому, и наш дом был не самым лучшим. Он был маленьким, и проводка на кухне вечно барахлила — работала только одна розетка, и чтобы включить тостер, приходилось выключать кофеварку. Еще туалет на втором этаже постоянно ломался, два раза затапливало подвал, и отопление зимой иногда не работало. Поэтому я пообещал себе, что если у меня в жизни что-нибудь получится, я куплю маме дом. Хороший. Большой, уютный, просто потому что она этого заслуживает. Она самый лучший в мире человек, поэтому я добился поставленной цели. Она заплакала, обняла меня и вела себя так, словно я подарил ей целый мир, хотя это не так. Но... да, это точно самое лучшее воспоминание.  
  
Лиам опускает джойстик на диван и окидывает его тем же нечитаемым выражением, которое появляется на его лице каждый раз, когда Зейн смотрит на него со сцены.  
  
\- Ты дал сотни концертов, - говорит он, и Зейн кивает, потому что да, это так. - Ты выиграл... бесчисленное количество наград. Все твои три альбома являются бестселлерами. Твои песни занимали первые места в десятках стран. Ты видел  _Королеву_ , открывал концерт Ашера, считаешься лучшим певцом своего поколения. И твое лучшее воспоминание о том... как ты купил дом маме.  
  
Зейн ерзает на месте, неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
\- Да, - отвечает он и хмурится от удивленного тона Лиама. - Я не...  
  
Если бы кто-то спросил, он бы не смог вспомнить, что хотел сказать перед тем, как его речь прервали. В момент, когда губы Лиама прикоснулись к его, все просто... испарилось. Секунда — и его мозг перестает работать.  
  
Лиам слегка промахивается, попадая в уголок рта. Зейн замер на месте, ощущая на себе губы, липкие от сладостей и напитков. Он понимает, что должен что-нибудь сделать, но не может пошевелиться. Он не может и  _думать_. И затем Лиам быстро отстраняется с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
\- Черт, - восклицает он, подскочив с дивана. - Я не должен был этого делать. Я только что пересек огромную грань, я знаю. Мне очень жаль. Просто ты весь такой... и я не смог сдержаться. И я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь то же самого — я слышал, как ты сказал, что я не твой тип, во время того интервью, я же знаю, что ты не... я не должен был этого делать... я же  _работаю_  на тебя. Деловые отношения. У нас деловые отношения, и я не имел никакого права... и ты не... - он резко втягивает воздух. - Я уволен?  
  
Он выглядит таким перепуганным, словно (Зейну не хотелось бы проводить подобной аналогии, но он не может сдержаться) щенок, который погрыз твою любимую пару туфель и знает, что ему за это влетит.  
  
\- Ты не уволен, - спокойно отвечает Зейн. Так спокойно, что практически жмет себе руку за то, что держится так хорошо. - Ты точно не уволен, Лиам, успокойся.  
  
Лиам отрицательно мотает головой, словно в данный момент успокаиваться точно не входит в его планы.  
\- Ты должен меня уволить, - настаивает он. - Потому что мне захочется сделать это снова. И снова. На самом деле, я не могу думать ни о чем другом. Только о том, как целую тебя, постоянно. Просто... да. Ты должен меня уволить.  
  
Наверное, он должен. У него есть на это множество причин, но также есть множество причин на то, чтобы этого  _не делать_. Он встает, направляется прямо к Лиаму и кладет руки ему на бицепсы, потому что помнит последний раз, когда на Лиама напала паника, — он просто рекордсмен по хождению взад-вперед по комнате. Зейн удерживает его на месте и медленно, осторожно говорит:  
\- Так сделай это.  
  
Лиам смотрит на него с непониманием. Сначала ему в глаза, затем на губы, затем снова в глаза. Он облизывается, и Зейн повторяет действие, ожидая почувствовать вкус Лиама, но безуспешно.  
\- Что?  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, - проясняет Зейн. - Ты сказал, что снова захочешь это сделать, так сделай. Вперед.  
  
Лиам качает головой, но вовсе не пытается вырваться из рук Зейна.  
\- Я не могу тебе поцеловать, - быстро говорит он. - Я не могу. Я твой  _телохранитель_ , я на тебя работаю. Мне нельзя.  
  
Зейн вздыхает. Упрямый, упрямый Лиам.  
\- Раз ты на меня работаешь, то должен выполнять мои указания, нет?  
  
\- Ну, теоретически, да, но...  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, - твердо говорит Зейн. - Это приказ прямо от твоего шефа, Лиам.  
  
Пейн поднимает руку, проводит ей вдоль щеки, гладя большим пальцем подбородок. Зейн погружается в ощущение, закрывая глаза. Лиам спрашивает ласковым голосом:  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Не открывая глаз, Зейн отвечает:  
\- Нет, не уверен.  
  
В этот раз поцелуй не такой неуклюжий. Он медленный, нежный, губы Лиама мягко касаются его. Раз, второй, а затем он кладет руку Зейну на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Зейн отпускает его плечи и опускает руки Лиаму на талию, впиваясь в футболку, словно в спасательный круг, и в какой-то степени так оно и есть.  
  
Лиам разрывает поцелуй, заставляя Зейна открыть глаза. Они все еще близко к друг другу — Лиам щекочет его кожу дыханием, и на его лице тень сомнения.  
  
\- Ты называешь это поцелуем? - поддразнивает Зейн, пока еще отказываясь выпускать ткань из рук.  
  
Лиам издает нечленораздельный звук и снова целует его, в этот раз иначе. Его губы двигаются уверенно и требовательно, а не осторожно и нерешительно. Зейн практически отшатывается назад от такого напора, но Лиам придерживает его за поясницу, прижимая ближе, притягивая к себе вплотную. Зейн просто... поддается. Он позволяет парню взять ситуацию под контроль, открывает рот следом за Лиамом, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, которыми держится за его бока, не зная, хочет ли он оставить их на этом месте или переместить куда-то еще.  
  
Он чувствует сладость и соленый привкус фастфуда, когда язык Лиама касается его, и Зейну это нравится. Он хочет еще. Пытается протолкнуть язык Лиаму в рот в поисках этого дурманящего вкуса, но Пейн не позволяет ему, издает стон, не отрываясь от его губ. Его руки скользят по спине Зейна, задирая футболку вверх, и Малик надеется, что его собственные пальцы оставят отпечатки у Лиама на бедрах.  
  
Губы Зейна блестят, когда Лиам отстраняется, прижавшись к его щеке своей. Они просто стоят на месте, тяжело дыша, ничего не говоря и не двигаясь. Их сбившееся дыхание — единственный звук, который слышен в автобусе, не считая гудящего под низом мотора.  
  
\- Лучше? - спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Зейн отталкивает его, но слегка.  
\- Неплохо, - говорит он, неосознанно улыбаясь. Мне нужно отсюда убраться, - думает он. Ему нужно освежить мысли, потому что он  _все еще_  не уверен в происходящем.  
  
Лиам тянется за очередным поцелуем, но Зейн выставляет вперед руку, останавливая его. Она касается груди Пейна, и он замирает, приоткрыв рот и растерянно глядя на Зейна.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Лиам, - многозначительно говорит брюнет.  
  
\- Точно. - Лиам отступает назад, проводя рукой по волосам. - Спокойной ночи.  
  
Зейн возвращается в свою комнату, закрывая дверь между ними. Он обессиленно опирается на нее, закрывает глаза и  _дышит_. До тех пор, пока не облизывает губы и ощущает на них привкус Лиама. Он поворачивается, облокачиваясь спиной на дверь, и понимает, что только что принял самое лучшее или самое худшее решение в своей жизни.  
  
Какое именно, он пока не уверен.

________________________________________

  
  
*willy - не только имя, но также переводится как член :D

*100% Stud - стопроцентно крутой

 


	2. Chapter 2

Зейн уходит со сцены с прилипшими к потному лбу волосами и приставшей к телу футболкой. Он не выспался прошлой ночью, потому что его мучила мысль о том, что Лиам находится прямо за дверью. Это не давало ему спать, заставляло ерзать и ворочаться в постели, и он слышал, как Лиам тоже несколько раз вставал, словно его беспокоила та же проблема.

Что ж, может быть, пригласив Лиама в свой автобус, он не облегчил ему жизнь, потому что последние несколько дней парень выглядит таким же (а может и более) уставшим, как когда он жил в автобусе с остальной охраной. Только теперь это сводит с ума и Зейна, но он знает, что, по большей части, это его вина. Именно он вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Отказался отвечать Гарри и Луи, когда они доставали его расспросами, почему он так отдалился, и Зейн просто-напросто прибился к Найлу и Джошу, потому что они не назойливые и слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы замечать вокруг происходящее.

Ему нужно написать книгу, серьезно. «Как избегать явную одержимость своим телохранителем: Мемуары Зейна Малика».

Он пробегает мимо Лиама к столику с бутылками воды и прочей ерундой, хватает полотенце и вытирает лицо. Кто-то сзади обхватывает его руками, и Зейн растворяется в объятии, только потом понимая, что это не Лиам. Конечно же, это не Лиам. С чего бы вдруг?

\- Выпьем сегодня? - спрашивает Гарри. - Мы с Найлом хотим нажраться.

Зейн разворачивается в руках Гарри.  
\- Я не знаю...

\- Пожалуйста? - умоляет Стайлс. - Мы уже давно все месте не зависали.

\- Все вместе? - спрашивает он. - Значит, Луи тоже приглашен?

Гарри закатывает глаза и наконец отпускает Зейна.  
\- Да. Мы поговорили и решили оставить в стороне наши разногласия во благо группы.

\- Вы наняли адвоката, чтобы прийти к этому соглашению? - прыскает Зейн, за что Гарри легонько толкает его в плечо.

\- Просто соглашайся, пожалуйста. Прошу. Я уже сказал Лиаму, что мы пойдем.

\- Лиам тоже пойдет? - спрашивает Зейн, неосознанно встрепенувшись.

\- Нуу, - ухмыляется Гарри, - учитывая, что он обязан следовать за тобой повсюду, а особенно в клубы, то да.

Почему это вызывает у него еще большее желание пойти и, в то же время, еще большее желание отказаться? Он обводит комнату взглядом, останавливаясь на Лиаме, но тот слишком занят разговором с Луи.  
\- Да, хорошо, - соглашается Зейн. По крайней мере, выпить ему не помешает.

\- Отлично, - улыбается Гарри. - Мы встречаемся в фойе гостиницы в 11.

Зейн согласно мычит. Он допивает вторую бутылку воды, и они все вместе покидают здание. На улице толпятся кричащие девочки, задержавшиеся после концерта в надежде еще раз его увидеть. Большая часть охраны находится там, держит их на расстоянии, и хоть Зейн слишком измотан, чтобы что-то делать, он все равно находит ручку и оставляет автографы, останавливается сфотографироваться с несколькими фанатками, которые липнут к нему так, словно больше никогда в жизни не отпустят.

\- Можно нам фотку с вами двумя? - спрашивает одна из них, заставляя Зейна нахмуриться. Двумя? - С тобой и Лиамом, - хихикая, проясняет она. - Он тоже очень симпатичный.

Зейн поворачивается, и, конечно же, Лиам стоит прямо за ним, скрестив руки на груди. Но, должно быть, он не услышал вопроса, потому что на его лице нет никаких эмоций.  
\- Эээ... - Зейн облизывает губы и думает, как выкрутиться из ситуации, но девочка смотрит на него с такой надеждой, и глаза ее подружки тоже горят мольбой. - Лиам, подойди.

Рука Лиама тут же оказывается на его пояснице, и он спрашивает тихо:  
\- Все в порядке?

Зейн спешно кивает.  
\- Просто они... хотят...

\- Вот так идеально! - громко восклицает девочка. - Дайте-ка мне... - Она протискивается между ними, ее подружка становится слева от Зейна, и затем она вытягивает руку с камерой вперед и делает их совместную фотографию. - Спасибо, вы просто замечательные, ребята.

Лиам отшатывается назад, и Зейн поворачивается к нему, подняв брови. Прежде чем он успевает задать вопрос, их пихают к машине. Внутри сидят Луи и Найл. Должно быть, Джош и Гарри поехали в другом транспорте, что немного странно. Честно говоря, теперь видеть Найла без Джоша на руках довольно непривычно.

Он пристегивается, Лиам следом за ним, и затем они отъезжают, - крики фанаток становятся тише с каждым метром.

\- Сумасшествие, блять, - бормочет Найл, счастливо качая головой. - Каждый раз. Это всегда полное сумасшествие.

\- Зачем им моя фотография? - спрашивает Лиам, оттягивая ремень безопасности, словно он его душит.

\- Они сказали, что ты сексуальный, - пожимает плечами Зейн.

\- При том, что ты стоял рядом со мной? - растерянно удивляется он. - Это же просто невозможно.

С переднего сидения доносится недовольное фырканье.  
\- Именно поэтому Джоша сюда не пустили. Я надеялся избежать подобной херни, - говорит Луи.

\- Хватит быть таким циничным козлом, - подключается Найл.

Зейн вздыхает и откидывается на спинку сидения. Неожиданно Лиам придвигает ладонь ближе к нему. Зейн видит это, думает над тем, чтобы сделать вид, что не заметил, но в последний момент перемещает свою руку и сплетает их пальцы, все еще продолжая смотреть в окно. Глядя на Лиама боковым зрением, он видит, что тот делает то же самое, но с нежной улыбкой на лице.

Они подъезжают к отелю, и Зейн неохотно отпускает руку Лиама. Ему хочется снова взять ее в свою, когда они выходят из машины, и Лиам идет следом за ним, продвигает вперед каждый раз, когда он собирается остановиться. И, наверное, это к лучшему, потому что здесь не такая усиленная охрана, как у концертного здания, и останавливаться ради автографов кажется не совсем практичным. 

Они все вместе заталкиваются в лифт, в этот раз за руку его берет Найл, так как у Хорана неоправданный страх перед лифтами. Лиам выходит на этаж ниже Зейна, и ему становится интересно, где ночует Пейн. Ему никогда не приходило в голову спросить, чем занимается охрана, когда они останавливаются в отеле. Понятное дело, что их тоже селят в номера, но, скорее всего, им не достаются одиночные комнаты, как Зейну. Наверняка, они так же, как Луи, Найл и остальные, теснятся по несколько человек в одном номере, потому что так дешевле. Зейн был бы тоже не против соседа, но ему никогда не предлагали.

Первое, что он делает, попав в номер, - принимает душ и переодевается. Он смывает с себя пот, концертный грим и роется в своих тряпках в поисках чего-то чистого. Выполнить эту задачу не так просто, как должно быть, но ему удается найти единственную лишь слегка мятую футболку, которую он надевает вместе с джинсами, после чего заказывает ужин в номер. У него все еще есть час до встречи с остальными парнями, и он просто умирает с голоду.

Когда ему приносят еду, Зейн включает телевизор и заваливается на кровать, чередуя поедание ужина и переключение каналов. Но по телику практически ничего нет — в основном только повторы сериалов и снятые специально для ТВ фильмы, которые он станет смотреть только через свой труп. Он достает телефон, открывает твиттер, на скорую руку отправляет «Спасибо всем, кто сегодня пришел! Вы были великолепны! :D» и прокручивает вниз свою новостную ленту, лишь бы чем-то себя занять.

Даже не успев понять, что делает, он возвращается наверх и вбивает в поиске имя Лиама. Он выбирает его профиль и замечает, что количество фолловеров с последнего раза значительно увеличилось. Теперь их шестьсот тысяч, и хотя его аватар все еще тот же (наверняка, фотография старая, потому что у Лиама бритая голова), он что-то писал.

Я должен остановиться, - думает он, - отступить сейчас и не следить за Лиамом онлайн. Но он просто не может.

@zzzzzzayntouchme он очень мииилый и очень талантливый :)

Зейн хмурится. Кто это милый и талантливый? Он читает начало разговора и видит «@LiamPayne что самое приятное в работе с Зейном? И зафоллови меня плиз!спс».

Зейн грызет ноготь на большом пальце и продолжает читать. В этот раз он сразу разворачивает беседы вместо того, чтобы пытаться угадать, о чем говорит Лиам, и каждый раз, читая новый твит, он просит себя остановиться, но все равно продолжает. По крайней мере, Лиам ведет себя очень профессионально в этом плане: он не отвечает ни на какие вопрос о Зейне, кроме того первого.

@LiamPayne какие твои любимые вкусности?

@heatherPluvsZM с недавних пор Reeses! Они офигенныеее :D

Под этим просто твит от Лиама: «Не знаю зачем вам это, но наверное я отвечу на пару вопросов :)», а еще ниже: «у вас народ весьма интересные ники lol».

От этого Зейн начинает хохотать. И, в целом, он находит поведение Лиама очень милым.

Оглядываясь назад, он пытается вспомнить, всегда ли с ним происходило подобное в предыдущих отношениях. Не то что бы они с Лиамом были в отношениях, потому что этих отношений нет и не должно быть, если Лиам хочет сохранить работу, а Зейн никогда бы не позволил ему рисковать ею ради того, что в конце концов может закончиться ничем. Но он не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-то был кем-то так увлечен даже до начала отношений. Например, со своим последним парнем — он ему нравился, да, но даже в самый разгар их отношений такого не было... Что касается его бывшей девушки — он не помнит, чтобы считал всё, что она делает, умилительным, но с Лиамом всё так, словно...

Блин. Ему нужно перестать об этом думать. Наверное, это хорошо, что они идут в клуб, потому что он не может провести целый вечер, рассуждая на эту тему.

Зейн спускается на первый этаж около одиннадцати. Он не единственный человек в фойе, но единственный — из их компании. Он видит, как несколько работников взволнованно на него посматривают, и один из них спрашивает, нужно ли ему что-нибудь, но он уверяет его, что всё в порядке, он просто ждет друзей.

Первый вниз спускается Луи. Он что-то ворчит себе под нос и раздраженно оттягивает футболку. Зейн просто обхватывает его руками, и Луи облегченно вздыхает, кладет подбородок Зейну на плечо.  
\- Я нормально выгляжу? - шепчет он, словно боится, что кто-нибудь услышит и поймет, что, о боже мой, он не такой самоуверенный, каким хотел бы показаться.

\- Ты выглядишь хорошо, - отвечает Зейн. - Даже прекрасно.

Луи отпускает его и улыбается.  
\- Даже лучше, чем твой офигительно сексуальный телохранитель?

Зейн, по определенным причинам, предпочитает проигнорировать это. Прямо за прозрачными дверьми центрального входа он видит фанатов, которые размахивают плакатами, и улыбается, но при этом мысленно благодарит гостиничный персонал за то, что поселили его в номере с окном, выходящим на другую сторону, так что он сможет, наконец, впервые за последние несколько дней нормально выспаться.

Следующими спускаются Найл и Джош, которые игриво толкают друг друга и устраивают сцену, сами того не осознавая.  
\- … потом, когда мы будем наедине, - говорит Джош, качая головой.

Найл подбегает к нему сзади и заключает в объятия. То, что он говорит после, плохо слышно, потому что его губы прижаты к шее Джоша, и Зейн решает, что в любом случае не хочет знать никаких подробностей. Он сосредотачивает свое внимание на лифте, нетерпеливо топая ногой по полу. Когда двери открываются, оттуда выходит Гарри, от чего Луи отворачивается и смотрит в другую сторону.

\- Я всех вас уволю, - бормочет Зейн себе под нос. - Я найду себе кого-то другого на разогрев. Может даже, девчачью группу.

\- Чтоб ты знал, я тебя слышу, - говорит Луи.

\- Вот и хорошо.

\- Все готовы? - спрашивает Гарри, глядя по сторонам. Он поворачивается к Зейну, нахмурив брови. - Где Лиам?

\- Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? - восклицает Зейн. - Я ему не сторож.

\- Но он тебе — да, - отмечает Луи. - И не срывайся на него.

\- Не говори ему, что делать, - тут же встревает Гарри.

\- А ты мне не говори, что делать, - огрызается Луи.

\- Ты только что сказал ему не срываться на меня, но тебе, значит, можно...

Зейн видит выходящего из лифта Лиама и, облегченно вздохнув, идет ему навстречу. Пройдя мимо него, он не останавливается, но хватает Пейна за руку и тащит за собой. В свою очередь Лиам только ойкает от неожиданности и позволяет потянуть себя обратно к лифту. Зейн три раза с силой жмет на кнопку, словно от этого лифт приедет быстрее — это не так.

Лиам сжимает его ладонь.  
\- Мне спросить или...?

\- Нет.

Лифт издает звонкий звук, когда открываются двери, и Зейн тащит Лиама внутрь. Он нажимает на кнопку «close door» и ту, что привезет их на самый верхний этаж — шестнадцатый. Он все еще держит Лиама за руку и начинает переживать, что кто-нибудь внизу мог это увидеть, но после решает, что ему плевать — это может означать что угодно. Друзья тоже держатся за руки, ведь так? Они с Гарри иногда так делают. Хоть ладонь Гарри и близко не такая теплая, и его пальцы не такие мозолистые, как у Лиама, и когда он держит Стайлса за руку, он не чувствует себя так умиротворенно.

Он поднимает свободную руку и сжимает пальцами переносицу, когда двери полностью закрываются и лифт начинает подниматься. Лиам все еще молчит, дает Зейну отдышаться. Почему Зейн и потянул за собой именно его. Ему нужно просто успокоиться, но он не хочет быть наедине. И он любит остальных, любит, но ему просто нужна минутка.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Лиам, когда они доезжают до верхнего этажа. Двери открываются, останавливаются, затем снова закрываются. Зейн нажимает кнопку первого этажа.

\- Просто нужен был момент, чтобы успокоиться, - объясняет Зейн. Теперь, когда он успокоился, он мог бы отпустить руку Лиама. Он этого не делает. - Извини.

\- Не волнуйся, - непринужденно говорит Лиам. - И не спеши.

\- Тогда остальные уйдут, - невесело усмехается Зейн. - Они уже наверняка об этом думают.

\- Значит, мы встретимся с ними позже, когда ты будешь готов, - пожимает плечами Лиам.

\- А что если я никогда не буду готов? - спрашивает Зейн. - Что, если я запрусь с тобой в этом лифте навсегда?

Лиам смотрит на табло над дверями, которое отсчитывает количество этажей. Оно показывает от четырнадцати до одиннадцати, после чего Лиам говорит:  
\- Есть вещи и похуже.

Зейн закусывает щеку. 10. 9. 8. 7.  
\- Например? - спрашивает он.

6\. 5. 4.  
\- Например, трос лифта может оборваться, и мы разобьемся насмерть, - отвечает Лиам. - Или акулий торнадо случится на самом деле. Или мама узнает, что это я разбил ее вазу, когда мне было семь, а не Рут.

Двери лифта начинают открываться, и Зейн отпускает руку Пейна. Остальные все еще ждут: Луи скрестил руки на груди, Гарри болтает по телефону, а Найл и Джош... ведут себя, как Найл и Джош. То есть для них никого больше не существует, они настолько зациклены друг на друге, что это было бы тошнотворно, если бы Зейн не был искренне рад за то, что они нашли в друг друге свое счастье.

\- Где вы были? - требует ответа Луи, подняв брови.

\- Нужно было кое с чем покончить, - беззаботно отвечает Лиам. - Заставил Зейна пойти со мной.

\- Уверен, что Зейн с радостью помог тебе кончить, - ухмыляется Луи.

Зейн давится воздухом, Лиам краснеет как помидор, а Гарри начинает смеяться, но, видимо, вспомнив, что они с Луи в ссоре, сменяет выражение лица на раздраженное. Хорошо же они «оставили разногласия в стороне».

\- Пойдемте уже, - говорит Зейн. - Машина нас, наверное, уже заждалась.

На улице уже темно, и, видимо, большинству фанаток не разрешают гулять допоздна, так как у входа в отель уже не так людно, как когда они приехали. Они все вместе садятся в один транспорт: он, Лиам и Гарри сзади, Джош и Найл посередине, а Луи рядом с водителем.

Зейн сидит между Гарри и Лиамом. И когда второй осторожно берет его за руку, конечно же, Малик сплетает их пальцы вместе. Гарри поворачивается к нему, собирается что-то сказать, но его взгляд падает на их руки. Зейн убирает их слегка назад, чтобы спрятать за собой, но Гарри все равно заметил, все равно улыбается ему, словно, по его мнению, это замечательно, а не совершенно глупо, безответственно и потенциально катастрофично.

Когда они подходят к клубу, Зейн опускает голову и избегает зрительного контакта с людьми, чтобы его не узнали. Они попадают внутрь без приключений и, облегченно вздохнув, он и Гарри направляются к бару, в то время как остальные идут дальше.

Заметив их, барменша распахивает глаза и, заикаясь, спрашивает:  
\- Че-чего желаете?

\- Чего-нибудь покрепче, - улыбается Зейн.

\- Х-хорошо. А в-вам? - спрашивает она Гарри, нехотя отрывая взгляд от Зейна.

\- То же самое, солнце, - отвечает Гарри, опираясь локтями на стойку.

Зейн оглядывается на Лиама, который тоже облокотился на стойку, но только спиной к барменше, и настороженно осматривает толпу, словно если он хотя бы на секунду прекратит обозрение, откуда не возьмись нагрянет опасность. Зейну интересно, что будет, если дать Лиаму выходной и заставить его выпить. Увидеть его без этого настороженного, опасливого поведения. Помочь ему расслабиться.

Это не лучшее сочетание слов, - решает он и разворачивается обратно к барменше.

Потянувшись за напитком, он ощущает нежное прикосновение пальцев к бедру.  
\- Может, пойдем в менее людное место? - спрашивает Лиам, глядя на него огромными глазами.

Во рту у Зейна пересыхает.   
\- А... что? - запинается он, мысленно приходя к самым невероятным выводам, потому что этот вопрос прозвучал, как те заигрывания, что не раз были адресованы ему в барах парнями и девушками, которые жаждали перепихнуться в туалете.

Лиам открывает и закрывает рот, и, кажется, он прекрасно понял, в какую сторону понесло Зейна, потому что он краснеет, и уголки его губ слегка поднимаются.  
\- Я имел в виду, все мы, - исправляет он. - Просто... куда-нибудь, где тебя не будет так видно. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя окружила толпа пьяниц.

Словно услышав их разговор, сзади подходит Луи, громко объявляет «кабины!» и большим пальцем через плечо показывает в их сторону.

Зейн берет свой бокал и, с Лиамом впереди и Гарри позади, направляется в сторону кабин. Найл с Джошем уже заняли одну из них: Джош сидит практически на руках у блондина, который нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу.  
\- Луи принесет нам выпить? - спрашивает Найл.

\- Без понятия, - пожимает плечами Зейн и садится напротив них. Рядом с ним садится Гарри, а Лиам, обеспокоенно посмотрев по сторонам, присаживается на самый край дивана рядом с кудрявым, снова поворачиваясь лицом к толпе.

Это заставляет Зейна нахмуриться, когда он подносит бокал к губам. Лиам выглядит нервным, словно что-то его тревожит, но по дороге сюда он казался спокойным. Зейну хочется поинтересоваться, хочется, но также ему кажется, что он должен просто... хотя бы на пять минут перестать думать о Лиаме. Такое чувство, будто в последнее время мир для него изменился: он больше не вращается вокруг солнца, так как уже занят тем, что вращается вокруг каждой мелочи, связанной с Пейном.

Что совершенно нелепо, слащаво, и ведь они даже не состоят в отношениях.

Зейн залпом выпивает напиток и улыбается Гарри.  
\- Давай веселиться.

Где-то между третьим и четвертым бокалом Зейн позволяет Гарри вытащить себя на танцпол. Он кладет руки Стайлсу на бедра и просто расслабляется, не думая о том, что девушка слева снимает их на телефон, а сзади кто-то настойчиво прижимается к его спине, пытаясь присоединиться.

Он понимает, что, скорее всего, они выглядят глупо. Гарри не умеет танцевать — иногда он даже не может нормально ходить, чтобы не спотыкаться, как неуклюжий, новорожденный олененок. А пьяный Зейн любит качать кулаком в такт музыке. Это выглядит так же ужасно, как и звучит, но он уже перешагнул ту грань, когда его волнует чье-то мнение. Хотя он даже не сильно пьян. Лишь... расслаблен до нужного предела. Подвыпивший — да. Навеселе — да. Но не пьян.

Симпатичная девушка со стрижкой пикси трогает Гарри за плечо и приглашает потанцевать, и тот соглашается, оставляя Зейна в одиночестве. Малик смотрит ему вслед, надув губы, но опирается на простоявшего последнюю минуту сзади него человека. Он оглядывается через плечо и встречается взглядом с парнем с голубыми глазами и озорной улыбкой, его темные волосы падают на лицо. Да, Зейн сделал правильный выбор.

Его зовут Оливер, и первое, что он говорит Зейну:  
\- Я знаю, кто ты.

Зейн закатывает глаза и продолжает танцевать, виляя бедрами, потому что он имеет на это право, потому что никто не может запретить ему этого, и он не собирается испытывать чувство вины за то, что получает удовольствие от жизни. Хоть и знает, что Лиам где-то поблизости, скорее всего, внимательно наблюдает за ними, может, даже подумывает о том, чтобы вмешаться и убрать от него руки этого парня, заменить их своими, и...

\- Молодец, - говорит Зейн. - Но я и понятия не имею, кто ты.

\- Оливер, - отвечает тот, и Зейн беззвучно повторяет его имя, словно пытаясь распробовать.

\- Ты собираешься шептать мне на ушко всю ночь? - спрашивает Зейн одновременно с юмором и раздражением. Он не знает, какая эмоция перевешивает. - Или, может, ты все-таки потанцуешь со мной нормально?

Оливер заливается низким, мрачным смехом — полная противоположность Лиама. Он поворачивает Зейна к себе лицом, и рука Малика оказывается между их телами, прижатая вплотную к груди парня.  
\- У меня есть идеи поинтересней, как провести эту ночь, - говорит он.

Теперь, когда Зейн закатывает глаза, жест говорит не «меня не так легко получить», а скорее «как же ты меня достал».  
\- Я не заинтересован, - отвечает он. - Пардон.

Оливер пожимает плечами, словно говоря «ты сам не знаешь, как много теряешь, парень». Зейн не обращает на это внимания. Он отступает обратно в толпу и ищет глазами Гарри или Луи. Кого-нибудь, с кем можно потанцевать, и кто не будет рассчитывать на продолжение ночи.

Он думал, что Гарри где-то по левую сторону от него, но он смотрит вокруг и не может его найти. И, в принципе, остальных тоже. Это просто море лиц, которые, кажется, пристально смотрят на него и давят со всех сторон. Зейн потирает лицо рукой и проталкивается вперед, действуя на автопилоте, пытается найти знакомое место.

Да только он не может. Клуб не такой и большой, но он чувствует себя на танцполе, как в ловушке, лишенный возможности пробраться к кабинам или бару. Куда бы он ни взглянул - везде люди и яркие огни, и его сердце начинает биться с бешеной скоростью, как в день рождения Гарри. В нем зарождается паника, и Зейн цепляется рукой в футболку, оттягивает воротник в попытке снова дышать, но не получается.

Его внимание привлекает компания парней, которые стоят, повернувшись в его сторону. Что-то в них кажется знакомым, хоть он никогда раньше их не видел. От этого чувства кровь в венах застывает, особенно когда один из ребят двигается в его сторону с ухмылкой на лице, и остальные следуют за ним.

Зейн разворачивается на месте и врезается в крепкое, накаченное тело. Он пытается оттолкнуть руки, которые обвивают его, но Малика с легкостью отрывают от пола, словно он ничего не весит.

Спустя несколько мгновений брыканий и криков до него доходит, что ему знакомы запах этого одеколона и свитер, в который он вцепился пальцами. Эти руки бережно держат его и проносят сквозь толпу, не отпуская до тех пор, пока они не оказываются в менее людном месте, и осторожно ставят на пол.

\- Мне прочитать тебе лекцию о том, что нельзя пропадать в толпе?- спрашивает Лиам, скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядит обеспокоенным и взбешенным. - Ты не можешь так поступать, Зейн. Меня пугает, когда я не могу до тебя добраться. Если я тебя не найду, то не смогу защитить.

\- Но у тебя получилось, - замечает Зейн. - Ну, найти меня.

\- Конечно, получилось, - фыркает Лиам. - Это моя работа.

Зейн взъерошивает волосы. Его хохолок распался от пота и танцев, но сейчас ему уже все равно. В газетах уже печатали миллионы его пьяных фоток, и ему плевать, что кто-то может заснять неудачные кадры.   
\- Можно твоей работой будет отвезти меня домой? - спрашивает он.

Дело в том, что... он не должен был сегодня гулять. У него было какое-то нехорошее предчувствие еще с момента, когда Гарри пригласил его, и он должен был просто остаться в отеле. Он должен был заказать в номер еды, что-нибудь сладкое, высококалорийное и вредное для здоровья, и посмотреть на ноутбуке любимый фильм. Или же принять ванну, чего он не делал уже долгое время. Включить один из своих плейлистов, что-нибудь медленное и расслабляющее, и просто забыть обо всем на свете.

Лиам поднимает руку, собирается прикоснуться к его щеке, но в последний момент оглядывается по сторонам и резко опускает ее, словно кожа Зейна пылает, и к ней нельзя дотронуться, не получив ожог.  
\- Да, - говорит он. - Пошли скажем остальным, что мы уходим. Думаю, Луи был готов уйти еще час назад. Джош и Найл, может, захотят остаться. Гарри ушел...

\- Что?

\- Уехал один в отель. Они снова ругались.

Зейн раздраженно стонет.  
\- Они когда-нибудь перестанут?

\- Мне кажется, - говорит Лиам, касаясь ладонью руки Зейна, когда они возвращаются к кабинам, - люди часто делают глупости, когда им страшно. И для некоторых людей нет ничего более ужасного, чем влюбиться в кого-то без памяти.

Зейн явно не ожидал такого. Это еще к чему?

\- Они разберутся, - ободряюще добавляет Лиам. - Думаю, пока что они оба убеждены, что если признаются в своих чувствах, то получат отказ, поэтому им лучше вести себя так, словно они ненавидят друг друга, чем самому испытать боль.

\- Это очень мудро, Лиам, - искренне говорит Зейн. - Может, ты мне и песни писать будешь?

Лиам смеется.  
\- Спасибо, мне уже хватает того, что я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от неприятностей.

Зейн фыркает. Он не думает, что он прям уж такой проблемный. И когда он смотрит на Лиама, Малик знает, что тот согласился бы с ним, скажи он об этом вслух. Но Зейн молчит. Он просто улыбается, потому что все еще находится под влиянием алкоголя, и цепляет своей рукой руку Лиама чаще, чем можно посчитать случайным.

Когда они возвращаются к кабинке, там сидит только Луи. Точнее... из их компании — только Луи. У него на руках сидит длинноволосая брюнетка, и он кладет ей в рот оливку из своего коктейля.

\- Луи, - громко восклицает Зейн. - Где остальные?

\- Они ушли, - положив голову на плечо девушке, говорит Луи. - Джош не умеет пить, и Найл тоже уже окосел, поэтому они решили вернуться в отель.

\- Я тоже хочу в отель, - хихикает девушка на руках Луи.

Луи щелкает ее по носу и говорит сюсюкающим голосом:  
\- Кто же не хочет, зайка? Но я живу в номере с коллегой по группе, который скорее всего расцарапает твое милое личико, если я приглашу тебя к нам. - Сказав это, Луи хмурится. - Вообще-то, это превосходная идея. Зейн, Лиам, простите, но нам пора.

Лиам снова скрещивает руки на груди, в этот раз становясь на выходе из кабины.  
\- Луи, - обращается он предупредительным голосом.

Луи растерянно на него смотрит, и Зейн еле сдерживает смех, потому что Томлинсон выглядит так, как будто его только что отчитали, чего самому Малику никогда не удавалось достичь, сколько бы раз он не запрещал Луи что-то делать.

\- Но, Лиам...

\- Нет.

Луи покорно вздыхает.  
\- Прости, малышка, - говорит он девушке, - но, кажется, сегодня домой я приду один. Можешь поблагодарить за это качка.

\- Я качок? - спрашивает Лиам, практически касаясь губами уха Зейна, от чего по телу второго пробегает дрожь.

\- Уверен, что он говорил обо мне, - отвечает Зейн. - В последнее время я занимаюсь спортом.

Лиам заливается смехом и отступает назад, освобождая Луи и девушке дорогу, чтобы выйти из кабины. По дороге из клуба Зейн опирается на Луи и Лиама, закинув руки им на плечи. Инстинктивно он прижимает Пейна к себе немного ближе, но кому-то знать об этом необязательно. Только когда они садятся в машину, и Зейн снова оказывается посередине, в этот раз с Луи по левую сторону, он осознает, насколько вымотан. Такое впечатление, что он пробежал марафон, превзошел самого себя. Он кладет голову Лиаму на плечо и закрывает глаза.

Просыпается он, только когда они приезжают в отель. Машина останавливается возле черного входа, и Зейн медленно открывает глаза, издавая тихий стон. Он потягивается, чувствуя, как его мышцы напрягаются до предела, после чего расслабляются. Это напоминает ему о днях, когда ему было десять, он спал всю дорогу домой, и, приехав, папа будил его, нес в дом к нему в комнату на второй этаж, в то время как Зейн просто зевал и держался крепче.

Ему едва хватает сил, чтобы выбраться следом за Лиамом из машины, и он практически падает на землю. В последнюю секунду Пейн хватает его за талию, удерживая на месте, и Зейн обнимает его за шею.  
\- В твои должностные обязанности входит носить меня на руках, если я не могу ходить?

Подхватив под ягодицы, Лиам с легкостью поднимает его, и Зейн инстинктивно обводит ноги вокруг его талии.  
\- Нет, - бурчит Лиам, - я так не думаю.

\- Твои бицепсы просто не поддаются объяснению, - говорит Малик по дороге ко входу. - Серьезно, просто не поддаются.

Тело Лиама сотрясается от смеха, тем самым посылая вибрации по телу Зейна.  
\- Как сильно ты пьян?

Дело в том, что он не пьяный. Сонный — да. Но пьяный ли настолько, чтобы нести такую чушь? Нет. Но Лиам этого не знает, поэтому Зейн хихикает, утыкается лицом Лиаму в шею и пользуется моментом.  
\- Совсем не пьян, - бормочет он, нарочно глотая слова.

\- Обманщик.

\- Это нечестно, - раздается голос Луи позади них. Зейн поднимает голову, недовольно смотрит на Луи, и он рад, что Лиам этого не видит. - Вы не можете вот так просто лишать меня секса, а потом сами устраивать игрища.

\- Значит, ты хочешь сам его понести? - мило спрашивает Лиам. Луи ворчит что-то в ответ, но его слова не слышно за несогласным возгласом Зейна. - Шучу. Я тебя не брошу, не волнуйся.

Зейн ухмыляется, глядя на Луи через плечо Пейна, и ему становится интересно, как далеко он может зайти, продолжая в таком духе. Когда они заходят в лифт, он неуклюже целует Лиама в шею - тот практически выпускает его из рук, и он чувствует, что падает задницей вниз, но Лиам успевает снова поднять его выше. И Малик заливается смехом, потому что завтра все это можно будет спихнуть на спиртное, если вдруг Лиам или Луи поднимут эту тему. Хоть он и сам знает, что это неправда.

Когда они выходят на своем этаже, Луи взъерошивает его волосы со словами «не засиживайтесь допоздна, детки» и направляется в противоположный конец коридора. Видимо, Лиам знает, где находится комната Зейна, потому что он идет в ее сторону, не спрашивая направления.

\- Где ключ? - спрашивает Лиам, подойдя к двери.

Зейн задумывается на секунду, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он его положил.  
\- В заднем левом кармане.

Лиам тормозит с ответом.  
\- Ээ... ты хочешь, чтобы я...?

\- Угу, - мычит он ему на ухо. - Просто хватай, Лиам. - Его бицепсы правда не поддаются никакому объяснению, потому что ему удается удержать Зейна одной рукой, от чего его мышцы сексуально напрягаются, а второй — спустится к заднице в поисках ключа. - Ты достаешь ключ или лапаешь меня? - дразнит Зейн.

Лиам ойкает.  
\- Я... прости, я...

\- Всё нормально, - уверяет его Зейн. Он закрывает глаза, ощущая, как Лиам достает ключ из узкого кармана джинсов. - Мне это нравится.

Лиам снова практически выпускает его из рук, и это просто... просто слишком смешно, чтобы опять не рассмеяться.

\- Это не смешно, - говорит Лиам, хотя кажется, что он тоже хочет смеяться, и вставляет ключ в замок. - Ты надо мной издеваешься, да?

\- Нет, - честно отвечает Зейн и оставляет вдоль его шеи дорожку легких, нежных поцелуев, от которых кожа Лиама покрывается мурашками. - Я бы не посмел.

Лиам прыскает со смеху и захлопывает дверь ногой.  
\- Я положу тебя на кровать, ладно?

\- Сначала ты должен пригласить меня на ужин.

\- А ты мастер флирта, когда выпьешь, ты это знал? - шутит Лиам. - Но правда, я кладу тебя на кровать. Тебе придется меня отпустить.

Лиам наклоняется над двуспальной кроватью, упершись в матрас руками, и Зейн просто находится в подвешенном состоянии между постелью и Лиамом, отказываясь отпускать. Но после он вздыхает и все же размыкает свою мертвую хватку на талии и шее парня. Он падает на матрас и смотрит на Лиама, который нависает над ним, молча глядя на Зейна с неразличимым выражением лица. 

В конце концов, он выпрямляется и разглаживает футболку.  
\- Ладно. В общем, ээ... ты же в порядке, да? Или мне отнести тебя в ванную комнату или куда еще? - спрашивает он в слабой попытке поддразнить, чтобы отвести внимание от румянца на его щеках, который вряд ли появился лишь от того, что он нес Зейна всю дорогу сюда.

Зейн занимает себя тем, что ногами пытается снять с себя обувь.  
\- Не, со мной все хорошо, - говорит он, зная, что игра подошла к концу. - Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - непринужденно отвечает Лиам, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - Мне нужно идти. До завтра.

Зейн кивает, и Лиам направляется к выходу. В последний момент Зейн закидывает руку на глаза и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, говорит:  
\- Или ты можешь остаться.

Несмотря на то, что его глаза и так накрыты рукой, он зажмуривается, и после этого комнату накрывает оглушающая тишина. Зейн мысленно досчитывает до десяти, затем двадцати, практически доходит до тридцати, когда Лиам отвечает «хорошо».

Зейн поднимает руку и хмурит брови, встречаясь с Лиамом взглядом.  
\- Серьезно?

\- Я не должен, - вздыхает он, разуваясь. - Я правда не должен. Ты плохо на меня влияешь, Зейн Малик.

\- Прости.

\- Не извиняйся, - тут же говорит Лиам. - Я же не говорил, что это плохо.

Зейн полностью уверен, что Лиам тоже плохо на него влияет, потому что обычно он не совершает глупостей так часто. Но, кажется, когда дело касается Лиама, он теряет над собой контроль. Неважно, сколько раз он говорит себе, что это плохая идея. Неважно, на сколько больше недостатков в этой ситуации, чем преимуществ. Он мог бы перечислить сотню причин, почему ему нельзя целовать Лиама, но от этого он все равно не перехочет делать этого.

Он молча встает с кровати и стягивает покрывало.

\- У меня нет пижамы, - неожиданно говорит Лиам.

Зейн встречается с ним взглядом и тянется к краю своей футболки. Он поднимает ее вверх и, сняв с себя, улыбается тому, что Лиам все еще пристально смотрит на него, только теперь с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- У меня тоже, - отвечает он и расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах.

Раздевшись до боксеров, он залезает в постель под одеяло. Подтянув его до груди, Зейн знает, что уже скоро уснет. Он слишком устал и просто очень хочет спать. Но только с Лиамом под боком.

В комнате гаснет свет, и через мгновение прогибается кровать. Зейн поворачивается на другой бок, пока Лиам устраивается рядом с ним. Ему нужен вентилятор или еще какой-нибудь фоновый шум, потому что все, что слышно в комнате — это сбивчивое дыхание Лиама, смешанное с дыханием Зейна.

\- Расслабься уже, - говорит он, зевая, и кладет руку себе под подушку. - Я практически слышу, как ты думаешь.

\- Прости, - шепчет Лиам. - Просто... каковы правила? Тебе нужно начертить границу, Зейн, чтобы я ее случайно не переступил. Я не могу понять, где рамки в наших отношениях. Вдруг я зайду слишком далеко и всё испорчу?

Зейн не имеет понятия, где находится эта самая граница, но он точно знает, что они уже давно ее переступили. Он тянется рукой назад, какое-то время ищет, но вскоре находит руку Лиама, обхватывает ее пальцами и тянет на себя в попытке притянуть парня ближе.

\- Просто поспи со мной, - тихо говорит он.

Лиам неуверенно придвигается к нему. Он не жмется к его спине, как хотелось бы Зейну, но кладет руку ему на талию, и брюнет накрывает ее своей ладонью.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Зейн.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Мы знаем, что ты очень скрытный человек, - говорит ведущая, и Зейн прикусывает язык. В его жизни было достаточно интервью, чтобы понять, что это ведет к личным вопросам, которых, по возможности, он старается избегать. - Но давай же, фанаты просто безумно хотят узнать, какой ты, когда в отношениях.

Это... на удивление, не такой и ужасный вопрос. Он ожидал чего-то типа «боксеры или плавки?», но такое он может выдержать. Зейн немного ерзает на месте, продолжая вежливо улыбаться, и он не перестанет этого делать, даже если заболит челюсть.  
\- Все зависит от отношений, - отвечает он. - Если это несерьезно, то я предпочитаю этого не афишировать, не создавать лишнего шума, понимаете? - интервьюер кивает. - Но когда я правда... когда человек мне не безразличен, мне трудно это скрывать. Думаю, если бы я по-настоящему, без памяти в кого-то влюбился, то захотел бы рассказать об этом всему миру. Так что, наверное, я был бы парнем, который балует, пытается дать всё самое лучшее и рассказывает о тебе всем на свете. А еще я люблю обниматься.

\- Вы слышали это, дамы? -умиляется интервьюер. - Он любит обниматься.

Зейн пожимает плечами, улыбаясь шире.  
\- Ну, а что я могу сказать? Обнимашки — это круто.

\- Ну, а теперь, - ведущая наклоняется ближе, - мы знаем, что сейчас ты одинок, но в твоей жизни есть одна особенная женщина, правда?

Зейн хмурит лоб.  
\- Ээ, я не...

\- И так случилось, что сегодня она с нами на связи, - продолжает интервьюер.

Зейн шумно втягивает воздух. Должно быть, сейчас он выглядит перепуганным, но это только потому, что он не может понять, о какой девушке идет речь. Что за особенная женщина? Кто...

\- Привет, милый.

Зейн резко поворачивает голову — прямо позади него находится огромный экран, который до этого был выключен. Сейчас же он видит знакомое лицо, улыбающееся, завораживающее...  
\- Мама?

У Зейна есть, так сказать, негласное правило. Он не часто звонит маме. Дело в том, что это не легко для них обоих. За четыре года у них не было ни одного телефонного разговора, который не закончился бы слезами. И эти звонки всегда оставляют ему чувство пустоты и безысходности. Поэтому он звонит лишь время от времени и потом по возможности прилетает домой на неделю-две, потому что... намного легче разговаривать с ней, когда их не разделяют тысячи километров. Когда он может обнять ее, когда знает, что сестры где-то поблизости, а папа в гостиной.

В последний раз они разговаривали до начала тура. Он позвонил, рассказал, как обстоят дела, пообещал приехать, как только сможет. И они оба плакали — такие у них отношения. А после этого Зейн провел целый день в постели, до боли скучая по дому и детству. 

А теперь ему предстоит то же самое на телевидении. Без какого-либо, черт возьми, предупреждения. Он взбешен, но еще острее ощущает, как к глазам уже подступают слезы — и они не обменялись даже десятью словами.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, - говорит мама, заставляя толпу умиленно заохать.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучаю, - хрипло отвечает Зейн. Он видит позади нее кухню и может поспорить, что она, как и в его воспоминаниях, пахнет специями и печеньем. - Очень.

\- Ты хорошо кушаешь? - неожиданно строго спрашивает она.

\- Да, мам, - морщит нос Зейн.

Зрители и ведущая смеются, но его мама продолжает:  
\- Ты выглядишь очень худым. Лучше следи за своим здоровьем, молодой человек, иначе накажу.

\- Слушаюсь, мэм, - говорит Зейн. - Я запомню это.

После окончания интервью Зейн словно ошпаренный вылетает из студии. За кулисами он сразу же направляется к Лиаму, не давая себе времени расклеиться. Он хватает парня за руку так сильно, что кожа в том месте, куда он впился пальцами, белеет.  
\- Забери меня отсюда, - практически умоляет он. - Прямо сейчас, Лиам, прошу. Просто... забери меня отсюда.

\- Эй, - обращается Лиам, кладя ладонь ему на затылок, - что случилось? Зейн...

\- Забери меня отсюда, - шипит Зейн. Он даже топает ногой, словно вот-вот закатит истерику или просто разрыдается.

Несколько человек, что работают на этом шоу, бросают на него взгляды, но Зейну не до этого. Пусть лучше они будут думать, что он «дива», чем увидят, как он плачет. Он ненавидит плакать в присутствии других.

\- Хорошо, - коротко кивнув, отвечает Лиам. - Хорошо, я забираю тебя отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

Он обнимает Зейна за плечи, а тот прижимает его ближе за талию, потому что ему просто необходим Лиам как можно ближе. Пейн лезет в карман и достает мобильный, ведет Малика по коридорам, и Зейн практически не слышит телефонного разговора.

Подойдя к выходу, где никого нет, Лиам притягивает его к себе, и Зейн ощущает у себя на виске нежные губы.  
\- Подожди десять минут, ладно? - говорит Лиам. - Нужно просто выйти на улицу, сесть в машину, и мы вернемся в отель. Десять минут.

Зейн молча кивает, поджав губы. Когда они выходят из здания, он убирает руку от Лиама, но Пейн держит его крепче, словно отказывается отпускать, хотя и знает, что должен. На улице толпятся люди, сверкают вспышки, и Зейн утыкается лицом Лиаму в грудь всю дорогу к машине. Ему тоже плевать.

Как только они отъезжают от здания, Лиам отстегивает ремень безопасности и передвигается на середину сидения. Он нежно проводит рукой по волосам Зейна, заставляя парня закрыть глаза и практически замурлыкать от удовольствия — впервые с момента, как его мама показалась на экране, Малику легко дышится. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Лиам тихо спрашивает:  
\- Это из-за твоей мамы?

Зейн шмыгает носом и мысленно ненавидит себя за это.  
\- Ты смотрел интервью?

\- Большую часть — да, - признается Лиам. - Она показалась мне классной.

\- Она замечательная, - соглашается Зейн. - Она... черт, я и понятия не имел, что они такое устроят. Просто... я скучаю по ней. Я так скучаю по ней.

Лиам убирает с его лба челку, едва прикасаясь, словно он боится спугнуть Зейна.  
\- Расскажи мне о ней.

Зейн прыскает со смеху, думая, что Лиам шутит. Но когда он поднимает взгляд, то видит широко распахнутые глаза, смотрящие на него в ожидании.  
\- Ммм... - Ему никогда не приходилось кому-то описывать свою маму. Все остальные с ней знакомы (она и Луи вообще лучшие друзья, что просто странно, и Зейн старается об этом не думать), а больше никто и не спрашивал. Он пытается вспомнить что-нибудь важное, хоть что-нибудь, и улыбается. - Она совершенно не умеет печь. Знаешь эту готовую смесь для выпечки? Она даже ее умудряется спалить, поэтому у нас обычно печет папа. Но она готовит самые лучшие спагетти в мире. И я всегда был ее любимчиком. А еще она не умеет петь. У нее совсем нет слуха, но тем не менее она все равно постоянно поет. И слушает попсовые хит-парады вместо нормальной взрослой музыки, поэтому мне стыдно ездить с ней в машине, потому что она может затянуть что-нибудь из Beyoncé и продолжать так всю дорогу.

\- Так откуда у тебя талант? - смеется Лиам.

\- Не знаю, - признается Зейн. - В моей семье ни у кого нет музыкального слуха, правда. Но мама научила меня рисовать.

\- Рисовать? - Лиам кривится. - Ты не можешь еще и рисовать. Это нечестно.

\- Почему это? - недоумевая, спрашивает Зейн.

\- Потому что, - говорит Лиам, слегка дергая его за прядь волос, - у тебя уже есть самый прекрасный голос, который я когда-либо слышал. Ты пишешь красивые, трогательные песни. И вполне возможно, что ты самый привлекательный человек на планете. Этого хватит. Тебе запрещено иметь еще что-то. Это несправедливо по отношению к остальным.

Видимо, Зейн очень самовлюбленный человек, потому что его цепляет только:  
\- Самый привлекательный человек на планете?

Пальцы Лиама скользят от его волос к подбородку.  
\- Не делай вид, что удивлен, - ласково говорит он. - Ты прекрасен. Здесь. - Кончики пальцев касаются нижней губы и спускаются к груди. - И здесь. И ты это знаешь. - Наконец, он убирает руку, кладет ее себе на колени. - А теперь продолжай, расскажи мне еще. Что насчет твоих сестер?

И Зейн рассказывает, в течение всей дороги до самого отеля. Он чувствует себя намного лучше, благодаря ненавязчивым вопросам Лиама, когда Зейн думает, что ему уже нечего рассказать. Благодаря их рукам, вновь сплетенным в замок, потому что это, как кажется, уже стало традицией. Благодаря тому, что Лиам просто рядом, и Зейн начинает понимать, что нуждается в нем постоянно. 

\- Я бы очень хотел однажды с ними познакомиться, - непринужденно говорит Лиам, убирая ремень безопасности. Его голос полон детской искренности, которая свойственна только Лиаму.

Зейн замирает на месте, в то время как Пейн выходит из машины, не замечая реакции на его слова. И просто... вот он. Вот этот момент. Однажды он сможет оглянуться назад и сказать, что именно в этот момент он принял решение по поводу Лиама Пейна.

Они заходят в лифт, и Лиам тянется рукой, чтобы выбрать их этажи, но Зейн опережает его и нажимает кнопку самого верхнего этажа, точно так же, как и в последний раз, когда они наедине оставались в лифте.

\- Нужна очередная минутка? - спрашивает Лиама и тянется к его руке, словно это уже стало инстинктом.

Зейн отталкивает его руку, чтобы схватить за бедра и прижать к стенке лифта.  
\- Вообще-то, несколько, - говорит он. Лиам выглядит ошарашенным, широко открыв глаза, но тем не менее обнимает его за шею. - Сотни, - исправляется Зейн, наклоняясь ближе. - Тысячи. - Его губ практически касаются губ Лиама. - Может быть, миллионы.

\- Если ты собираешься меня поцеловать, то просто сделай это, глупый, - дразнит Лиам.

Зейн практически так и делает, тянется ближе, но в последний момент отстраняется и говорит:  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу остановиться, если поцелую.

\- Тебе придется, - с сожалением отвечает Лиам. - Через полчаса нам уже надо собраться и сесть в автобус.

Зейн разочарованно стонет и утыкается носом в изгиб плеча парня.  
\- Я забыл.

В который раз Лиам зарывается пальцами в его волосы. По идее, это должно раздражать Зейна, ведь из-за этого на его голове, наверняка, бардак. Но так приятно, когда Лиам время от времени проводит ногтями по коже.  
\- Через полчаса ты еще будешь хотеть поцеловать меня? - спрашивает Пейн.

Зейн прыскает со смеху, потому что — да, Лиам. Он вполне уверен, что желание поцеловать парня не покинет его еще долгое время.  
\- Да, скорее всего.

\- Хорошо. - Лиам целует его в лоб. - Тогда встретимся в автобусе через полчаса. - Он обходит Зейна и нажимает кнопку своего этажа. - Договорились?

__

\- А что... насчет... того, что я... а-ах... не твой тип? - практически задыхаясь, спрашивает Лиам.

Зейн стонет и кусает его шею, с силой толкая в... стол, кажется? Ему не видно. Гастрольный автобус совершенно не предназначен для подобного рода занятий, и, наверняка, у Лиама теперь болит спина.

\- Соврал, - с легкостью отвечает Зейн, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть, как на коже Лиама появляются и снова исчезают следы от его зубов. - Ты себя видел? Да ты всеобщий идеал.

\- Я вполне уверен, что так можно сказать о тебе, - возражает Лиам, задирая футболку Зейна на спине. Его ногти больно царапают кожу, но сам факт Зейну кажется забавным. - Поцелуй меня снова, Зейн. Давай же. Прошу.

И он целует, скользя губами по подбородку, щеке, и останавливаясь возле рта. Губы Лиама уже приоткрыты — они полные, розовые, блестят после предыдущих поцелуев, - и не сдержавшись, Зейн закусывает нижнюю. И он не раскаивается в этом, когда Лиам жалостливо хныкает, и повторяет действие.

Единственный вопрос, который его сейчас мучает, это решить, что лучше: завалить Лиама на ближайшую плоскость и посмотреть, через сколько он начнет извиваться и скулить, или позволить Лиаму взять себя у стенки, чтобы он показал, на что по-настоящему способен. Это трудный выбор. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы сделать его, Зейн снова целует Лиама, и тот тянет его за волосы и толкает язык в рот.

Зейн отшатывается назад и хватается за футболку Лиама, потянув его за собой, и в этот раз это он спиной врезается в какую-то поверхность (кажется, это спинка дивана, но он не уверен), и Пейн прижимается к нему, поставив между его ног свою. Зейн инстинктивно трется об нее уже стоящим членом, и ему совершенно за это не стыдно (по большей части из-за того, что Лиам отрывает от него губы и издает гортанный стон).

\- Это действительно происходит? - спрашивает Лиам, чередуя слова с поцелуями, которые он оставляет на шее Зейна. Малик откидывает голову назад, давая ему больший простор для «работы».

\- Я вполне уверен, что да.

\- Прости, - тут же извиняется Лиам, водя руками по бокам Зейна, словно он не в состоянии их контролировать. Зейну тоже знакомо это ощущение, так как оно охватило его тело, и все, о чем он может думать, это ЛиамЛиамЛиам, и все, что он чувствует, это тоже Лиам и крайняя необходимость в большем. - Я просто пытаюсь понять, как это может происходить на самом деле.

Слова Лиама не имеют значения, когда он кусает Зейна в шею. Он лишь слегка впивается зубами, заставляя Малика взвизгнуть, потому что это больно, но также чертовски приятно, что он даже практически забывает...  
\- Никаких засосов, - стонет Зейн, оттягивая Лиама за волосы. - Никаких засосов на видном месте.

\- Прости, прости, - снова шепчет Пейн и целует его в то же место, словно заглаживая вину. Он оттягивает воротник футболки, и Зейн слышит треск, словно тот разорвал ткань по шву, но ему плевать, потому что Лиам стягивает ее по плечу и целует кожу в том месте. - Здесь можно?

Он пытается слушать Лиама, правда пытается, но в этот момент важнее снять с него футболку, чем болтать.  
\- Да, конечно, - безразлично отвечает Зейн и тянет край футболки Пейна вверх. - Может, ты... Сними ее уже, а?

Лиам отступает назад и стягивает с себя футболку. Малик наблюдает за тем, как она падает на пол, а затем медленно поднимает свой взгляд вверх по ногам Лиама и... черт. Он просто... черт.

\- Что? - вскинув бровь, спрашивает Лиам.

Он знает, что Лиам накаченный. Эти бицепсы предстают его взору каждый день. Но он не был готов к тому, что грудь Пейна окажется такой широкой, а кубики пресса такими отточенными, не был готов к волосам на груди и дорожке, ведущей вниз по животу, ни к широким плечам и ключицам, которые хочется пометить своими губами и зубами, и... В общем-то, Лиам просто очень-очень сексуальный, что даже практически раздражает.

\- Ты знаешь что, - резко отвечает Зейн. - Не прикидывайся.

Лиам улыбается и подступает к нему.  
\- Мне нравится быть в форме, - признается он, снова протягивая руки к Зейну. Но автобус на что-то наезжает, и когда Лиам врезается в него, Зейн вспоминает, что они все еще в дороге. Лиам удерживает их на ногах и громко, беззаботно смеется, не отрывая губ от шеи Зейна. - Мне кажется, это очень опасное место, чтобы попробовать.... - Он не договаривает, и теперь усмехается Зейн.

\- Попробовать что?

\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, - краснея, сознается Пейн. Когда он поднимает руку и кладет ее Зейну на щеку, кажется, что жаркое безумие немного стихает. - Что мы делаем? К чему это ведет? Мы просто...? Или мы...?

Зейн вел к тому, чтобы раздеть Лиама. Но в то же время...  
\- К чему захочешь, детка.

Он не хочет толкать Лиама на то, к чему тот еще не готов, но также не хочет переступать границы первым.

Лиам опускает взгляд на пол, проскользнув ладонью Малику под футболку, и гладит его спину.  
\- До следующей остановки у нас всего девять часов, - тихо смеясь, отвечает Пейн. - Не думаю, что этого времени хватит на всё, что я хочу с тобой сделать.

Может быть, ему понятно, почему Лиаму так трудно принять происходящее, ведь Зейн сам удивляется своей удаче. Как вышло так, что у него превосходная жизнь, превосходная семья, превосходные друзья, а теперь, ко всему прочему, в его жизни есть такой человек, как Лиам. Это слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой, и он бы ущипнул себя, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего, но его руки слишком заняты тем, что гладят мускулистую спину Лиама.

\- Но, может, начнем с того, что доберемся до кровати? - предлагает Пейн.

Зейн согласно кивает, ведь да, это отличная мысль. Но немного неловко перемещаться по комнате, осознавая что вот-вот случится. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Лиам раздраженно не хныкает и толкает его на диван, моментально забираясь сверху.

\- Или до дивана, - смеясь, говорит Зейн.

\- Кровать слишком далеко, - объясняет Лиам и задирает футболку Зейна. - Свою тоже снимай, ну же.

Зейн покорно поднимает руки, и благодаря ловкости Лиама его футболка тут же куда-то пропадает. Он закрывает глаза, приподнимает голову в ожидании губ Лиама на своих, но ничего не происходит. Зейн моргает и видит, что, закусив губу, парень просто... смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

\- О чем ты думаешь? - спрашивает Зейн, стараясь скрыть неуверенность в себе. Но он видел этот взгляд Лиама сотню раз и до сих пор не может понять, значит он что-то хорошее или плохое.

\- Ни о чем, - качает головой Лиам. - Извини. - Он тянется за поцелуем, но Зейн слегка отталкивает его.

\- Говори.

Лиам издает стон.  
\- Я просто не понимаю, почему ты вообще... просто ты... а я...

\- Ты не закончил даже одного предложения, - дразнит Зейн.

Лиам прячет лицо в изгибе плеча Зейна, словно ему стыдно.  
-Иногда я смотрю на тебя и просто не могу понять, как человек может быть таким совершенным, и сейчас я просто пытаюсь понять, какого черта ты делаешь с кем-то, как я, ведь это просто необъяснимо.

От этих слов у Зейна внутри всё сжимается, словно Лиам оседлал не его бедра, а грудь. Пусть Лиам и больше него, но это не означает, что Зейну не хватает физической силы, поэтому он без труда приподнимается с Лиамом на себе и толкает его на спину. Падая на диван, Пейн удивленно ойкает, и Зейн рассмеялся бы, если бы не целовал в это время его грудь.

\- Не говори так, - шепчет он, не отрывая губ от кожи на животе.

\- Я физически не смогу... сказать вообще что-то... если ты... будешь делать... это. - Последнее слово прозвучало скорее как стон, и позже они вернутся к этому разговору, но прямо сейчас Зейн просто хочет, чтобы Лиам издал этот звук еще раз.

\- Это? - игриво спрашивает он, кусая кожу над резинкой боксеров, которые выглядывают из джинсов Лиама.

\- О, Боже, - еле выдавливает Пейн. - Ты ужасный человек, знаешь?

Зейн решает, что дразнить Лиама Пейна, возможно, самое лучшее занятие на свете. Может быть, даже лучше, чем стоять на сцене и слушать, как тысячи людей выкрикивают твое имя. Потому что Лиам издает нечленораздельные звуки каждый раз, когда Зейн прикасается губами к новому участку кожи (то есть очень часто, учитывая, что он немного зациклен на прессе Лиама, но, серьезно, разве можно его винить?), или проводит ногтями по бедрам, которые все еще прикрывает слой ткани. Он продолжает в таком духе, изредка глядя на Лиама широко распахнутыми, невинными глазами, словно он не имеет понятия, что вытворяет. И каждый раз Лиам безошибочно стонет и приподнимает бедра, умоляя телом, явно не в состоянии выразить просьбу словами.

У него нет ни малейшего сомнения, что Лиам мог бы с легкостью поменять их позиции, перевернуть их, не затратив усилий, и захватить контроль над ситуацией, показать Зейну, как приятно, когда тебя дразнят. Но он этого не делает, и сам факт сводит Зейна с ума. Осознание того, что Лиам мог бы без проблем доминировать над ним, но вместо этого дает Малику полное право делать всё, что ему вздумается.

В какой-то момент ему приходила мысль не спешить. Пригласить Лиама на свидание или что-нибудь подобное до того, как они переспят. Показать, дать Лиаму понять, что он хочет большего, чем случайный секс. Намного большего. Но Зейну придется заняться этим позже, потому что эрекция уже причиняет ему боль, да и сквозь джинсы видно, что у Лиама тоже стоит, поэтому он просто не имеет права не пойти сейчас дальше.

Зейн медленно проводит пальцем вдоль молнии, заставляя Лиама толкнуться бедрами навстречу.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя умолял? - запинаясь, спрашивает Лиам — в его голосе одновременно чувствуются раздражение и нужда.

Вообще-то, он не планировал этого, но раз уж Лиам предложил... Зейн пожимает плечами и просто накрывает ртом место в районе паха, надеясь, что парень не видит легкую усмешку на его губах.

\- Ладно, ладно, - выдыхает Лиам. - Пожалуйста. Я... прошу.

В следующий раз он клянется проверить, сколько времени займет довести Лиама до точки кипения, но пока что он сдается и с легкостью расстегивает пуговицу на его джинсах. Он опускает молнию, и Лиам приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от одежды, и сразу же самостоятельно стягивает с себя боксеры, недовольно зыркнув на Зейна, словно читая его мысли и предчувствуя новую череду мучений.

Зейн потирает руками его бедра и, как сказал в тот вечер на благотворительном мероприятии Лиам, пытается обработать информацию. Просто обескураживает то, что еще вчера он убеждал себя, как это глупо и безответственно, а сейчас, приподнявшись на локтях и закусив нижнюю губу, Лиам лежит абсолютно голый на диване в его гастрольном автобусе и смотрит на него с мольбой.

\- Ты не обязан, - выпаливает Лиам, за что получает недовольный взгляд Зейна. Опираясь на одну руку, он надавливает большим пальцем на нижнюю губу брюнета. Он делает это довольно часто - трогает лицо Зейна. Прикасается к нему кончиками пальцев, словно с целью узнать, каков на ощупь каждый его участок. - Правда. Если ты передумал, ничего страшного. Не думай, что ты должен.

\- Я любовался, а не сомневался, - хлопая его по руке, сообщает Зейн.

\- Ааа, вот оно что... - Лиам краснеет до самых ушей.

\- Но, может, ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я остановился... - Он замолкает, сжимая бедра Лиама, скользит большими пальцами выше, к эрекции, которая лежит на животе, но не прикасается.

Даже странно, насколько раскованно чувствует себя Лиам, лежа перед ним голым при свете ламп. Но, кажется, его не волнует ничего, кроме того, что Зейн все еще дразнит его.  
\- Не надо, - тут же говорит Лиам. - В смысле, останавливаться. Не останавливайся. Просто... Хватит издеваться надо мной и... пожалуйста.

Рука Лиама скользит по дивану, как только Зейн обхватывает его член, и он падает на спину, выгибает шею, чтобы видеть Малика. И Зейн демонстративно облизывает губы, делая их скользкими и блестящими, сохраняет зрительный контакт с Лиамом, опуская голову вниз, и проводит мокрую дорожку от своих пальцев, которые держат основу, до самой головки. Лиам резко сгибает ноги в коленях, раздвигает их шире, и Зейн знает, что в этот момент Лиам принадлежит ему. Все в нем говорит об уязвимости, словно он сам приносит себя в жертву, и Зейну это нравится. Ему не верится, что они так долго откладывали этот момент на потом.

\- Боже, ты такой красивый, - шепчет Лиам, зарываясь рукой в волосы Зейна, когда тот обхватывает губами головку. Интересно, Лиам говорит это только потому, что Зейн взял его член в рот, или он правда так считает? Но он смотрит на Малика так, словно только что выиграл в лотерее и не может поверить своей удаче. - Прекрасный.

Зейн стонет и насаживается ртом на ствол, касаясь губами своих пальцев. Лиам резко вдыхает, мышцы его живота сокращаются, но он не пытается толкнуться глубже, как любит делать сам Малик. И он не тянет его за волосы, не пытается опустить ниже. Зейн компенсирует это тем, что ускоряет темп, сильнее сжимает кулак и как можно чаще поднимает его навстречу своим губам.

Вскоре Лиам роняет голову на диван, словно больше не может держать ее приподнятой, и все это время он издает неразборчиво бормочет: «Зейн, ты просто... ты... черт, я не могу... я». В какой-то момент Зейн отрывается от него, только чтобы сказать «если бы не завтрашний концерт, я бы позволил тебе трахнуть меня в рот», на что Лиам только хнычет в ответ, словно он не в силах найти достойный ответ.

Наконец, Лиам тянет его за волосы, спешно и немного безумно выпаливает:  
\- Я близко, Зейн, ты должен...

Зейн сжимает его еще крепче, обводит языком головку, продолжая водить рукой вдоль ствола, и Лиам смотрит на него, широко открыв рот, разжимая пальцы в волосах. Все его тело напрягается, он сжимает ногами Зейна практически мертвой хваткой и кончает ему в глотку. Малик старается проглотить всё, отстраняется, делает дрожащий вздох и вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки.

Лиам просто... обрушивается на диван. Зейн занимает место между ним и спинкой дивана, положив руку ему на грудь, а голову — на плечо. Он закрывает глаза, слушая тихое, учащенное дыхание Лиама, и он просто доволен. Конечно, у него до сих пор стоит, но Лиам кажется слишком изможденным, чтобы что-то делать, и Зейн искренне не будет расстроен, если не получит ничего взамен, потому что увидеть, как Лиам теряет контроль, того стоило.

\- Кажется, я разбит, - стонет Лиам, когда его сердце больше не отбивает молотком под ладонью Зейна. - Я знал, что однажды ты меня убьешь, только не думал, что так. - Он гладит шею Зейна и целует его в макушку. - Можно я отплачу той же монетой?

\- Ты не обязан.

\- Я бы и не предлагал, если бы думал, что обязан, - серьезно говорит Лиам, опуская руку ниже по спине. - Я хочу. - Он сжимает ягодицы Зейна, с каждым разом говоря все тише. - Может, я только об этом и думаю: как пробую тебя, свожу с ума, и все только благодаря моим губам.

Зейн практически давится воздухом, заставляя Лиама рассмеяться.  
\- Это еще откуда взялось?

\- «Если бы не завтрашний концерт, я бы дал трахнуть себя в рот», - передразнивает он. - Видимо, оттуда же.

\- Ладно, ты прав, - смеется Зейн. - Но ты... эээ... - ход его мыслей обрывается, когда Лиам кладет руку ему на пах. Слишком толстый слой ткани, слишком легкое прикосновение, но, видимо, это не имеет никакого значения, потому что его член ноет, и он так возбужден, словно готов взорваться в любую секунду. - Черт.

\- Вставай, - подгоняет Лиам, садясь на диване. Но на этом он не останавливается и съезжает на пол, становясь на колени, совершенно голый, как в самых лучших «мокрых» снах Зейна.

\- Встать? - переспрашивает Зейн. - Зачем? - Но все равно встает раньше, чем получает ответ.

Лиам тянется к пуговице его джинсов и легко расстегивает ее.  
\- Потому что, - беззаботно говорит он, опуская молнию, - в отличие от тебя, у меня нет концертов.

Сначала Зейн не очень понимает смысл фразы, но когда до него доходит, он слегка пошатывается и хватается за плечо парня, чтобы не упасть. Где-то глубоко внутри он все еще сомневается: не слишком ли быстро все происходит, не слишком ли рано им стало так комфортно друг с другом? Но он не очень-то в состоянии думать, когда Лиам стоит перед ним на коленях и спускает с него штаны.

Если Зейн — любитель подразнить, то Лиам переходит сразу к делу — он с практически полным решимости взглядом обхватывает губами ствол. Зейн не намеревался впиваться в его волосы с такой силой, но рот Лиама скользит по его члену с такой теплотой, влагой, уверенностью, что Малику приходится мысленно заставить себя ослабить хватку. Однако Лиам мычит и держится за его бедра обеими руками, и Зейн уверен: ему нравится, когда его тянут за волосы.

Лиам притягивает его бедра немного ближе, многозначительно глядя на Зейна. Он думал, что Пейн пошутил, но, как оказывается, вовсе нет. И ему вполне хватает этого факта, чтобы грубо толкнутся в рот парню, но вместо этого Зейн стонет и медленно, осторожно входит глубже. Лиам просто покорно терпит, даже когда он толкается вперед, касаясь задней стенки горла, и затем еще глубже. Лиам Пейн, ходячее приобретение в виде милого характера, горы мышц и грешных губ.

Кончает он скоро. Намного быстрее Лиама, но он уверен: это чудо, что он продержался хотя бы столько, учитывая то, как на него смотрел Пейн, снизу вверх, этими большими карими глазами, стоя перед ним на коленях. После этого Зейн понимает, что тот имел в виду. Он чувствует себя разбитым, сломленным, совершенно разрушенным. У него подкашиваются ноги, и он держится только благодаря тому, что опирается на Пейна. 

По крайне мере, Лиам это понимает и, поднявшись, держит Зейна за талию, без усилий берет его на руки и несет через весь автобус, наконец-то, в заднюю комнату.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Лиам, положив его на кровать, с тенью беспокойства на лице, словно он и правда мог сломать Зейна. Что вполне возможно.

\- Ты все еще голый, - отвечает Зейн, потому что, находясь в посторгазменном состоянии, он не может думать ни о чем более важном.

\- И ты тоже, - напоминает Лиам, и... да, это отличное замечание. Теперь, когда он это сказал, Зейн чувствует себя слегка неуверенно. Он немного подгибает колени и прикрывается одеялом. - Я принесу твою одежду.

Зейн смотрит ему вслед, не сводя глаз с его задницы и, возможно, бедер тоже, потому что они накаченные и привлекают внимание. Лиам возвращается в одних боксерах. Он кидает Зейну его одежду и даже отворачивается, давая ему время одеться. В отличие от Лиама он надевает еще и футболку, но джинсы бросает на пол, оставляя их на потом.

\- Ты можешь повернуться.

Лиам поворачивается к нему с застенчивой улыбкой. Он скрещивает руки на груди, опираясь на дверной косяк, и смотрит в пол.  
\- Ну... - Он выглядит до ужаса смущенным. - Наверное, это была плохая идея?

\- Абсолютно, - отвечает Зейн на полном серьезе.

Лиам поднимает на него взгляд, в котором мелькает боль.  
\- Э.. точно. - Он кривится. - Ты прав, да. Это... совершенно глупо.

\- Крайне глупо, - соглашается Зейн.

\- Прости, - не зная, что сказать, извиняется Лиам. - Я просто... я переночую на диване, и, если ты хочешь, я завтра же перееду в другой автобус.

Зейн устало стонет и, не давая себе времени усомниться, показывает на шкаф рядом с Лиамом.  
\- Можешь кое-что подать? -просит он. - На второй полке, там стоит коробка.

\- Что? - Лиам выглядит совершенно растерянным.

\- Просто... подай мне обувную коробку, Лиам, - говорит Зейн и проводит рукой по волосам, глубоко вдыхая. - Пожалуйста.

Лиам все еще не понимает, что происходит, но открывает шкаф и аккуратно достает коробку. Он кладет ее на кровать перед Зейном и отступает назад, обхватывая себя руками, словно теперь жалеет, что не надел футболку.

\- Садись, - командует Зейн, указывая на место рядом с собой. Он снимает крышку коробки, кладет ее рядом и достает два верхних блокнота. Который новее он откладывает в сторону и открывает второй, в котором писал, когда только познакомился с Лиамом. - Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

В мире есть только два человека, перед которыми Зейн открывал эту коробку: его мама и Гарри. Поэтому сейчас ему немного страшно делать это в присутствии Лиама, его руки слегка дрожат, когда парень осторожно присаживается на край кровати. Зейн старается не обращать на него внимания, пока пролистывает блокнот.

Малик всегда проставляет даты, чтобы помнить, когда и что было написано. Он возвращается к началу блокнота, когда еще не знал Лиама. Целая страница перечеркнута, слова просто не связывались, звучали натянуто, шероховато и бездушно. Он яростно зачеркивал их с ненавистью к себе за то, что не в состоянии справиться с единственным делом, которое должен уметь.

\- Я не мог ничего написать, - объясняет он, показывая блокнот Лиаму. - Видишь? - Он перелистывает страницы, почти каждая из которых выглядит, как предыдущая — поток перечеркнутых, ненужных слов. - А потом у меня получилось.

Лиам неуверенно протягивает руку, и Зейн так же неуверенно вручает ему блокнот. Не многим людям доводится видеть его незаконченные работы, и, видя как Лиам пробегает взглядом по странице, он чувствует себя неловко.

\- Зачем ты мне это показываешь? - спрашивает Лиам, словно понимая, насколько это важно.

Зейн забирает блокнот обратно и показывает на дату вверху.  
\- Это тот день, когда мы прогуливались по городу, помнишь? Тогда пошел дождь и...

\- Я помню.

\- Ну, да. Так вот, в тот вечер и вернулся домой, все еще лил дождь, и я просто... начал писать. И с тех пор это получается так легко. И мне кажется, что... мне кажется, что это связано с тобой. - Зейн хмурится, глядя в блокнот. Теперь, когда он сказал это вслух, это кажется таким очевидным. Но он никогда до этого не пытался собрать весь пазл. Но это ведь правда, разве нет? Это всё Лиам. Может быть, не каждое слово написано с мыслью о нем, может быть, не каждая строчка говорит о нем, но это он спас Зейна от писательского блока. Благодаря ему к Зейну снова пришло вдохновение.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - признается Лиам. - Извини, ты меня запутал. И, наверное, мне пора. Тебе нужно выспаться.

Зейн качает головой и берет Лиама за руку. Он уверенно сплетает их пальцы и крепко сжимает.  
\- То, что я пытался тебе доказать, это то, что... да, то, что произошло очень глупо. А это? - Он показывает рукой между ними. - Также глупо. И, черт возьми, ты рискуешь своей работой, не говоря уже о том, что если ничего не получится, это будет неудобно абсолютно для всех, но... я не жалею об этом. Совершенно. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы случившееся сегодня случилось еще раз. И еще. Да хоть постоянно, если ты захочешь. И то, что произошло, - это не какая-то минутная слабость. Мне давно хотелось этого, но в последнее время причины, почему мы не должны делать этого, перестали перевешивать причины, почему должны, поэтому я рискнул.

На лице Лиама снова пустое, нечитаемое выражение лица. Он опускает взгляд на их сплетенные в замок руки и делает глубокий, неровный вдох. И тогда Зейн понимает, что, возможно, только что совершил огромную ошибку. Он просто сам решил, что Лиам захочет большего, что он захочет услышать только что сказанное, но что, если это не так? Что, если Лиам хотел только одного раза? Что, если только Зейн хочет чего-то большего?

Внезапно он понимает поведение Луи и Гарри. Насколько легче было бы разойтись на плохой ноте, чем пытаться говорить о каких-то чувствах.

\- Я не против, если это случится еще раз, - вскоре говорит Лиам. - Совершенно не против.

\- Правда? - Его самого раздражает, насколько радостно звучит его голос, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

Лиам смеется и валит его на кровать, стараясь не раздавить коробку между ними.  
\- А что ты думал я скажу? - удивляется Лиам. - Нет, прости, Зейн Малик, всемирно известная звезда, на которую я запал еще в восемнадцать лет, когда вышел клип «Tonight's For Us», не думаю, что мне хотелось бы переспать с тобой еще раз. Мои искренние соболезнования.

Зейн смеется в ответ и расставляет ноги пошире, освобождая Лиаму больше места.  
\- Погоди, - медленно произносит он, наклоняя голову вбок. - Ты запал на меня, когда тебе было восемнадцать лет?

\- Я такого не говорил, - строго качает головой Лиам.

\- Ну серьезно? - настаивает на ответе, потому что, блин, это ведь мило.

Лиам стонет и слазит с него.  
\- Может быть. Ты был очень сексуальным в том клипе, насколько мне помнится. И, в общем-то, я купил твой альбом и где-то месяца три постоянно слушал его. Наверняка, мои соседи меня ненавидели. И тебя тоже.

Зейн садится, скрестив ноги, и водит пальцем по прессу Лиама.  
\- Поэтому ты устроился на работу? - спрашивает он. - Потому что я тебе нравился, и ты думал, что, подобравшись ко мне ближе, сможешь залезть ко мне в штаны?

Лиам резко поднимает на него широко распахнутые глаза, и Зейн хохочет, давая ему понять, что пошутил, за что получает игривый тычок в бок.  
\- Помолчи. И вообще, я узнал, что это ты, только когда согласился на собеседование. Агентство не дает информации по поводу определенных клиентов, и мне сказали только, что кто-то невероятно важный нуждается в круглосуточном телохранителе, который сможет приезжать по первому вызову. А мне нужны были деньги, поэтому я сказал, что принимаю предложение. И только когда я приехал к тебе, и мне сказали «Мистер Малик живет на седьмом этаже, сэр», я понял, кто ты. И в лифте у меня случился небольшой панический приступ.

Зейн прыскает со смеху, но замолкает, когда Лиам бросает на него недовольный взгляд.  
\- Извини. Но ты правда так сильно нервничал? - Ведь он не может этого представить, Лиам же был таким спокойным и собранным во время собеседования, даже несмотря на присутствие Луи Томлинсона, который может при знакомстве спугнуть человека.

\- Ты из тех, кто заставляет нервничать, - признается Лиам. - И в тот день ты казался очень взбешенным.

Теперь краснеть пришла очередь Зейна, и он снимает с футболки несуществующую нитку.  
\- Наверное, ты подумал, что я мудак?

\- В какой-то степени да, - честно отвечает Пейн. - Пока я не узнал тебе ближе.

\- А теперь что ты обо мне думаешь? - нерешительно спрашивает Зейн и закусывает щеку.

\- Я расскажу тебе в другой раз, - обещает Лиам, приподнявшись на локтях. - А теперь можно я задам тебе вопрос?

Зейн пожимает плечами и начинает складывать блокноты. Он аккуратно накрывает коробку крышкой и отставляет ее в сторону, ожидая вопроса от Пейна, который выглядит напряженно.

\- В своей жизни я состоял ровно в трех отношениях, - сообщает он. - Во время первых мне было двенадцать, так что они не считаются. Но другие были вполне серьезными. - Он снова смотрит на Зейна своими огромными глазами. - В общем, мне хочется знать, чего ты ждешь от этого? Мне быть готовым к тому, что ты будешь встречаться с другими людьми, или ты хочешь чего-то более... настоящего? Между нами, я имею в виду.

В его жизни было достаточно интервью, чтобы выработать навык выпаливать первое, что пришло в голову. И пусть он действительно хочет с Лиамом чего-то настоящего, чего-то серьезного. Хочет привести его домой и представить своей семье, как и хотел Лиам. Но он не может сказать этого, потому что им нельзя.

\- Это не будет тем, чего ты хочешь, - тихо говорит Зейн. Он стоит у края кровати, и Лиам пристально на него смотрит. - Я не смогу держать тебя за руку на глазах у всех, и ты не сможешь целовать меня, когда захочется. У нас не получится ходить на свидания всегда, когда мы захотим. Нам придется скрывать это, Лиам, ты же это понимаешь, да? Если ты хочешь сохранить работу, нам придется делать вид, что ничего нет.

\- Я так и думал, - говорит Лиам. - Я знаю, во что лезу.

\- Нет, не знаешь, - настаивает Зейн. Он забирается на кровать и садится Лиаму на руки, держась за его плечи. - Тебе кажется, что ты понимаешь, но это не так. Тебе придется вести себя так... после каждого проведенного вместе раза тебе придется делать вид, что этого не было. И тебе придется сидеть и слушать, как в интервью за интервью я буду говорить, что между нами ничего нет. И со временем ты начнешь сомневаться: вдруг это всё правда лишь игра. Вдруг я просто пользуюсь тобой и за твоей спиной сплю с другими людьми. И это всё разрушит. Так всегда происходит.

\- Ты говоришь это так, словно это из личного опыта, - шепчет Лиам.

Зейн вздыхает и отстраняется, но все еще не встает с парня.  
\- Всё было по-другому. Я не... у нас бы все равно ничего не получилось, но да... Был один парень, мы недолго встречались, когда я только начинал свою карьеру, и я еще не заявлял публично о своей ориентации, поэтому мы держали отношения в тайне. И вскоре его это достало, он порвал со мной, объяснив это тем, что больше не хочет быть грязным секретом.

Лиам кладет руки ему на бедра, чтобы удержать на месте. Он выводит большими пальцами круги на его коже сквозь футболку, и, кажется, сказанное ничуть его не опечалило.

\- Я смогу это выдержать, - говорит он серьезно. - Конечно, это не лучший вариант, но если ты правда хочешь попытаться, я смогу выдержать все остальное.

\- А что если я не смогу? - спрашивает Зейн. Он не уверен, сможет ли. Не уверен, сможет ли остановить себя, чтобы не прижаться к Лиаму при любом удобном случае. Не уверен, сможет ли сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать Лиама каждый раз, когда тот улыбнется или скажет что-то, от чего у Зейна внутри все сжимается и переворачивается в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Он не из тех, кто делает дела наполовину. И Зейн не знает, сможет ли быть с ним наедине и не кричать на весь мир, что Лиам принадлежит ему.

\- Тогда ты просто сообщишь мне об этом, - непринужденно отвечает Лиам. - Если ты решишь, что передумал, то просто скажи мне об этом. Я с этим разберусь.

Зейн задумчиво закусывает губу.  
\- Ты уверен?

\- Абсолютно.

\- Тогда ладно, - соглашается Малик. - Кажется, теперь... мы встречаемся. Тайно.

\- Это значит, что теперь мне можно тебя целовать?

\- Думаю, ты заслужил это после четырех лет любовных страданий, - улыбается ему Зейн.

\- Ты никогда мне этого не забудешь, да? - вздыхает Пейн.

Зейн наклоняется ниже, губами практически касается губ Лиама.  
\- Никогда.

И это так просто. Так просто погрузиться в это с Лиамом. Теоретически, это отношения, но ощущается как нечто большее, как бы глупо это не звучало. Вечера, проведенные в гастрольном автобусе за игрой в приставку заканчиваются в кровати Зейна тяжелым дыханием после поцелуев и ласк. Именно в эти вечера Зейн узнает о Лиаме все возможное — сказанные шепотом секреты, которые проливают свет на еще неизведанные Зейном темные тропинки его жизни. Он узнает, что Лиам бросил колледж на последнем курсе и решил стать охранником, потому что это было проще, и ему нравилась мысль о том, что он сможет защищать людей. Его любимые цвета - синий и красный («Я не могу выбрать один», - захныкал он, когда Зейн задал ему вопрос), и он не любит мороженое. У него есть две сестры, его родители счастливы вместе, и он старается навещать их как можно чаще. Он любит ту же музыку, что и Зейн, и они предпочитают один и тот же жанр фильмов и сериалов. Они просто чертовски подходят друг другу. Словно этому суждено было случиться. Словно Зейн был рожден, чтобы провести свою жизнь у Лиама под боком. Словно губы Лиама созданы для его губ.

По мнению Зейна, это прекрасно и ужасно одновременно. Всё чудесно, когда они наедине. Когда они в отеле, и Зейн тащит Лиама к себе в номер, или когда они в автобусе. Потому что вокруг никого нет, и им не нужно сдерживаться. Он может потянуться вперед и накрыть губы Лиама своими, толкнуть его на диван, прикоснуться к его телу. Он может уткнуться носом ему в шею и смеяться, не заботясь ни о чем на свете. Но, к сожалению, они не могут находиться в помещении вечно. Выходить с Лиамом в свет и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему сводит Зейна с ума. Не иметь возможности просто взять его за руку и показать всему миру.

И он не в силах преодолеть желание прикасаться к Лиаму так, словно они наедине, поэтому неудивительно, что они попались.

Парни проводят свой выходной в городе. Луи и Найлу захотелось пройтись по магазинам, а Зейн решил, что ему не помешают свежий воздух и футболка, которая не будет мятой и надетой больше пятнадцати раз. Он никогда не собирает чемодан, когда отправляется в тур, и вообще удивительно, что он смог продержаться так долго. Хотя, честно говоря, у него бы уже давно закончилась чистая одежда, если бы не его новая привычка таскать у Лиама футболки, потому что они пахнут их обладателем.

Луи и Найл находятся в раздевалках, а Лиам слоняется без дела с растерянным видом. Зейн держит в руках футболку, которую хочет примерить, как только освободится одна из раздевалок, он подходит к Лиаму сзади и накрывает губами очень заметный засос на его шее. («Кажется, ты говорил — никаких засосов на видном месте!», «Я говорил о себе, Лиам. На тебе можно».)

Лиам даже не дергается. Как будто он выучил прикосновение его губ наизусть и, даже не оборачиваясь, знает, что это Зейн.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает он, замерев на месте, словно если он двинется, Зейн остановится.

\- Ты мой, - шепчет Зейн, улыбаясь, потому что Лиам правда его, даже если и не навсегда. Кто знает, как долго это продлится? Как долго им будет хотеться этого? Но Зейн старается об этом не думать. Он думает только о том, что сейчас они вместе, и этого достаточно.

\- Ты такой собственник, - наконец-то поворачивается к нему Лиам с умиленной улыбкой. - Я даже не заметил этого сначала, - говорит он, на что Зейн лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Тебе это мешает?

\- Нет, - отвечает Лиам и тянется к нему губами, практически касаясь губ Зейн. - При условии, что однажды я смогу оставлять метки на тебе, показать всем, что ты тоже мой.

\- Я, блять, знал!

Зейн в прямом смысле отпрыгивает от Лиама, широко распахнув глаза. Он успевает заметить обиженный взгляд Пейна, но ему некогда его утешать, потому что Луи ухмыляется им и качает головой, словно он только что обнаружил нечто невероятное.

\- Как давно? - спрашивает он, показывая на Зейна и Лиама, за что получает недовольный взгляд брюнета.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - отвечает Зейн, в то время как второй парень говорит «около двух с половиной недель». - Лиам!

\- Что? - пожимает плечами тот и засовывает руки в карманы джинсов. - Он уже знает. Если я скажу ему дату, это ничего не изменит.

\- Знает что? - отзывается Найл из раздевалки. - Мне не видно! Что там происходит?

Луи прислоняется к двери его кабинки и тихо, чтобы не услышал продавец (скучающий парень, который облокотился на прилавок и не обращает на них никакого внимания), говорит:  
\- Зейн и Лиам встречаются.

\- Ааа, - говорит Найл, - ты только сейчас это понял? Они сошлись еще в тот день после интервью с его мамой. По Зейну всегда видно, когда у него был секс, потому что он...

\- Какая мерзость, - перебивает его Луи. Неожиданно он кажется раздраженным. - Нет, вы серьезно думали, что сможете скрыть это даже от нас?

Они единогласно решили не говорить остальным, в основном из-за того, что Луи не умеет держать рот на замке, но еще потому... в общем-то, Зейн не знает почему. Всего лишь хотелось оставить это при себе, не только из-за риска, которому подвергается работа Лиама. Просто их отношения — это нечто хрупкое, незапятнанное, и Зейн боится, что если люди их увидят, то всё разрушится. И, как бы глупо это ни было, он не хотел этим рисковать.

\- Зейн хотел рассказать вам, - говорит Лиам. - Я попросил его этого не делать.

Найл выходит из кабинки, одетый в простую белую футболку.  
\- Как думаете, Джошу понравится?

\- Смотрится хорошо, - неуверенно делает комплимент Лиам.

\- Я должен был знать, что так случится, - только сейчас осознает Луи. - Посмотрите на него. Он такой очаровательный. Господи, Зейн, вы как Бритни и Кевин Федер... что-то там. Только он твой телохранитель, а не подтанцовщик.

Зейн думает о том, что именно из-за этого они никому не сказали. Но, кажется, Лиам напротив доволен происходящим. Так что, может быть, всё не так уж плохо, раз Лиам хотя бы слегка улыбается.

Пейн притягивает его вплотную к себе. По крайней мере, в магазине нет никого, кроме кассира, и снаружи нет фанатов и камер, поэтому он позволяет подобную роскошь. Возможно, даже хорошо, что теперь Луи и Найл в курсе, ведь остальные тоже узнают, и им придется реже скрываться. А это означает больше времени, когда им дозволены подобные моменты.

\- Ты в порядке? - шепчет Лиам, касаясь губами его уха.

\- Они бы все равно узнали, - решает Зейн. - Наверное, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Думаю, они бы обиделись, если бы мы ждали еще дольше, чтобы им рассказать.

\- Точно обиделись бы, - говорит Луи. - И ты вообще не умеешь говорить шепотом.

Зейн стонет и отходит назад.  
\- Я пойду примерю это, - говорит он, поднимая вверх футболку в руке.

Он направляется в раздевалку и слышит, как Найл заходит обратно в соседнюю кабину. Снимая футболку, он слышит еле слышный шепот Луи:  
\- Так вы правда вместе?

\- Нет, - шепчет Лиам в ответ. - Мы просто тебя разыгрываем.

\- Кстати, классный засос, - дразнит Томлинсон. - Вы и тайные отношения не совместимы. Честно говоря, я даже разочарован в себе за то, что раньше об этом не догадался.

После этого следует молчание, и Зейн задерживает дыхание, думая, что, может быть, ему просто не слышно их, или парни ушли в другую сторону магазина. Но затем он слышит мягкий, неуверенный голос Лиама:  
\- Это же ничего, что мы вместе?

Луи громко смеется, но отвечает все так же шепотом:  
\- Таким образом ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения?

Он может четко представить, что сейчас делает Лиам. Наверняка, он опустил взгляд на пол, или смотрит на вешалки с одеждой, на что угодно, но не в глаза Луи. И скорее всего он потирает затылок, возможно, по привычке кусает нижнюю губу.  
\- Вы очень много для него значите, - говорит Лиам, и Зейн знает, что не должен этого слышать. Оба парня думают, что говорят достаточно тихо. - А он много значит для меня, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы не против наших отношений.

И снова наступает тишина, поэтому Зейн начинает надевать футболку, которую должен был уже померить. Но затем он слышит Луи и замирает, чтобы прислушаться.

\- Ты бы перестал с ним встречаться, если бы я сказал, что не одобряю этого?

Лиам практически давится воздухом.  
\- Я бы не смог, даже если бы захотел! - говорит он, наверное, громче, чем намеревался. - До момента, когда он больше не захочет быть со мной, я буду рядом с ним.

Луи задумчиво мычит.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае, ты получаешь мое разрешение. Ты отмечен знаком качества Томлинсона. Ты молодец.

Лиам смеется и уже нормальным голосом отвечает:  
\- Спасибо, Луи.

\- Не за что, качок.

Зейн надевает футболку, выходит из кабинки и обнаруживает снаружи уже одетого в свою одежду Найла.  
\- Ну как? - спрашивает Малик, поднимая руки. - Брать или нет?

Это обычная черная футболка с крутым изображением дракона, но Лиам смотрит на него так, словно он одет в один из этих до ужаса дорогих костюмов, которые навязывает ему Макс.  
\- Обязательно брать, - говорит он.

Луи цокает языком и усмехается Лиаму. Зейн ныряет обратно в раздевалку, не давая Томлинсону шанса сказать что-то, что поставит их всех в неловкое положение.

__

Он должен был догадаться. Он должен был предугадать это. Это был только вопрос времени, и, черт возьми, Луи такой сплетник. 

Он отчетливо помнит тот раз, когда пригласил домой всех парней. Это было всего два года назад, и он очень нервничал, по нескольким причинам. Он хотел, чтобы его семье понравились его друзья, но кроме того, ему нужно было, чтобы и семья понравилась его друзьям. Конечно же, всё пошло по плану. Джоша изначально все любят, Найл всё нахваливал блюда его мамы, чем и завоевал ее сердце. Его сестры моментально влюбились в Гарри, а Луи... Луи и его мама — настоящие друзья. Друзья, которые созваниваются каждые два дня, рассказывают, как прошел их день, обсуждают их отношения и работу. Как подружки, которые разъехались по разным городам после университета, или что-то в этом роде. И это чертовски странно, что иногда его мама звонит Луи, чтобы узнать, как дела у Зейна, а Луи узнает новости о его семье раньше самого Малика.

Зейн тысячу раз пытался запретить им дружить. И в такие момент, как этот, он жалеет, что не был жестче в своей просьбе.

Он смотрит на экран мобильного и склоняется к тому, чтобы не отвечать. Рядом спит практически голый Лиам. Он никогда не спит в одежде. Это Зейн заметил практически сразу. Они не часто занимаются сексом (только дважды после первого раза, и так и не переступали крайнюю черту, хотя Зейн много об этом думает), но Лиам все равно каждый вечер раздевается и ложится в постель в одних трусах. Может быть, это одна из его самых любимых мелочей в Лиаме. Будь на то воля брюнета, Пейн всегда бы ходил без одежды.

Он совершенно точно знает, по какому поводу этот звонок. В общем-то, он его ожидал, и удивительно, что она звонит только сейчас. Пускай обычно он ждет этих телефонных разговоров, даже если они заканчиваются слезами, но в этот раз — нет. Но он не может просто проигнорировать ее, по крайней мере, не чувствуя после этого вину, которая сожрет его и вынудит перезвонить, поэтому он наживает «ответить» и подносит трубку к уху.

\- Привет, мам.

\- Зейн, - радостно говорит она. - Ты ведь не занят?

Зейн смотрит на спящего Лиама, тот тихо вздыхает и кладет руку под подбородок. Он выглядит мило, свернувшись в клубок, опустив ресницы на щеки.  
\- Не, я не занят.

\- Ты с ним, да? - предполагает она.

Может быть, это потому, что он единственный сын, но у Зейна всегда были более близкие отношения с матерью, чем у его сестер, или чем у него с отцом. И, не считая Гарри, она знает его лучше всех на свете. Поэтому он не очень-то удивлен, что она так быстро его подловила, но тем не менее издает смущенный стон.  
\- Ма-ам.

\- Передай ему привет.

\- Ээ, вообще-то, он спит, - кривится Зейн.

Недолгое молчание.  
\- Хорошо. Расскажи мне о нем, пока он не проснулся.

Зейн закатывает глаза. Не зря они с Луи так ладят. Они очень странным образом похожи.  
\- Я уверен, что Лу тебе уже все рассказал.

\- Вообще-то, нет. Он был на удивление немногословен. Только сказал, что его зовут Лиам, он твой телохранитель, и очень тебе дорог.

Зейн инстинктивно гладит руку Лиама, которая лежит у него на спине под странным углом, потому что он пытался уснуть, держа Малика за руку.  
\- Дорог, - признается он.

\- Ахх, - умиляется мама. - Когда я с ним встречусь? - Пауза. - И когда я снова тебя увижу? Я скучаю.

\- Я тоже скучаю, - отвечает он уже охрипшим голосом. - Надеюсь, скоро. У нас скоро двухнедельный перерыв перед туром в штатах. Я планировал прилететь на несколько дней.

\- И ты же возьмешь с собой бойфренда, да?

Зейн нервно закусывает губу. Ему бы очень хотелось. Да он и не уверен, сможет ли теперь выдержать столько времени без Лиама. Он так привык к его постоянному присутствию, что было бы непривычно находиться без него рядом на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Наверное, слишком рано, тебе не кажется? - все же говорит он, ведь так и есть. Он никогда никого не знакомил со своими родителями. У него никогда не было настолько серьезных отношений или человека, с которым было бы настолько комфортно, что захотелось бы посвятить его в эту часть его жизни.

\- Чепуха, - тут же отвечает мать. - Ты же знаком с ним уже несколько месяцев, верно? Если твои намерения по отношению к нему сейчас не серьезны, то никогда уже не станут таковыми. А что-то мне подсказывает, что все серьезно. Поэтому пригласи его к нам. Уверена, что девочки с радостью подразнят тебя по этому поводу, а мне хочется познакомиться с молодым человеком, который поклялся охранять моего мальчика.

\- Я... - Должно быть, его голос разбудил Лиама, потому что тот шевелится и с каким-то нечленораздельным звуком переворачивается на другой бок. Он медленно открывает глаза, глядя на Зейна, на его лице появляется улыбка, и на минуту брюнет забывает, что он говорит по телефону. - Привет, малыш.

\- С кем ты говоришь? - сонно бормочет Лиам. Он потирает глаза и хмурится, слегка выпятив нижнюю губу.

\- Ой, он проснулся? - спрашивает мама. - Спроси у него! Нет, стой, скажи ему! Он не имеет права отказаться. Так и передай.

Краснея, Зейн смеется. Он прокашливается и говорит в трубку:  
\- Я позже с ним об этом поговорю.

\- Эх, ну ладно, - нехотя соглашается она. - Я понимаю. Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы его спугнули.

Лиам вопросительно на него смотрит, но Зейн делает вид, что не замечает этого.  
\- Ладно, вы там как? Как девчонки? Как папа?

\- Твой отец, - начинает она, и неожиданно Зейн слышит шум, словно она возится на кухне, - просто невыносимый. По какой-то причине он решил, что я поджигатель, и запретил мне находиться на кухне.

\- Но ты все равно на кухне, да?

\- Да. Это был всего лишь один пирог. Да и тот сгорел лишь на половину. Честное слово, я не понимаю, к чему такая паника. Практически никто не пострадал, и кухня всё еще целая.

\- Из тебя хреновый пекарь, мам, - дразнит Зейн. - Неужели ты еще не успела этого понять?

\- Следи за речью, Зейн, - совершенно не строго отвечает она. - Так не разговаривают с женщиной, которая тебя родила. Я привела тебя в этот мир...

\- Ты же можешь отправить меня обратно, - закатывает глаза Зейн. - Знаю, проходили.

\- Да, так вот. Вообще-то, я пытаюсь...

\- Я же сказал, что сам приготовлю сегодня ужин. - Голос его отца на другом конце провода намного тише того, который он привык слышать в жизни. - Разве нет?

Его мама хихикает, как школьница.  
\- Я забыла. Наверное.

\- Так же, как и пирог в печке, - поддразнивает папа. - Ты как обычно, женщина.

Его родители всегда были такими — безумно, безнадежно влюбленными в друг друга. Конечно, они продолжают ссориться, и был период, когда ему было 13, он правда думал, что они разведутся. Он помнит, как не спал по ночам, ежедневно слушал их ругань. Но они пережили это, как и все невзгоды, и Зейн не может представить, чтобы ему когда-нибудь так повезло — быть с кем-то, кто искренне его любит и не бросит после первой же проблемы. Ему не нужны отношения, где все будет идеально, приторно и без ссор. Ему нужен человек, который будет дорожить им, даже когда они ссорятся. 

\- Фуу, - слышит он еще один голос и улыбается, когда Сафаа продолжает, - мы здесь едим. Это же мерзко.

\- Что мерзко? - спрашивает папа. И затем Зейн слышит громкое чмоканье и кривится в отвращении, будучи уверенным, что его сестра на кухне делает то же самое. - Это?

\- Извини, Зейн, - говорит мама, вспомнив, что он на связи. - Я не заметила, что все дома. Твоя сестра должна была быть в гостях у подружки.

\- Эмили мне больше не подружка, - драматично заявляет Сафаа. - Нам она не нравится. Она злая.

\- Ничего, - выдавливает из себя Зейн, и его раздражает, что ему так трудно говорить. Просто... трудно не скучать по ним, когда понимаешь, что дома жизнь продолжается, словно он и не уезжал. Все идет своим чередом, как и раньше, но только он не там. - Позже поговорим.

\- И не забудь спросить Лиама! Люблю тебя, скучаю, твой отец ругается за то, что я опять звоню тебе на мобильный заграницу, так что я отключаюсь. До скорого. Пока!

\- Пока, - шепчет Зейн, но она уже положила трубку. Он роняет телефон на кровать, вздыхает, и Лиам приподнимается на локтях. Зейн яростно трет влажные глаза, хотя ничего из сказанного за разговор нельзя посчитать грустным или трогательным. Но это было так обычно, а его жизнь так далека от этого. Не то чтобы он был ей недоволен, вовсе нет. Зейн ни на что бы ее не променял, но иногда он просто скучает по нормальным вещам.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? - спрашивает Лиам, гладя тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем.

\- Да не о чем разговаривать, если честно, - качает головой Зейн.

\- Ладно, - просто отвечает Лиам. - Просто дай мне знать, если вдруг передумаешь.

Зейн съезжает немного вниз по кровати, чтобы положить голову на подушки, и Лиам придвигается ближе, закидывает ногу ему на бедра.  
\- Но у меня есть к тебе вопрос.

Лиам слишком занят тем, что очерчивает тату Малика пальцем, поэтому он не поднимает взгляд.  
\- Мм?

\- В общем-то, это очень серьезно, - признается Зейн. - Ты имеешь полное право отказаться, потому что я понимаю, это слишком рано и неожиданно, и я понимаю, что наши отношения еще не на том уровне, но...

\- С удовольствием, - не дает ему закончить Лиам и улыбается Зейну. - Ты приглашаешь меня домой, да? Познакомиться с твоей семьей?

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Было нетрудно догадаться, - смеется Пейн. - Ты говорил с мамой, сказал, что поговоришь со мной позже, и у тебя в голосе была такая нервная дрожь, которая появляется, когда ты хочешь сказать что-то важное или делаешь то, чего боишься, поэтому было несложно понять.

\- Нервная дрожь? - спрашивает Зейн. - Нет у меня никакой нервной дрожи.

\- Нет, есть, - дразнит Лиам. - И руки у тебя тоже иногда дрожат, как и голос. Ты как открытая книга.

Зейн совершенно уверен, что это не так, но, может быть, для Лиама — да.  
\- Надеюсь, хорошая.

\- Бестселлер, - не задумываясь, отвечает тот.

Зейн целует его в лоб и зарывается пальцами в волосы Пейна.  
\- Значит, ты правда согласен?

\- Это же моя обязанность следовать за тобой повсюду, нет? Да, эта работа выматывает, но кто-то же должен ее выполнять.

Черт, это напомнило ему...  
\- Кстати говоря о выматывающей работе, которую мы не хотим делать, - стонет он. - Через два дня у меня эта...

\- Фотосессия, - подсказывает Лиам. Обычно он знает график Зейна лучше самого Малика. - Всё будет не так уж плохо.

\- Ты никогда на них не был, - замечает Зейн, подняв брови. - Будет так уж плохо. Во-первых, большую часть времени я буду полуголым, натягивая и снимая чуть ли не тридцать различных аутфитов. Не говоря уже о том, что они, как оказалось, хотят, чтобы я сфотографировался с другими моделями, так что мне придется позировать с кучкой незнакомых людей, которые будут меня лапать. А закуска на таких мероприятиях обычно состоит из сладкой воды, огурцов и чего-нибудь в этом стиле. А еще на меня намажут толстый слой грима, и скорее всего там будет жарко, так что к концу съемки с моего лица все стечет, и... я просто ненавижу фотосессии. Это самая худшая сторона моей работы, однозначно.

\- Серьезно? - Лиам выглядит искренне удивленным. - Я всегда думал, что если бы не карьера певца, то ты бы подался в модели.

\- Модель? - Зейн смотрит на него с каменным лицом. - Я?

\- Ты создан для этого, детка, - с улыбкой отвечает Лиам. Он проводит пальцем по его скулам, губам, бровям, крохотному шраму, который остался с той ночи, которая случилась, как кажется, сто лет назад. - Посмотри на свое личико. Ты как произведение искусства. Если бы я хоть что-то понимал в фотографии, то фотографировал бы только тебя.

Лиам постоянно это делает. Он говорит самые ванильные фразы на полном серьезе, без капли смущения. Это невероятно мило.

\- Ты должен пойти со мной, - и сказав это, Зейн не может поверить, что раньше до этого не додумался. - Серьезно, ты должен. Я когда-то брал с собой Луи. Ему разрешили постоять рядом, поболтать с моделями. И это намного облегчило мне жизнь, потому что мне было с кем поговорить в перерывах.

\- Правда? Ты этого хочешь?

\- Да, - воодушевленно отвечает Зейн. - Хочу. Конечно, хочу. Это отличная мысль. А если кто-то спросит меня, что ты там делаешь, я просто скажу, что мне комфортней, когда рядом есть кто-то из охраны, но я сомневаюсь, что они вообще спросят.

Лиам все еще сомневается.  
\- Ты правда этого хочешь? Я буду там ни к селу ни к городу. Половина моего гардероба — это черные футболки. Вторая половина — джинсы, которые я ношу с девятнадцати лет.

Зейн скидывает с себя ногу Лиама и садится на него. Должно быть, это его самое любимое место — сверху на этом парне. Когда он смотрит в эти карие глаза с морщинками от улыбки в уголках, или широко распахнутые и полные желания, когда Зейн трется о его пах своим, или просто теплые и полные нежности, как сейчас. Он опускает руки по груди Лиама, по его бокам, ощущая под ладонями твердые мышцы и кости, скользит обратно вверх, намеренно цепляя кончиками пальцев соски.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты везде ходил со мной, - искренне говорит Зейн.

Он правда этого хочет, вот в чем дело. Хочет, чтобы Лиам всегда был рядом, до такой степени, что это можно считать проблемой. Его напрягают моменты, когда он поворачивается и не видит Лиама. Когда он за кулисами, готовится к своему выступлению, а Лиам слишком увлечен концертом, чтобы находиться у него под боком. Или когда он просто отдыхает с парнями, и Лиам где-то в другом месте с охраной, занимается чем-то своим, а не с Зейном, потому что они решили — будет лучше, если люди не будут знать, что каждую минуту они проводят вместе, иначе можно догадаться, что на самом деле между ними происходит. Иногда у него просто чешутся руки, чтобы прикоснуться к Лиаму, и у него все переворачивается внутри, когда он в толпе, а Пейна нет рядом. Когда он встречается с фанатами, и рядом стоит охрана, но без Лиама, потому что кто-то решил, что его помощь не понадобится. Он стал так зависим от присутствия парня рядом, что его накрывает паника, когда того рядом нет.

Лиам хохочет над его словами, поднимая его футболку по спине.  
\- Везде, да? Мне кажется, люди что-то заподозрят, если я буду каждый раз следовать за тобой в туалет.

\- Ладно, тут ты прав, - смеется Зейн. - Но вот в остальное время — да.

Лиам делает вид, что задумывается, наклонив голову набок и вскинув брови.  
\- Ну, не зна-аю, - протягивает он. - Вдруг я от тебя устану.

\- Не надо, - тихо говорит Зейн, неосознанно впиваясь пальцами в его кожу. Он знает, что это шутка, да, но... Он действительно не уверен, что смог бы такое пережить. Конечно, у него не было бы другого выхода, но все же. Он не хочет об этом думать, потому что даже сама мысль навевает страх. Невозможно так быстро в кого-то влюбиться, но, видимо, он не в силах себя остановить. - Не уставай от меня.

\- Я полностью уверен, что это невозможно, - уверяет его Лиам. - Это ты от меня устанешь, мы оба это понимаем. Я не очень интересный. Самое увлекательное, что я делал в своей жизни — это работал на тебя. Однажды ты захочешь большего. И в этом ничего страшного, я готов к этому, так что тебе не придется волноваться о моем разбитом сердце, потому что я правда рад тому, что у нас есть сейчас, хотя бы временно, и...

Зейн обрывает его поцелуем. Он с силой впивается в его губы, как будто таким образом сможет избавить его от всех сомнений. Но он не может, поэтому отрывается и яростно спрашивает:  
\- Разве я не просил тебя не говорить подобное?

\- Если ты будешь каждый раз меня так целовать, то не уверен, что смогу остановиться, - шутит Лиам. Но Зейн знает, что он просто уходит от темы. Отмахивается от этого, потому что искренне верит, что это ему повезло. Что у Зейна нет повода чувствовать себя счастливчиком из-за того, что Лиам хочет быть с ним. И это такая чушь, что просто сводит Зейна с ума.

Он сползает с Лиама, встает с кровати и направляется к шкафу.

\- Эй, ты куда? - хнычет Пейн. - Мне было так удобно.

Зейн бросает на него взгляд и достает обувную коробку. Лиам видит это и кивает, словно понимает, хоть это и не так. Но он молчит, когда Зейн садится на край кровати, подогнув под себя ногу, и начинает писать.

Намного легче что-то написать, чем сказать вслух. Излить душу на бумагу, чем рисковать тем, что запнешься из-за дрожащего голоса. Легче сделать все правильно, когда у тебя есть шанс отредактировать, переделать, стереть - исправлять, пока не дойдешь до нужного варианта, чем необдуманно ляпнуть. 

Зейн всегда считал, что слова — это легко. Сказать их вслух людям, которые тебе важны, - нет.

В какой-то момент Лиам засыпает, протянув руку к Зейну. Его грудь поднимается и опускается в ровном ритме дыхания, губы слегка приоткрыты. Вздрагивают веки, время от времени дергаются ресницы, и он то сжимает, то разжимает пальцы, словно ему снится что-то неприятное. Зейн проверяет время на телефоне, осознает, что уже довольно поздно, откладывает свои вещи в сторону, выключает свет и ложится на место рядом с Лиамом, где его тело идеально вписывается, так, что они соприкасаются во всех возможных местах.

__

Зейн просыпается среди ночи, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за одеяло. Это случается не в первый раз, но впервые за долгое время. Он просто закрывает глаза и во сне возвращается к той ночи, о которой осознанно даже больше не вспоминает, по крайней мере, не так часто. И это определенно первый раз с тех пор, как он стал спать с Лиамом.

Этот сон, который ему снился, даже не совсем точен. Конечно, в нем были те же самые парни, что и в ту ночь, но сценарий не такой. Он совершенно новый. Он все еще в клубе, немного пьян, немного под кайфом после косяка, которым перед выходом поделился с ним друг. Перед этим он с кем-то танцевал, с какой-то безликой девицей, чье имя он не удосужился спросить, а если и спросил, то не может вспомнить. И так же, как и в ту ночь, ему захотелось в туалет. Поэтому он свободно проскальзывает мимо людей, смеясь, находясь на седьмом небе, просто наслаждаясь жизнью. Это хорошая ночь. Отличная ночь. Одна из самых лучших. Просто, когда ты расслабляешься, отдыхаешь с друзьями, хотя бы раз чувствуешь себя простым парнем.

А затем он около туалета, тянется к дверной ручке и замечает стоящего рядом парня. Тот улыбается ему, наклонив голову набок.  
\- Я же тебя знаю? - спрашивает он, на что Зейн отрицательно качает головой. - Ты уверен? А то твоё лицо мне очень знакомо.

\- Джастин Бибер, - говорит кто-то позади него. - Верно?

\- Мне кажется, ты что-то путаешь, приятель, - отвечает Зейн, заходя в туалет. Он с легкостью открывает дверь, но не слышит, как она закрывается следом за ним. Он ждет, когда она захлопнется, но, не услышав соответствующего звука, поворачивается. И вот они, все четверо, стоят прямо перед ним.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? - передразнивает один из парней. - Не знаю, Зейн. Зейн же, да? Малик. Из клипов и радио. Знаменитость.

\- Это не я, - врет Зейн, потому что эта ситуация кажется подходящей для вранья. - Извините.

\- Не пизди, - моментально ловит его на лжи парень, стоящий к нему ближе других. Он толкает Зейна за плечи, и тот от неожиданности отшатывается назад. - Да ты, блять, маленькая лживая сучка, да?

\- Не думаю, что это место для таких, как ты, - говорит другой. Зейн уже не уверен, кто именно. Музыка слишком громкая, свет слишком слепящий, и он слишком растерянный, чтобы различить их. - Ребята, кажется, он заблудился.

Кто-то снова пихает его.  
\- Может, поможем ему найти дорогу домой?

И затем он снова спотыкается и падает на пол. Он пытается закрыть голову, и взамен получает удар в живот. Затем еще один, а третий попадает в ребра. Он разбил бровь, чувствует, как кровоточит место, которым ударился о пол. И Зейн не в состоянии дать сдачи, потому что он слишком пьян, слишком ошарашен, в слишком невыгодном положении по числу соперников. Все, что ему остается, это лежать и ждать, когда все закончится, если вообще закончится. Такое чувство, что никогда.

И затем он просыпается.

Он вытирает лоб, и его ладонь становится липкой от пота. Инстинктивно он проводит пальцем вдоль шрама над бровью. Он все еще тяжело дышит и только тогда замечает, как дрожат его руки.

Он знает, что ведет себя жалко. Это больше не должно его беспокоить. Это произошло несколько месяцев назад, и с тех пор подобного не повторялось. И скорее всего не повторится. Ему нужно забыть об этом. Все было не так страшно. Это совершенно точно не должно мешать ему спать по ночам.

Он слышит звук рядом с собой и замирает от страха, только потом поняв, что это Лиам. В автобусе слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, но он чувствует, как Лиам садится, и понимает, что тот проснулся.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Пейн. - Я чувствую, как ты дрожишь.

Зейн делает глубокий вдох и приказывает себе успокоиться. Сосредотачивается на том, чтобы остановить дрожь в руках и по телу. Он делает еще один вдох, задерживает дыхание и спустя несколько секунд выдыхает.  
\- Все хорошо, ничего такого. Просто нехороший сон.

Лиам ложится обратно рядом с ним, и Зейн заставляет себя повторить действие, вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, ведь все в порядке. Он просто преувеличивает. Валяет дурака. Вот если бы Луи был здесь, он бы сказал это за него.

\- Хочешь рассказать мне о нем? - немного погодя, спрашивает Лиам.

Зейн думал, что парень уснул, но, кажется, он не спит так же, как и Зейн, который уже несколько минут смотрит в потолок, пытаясь набраться смелости, чтобы закрыть глаза и снова погрузиться в сон, но это нелегко, когда он знает, что может попасть в тот же капкан и мысленно в очередной раз переиграть ту сцену. Не важно, как часто она меняется, неважно, сколько вариаций было, - конец всегда один и тот же. Он лежит на полу, в крови, совершенно беспомощный. Он ненавидит это воспоминание.

И он не хочет об этом говорить, не хочет признаваться вслух, насколько его беспокоит эта тема. Если бы это был кто-то другой, то он бы ушел от вопроса, ответил «нет» и притворился, что уснул. Но это Лиам, это рука Лиама лежит у него на талии, и в конце концов Зейн кивает, несмотря на то, что этого жеста не видно в темноте.

\- Ты же знаешь, почему работаешь на меня, да? - начинает он, рассмешив Лиама.

\- Потому что тебя частенько окружают девочки-подростки?

\- Нет. Мои друзья и, видимо, все остальные тоже беспокоились обо мне после того, как э-э... кое-что случилось, об этом почти нигде не писали, потому что нам удалось заткнуть прессу. Но я... блин. В клубе случился инцидент. На меня напала компания парней. Сломал два ребра, чуть не заработал сотрясение, пролежал два дня в больнице. Все было не так уж плохо, но остальные думали иначе. Поэтому меня заставили взять тебя на работу, чтобы усилить мне охрану. Чтобы ты не позволил этому повториться.

Молчание висит в воздухе, и Зейну интересно, что думает Лиам. Может быть, то же самое, что и он: что он делает из мухи слона. Что он должен просто смириться с этим, ведь люди часто попадают в драки — он не должен так, черт возьми, из-за этого париться.

\- Это многое объясняет, - наконец говорит Лиам. Зейн чувствует, как он щупает ладонью постель в поисках его руки, а когда находит, крепко сжимает. - Эти два раза в клубе, когда я обнаружил тебя в толпе практически в паническом приступе. Мне всегда хотелось об этом спросить, но мне казалось, что это меня не касается.

\- Я не задумываюсь над этим, потому что знаю, что это обычное дело, - кривится Зейн. - Но иногда, когда... когда вокруг мигают огни, и толпа давит со всех сторон, мне становится страшно. Я возвращаюсь к той ночи и начинаю паниковать, словно все повторяется заново, - он сам чувствует, насколько сбилось его дыхание. - Я понимаю, что это глупо, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

\- Это не глупо, - твердо говорит Лиам. - Вовсе нет. - Он подносит руку Зейна к свои губам. - Так, значит, тебе это снилось? Та ночь?

Зейн согласно кивает, вспоминает, что Лиаму этого не видно, и добавляет:  
\- Да. Наверное. Не знаю. Все немного по-другому, но да, наверное, да. Та же идея. Та же концовка.

Лиам отпускает его руку. Зейн обиженно хныкает, пытаясь в темноте снова сплести их пальцы, но прежде, чем успевает, Лиам садится на него сверху. Его вес приятно давит на бедра, от чего тепло разливается по всему телу. Он ставит руки по обе стороны головы Зейна и, опираясь на них, нагибается издевательски близко к губам Зейна, настолько близко, что Малик чувствует его дыхание на своей коже.

\- Я никогда в жизни, - страстно заявляет Лиам, - не позволю кому-то причинить тебе вред. Никогда. Ты меня слышишь? Тебе больше никогда не придется об этом волноваться. Пока я рядом с тобой, ты в безопасности. Чего бы мне это не стоило. Всегда.

Зейн неожиданно ощущает себя так, словно вот-вот задохнется, и тяжесть сверху на его теле не имеет к этому никакого отношения.  
\- Лиам...

\- Я серьезно, - говорит Пейн. - И не только из-за моей работы. Я не могу даже думать о том, что кто-то... хоть кто-то сделает тебе больно. Не могу. Я никогда не позволю этому случиться.

И вот так просто Зейн чувствует себя лучше. Не на сто процентов, не полностью, но лучше.  
\- Я ловлю тебя на слове, - говорит он.

\- Так-то лучше. Я говорю серьезно. - Он наконец-то, наконец-то целует Зейна. - А теперь спать. У тебя утром фотосессия. Ты же не хочешь мешки под глазами, правда?

Лиам слазит с Зейна, а тот смеется над его словами.

\- Конечно, нет. Это было бы ужасно.

В этот раз Лиам кладет голову ему на грудь и по-собственнически обхватывает тело рукой и ногами. Зейн знает, что он говорит серьезно: Лиам без всяких сомнений защитит его от любых неприятностей. Хотя он и понимает, что это абсурдно, что едва ли его жизни грозит опасность.. но все-таки сама мысль успокаивает.

\- Чуть ближе, Зейн, пожалуйста, - инструктирует фотограф. - Просто... веди себя так, словно тебя действительно к ней влечет, хотя бы немного.

Зейн прикусывает язык, чтобы сдержать резкое «нет, идите нахуй», что так и норовит сорваться с его губ. Как только всё это закончится, он серьезно поговорит с Элеанор, или кто там дал на это согласие? Ведь это полный кошмар.

Он одет, блять, в кожаные штаны. Кожаные. Полностью кожаные. Что сначала казалось крутым, да, но знаете, что забавно? Кожа не пропускает воздух. Вспотеть в коже — это все равно что обернуться целлофаном и сидеть в своем собственном поту. Это отвратительно. К тому же, штаны узкие. Очень, очень узкие. Каждый раз, глядя вниз, он видит очертания своего члена.

Но дело не только в этом. На нем нет верха, и все его тату замазали. Абсолютно все, так как оказалось, что они не вписываются в задумку фотографа. Которая, по сути, заключается в том, что Зейн окружен группой, нужно признать, привлекательных людей. Они стоят на коленях, в основном держатся за его бедра и грудь, словно стая разъяренных животных, которые борются за последний кусок мяса.

Вышеупомянутая девушка, к которой его должно тянуть (единственная из всех, на кого он должен обращать внимание, счастливица, которой удалось заинтересовать его, или как там выразилась фотограф) смотрит на него сверху вниз. На своих каблуках она выше него на несколько сантиметров, и у нее длинные темные волосы до талии. Она красивая, да, с ее-то смуглой кожей, алыми губами и прекрасными золотисто-карими глазами, но просто Зейну это совершенно неинтересно. Да и как иначе, если Лиам стоит в другом конце комнаты, в своей фирменной позе — скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись на стену, и, сощурившись, наблюдает за происходящим?

И при этом он выглядит раздраженным, что совершенно ново. Лиам редко выходит из себя, да и пробыли они здесь только час, но кажется, что он уже готов схватить Зейна и в прямом смысле вынести его из студии. Зейн был бы не против. Он бы с радостью позволил Пейну забрать его отсюда.

\- Или, хочешь, мы поменяем местами Ванессу с кем-нибудь из парней? - спрашивает фотограф. - Так тебе будет удобнее?

\- Нет.

Он знает, что мысленно произнес это слово, но уж точно не вслух. Все поворачиваются в одну сторону, и, указывая на Лиама, фотограф раздраженно спрашивает:  
\- Кто это? Он у нас работает?

Даже отсюда Зейн видит, как Лиам краснеет и тяжело опирается на стену, словно в надежде, что она его поглотит.

\- Простите, - тут же отвечает Пейн. - Я...

\- Он со мной, - громко говорит Зейн.

Фотограф смотрит на него и вздыхает так, словно считает Малика капризным ребенком.  
\- Ну, понятно. Я так подозреваю, твой парень?

\- Телохранитель, - не теряясь, отвечает Зейн.

\- Предпочитаешь, чтобы он стоял рядом с тобой? Хочешь, чтобы мы это организовали? Наложите грим телохранителю, пожалуйста!

Зейн хочет отказаться, хочет как можно громче запротестовать. Элеанор же его убьет. Скорее всего, все команда менеджмента его убьет. Этого не может произойти, абсолютно нет, но все, что он произносит, это:  
\- Вы его тоже в кожаные штаны оденете?

Впервые за всю фотосессию фотограф одаривает его улыбкой.  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Фотограф объявляет перерыв, и все разбредаются по студии. Зейну вручают рубашку и, натянув ее, он садится в отведенное ему кресло. К нему сразу же подлетают и начинают суетиться с прической, а другой человек промокает ему лицо и подводит глаза карандашом. Все это время Зейн сидит смирно, позволяя им разрисовывать себя и переодевать, как куклу.

Где-то на расстоянии он слышит, как Лиам что-то тарахтит, но он слишком далеко, чтобы можно было разобрать слова, и у Зейна нет возможности вытянуть шею и посмотреть на него. Однако, вскоре, Лиам падает в соседнее кресло с оцепенелым выражением лица, и ему начинают зачесывать волосы назад. Он поворачивается к Зейну, в его глазах плещется паника, но Малик лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Просто прими это как должное, - предлагает он. - Представь, что это часть твоей работы.

\- Надуй губки, милый, - говорит Лиаму одна из визажистов. - Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что они у тебя аппетитные?

Обычно Зейн приревновал бы за такие слова. Но в данной ситуации он не может сдержать смеха из-за выражения лица Лиама. Визажист покрывает его губы блеском — ничего яркого, просто натуральный цвет, который придает губам Пейна сияние и вид, словно он только что страстно целовался. И его действительно одели в кожаные штаны.

Ничто из этого совершенно не удивляет Зейна. Он так привык к сумасшествию в своей жизни, и то, что его телохранителя поставили на место модели, кажется вполне нормальным. Лиам, напротив, всё это время выглядит ошарашенным и абсолютно растерянным. А когда он снимает верх, лицо фотографа светится, как новогодняя елка.

\- Где ты его нашел? - шипит она в сторону Зейна. - Хочу такого же.

Зейн пожимает плечами, кажется, в сотый раз за последние пятнадцать минут.  
\- Вернемся к съемкам или...?

\- Да-да, - отмахивается она.

На то, чтобы они стали в нужную позу, уходит минут пять. У ног Зейна снова сидит четыре или пять человек, все протягивают к нему руки, чтобы прикоснуться, и Лиам неловко стоит рядом с ними.

\- Генри, да? - спрашивает фотограф, но никто не отзывается. - Симпатичный телохранитель с кубиками на животе.

\- Лиам, - исправляет тот. - Я... меня зовут Лиам.

\- Точно, - фотографу явно на это плевать. - Люк, нужно, чтобы ты немного повернулся — но только аккуратно, чтобы мне было видно твой пресс! — к Зейну спиной. И Зейн, ты должен тянуться к Люку. Все эти обожатели у твоих ног готовы умереть ради твоего внимания, но единственный человек в целом мире, которого ты хочешь, к тебе равнодушен. Он недоступный. Неподдающийся твоему шарму. Ты отчаянно в нем нуждаешься, но у тебя нет шансов. Договорились?

Зейн прыскает, а Лиам заливается настоящим смехом, но быстро прикрывает рот рукой. Ирония ситуации поражает. Лиам единственный, кого он хочет, но ему приходится притворяться, что это не так. Он мог быть практически с кем угодно, но увлекся тем, с кем не может быть должным образом.

\- Да! - вскрикивает фотограф, и Зейн снова бы прыснул со смеха, если бы это не испортило кадр. - Именно это мы ищем! Желание, нужда. Отчаяние на твоем лицо просто превосходно.

Сверкают вспышки, начинается съемка, но Лиам оборачивается через плечо, словно ему необходимо увидеть этот взгляд Зейна. Малик ожидает, что фотограф накричит на него, но та лишь продолжает фотографировать, в то время как модели скользят ладонями по его телу, будто он вовсе не человек, а какой-то предмет, хотя в данный момент так, наверное, и должно быть.

\- Можно убрать всех остальных из кадра? - спрашивает фотограф. - Я хочу кадр только с этими двумя. Химия между ними просто поражает. Ты же сказал, что он тебе не парень, да?

\- Да, - не медля, отвечает Зейн. - Он...

\- Должен им стать, - заканчивает за него фотограф. - Искры просто летят во все стороны. Теперь, вы можете обняться? Мы засняли недостижимую любовь, а сейчас нам нужен кадр, где ты заполучил его, Зейн. Где Люк...

\- Лиам, - исправляет тот.

\- Точно, Люк! - Зейн закатывает глаза, переглядываясь с Лиамом. - Где Люк наконец твой, и в твоих руках именно то, чего ты так долго желал. Мужчина, у которого есть всё, хотел только одного человека. И вот он наконец добился своего. Понятно? Не просто любовь. Нам не нужны пресные чувства. Нам нужна жара. Огонь. Нам нужно, чтобы у читателя возникло чувство, словно он прерывает нечто важное. Нечто большее, о чем им даже не мечталось.

Лиам неуклюже ступает ему навстречу, едва сдерживая смех.  
\- Она серьезно? - шепчет он, на что Зейн пожимает плечами - То есть без шуток?

\- Однажды они раздели меня почти догола и, измазав тело краской, заставили оседлать надувной банан. Это еще терпимо.

\- Надувной банан?

Зейн кивает и кладет ладонь Лиаму на спину, широко раздвинув пальцы, уверенно держит его, и, кажется, что на мгновение они забывают, где находятся. Лиам прижимается к нему всем телом, словно они две части одного целого, Зейн располагает ногу между ног Лиама, а Пейн просовывает свою руку под его, хватая за плечо со спины.

Обтягивающая кожа штанов практически не прикрывает его, и Лиам находится в такой же ситуации. Он не возбужден, но Зейн все равно ощущает его член, который выделяется через ткань. Его сердце начинает биться с бешеной скоростью, и он неосознанно пытается придвинуться немного ближе, слиться с Лиамом воедино, прикоснуться к нему любым возможным способом. Пейн слегка наклоняет голову влево, и Зейн тянется к нему, словно хочет разделить дыхание Лиама на двоих.

Глаза Лиама широко распахнуты, полны необъяснимого восхищения, он бегает взглядом от глаз Малика к его губам, и он так чертовски красив, что Зейна покидает способность мыслить. Эта щетина, что покрывает его точеные скулы, эти пухлые губы, которые почти всегда сладкие, когда Зейну выпадает шанс провести по ним языком. Эти густые брови, которые не пошли бы никому другому, но идеально контрастируют с нежным взглядом Лиама, придавая ему грубый, но в то же время уязвимый вид. И его кожа такая горячая — рука на плече Зейна обжигает словно раскаленный утюг, и он чувствует прикосновение каждого кончика пальцев. Все, что он слышит, ощущает, видит, — это Лиам. Он захватил все его чувства.

Кто-то громко кашляет, и она оба подпрыгивают. Весь коллектив просто... смотрит на них с открытыми ртами, почти все, кроме фотографа.

\- Вот и всё. Вот она, обложка. Все, что мне нужно, у меня есть. Черт. Кто-нибудь, принесите мне попить, а этих двоих отправьте в душ с холодной водой, срочно.

Кажется, Лиам еле сдерживается, чтобы не побежать, но он просто быстро уходит с площадки, скорее всего на поиски своих джинсов. Зейн тоже мечтает избавиться от этих кожаных штанов, но сперва направляется к фотографу. Она склонилась над компьютером, в одной руке держит чашку кофе, а второй — указывает на экран.

\- Вот эта, она идеальна.

\- Можно мне посмотреть? - неуверенно спрашивает Зейн.

Фотограф поднимает на него взгляд, расплываясь в улыбке:  
\- Ты можешь делать всё, что угодно, сладкий. В этом-то вся суть, разве нет?

Зейн не имеет понятия, что это значит, но и узнавать не собирается.

\- Сколько вы сняли? - спрашивает он и обходит оборудование, чтобы оказаться напротив экрана.

Мужчина за столом что-то нажимает и затем пролистывает один за другим нелепые снимки Зейна, который поглядывает в сторону брюнетки с длинными волосами. Он выглядит так странно в гриме и без тату, что едва ли узнает себя. Такое впечатление, что на снимках другой человек. Может быть, в общем, черты те же, но они выглядят совершенно по-новому. Словно это его двойник, но уж точно не он сам.

\- Ничто из этого не подходит, - говорит фотограф, цокая языком. - Господи, такое впечатление, что он хочет в туалет, да? - Она резко отрывает взгляд от экрана, будто только сейчас вспомнила, что Зейн стоит прямо рядом с ней. - Прости, милый. Ты шикарно выглядишь, но совершенно не умеешь играть.

Зейн пожимает плечами. Ему все равно, потому что он слишком занят тем, что смотрит новую серию фотографий. С Лиамом. И ему кажется, что брать Лиама в кадр было плохой идеей. Не только потому, что ему оторвут за это член и подадут на стол на серебряном блюдечке, но и потому, что главным героем фотосессии должен был быть Зейн. Никто совершенно точно не будет смотреть на него, когда рядом стоит Лиам.

Честно говоря, Малик не видит особой разницы, но фотограф ахает над фотографиями, словно они идеальны. Как по Зейну, они выглядят так же нелепо, но только по крайней мере сейчас он может полюбоваться прессом Пейна. И затем сцена снова сменяется, и в этот раз это он и Лиам, укутавшие друг друга. Правда, это нельзя описать другими словами. Создается впечатление, что они единое целое, растворились друг в друге. Ему практически не видно лица второго парня, так как Лиам стоял спиной к камере, и центром фотографии абсолютно точно является лицо Зейна, но это не имеет значения. Зейн на экране смотрит не в объектив. Он смотрит на Лиама, словно тот держит в своих руках целый мир, и боится, что Пейн сожжет его до тла вместе с самим Зейном.

\- Вот эта, - говорит Зейн. - Это самая лучшая фотка.

\- Ты прав, - соглашается фотограф. - Лучший кадр. Мы снимали два часа, но стоило ему стать рядом, и нам понадобилось около пяти минут, - она хитро улыбается Зейну. - Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу.

\- Не скажешь что? - напряженно спрашивает Зейн.

Она наклоняется к нему ближе, от чего запах цветочно-цитрусовых духов практически удушает его.

\- Я хотела, чтобы ты смотрел на него, будто только что получил то, о чем мечтал всю жизнь. Но вместо этого ты смотрел на него так, словно он дал тебе это уже миллион раз, но тебе все еще нужно больше. И как я уже сказала, ты ужасный актер, но этот снимок выглядит убедительно, - она отстраняется и заливается смехом. - «Он мой телохранитель». Ох уж эти звезды, вы меня убиваете. Кто-нибудь, принесите мне печенье!

Она куда-то уходит, все еще смеясь, а Зейн, закусив губу, направляется на поиски своей одежды. Ко времени, когда он стер грим с лица и накинул рубашку, Лиам уже переоделся в свою одежду и придал своим волосам их привычный вид, хоть они все еще покрыты толстым слоем геля.

\- Мы можем уйти? - спрашивает Лиам, и Зейн согласно кивает.

\- Только дай мне две минуты, мне нужно позвонить.

Лиам кивает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Я подожду тебя у выхода.

Когда он уходит, Зейн достает телефон и набирает знакомый номер. Элеанор поднимает трубку после второго гудка.

\- Зейн! Как там фотосессия? Ты же не капризничаешь, правда?

\- Нет, - говорит он. - Вообще-то, мы уже закончили.

\- Ясно, - он слышит, как она стучит пальцами по клавиатуре. - Тогда мне прислать за тобой машину?

\- Конечно. Но я не поэтому звоню.

\- Тогда зачем?

\- Ты сможешь как-нибудь, ну, достать мне ненужные снимки с этой фотосессии? Я уверен, что они как-то защищены авторским правом, но я не собираюсь их где-то публиковать. Это для себя.

Элеанор задумчиво мычит в ответ.  
\- Посмотрим, можно ли это устроить. Уверена, что с этим не будет проблем.

Всю дорогу в отель Зейн находится в состоянии эйфории. Он не знает, в чем причина, но ему просто хорошо. Сегодняшний день начался абсолютно ужасно, он так боялся этого фотосета, но в конце концов всё оказалось не так уж плохо. И это всё в очередной раз доказало факт, что Лиам скрашивает его жизнь. Он превращает невыносимые вещи в терпимые. 

Пока Зейн пытается скрыть невероятную радость, Лиам все еще не может понять, что только что произошло.

\- Они что, серьезно собираются использовать эти фотки? - спрашивает он.

\- Скорее всего, - Зейн пожимает плечами. - Но, наверное, тебе нужно будет подписать пару документов, чтобы дать им разрешение. Я не очень разбираюсь в таких вещах.

\- Я не могу понять, зачем, - морщится Лиам. - Уверен, ты смотрелся с той моделью намного лучше, чем со мной.

Зейн особенно крепко сжимает его руку, ругая без слов:  
\- Почему ты постоянно себя принижаешь? Я не могу понять, почему ты ведешь себя так, словно ты хуже других. Это не так. Ты лучше их всех.

Лиам поднимает на него взгляд, и выражение его лица смягчается:  
\- Мне кажется, твое мнение слегка субъективно.

\- Нет, - отрицает Зейн. - Абсолютно нет.

Их высаживают у черного входа, что весьма на руку, учитывая, что у главного его уже ждет толпа фанаток с плакатами. Они заселились в отель лишь за час до фотосессии, как раз чтобы Зейн успел принять душ и привести себя в порядок, поэтому он не имеет понятия, как они узнали, где он поселился, так быстро.

Только когда они оказываются в своем номере (теоретически его номере, но нет никаких сомнений, что Лиам будет спать в его кровати, хоть он и должен жить с остальной охраной), ему в голову приходит эта мысль. Он не единожды посещал твиттер Лиама с того первого раза, и Пейн стал пользоваться им довольно часто. Но он все еще не сменил ту старую фотку, которая лишь отдаленно похожа на него, и Зейн не может понять, почему он не поставит новую.

\- Давай проведем еще один фотосет? - предлагает Зейн, аккуратно закрывая дверь. Он поворачивается и обнаруживает Лиама, уже развалившегося на кровати.

\- Тебе одного было мало? - спрашивает тот, зевая. - Это утомительно. И те кожаные штаны - просто кошмар.

\- Тебе не нужно надевать кожаные штаны, - обещает Зейн. - В общем-то, тебе ничего не нужно надевать.

Лиам приподнимается, опираясь на ладони, и суживает глаза.  
\- Ты хочешь сфотографировать меня голым? - спрашивает он с ухмылкой.

\- Ну, хотя бы без верха? - «торгуется» Зейн. - И еще тебе нужен новый аватар для твиттера, детка. Тот, что стоит сейчас, уже столетней давности.

\- И что? - спрашивает Лиам, стягивая футболку. Он бросает ее на пол и остается лежать на том же месте, немного приподнявшись на руках, от чего мышцы его бицепсов впечатляюще выпирают.

Зейн поднимает телефон, уже включив камеру.  
\- Можно?

Лиам смущенно кривится, покрывшись румянцем, который так любит Зейн.  
\- Если ты правда хочешь, - говорит он. - Просто... я не могу понять почему, но, конечно, можно.

\- Почему я хочу тебя сфотографировать? - спрашивает Зейн и немного отходит, чтобы найти верный угол. Он понимает, что ничего из этого не появится в интернете. Для твиттера чуть позже он сфоткает лишь его лицо. Это же... для его личной коллекции, если Лиам разрешит оставить фотографии. Он снимает, и в ответ Лиам строит смешную рожицу: выпяченные губы, нахмуренные брови, втянутые щеки и наклоненная вбок голова. Зейн прыскает со смеху и делает еще один снимок.

\- Да, - говорит Лиам, пожимая плечами. - Не понимаю, почему. Ты делаешь вид, будто во мне есть что-то особенное, когда по факту...

\- Не вздумай, - перебивает его Зейн. - Я запрещаю тебе говорить о себе плохо в моем присутствии, понял? Иначе я тебя уволю. Я могу. Не заставляй меня этого делать, Лиам.

Лиам закатывает глаза:  
\- Если я соглашусь, ты уберешь эту штуку и поцелуешь меня?

Зейн на секунду задумывается и, закусив губу, медленно пробегает взглядом по телу Лиама.  
\- Нет, я еще не закончил снимать.

\- Ну, блин, - стонет Лиам, - у меня стоит еще с того момента, как ты прижался ко мне в этих кожаных штанах. - Брюнет удивленно вскидывает брови. - Если ты не придешь ко мне, я займусь проблемой собственноручно, Зейн, честное слово.

Зейн опускает телефон и с вопросом «серьезно?» занимает место в кресле у окна.

Лиам подскакивает из лежачего положения и опускает ноги на пол. От удивления у него открыт рот, и он медленно качает головой, не веря своим ушам и глазам.

\- Я пошутил, - говорит он. - Но тебя это заводит, да?

Зейн ерзает на месте, потирая потные ладони о джинсы. В общем-то, да. Его заводит мысль о голом Лиаме, который трогает себя и извивается в постели, - он даже не хочет этого представлять, потому что уже облизывает пересохшие губы, а в штанах становится тесно от одной только задумки.

\- Может быть, - признается он.

Глаза Лиама значительно темнеют, и он встает, опуская руки к пуговице джинсов. Он расстегивает ее, опускает молнию вниз и через секунду уже вышагивает из штанин, оставшись лишь в боксерах и носках. Он присаживается на край кровати, избавляется от носков и затем пятится к спинке кровати. Подложив под спину подушки, Пейн разваливается на покрывале и спокойно смотрит на Зейна.

\- Теперь что?

\- Ч-что? - хмурясь, переспрашивает Зейн. Его разум отказывается работать. Да и о каком разуме может идти речь, когда палец Лиама медленно следует по его бедру, останавливаясь прямо у черной ткани обтягивающих трусов.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто...? - Лиам жестикулирует рукой вместо слов. - Как я обычно делаю? Или хочешь говорить мне, что делать?

Обычно Лиам скромный и тихий. Но хоть его мнение о себе и не высоко (что Зейн поклялся себе изменить, потому что его огорчает и удивляет, что его видение Лиама и видение Лиамом себя настолько отличаются), он абсолютно не стесняется своего тела. Не стесняется быть голым, в отличие от Зейна. Максимум, он может покраснеть, когда Малик уделяет должное внимание его телу, но он никогда не прикрывается от смущения, как иногда делает Зейн. Поэтому его не должно удивлять, что Лиам чувствует себя комфортно, вытворяя подобное.

Но, тем не менее, это сносит ему крышу.

\- Э-э, ну... как тебе удобнее, - запинаясь, тараторит он. - Если ты хочешь, конечно. Ты не обязан.

\- Из-за этого твоего взгляда мне хочется, - отвечает Лиам уже охрипшим голосом. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и медленно опускает руку, чтобы обхватить член через боксеры. Он уже возбужден, его эрекция весьма очевидно натягивает ткань, и от этого вида Зейн стонет, не в силах контролировать себя.

Он смотрит, как Лиам дразнит себя, потирая ладонью выпуклость в трусах, и с его губ срывается тихий звук. У самого Зейна член уже тоже напряжен, и ему хочется сорвать с себя одежду, обхватить свой ствол рукой, чтобы хотя бы немного облегчить свое положение. Вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Сними их.

Лиам издает жалостливый, гортанный стон и спешно выполняет просьбу, стягивая ткань по ногам, и сбрасывает предмет одежды с кровати. Он располагается на подушках, демонстративно сгибает ноги в коленях и раздвигает их, выставляя на обозрение член, который лежит на животе. Это все так непреднамеренно сексуально, что Зейн просто сходит с ума. Ему отчаянно хочется прикоснуться, но и хочется посмотреть, поэтому он как вкопанный остается на месте.

Лиам обхватывает ствол рукой и медленно, закрыв глаза, оттягивает крайнюю плоть, оголяя головку. Зейн с силой закусывает губу, но в отличие от Лиама он делает это не для того, чтобы показаться сексуальным. Он делает это, чтобы сдержать стон, который стремится вырваться из груди. Просто... это так эротично, и он уверен, что никто на свете никогда не возбуждал его, как Лиам. Никто не вызывал чувства, словно все его тело пылает, голова кружится, мозг отказывается работать — и всё это только своим видом, словами и взглядом.

Лиам медленно дрочит, слегка откинув голову назад и обнажив шею. Взгляд Зейна прикован к его члену, по которому он плавно, но крепко обхватив, водит рукой, время от времени обводя большим пальцем головку. Зейн надавливает ладонью себе на пах и ерзает на месте, пытаясь занять более удобную позицию, но у него не получается. Он с трудом сдерживается, потому что Лиам ускорил движения, мышцы его живота сокращаются, дыхание сбилось, тело выгибается дугой.

\- Зейн, - стонет он, и больше Малик не может терпеть. Он, как резинка для волос, - если ее сильно растянуть, то она порвется. Вот и его нервы тоже.

Он снимает футболку, стягивает кеды, направляясь к кровати, и останавливается только для того, чтобы расстегнуть дрожащими руками пуговицу на джинсах. Лиам медленно открывает глаза, расплываясь в улыбке.

\- Я знал, что ты долго не продержишься, - говорит он и разжимает пальцы вокруг своего члена.

Зейн качает головой и забирается на кровать, располагаясь между ног Лиама.

\- Не останавливайся, - говорит он, от чего у Пейна расширяются глаза.

\- Что? Разве ты не...

\- Не останавливайся, - повторяет он тверже, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедра парня. - Продолжай.

В этот раз Лиам слегка сомневается, но все же обхватывает ствол рукой, не сводя глаз с Зейна. Малик бегает взглядом от его лица к руке и продолжает целовать бедро, чередуя поцелуи с посасыванием кожи. Лиам стонет от ощущений, иногда закрывая глаза, словно он не в состоянии смотреть на Зейна между своих ног продолжительное время.

Зейн кусает чувствительную кожу, и движения Лиама сбиваются, когда Малик, опираясь на одну руку, второй начинает массировать яйца. Он скользит пальцем немного ниже и надавливает на дырочку — не проникая, а только поддразнивая. В ответ Лиам практически хнычет, толкаясь бедрами вперед, широко раскрыв рот.

Зейн поднимает на него взгляд и, сам того не желая, усмехается. Он не ожидал такой эмоциональной реакции, поэтому повторяет свои действия и обводит отверстие пальцем, заставляя Лиама схватить его за плечо, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

\- Иди сюда, - почти умоляет Лиам. - Мне нужно. Блин... Зейн. Пожалуйста.

Как можно после этого отказать? Он поднимается выше, оставаясь между ног Лиама, и их лбы практически соприкасаются. Пейн приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его, словно не может ждать, пока Зейн сократит это сантиметровое расстояние между их губами. Он впивается ногтями в его спину, и от острой боли Зейн шипит и трется об парня.

\- Блять, детка, - стонет он, выдыхая Лиаму в губы. - Ты невероятный.

\- Хватит разговаривать, - Пейн подгоняет его, толкается вперед, пытаясь найти идеальный угол трения. - Ну же... давай!

\- Скажи мне, - не поддается Зейн. - Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Лиам недовольно смотрит на него, но не сталкивает Зейна с себя, забираясь сверху, хотя с легкостью мог бы это сделать. Как и в прошлый раз, он просто отдает себя Малику, хоть и все еще ерзает под ним в попытке получить то, что хочет.

\- Было бы неплохо кончить, - говорит он. - Хватит издеваться.

В ответ Зейн лениво смеется и кусает его за подбородок.  
\- Какой требовательный.

\- Просто дохуя возбужденный, - исправляет Лиам. В такие моменты он матерится намного больше обычного. - Не заставляй меня снова умолять, Зейн.

Брюнет улыбается и, игнорируя собственное желание, покрывает шею Лиама легкими поцелуями. Он находит небольшой, почти исчезнувший засос и жадно впивается в него губами так, что, когда он отстраняется, кожа на этом месте стала бордового цвета и блестит от слюны.

\- Прошу, - не выдерживает Лиам.

Зейн снова толкается вперед, чтобы его член терся о член Лиама, и стоны парня под ним заставляют его двигаться быстрее. Пейн подмахивает бедрами, скрестив ноги за спиной Зейна, и сначала в планах Малика было обхватить их стволы рукой и дрочить до полного удовлетворения, но он и так все ближе к финишу с каждым разом, как вспоминает Лиама с раздвинутыми ногами и рукой вокруг члена, уже чувствует смазку парня у себя на бедре... Зейн думает, что они оба с легкостью могут кончить и так, когда Лиам беспомощно стонет, хватаясь за его спину.

И он прав. Его имя мантрой срывается с губ Лиама, и он понимает, что завтра на его спине будут красные царапины. Он сливает их губы в поцелуе, но через мгновение Лиам резко вдыхает, задерживает в легких воздух, его тело напрягается. Он вздрагивает, и Зейн ощущает сперму между их животами. Это его не смущает, так как он продолжает двигать бедрами, трения между ними почти хватает, почти.

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Зейн готов совершить убийство. Он так близко, так отчаянно хочет прийти к финишу, но кто-то стучит в чертову дверь.

\- Скажи им, чтоб ушли, - предлагает Лиам.

Но снова стук. Он приподнимается, и, пользуясь ситуацией, Лиам берет его член в руку.

\- Мы... спим, - еле выдавливает из себя Зейн. И дураку понятно, чем они занимаются, учитывая его еле слышный, запыхавшийся голос.

Лиам поднимает на него взгляд, ускоряет темп, сжимает крепче.  
\- Давай же, малыш, - подгоняет он.

\- Мне плевать! - раздается громкий голос Луи из-за двери.

Зейну тоже. Он сильнее хватается за бедра Лиама, впивается пальцами, на что Лиам только улыбается, излучая тепло и свет. Малик делает порывистый вдох, толкается в кулак, а Пейн наклоняется ниже, накрывает ртом головку члена, продолжая движения рукой. Это тепло, влага и посасывание — всё, что нужно, чтобы он кончил. Его ногти оставляют на коже Лиама метки в виде полумесяцев, все напряжение мгновенно покидает тело.

У Лиама липкие и блестящие от спермы губы, и Зейн не может понять, как у парня перед ним получается быть таким ангельски грешным? Пейн просто расплывается в улыбке — Зейн никогда в своей гребаной жизни не видел ничего более милого, невинного и в то же время пошлого.

Кто-то дергает дверную ручку, и Зейн возвращается в реальность. Он матерится себе под нос, нежно целует Лиама в губы и встает с кровати. Натянув трусы так быстро, что чуть не споткнулся, он летит к двери и распахивает дверь настежь, стараясь убить Луи лишь взглядом.

\- Что?

Сначала Луи выглядит растерянно, но моментально скрывает это за широченной улыбкой.

\- Я просто... - он замолкает, уставившись Зейну на живот. Там высыхает сперма Лиама, и, кстати, да, это надо вытереть. - О мой бог, это...? Фу, ну что за мерзость.

Зейн собирается захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но Луи отталкивает его в сторону и заваливается в комнату. Лиам взвизгивает от удивления и прикрывается одеялом.

\- Мне уже все равно, - говорит Томлинсон. - Я буду плеваться позже. Сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь.

Зейн зажимает пальцами переносицу и заставляет себя дышать и не задушить Луи.  
\- Ты что, не видишь, что у нас есть дела?

Луи переводит взгляд от Зейна к Лиаму, который уже практически прячется под одеялом.  
\- Судя по вам, вы их только что закончили. А это ждать не может, так что шевелись. Одевайся, вытирайся, у тебя есть пять минут.

Лиам смотрит на него с надеждой в глазах, и Зейн глубоко вздыхает. Он знает Луи, и знает, что Луи уйдет из комнаты, только если Лиам вынесет его оттуда на руках.  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы закрыть глаза, пока Лиам встает с кровати?

\- У тебя на животе высыхает сперма, но ты пытаешься спасти его честь? Серьезно? Тот корабль давно утонул, и о нем сняли целый фильм. Ну, да ладно, - он закрывает глаза руками и отворачивается. - Вперед.

Укутавшись в одеяло, Лиам выпрыгивает из кровати. Собрав с пола их одежду, он проскакивает в ванную комнату, Зейн следом за ним.

\- Я, наверное... просто посижу здесь, - говорит Лиам, заставляя парня нахмуриться.

\- Мне очень, очень жаль. Очень.

\- Всё хорошо, - уверяет его Пейн. - Я просто привык избегать неловких ситуаций. Так что, как я уже сказал, лучше я посижу здесь.

Со словами «ну ладно» Зейн целует его в лоб и возвращается в спальню. Луи сидит в кресле, скорее всего, избегая садиться на кровать, так как он знает, чем они только что на ней занимались. Зейн сердито на него смотрит и, одалживая фирменную позу Лиама, скрещивает руки на груди.

\- И что же тебе понадобилась, что ты не мог подождать?

\- Это по поводу Гарри, - отвечает Луи, опустив голову.

Если Томлинсон предполагал, что это утихомирит гнев Зейна, то он ошибся.

\- Вы оба меня так достали, - процеживает Малик сквозь зубы, и его злость только усиливается. Луи испортил их с Лиамом блаженный момент посторгазма. И всё из-за того, что они с Гарри, как идиоты, избегают своих чувств. - Вы можете просто...

\- Поэтому я и здесь, - не выдерживает Луи. - Понятно? Потому что я, блять, как придурок, влюблен в своего лучшего друга! И я не могу так больше! Это сводит меня с ума! И мне, блять, нужна твоя помощь, потому что он даже не разговаривает со мной!

Зейн ошарашенно отступает назад.  
\- Ты что правда... Можешь повторить? Мне кажется, я плохо расслышал.

\- Ты думаешь, это смешно? - Луи встает с кресла, сузив глаза. - Блять, я схожу с ума из-за всего этого и пришел сюда, потому что надеялся на твою помощь, но забудь об этом. Очевидно, я ошибался. Ну да ладно. Я оставлю тебя в покое.

Он рвется к двери, избегая зрительного контакта, но Зейн хватает его за руку.

\- Луи, - мягко говорит он. - Эй, извини, ладно? Я помогу. Если ты серьезно, то я помогу. Чем смогу.

Томлинсон поднимает на него взгляд, и в этот момент он выглядит совсем юным: голубые глаза блестят от сдерживаемых слез, челюсть напряжена, вызов во взгляде. Он похож на ребенка, который изо всех сил старается не заплакать.

\- Только не смейся надо мной, - говорит он. - Это не смешно. В моей жизни еще никогда не было ничего более серьезного.

Зейн устало стонет.  
\- Ты не можешь просить меня не смеяться, а затем нести такую драматичную чушь.

\- Козел, - говорит Луи, больно пихая его в плечо. - Бесчувственный ублюдок.

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я помог, или нет?

\- Мне это необходимо, если честно, - кивает Луи. Он снова проходит мимо Зейна, собирается сесть на кровать, но, хорошо подумав, останавливается посреди комнаты, обхватив себя руками. - Мне нужно что-то сделать, - объясняет он. - Мне нужно... что-то грандиозное. Что-то романтичное до идиотизма. Ты знаешь его, он обожает всю эту ваниль. Мне нужно... каким-то образом попросить прощения. Сказать, что он самое важное в моей жизни. И я не знаю, как. Я не знаю, как быть серьезным в этом вопросе, потому что я никогда раньше ни к кому серьезно не относился, но отношусь к нему. Мои чувства к нему серьезны.

Зейн восхищенно вскидывает брови.  
\- Ты можешь просто попытаться сказать ему это.

\- Нет, - он сразу это отметает. - Этого мало. Мы слишком всё испоганили. Нужно что-то получше.

Из ванной комнаты выходит Лиам. Он выглядит все еще немного смущенным, но уверенно заявляет:  
\- Кажется, у меня есть идея.

\- Я думаю о твоем члене, - поворачиваясь к нему, выпаливает Луи. Затем его взгляд снова на Зейне. - И о твоем тоже. В общем, о ваших членах. Которые соприкасаются. Это все, что мне лезет в голову. Эта картинка не выходит у меня из головы, и мне кажется, меня сейчас вырвет. Лучше бы я вообще к вам не стучал. Наверное, я никогда не смогу этого забыть, а вы мне как братья, так что это...

\- Луи!

Зейн уверен, что Луи нужна не их помощь. Ему нужна помощь психиатра.

\- Точно, прости. Что за идея, Лиам?

\- Я был на всех ваших концертах, - говорит Пейн. - И вы всегда проводите часть, где отвечаете на вопросы из твиттера, да?

\- Верно, - медленно отвечает Луи, кивая.

\- Так воспользуйся этим! Сделай так, чтобы твой твит точно появился. Не нужно ничего гениального. Пусть это будет просто: «Я люблю тебя, Гарри, пошли со мной на свидание». Это большой шаг, перед тысячами людей. А если после этого он все еще будет на тебя зол, ты можешь просто сделать вид, что это был розыгрыш над тобой со стороны Зейна и других ребят. Никакого риска, но возможная победа.

\- Вообще-то... это превосходно, - удивленно сообщает Луи. - Зейн, почему ты от нас его прятал? Так нечестно. Нужно делиться.

Зейн пересекает комнату и обвивает талию Лиама рукой, утыкаясь носом в шею.  
\- Нет. Я не делюсь, - отвечает Зейн, и Луи имитирует рвотный звук.

\- Всё, я больше этого не выдержу. Мне пора. Спасибо, Лиам. Зейн... в общем-то, ты ничем не помог, но ты морально меня поддержал, так что тебе тоже спасибо. И не забывайте пользоваться презервативами! Безопасный секс — хороший секс!

Когда он уходит, Лиам все еще смеется и слегка поднимает пальцем его лицо за подбородок. Хотя это ни к чему. Они почти одинакового роста, губы и без того на одном уровне. Опять-таки, словно они были созданы друг для друга.

\- До того, как пришел Луи, я надеялся поваляться с тобой в кровати голышом, - говорит Пейн, и Малик расплывается в улыбке.

\- Тогда почему ты до сих пор в одежде?

Зейн все еще в ожидании. Каждый концерт он стоит за кулисами с Лиамом, смотрит выступление группы. И каждый концерт Луи убегает со сцены, смущенно пожав плечами, и позже говорит, что еще не пришел подходящий момент.

Это не всё, чего ждет Зейн. Также он ждет, что ему оторвет голову Элеанор или кто-то еще из менеджмента. Он ждет момента, когда Лиам войдет в его комнату и скажет «в общем, меня уволили за тот фотосет». Ведь у него правда могли быть серьезные неприятности. Особенно, если бы кто-то присмотрелся к фотографиям поближе, понял бы, что происходит между ними на самом деле. Зейн знает, что ему бы никогда не запретили встречаться с Лиамом, он может встречаться, с кем захочет, но Лиам бы совершенно точно лишился работы. А смог бы он найти новую? Захотел бы кто-то нанимать его после скандала из-за того, что он встречался со своим предыдущим работодателем? И даже если бы наняли, что, если бы это был кто-то, как Зейн? Что, если Лиаму пришлось бы таскаться по всей стране, и у него почти не было бы времени на Зейна?

Но ему никто не звонит. И Элеанор прислала ему фотографии без лишних комментариев. Это не успокаивает. На самом деле, это всё только усугубляет. Почему ему не звонят, чтобы хотя бы поругать? Почему они ничего об этом не сказали? Что происходит?

Так ничего и не случается. Они заканчивают эту часть тура без проблем. Если, конечно, не считать то, что Гарри все еще игнорирует Луи, проблемой, но, по крайней мере, Томлинсон не срывается на него за это. По сути, теперь он просто наблюдает за Гарри со стороны, как влюбленный дурак. Зейн подколол бы его за это, если бы ему не было его так жалко.

И, прежде чем он успевает осознать, что все закончилось, Зейн открывает дверь в свою квартиру. Воздух внутри спертый, и создается впечатление, словно тут никто не живет, хотя он знает, что квартира не пустовала всё это время. Несколько дней назад сюда должны были прийти горничные, чтобы подготовить всё к его приезду, но всё же... Может, на поверхностях мебели и нет пыли, но квартира наполнена нежилым духом. И здесь так тихо. Он совсем отвык от тишины. А как иначе, когда проводишь каждый вечер на сцене? А вне сцены он находится с остальными ребятами, и глупо надеяться на тишину в компании Найла и Луи. И последний раз Зейн засыпал без Лиама несколько месяцев назад, а Лиам храпит. Так что его абсолютно всегда окружали звуки.

Сейчас же всё, что он слышит, это звон мелочи в кармане и свои шаги по паркету. Если честно, это пугает. Создается впечатление, словно он ворвался в чужой дом. Словно он пытается пробраться незамеченным. Поэтому он сразу же направляется к телевизору и включает его — голоса «Отбросов» на фоне придают помещению более домашнюю атмосферу.

Он кидает чемодан на пол возле кровати и падает на нее. Единственное, что хорошо дома, - это своя, родная кровать. Ничто с ней не сравнится. Даже удобные, почти новые матрасы в дорогих отелях и близко не стояли с уютом постели, которая пахнет им, застланная темно-коричневым одеялом, купленным много лет назад, и он никогда его не менял, потому что оно идеально теплое и мягкое, и когда сверху кладешь руки, чувствуется пух внутри. И подушки его тоже неповторимы — потертые от давности, они практически стали плоскими.

Так он и проводит следующие три часа — свернувшись клубком в постели, едва накрывшись одеялом. Только закрыв глаза, он понял, насколько сильно устал, и все это время Зейн то закрывал, то открывал глаза.

Но он не может уснуть. У него получается задремать, но через время он просыпается от неудобства и перекатывается на другую строну кровати, слишком большой для одного человека. В конце концов, он сдается и вылазит из постели, взъерошивая рукой и без того взлохмаченные волосы. Зейн достает телефон, вертит его в руках, направляясь в гостиную, и, не выдержав, звонит Лиаму.

Тот поднимает трубку после второго гудка с радостным голосом:  
\- Зейн?

\- Привет, - говорит брюнет и падает на диван. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Вообще-то, пытаюсь поспать, - зевая, отвечает Лиам. - Сейчас только пять вечера, но я уже устал. Я не вылазил из постели с момента, как пришел домой.

Зейн выключает звук на телевизоре и стучит пальцами по коленке.  
\- Ага, я тоже... - признается он. - Но я не смог уснуть.

\- Понимаю, - Пейн снова зевает. - Что-то не так. Я всё время... - в трубке слышится стон Лиама и шорох, - просыпаюсь. Я не могу найти удобную позу. Наверное, мне просто не хватает кровати из гастрольного автобуса.

Зейн бездумно грызет ноготь на мизинце, уставившись в экран телевизора, хотя и делает это неосознанно.

\- Ты еще здесь?

Лиам вырывает его из мыслей, и Зейн практически подпрыгивает от громкости голоса в трубке.

\- Прости, - спешно отвечает он. - Просто я... Ты не хочешь приехать ко мне? Может, с ночевкой?

Тишина.

\- Вообще-то, я рассчитывал поспать в своей постели, - честно говорит Лиам. - Я не привык так долго отсутствовать, знаешь?

\- Ах, точно, - Зейн кивает, хоть Лиаму это и не видно. - Да, это правильно. Я понимаю.

\- А сейчас я тебя оставлю и попробую уснуть, - говорит Лиам. - Но завтра увидимся, да? И во вторник мы уезжаем, так что мы снова будем вместе.

\- Ладно, - тихо отвечает Зейн. - Пока.

Попрощавшись с Лиамом, он откидывает голову на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза. Он правда устал: осознание того, что ты можешь наконец-то отдохнуть после стольких недель в дороге почему-то отбирает силы. Но ему слишком неспокойно, чтобы спать. Зейн встает, бродит по квартире, словно в попытке заново к ней привыкнуть. Проверяет холодильник, обнаруживает, что тот набит напитками и продуктами быстрого приготовления в морозилке, но ничто из этого не вызывает аппетита, хоть в животе и начинает бурчать.

Малик решает принять душ, оставляет одежду на полу в спальне и идет по квартире голый, просто потому что может. Его душевая кабина огромная, в ней вполне смогут поместиться четыре человека одновременно (не то чтобы он это проверял). Так же, как и в постели, в его душе есть нечто успокаивающее. Наверное, тот факт, что он единственный человек (кроме Гарри, который пользовался им пару раз, когда оставался на ночь в гостевой комнате), кто стоял голым на этом самом месте, смывая с себя грязь и пот прошедшего дня.

Выйдя из душа, он чувствует себя немного лучше. Вместо одежды Зейн надевает халат, не найдя в себе силы на большее. И затем он снова падает на кровать и, игнорируя покрывало, закрывает глаза.

__

Он не видится с Лиамом четыре дня. И его это правда, искренне не беспокоит. Ему кажется, что время, проведенное порознь, пойдет им на пользу. Даст возможность разобраться со своими мыслями и чувствами, ведь с начала их отношений они не расставались больше, чем на час или два.

Его это беспокоит.

Но Зейн отлично понимает, насколько это жалко, поэтому ведет себя так, словно все в порядке. Словно его не беспокоит то, что Лиам постоянно спешит положить трубку, а на каждое предложение провести время вместе находит оправдание и обещает, что они увидятся во вторник, когда поедут к его родителям.

Поэтому он приглашал к себе Гарри, Найла и Джоша практически каждый день. Зейн пытался позвать Луи, но тот тоже постоянно занят, и, в любом случае, не впускать их с Гарри в одно помещение, наверное, к лучшему. Да и зависать с ними тремя весело. Когда Джош и Найл решают разлепить свои рты и действительно присоединиться к разговору, Хорану удается рассмешить Зейна и отвлечь от остальных мыслей. Джош еще проницательней Гарри, и он два раза отводил Зейна в сторону, чтобы спросить, все ли с ним в порядке. А с Гарри почти так же уютно, как с Лиамом, поэтому Зейн проводит большую часть времени, положив либо голову, либо ноги Гарри на колени, пока они смотрят «Властелин колец», а затем «Хоббит», нажимая на паузу каждые полчаса, чтобы объяснить Найлу, что происходит, потому что тот не перестает спрашивать: «постойте, для чего это кольцо на самом деле?», «разве это не парень Шерлока?», «да, но разве Дамблдор не умер в последней части?», «я смотрел эти фильмы не меньше трех раз, но, клянусь, я впервые вижу этого чувака, напомните еще раз, кто он?».

Утро вторника он проводит, собирая вещи и готовясь к отъезду. Они арендовали машину, и Лиам будет за рулем (Зейну все еще нужно получить права, но он откладывает это дело на потом, потому что мысль о вождении его слегка пугает) все пять с половиной часов дороги. Если он, конечно, приедет. В чем Зейн уже сомневается.

Но на собирание чемоданов уходит не много времени, и оставшееся он проводит, сидя на диване, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой, в ожидании звонка от Лиама, или сообщения, или его прихода. И это раздражает Зейна. Не Лиам, а его реакция на Лиама. То, что он настолько зависим от парня, хотя еще полгода назад он даже не знал о существовании Лиама Пейна. Как можно так прочно поселиться в чьей-то жизни за такое короткое время?

Но ведь проблема не в этом, правда? Его не смущает, что Лиам стал частью него. Его не смущает, что Лиам просочился в каждый уголок его души, заполнив пробелы, о которых Зейн даже не знал. Всё дело в ужасающей мысли, что он будет совершенно потерян, если Лиам решит покинуть эти «пробелы». Ведь так легко жить, не имея понятия, каково это — чувствовать себя целым, но как вернуться к этому, когда тебе знакомо чувство наполненности? Он не уверен, что смог бы это сделать, и это... это его пугает.

Кстати, это весьма неплохая аналогия, - думает он и уже собирается встать, достать из чемодана свою обувную коробку и записать это. Может, позже это можно будет использовать где-нибудь: в песне, например, или ему стоит заняться поэзией. Черт, Лиам Пейн превратил его в человека, который действительно стал бы писать стихи о своих чувствах. Может, будет к лучшему, если Лиам сегодня не придет. Если он продолжит избегать Зейна. Если они перестанут видеться, и жизнь Зейна вернется в прежнее нормальное русло. Ну, сравнительно нормальное.

Но прежде чем он успевает встать с дивана, в кармане вибрирует мобильник. Он достает его, смотрит на экран и расплывается в улыбке. «Жду внизу в машине поспеши!», - читает Зейн и убирает телефон обратно. Он заставляет себя успокоиться и, захватив чемодан, направляется к выходу. Он не будет вести себя как брошенный золотистый ретривер, который прыгает от радости и яростно машет хвостом при виде Лиама, словно они расставались на пять лет. Нет. 

Консьерж (сегодня это Лорен) улыбается и машет ему на прощание, и Зейн сам не может сдержать улыбки, когда видит у подъезда черный автомобиль с Лиамом за рулем. Зейн ставит чемодан на заднее сидение рядом с вещами Лиама, сам прыгает наперед и спешно пристегивает ремень безопасности.

В позе Лиама видно напряжение, он крепко впивается пальцами в руль. Зейн не знает, что говорить. В нем все еще бушует волна беспокойства, и он не понимает, рад ли снова быть с Лиамом или напуган. И Пейн тоже ничего не говорит. Он просто отъезжает от дома Зейна, медленно ведет машину в утреннем потоке транспорта, изображая полное спокойствие, и совсем не смотрит в сторону Зейна.

С каждой минутой Малик всё ниже и ниже спускается по сиденью, и, когда они выезжают за город, нерешительно спрашивает:  
\- Хочешь вернуться? Домой? Я могу поехать на поезде, если что. Ты не обязан этого делать.

Лиам морщится, но не поворачивается к нему. Он сжимает пальцы на руле и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Я хочу, - говорит он сквозь зубы.

Зейн насмешливо хмыкает, и место волнения занимает раздражение.  
\- Не похоже.

\- Правда хочу, - настаивает Лиам.

\- Отлично, - фыркает Зейн. - Избегай меня по несколько дней, а потом, когда мы вместе, делай вид, что меня не существует.

Невероятно, но уголки его рта поднимаются вверх, и через секунду Лиам улыбается уже во все тридцать два, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха.  
\- Это наша первая ссора? - спрашивает он, и у Зейна просто отпадает челюсть.

\- Да, мне кажется, да, - отвечает он раздраженно. - Не вижу ничего смешного.

\- Прости, - смеется Лиам, и он продолжает в таком духе долгое время, практически доходя до истерики. - Мне очень-очень жаль. Я думал, что это поможет. Ну, немного побыть порознь, знаешь? Ведь, как по мне, у нас не совсем нормальные отношения. Мы никогда не ухаживали друг за другом. Просто... в один момент я был Лиамом, а в следующий — уже парнем Зейна Малика. И я волновался, что, может, это странно, что у нас всё так легко, что мы никогда не ссоримся, никогда не были вдали друг от друга. Поэтому я попытался отдалиться от тебя, и, поверь, это был самый тяжелый опыт в моей гребаной жизни. Луи пришлось постоянно быть со мной, потому что я знал, что сорвусь, если он меня не остановит.

Удивление в глазах Зейна перетекает в полную растерянность и легкую обиду.  
\- Так ты специально меня избегал?

Лиам кивает в ответ:  
\- Только потому что я думал, что это поможет. Я думал, что, может, смогу хотя бы на немного остудить свои чувства к тебе. Ну, сделать шаг назад, оценить ситуацию, разобраться со всем, но... ничего не изменилось. Мне всё так же хочется притянуть тебя к себе и целовать до опухших губ. Мне всё так же хочется держать тебя за руку и постоянно прикасаться к тебе. Мне всё так же сильно хочется быть с тобой, как и до перерыва, только теперь я злюсь на себя за потраченное зря время, которое мог провести с тобой.

У Зейна сдавливает в груди, и, практически задыхаясь, он выдавливает из себя:  
\- Лиам..

\- Я безумно в тебя влюблен, - выпаливает Пейн, не сводя глаз с дороги. Мимо них проносится машина, и ее шум отчетливо контрастирует с тишиной, которая повисла у них в салоне. - Я должен был это сказать, прости. Я не могу думать ни о чем другом. Я люблю тебя, - он хмурится, еще раз беззвучно произносит ту же фразу. - Люблю тебя, - повторяет, словно пытаясь распробовать слова, запомнить их звучание. - Я очень сильно тебя люблю, Зейн Малик. Это как безумие.

Всё, что может Зейн в этот момент, это... просто уставиться на него. Взгляд Лиама мечется от дороги к нему, а у Зейна не получается ничего другого — он просто смотрит. И когда их взгляды встречаются, у него сбивается дыхание, потому что Лиам говорит серьезно. Это ясно видно по его лицу и нежной искренности в глазах. Лиам любит его. И Зейну хочется плакать. У него щиплет глаза, и на голову изнутри давит знакомое чувство. Он неосознанно то сжимает, то разжимает пальцы, и Зейн чувствует... он столько всего чувствует, вот в чем проблема. Он переполнен, растерян, тонет в эмоциях, которые отказываются отпускать его наружу, грозят ему удушением.

\- Это... это не взаимно, - медленно говорит Лиам. - Ты ничего не говоришь в ответ. Ты не... черт. Я все испортил, да? Я слишком поспешил. Еще рано, прошло всего несколько недель, и, блять, я всё...

\- Нет, это взаимно, - перебивает Зейн. - Черт, взаимно. Правда, взаимно. Я люблю... люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Блять, Лиам, я люблю тебя.

\- Правда? - Лиам смотрит на него недоверчиво. - Ты же говоришь это не потому, что тебе меня жалко?

Зейн качает головой, не сдерживая смех.  
\- Нет, Лиам, точно не поэтому, - уверяет он. - Но я немного взбешен, что ты решил выпалить это посреди трассы, потому что сейчас я был бы не против поцеловать тебя.

\- Я не мог больше ждать, - немного застенчиво признается Пейн. - Я раз сто чуть об этом не проговорился. Это еще одна причина, почему я думал, что нам полезно побыть на расстоянии, знаешь, чтобы я понял, как сдерживать себя каждый раз, когда ты улыбаешься, смеешься, целуешь меня или даже просто смотришь в мою сторону.

Зейн откидывается на спинку сидения даже с каким-то страхом в глазах, ведь... да, он просто по уши влюблен в Лиама, и это взаимно, и вроде бы это не должно быть так удивительно, но тем не менее.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Зейн, просто потому что у него есть такая возможность.

\- Знаю, - игриво отвечает Лиам, - ты уже это сказал.

\- Я скажу это еще миллион раз, и это не станет менее правдивым, - искренне говорит Зейн. И, возможно, ему нравится, как это звучит. Может, он хочет говорить это до тех пор, пока эти слова перестанут быть незнакомыми и станут невольно срываться с его губ. Может, он хочет говорить это до тех пор, пока Лиам не поймет, насколько эти слова правдивы.

Они останавливаются на практически заброшенной заправке, и Лиам выходит из машины, пока Зейн ждет внутри. Он возвращается с напитками и пачкой «Reese's» на двоих, оглядывается по сторонам и быстро целует Малика в губы. Зейн бы очень хотел оказаться где-нибудь наедине. Хотел бы услышать заветные слова от Лиама при других обстоятельствах, когда они оба голые...

Но Лиам включает радио, они опускают стекла, и всё просто хорошо. Их голоса идеально переплетаются, заглушая исполнителей. Лиам не убирает руку с его бедра, в лицо дует прохладный ветерок, остужая салон без помощи кондиционера. Зейн закрывает глаза, надевает очки, откидывает голову на спинку сидения и представляет, что они просто пара подростков, которые отправились в путешествие перед началом университета. Которые исследуют мир, делают остановки, когда захочется, едут, пока есть силы. Которые занимаются любовью на заднем сидении и останавливаются посреди заброшенных полей, чтобы лечь на капот машины и полюбоваться звездами.

По пути они снова останавливаются в очередном незнакомом городе, название которого Зейн даже никогда не слышал. Они подъезжают к окошку МакДональдс, и девушка за кассой смотрит на них так, словно увидела приведение. В мгновение ока их уже трое, мигают вспышки на телефонах, девушки верещат и прыгают от радости. Зейн оставляет каждой автографы на салфетках, и они наконец отдают им их заказ. Всё это время Лиам смеется.

\- Это меня немного успокаивает, - объясняет он, когда они отъезжают. - Я не один схожу по тебе с ума.

Зейн прыскает со смеху и забирает свою порцию. Лиам заставляет его кормить себя картошкой фри, чтобы не убирать руки с руля, и Зейн нарочно вымазывает его подбородок кетчупом. Создается впечатление, что дорога длиннее, чем обычно, но когда они проезжают знак с названием родного города Зейна, кажется совсем наоборот.

До этого момента Лиам выглядел абсолютно спокойным, но после въезда в город начинает нервничать. Он постоянно убирает руку с руля, чтобы вытереть потные ладони о джинсы, и снова сидит напряженно, выпрямив спину, как когда Зейн только оказался в машине. Также он кусает нижнюю губу, и Малик практически видит, как проносятся мысли в голове Пейна.

\- Что, если я им не понравлюсь? - резко спрашивает он.

\- Я абсолютно уверен, что ты не можешь не понравиться кому-то, - успокаивает его Зейн. - Они тебя полюбят.

\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка!

\- Хорошо, ладно, - Зейн закатывает глаза. - Если ты им не понравишься, то можешь спрятаться за мной, ясно? В этот раз я буду твоим телохранителем.

\- Правда? - неосознанно улыбается Лиам.

\- Конечно, - он напрягает бицепсы. - Я качался, видишь?

Это всё, что требуется, чтобы Лиам расслабился. Зейн диктует ему направления, Лиам следует им, и, когда они подъезжают к дому, делает порывистый вдох, паркуя машину. Во дворе стоит и другой транспорт: внедорожник его мамы и Ford Falcon папы, который вряд ли сможет пройти тест на надежность, настолько он проржавелый, но отец отказывается покупать новый.

Лиам наклоняется вперед, чтобы посмотреть на дом. Он не огромный, но довольно уютный. Три с половиной этажа и подвал (хотя верхний этаж не простирается на весь периметр дома, и его площадь — это полностью комната Валии), огромный двор, который окружает изгородь. При виде этого всего у Зейна каждый раз щемит в сердце.

Входная дверь открывается, и Лиам резко отстраняется от лобового стекла и впечатывается затылком в спинку сидения. 

\- Не думаю, что смогу сделать это, - в панике произносит он шепотом, наблюдая, как мама Зейна направляется к машине. Он с силой впивается Зейну в бедро, от чего наверняка останутся синяки. - Я никогда этого не делал, Зейн.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - обещает Малик, отстегивая ремень безопасности, и его мама уже у машины, открывает ему дверь. Он только успевает выйти, как она тут же заключает его в объятия, словно они не видели друг друга несколько лет, а не месяцев. - Я тоже по тебе скучал, - смеется брюнет.

\- О, господи, - всхлипывает она. Слезы буквально ручьем льются из ее глаз, от чего Зейну тоже хочется плакать. - Ты все еще растешь. Это меня пугает, - она трет свои глаза. - Я мать двоих детей, которым перевалило за двадцать. Я такая старая.

\- Мам, - смеется Зейн, - ты не старая.

\- Весьма старая, - ворчит она, отпуская его. - Ну, и где он? Где наш бойфренд?

Лиам открывает дверь и вылазит из машины намного дольше, чем обычно. Он стоит на месте, засунув руки в карманы и широко распахнув глаза в ужасе. Зейну хочется его обнять, но мать опережает его, в спешке направляясь на другую сторону автомобиля.

\- Я так рада, что ты смог приехать, - говорит она, и Лиам неуклюже хлопает ее по спине в ответ на объятие, пребывая в полном шоке. Мама отстраняется и хорошенько его осматривает. - Теперь я понимаю, почему мой сын такой влюбленный.

\- Мам! - Зейн краснеет до ушей.

Она закатывает глаза на его протест и берет Лиама под руку.

\- Пойдем, оставьте ваши вещи в машине. Нам надо тебя всем показать. Совсем скоро будет готов ужин, так что я надеюсь, ты голоден. И я покажу тебе комнату Зейна, и, ах, да, у меня есть видео, где ему всего шесть, он там поет...

\- Нет у тебя ничего, - поспешив за ними, упрямо говорит Зейн, но мама тащит Лиама в дом, полностью его игнорируя.

\- … там он стащил всю скатерть со стола, вместе с тортом и всем прочим, прямо на пол. Мы полдня не могли его успокоить после этого.

Зейн стонет и закрывает за ними дверь. Сначала мама проводит Лиама на кухню, но хмурится, никого там не обнаружив. Зейн разувается и следует за ними в гостиную, где сидит его отец и смотрит спортивный канал. Он лишь на секунду поднимает взгляд, после чего возвращает его к экрану. Затем повторяет действие и резко подрывается с места.

Так же, как и мама, первое, что делает его отец, это обнимает его. Затем он поворачивается к Лиаму, вскинув бровями. 

Тот сразу протягивает ему руку:  
\- Приятно познакомиться, сэр.

Зейну хочется смеяться от того, как напрягается его отец, пожимая руку парня, словно хочет напугать его.

\- Лиам, да?

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает Пейн, и отец что-то бурчит, прищурив глаза.

\- Так значит, ты тот парень, который обязан защищать моего сына?

Лиам в панике смотрит на Зейна.  
\- Э-э, да, я...

\- Ой, веди себя хорошо, - ругается мама. - Честное слово, мальчик такой вежливый, не спугни его.

Его отец лишь еще на секунду сохраняет серьезное выражение лица, после чего расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Да, хорошо, - говорит он, хлопая Лиама по плечу. - Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, Лиам.

Сзади Зейна обхватывают худые руки, и он поворачивается к Сафае, которая кидается ему в объятия. Она почти сбивает его с ног, и он не помнит, чтобы его сестра была такой большой. При каждой встрече создается впечатление, что он не видел свою семью сто лет, и это ужасное чувство. Но Зейн не хочет думать об этом сейчас, потому что нужно наслаждаться моментом.

\- Ты накрашена? - ошарашенно спрашивает он, на что сестра хлопает ресницами.

\- Мама сказала, что мне можно.

Отец вздыхает, явно не одобряя этого, но его мать лишь пожимает плечами:  
\- Что? Это ее тело. Я не собираюсь ее в чем-то ограничивать. Если она хочет краситься, я не собираюсь ей запрещать. И это всего лишь тушь и блеск для губ, ради бога.

\- Зейн приехал? - в комнату заходит Валия с улыбкой на лице. Она мельком смотрит на брата, а затем откровенно пялится на Лиама. - Мам, а можно мне тоже телохранителя?

\- Нет, - твердо отвечает отец. - Абсолютно точно нет.

\- Так, ладно, - громко перебивает Зейн, пересекая комнату, чтобы взять Лиама за руку. - Может хватит обращаться с моим парнем, словно он редкий экспонат в зверинце?

\- Парень? - спрашивает Сафаа. - Ты привез телохранителя и парня? А где они будут спать? У нас только одна гостевая комната.

\- Кстати об этом, - говорит мама, - идите заберите вещи и отнесите их в вашу комнату. Я пока накрою на стол. Не задерживайтесь.

Зейн силой выталкивает Лиама из комнаты и тащит за собой. Дверь ненароком захлопывается у них за спиной, но останавливается Зейн только возле машины. Он отпускает руку Пейна, и тот тянется к дверной ручке, но Малик разворачивает его, прислонив к машине, и поставив руки по обе стороны тела.

Лиам все еще пребывает в легком шоке, как в день фотосессии. Словно не может понять, что только что произошло.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Зейн, на что Лиам медленно кивает в ответ.

\- Да. Они замечательные, Зейн, правда. Просто мне немного страшно.

\- Не бойся, - говорит Малик. - Худшее уже позади, честное слово. У них тоже никогда не было подобного опыта. Я никогда никого не приглашал домой, никогда никому настолько не доверял. Я думаю, они просто немного волнуются, но на ужине, наверняка, всё устаканится. А если нет, то мы можем просто пораньше лечь спать. Просто дай мне знак, и я тебя вытащу оттуда.

Лиам хмурит брови и слегка отталкивает его.  
\- Нет, я не... я не хочу этого, - возмущается он. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня от них спасал. Я хочу узнать их поближе. Я хочу им понравиться.

\- Но я думал...

\- Просто мне трудно всё сразу принять, - объясняет Лиам. - Не в плохом смысле. Просто дай мне пару минут успокоиться, и я буду в порядке.

Но Зейн не хочет на него давить. Не хочет отпугнуть Лиама. Ведь он с трудом представляет, как бы чувствовал себя на месте парня. Наверное, он бы просто сошел с ума от волнения. Откровенно говоря, он бы отреагировал намного хуже Лиама. Не отходил бы от него ни на шаг и погрозил убить, если тот оставит его одного хоть на секунду.

\- Ты уверен?

\- На сто процентов, - подтверждает Лиам. - А теперь пойдем, твоя мама сказала, что ужин почти готов. Не хочу никого задерживать.

Зейн не сдерживает себя и легко целует Лиама в губы, но тот немедленно отстраняется, снова отталкивая его.

\- Что? - возмущается Зейн.

\- Что, если они смотрят в окно? - шипит Лиам.

Зейн снова тянется к нему, и в этот раз Пейн даже не пытается сопротивляться.

\- Значит, пусть смотрят, - шепчет брюнет. - Я не целовал тебя по-настоящему несколько дней.

Лиам тихо стонет, сжимая в кулак ткань его футболки, бормочет:  
\- Твое счастье, что перед тобой невозможно устоять.

Зейн забывает обо всем, когда их губы сливаются в поцелуе. Забывает о том, что они облокачиваются на машину прямо перед домом его родителей, и том, что Лиам прав: кто угодно в любой момент может выглянуть в окно и увидеть их. Он забывает об их чемоданах и о том, что ужин уже скорее всего стоит на столе. Все его мысли сосредоточены на том, что во рту Лиама чувствуется привкус «Маунтин дью», и он целует так, словно единственное, в чем нуждаются его легкие, это дыхание Зейна.

Разрывая поцелуй, он упирается лбом в лоб Лиама, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

\- Пойдем ужинать? - спрашивает Пейн.

\- Мы же поели часа два назад, - напоминает ему Зейн, умиленно качая головой, на что Лиам пожимает плечами.

\- Я голоден, к тому же пахло очень вкусно.

Зейну не выпадает шанс показать Лиаму свою комнату, так как его мама сразу же утаскивает парня на кухню, а самого Малика отсылает наверх отнести их вещи. Его спальня всегда вызывала у него странные ощущения. Это как помесь его детства с текущей жизнью. Вся мебель осталась с тех лет, когда он был ребенком, расставлена почти так же, как и в старом доме. Но кровать укрыта простым белым одеялом, тумбочка не заставлена пустыми банками из-под колы и не завалена фантиками. На стенах не висят плакаты, как это было раньше, но есть полка со стопкой комиксов, маской Железного человека, которую он приобрел на какой-то день рождения, коллекция фигурок, которые он собирал с самого детства, и миниатюрами машин, которые всегда казались ему невероятно крутыми.

Он бросает чемоданы на пол и спускается обратно на первый этаж. Из гостиной доносятся звуки телевизора, и наверняка его отец пробудет там, пока мама не позовет всех к столу. Лиам всё еще на кухне, и Зейн обнаруживает их у плиты: мать что-то помешивает, а Пейн кивает в ответ на всё, что она говорит.

\- … тарелки, а я разложу всё по блюдам, - говорит она. - Во втором буфете, третья полка.

Лиам немедленно повинуется, и в этот момент мама поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Зейном. Однако, она не сообщает Пейну о его присутствии. Лиам протягивает ей тарелку, она накладывает кушанье, и они продолжают в таком духе под истории из детства Зейна, за которые ему стыдно. Он незаметно отходит от кухни и направляется в гостиную.

\- Разве ты не должен помогать своей матери с ужином? - спрашивает его отец, как только он присаживается на диван, и в ответ Зейн не может сдержать смешок.

\- Я дома меньше получаса, а ты уже заставляешь меня работать? - его папа что-то ворчит в ответ. - И там моя помощь не нужна. Ей Лиам помогает.

Это вызывает на лице Малика-старшего улыбку:  
\- Хорошо.

Зейн увлеченно рассматривает свои джинсы, оттягивает ткань на коленках, отпускает ее. Они слишком узкие для этого. Слишком.

\- Тебе он нравится? - внезапно спрашивает он.

Папа отрывает взгляд от экрана, но лишь на мгновение, после чего снова сосредотачивает внимание на игре.  
\- Кажется, он очень вежливый, - отвечает тот, пожимая плечами. - Могло быть и хуже.

И это из уст его отца звучит, как хвалебная песнь.

Немногим позже мама зовет всех ужинать, и они вшестером собираются за огромным столом. Лиам — слева от него, отец — справа, а сестры — напротив. Еда, как всегда, невероятно вкусная, и атмосфера, царящая в комнате, просто чертовски нормальная. То, как Сафаа достает Валию; то, как отец говорит им прекратить, но они игнорируют его, пока не вмешивается мама, и тогда они обе ведут себя хорошо. То, как он на протяжении всего времени ощущает ногу Лиама рядом со своей.

\- Итак, Лиам, - начинает его мама в какой-то момент. - Каково быть телохранителем Зейна?

Лиам кладет вилку на тарелку и делает глоток воды.  
\- Ну, это очень тяжело, - отвечает он с улыбкой. - Зейн требует больших усилий. Никогда еще в своей жизни не встречал такой дивы.

Зейн толкает его со словами «ты врун», но Лиам едва двигается с места.

\- Нет, он чудесный, - уже серьезно отвечает он. - Один из самых приятных людей, которых я только знаю. Совсем не то, чего я ожидал.

\- Это всё моя заслуга, - говорит мать. - Я его вырастила.

\- Спасибо, мам.

\- А я в этом, конечно же, не участвовал, - вставляет папа.

\- Когда родишь, тогда будешь собирать лавры, - усмехается она. - Ладно, мы отошли от темы. Лиам, откуда ты? Расскажи нам о себе.

\- Почему вы никогда не бываете так приветливы с моими парнями? - жалуется Валия. - Вы постоянно твердите «не закрывай дверь спальни!», «не смей посягать на невинность моей дочери, грязное животное!». А с ним вы такие: «ах, Лиам, ты такой милый!», «добро пожаловать к нам домой, можно мы тебя усыновим?». Не обижайся, Лиам, ты хороший, но это просто совершенно нечестно.

\- Когда ты будешь достаточно взрослой для отношений, тогда мы начнем обожать и твоих парней, - не задумываясь, отвечает мама.

\- И когда же это будет? - раздраженно спрашивает девочка.

Родители переглядываются и одновременно отвечают:  
\- Когда тебе будет тридцать.

Под столом рука Лиама скользит по его бедру, и Зейн переплетает их пальцы и сжимает в надежде подбодрить. Его мама возвращается к допросу, засыпая Лиама вопросами о его семье, доме, планах на будущее.

\- В общем-то, я вырос в совсем небольшом городке, - признается он. - Я всегда считал, что со временем вернусь обратно. Ну, когда я поезжу по миру, знаете? Когда увижу всё, что хотел, вернусь обратно, найду спокойную работу, буду жить рядом с семьей. А теперь я не уверен.

\- Ну, в любом случае, все, кто говорит, что уверен в своих планах на будущее, врет, - говорит мать. - Девочки, уберите со стола. Милая, принесешь десерт, который ты приготовила?

\- Я помогу, - тут же предлагает Лиам, подрываясь с места.

\- Ты не должен...

\- Мам, он предложил, - говорит Валия, уверенно садясь обратно. - Если он хочет помочь Сафае убрать со стола, будь вежливой и не отказывай ему.

Только поздно вечером мама позволяет им пойти спать. Она настаивает на семейном просмотре фильма, во время которого он и Лиам сидят в кресле для двоих, но не обнявшись, как обычно, потому что Пейн пытается показать свое уважение или что-то в этом роде. Валие удается улизнуть к себе на середине фильма, чтобы поговорить с друзьями, а Сафаа теснится между парнями, оставив родителей одних на диване. Под конец она засыпает, обхватив руками Лиама, не брата, и Пейн предлагает отнести ее в кровать.

Зейн идет за ними следом по ступенькам и делает фотографию. На ней просто лицо спящей Сафаи, ее ручки, лежащие на спине Лиама, и его затылок. И из-за того, что фото было сделано на ходу, изображение размытое. Но это для Зейна совсем не имеет значения.

Закрыв дверь в спальню сестры, Зейн скрещивает руки на груди и облокачивается на стенку.

\- Ты в курсе, что ты идеальный? - спрашивает он практически оскорбленным голосом, потому что он правда слегка обижен. Это совсем нечестно. Должны же быть у Лиама какие-то недостатки, но он их еще не обнаружил.

Зейн берет в свою руку протянутую ему ладонь, но Лиам притягивает его к себе вплотную. Он нежно целует его в шею, от чего по телу брюнета пробегает стая мурашек.

\- Ты в курсе, что я безумно тебя люблю? - отвечает он вопросом на вопрос.

\- Мои родители, наверное, нас уже заждались, - предупреждает Зейн, но не делает ничего, чтобы оттолкнуть Лиама, и тот кусает его шею.

\- Угу-мм..

\- Не ты... не ты ли это... не хотел меня даже целовать, потому что...

Лиам наконец останавливается, вздыхая, целует Зейна в лоб и берет за руку.  
\- Всё равно скоро ложиться, да? Тогда я смогу целовать тебя, сколько влезет?

\- Ну, если так надо.

__

Он просыпается посреди ночи, и не может понять, почему. Лиам лежит к нему спиной, зарывшись носом в подушку, и Зейн вплотную прижат к нему грудью. Он закрывает глаза, размеренно дышит и пытается снова уснуть, не разбудив второго парня. Но у него пересохло во рту, спать совершенно не хочется, и Зейн знает, что если не попьет воды, то сна ему не видать.

Как можно тише, он вылазит из постели, пробирается через комнату. Открывает двери, аккуратно выходит и оставляет ее немного приоткрытой, чтобы не наделать лишнего шума.

Когда он спускается вниз, свет на кухне уже горит, и за столом сидит мама: ее волосы собраны в пучок, она зевает и попивает кофе, что-то читая. Она поднимает взгляд, когда он заходит, потирая глаза, и застенчиво машет ей рукой.

\- Не можешь уснуть?

\- Пить хочется.

\- Садись, - распоряжается она. - Я налью. Кофе, сок или вода?

Зейн на секунду задумывается. Он чувствует соблазнительный запах кофе, но ему хочется как можно скорее вернуться к Лиаму в постель, поэтому выбирает сок.

Она наливает его в пластмассовый стакан, словно Зейну снова десять, и ему нельзя доверять стеклянные предметы, потому что он имеет привычку их разбивать. Он выпивает половину стакана одним глотком, пытаясь подавить жажду, и допивает до конца буквально через несколько секунд. Мама смеется над ним, после чего достает из холодильника коробку и ставит ее на стол.

\- Лиам спит? - спрашивает она. Зейн наливает себе второй стакан и, услышав вопрос, улыбается.

\- Да. Он сразу отключился. Думаю, сегодняшние события его совсем вымотали. Он очень волновался.

\- И зря, - тут же говорит она.

\- Я ему так и сказал.

Она мычит в ответ, поднося чашку к губам, делает большой медленный глоток. Поставив ее на стол, мама какое-то время смотрит вниз с задумчивым выражением лица, которое Зейн в своей жизни видел множество раз.

\- Почему ты вообще встала? - спрашивает он, вспомнив, что сейчас только два часа ночи.

\- О, моя подруга Джули недавно родила. Она совершенно не знает, что делать. Ее малыш чихает, и она уже готова бежать в больницу. Звонила мне спросить кое о чем, - объясняет она.

\- Ясно.

Она снова возвращает свое внимание к кофе, а он снова попивает сок, время от времени зевая. Зейн устал, готов пойти спать, но он пока еще не хочет вставать. Может быть, через минутку. Ему нужно собраться с силами, чтобы снова двигаться.

\- Ты же его любишь, да? - спрашивает мама. Вопрос застает его врасплох, и он ерзает на месте, опустив глаза.

\- Да.

Мама кладет руку на его, нежно сжимая.  
\- Я знаю. Это очень заметно.

\- Тебе... тебе же он нравится? Ну...

\- Нравится ли он мне? - женщина смеется, перебивая его на полуслове. - Да он смотрит на тебя так, словно ты самое лучшее, что есть в его жизни. Даже если бы у него было четыре головы, он бы мне понравился.

\- Это хорошо, - улыбается Зейн, - потому что я не знаю, что делал бы, скажи ты иначе. Я по уши влюблен.

От этого улыбка с ее лица пропадает.  
\- Поэтому я и не понимаю, зачем ты это скрываешь.

Конечно же, весь разговор шел именно к этому. Он должен был догадаться. Она никогда не одобряла то, что из-за работы ему приходилось быть не совсем собой. И то, что он скрывает их отношения с Лиамом, тоже к этому относится. Ведь это стало такой огромной частью него даже за короткое время, что держать всё в тайне — это словно не показывать половину себя.

\- Нам приходится, - медленно отвечает он. - Его работа...

\- Почему он не может быть тебе и телохранителем, и парнем? - требует она ответа. - Если на то пошло, мне кажется, это бы только помогло ему в работе.

Зейн сжимает переносицу пальцами.  
\- Потому что, мам, люди...

\- Я думаю, - твердо говорит она, снова перебивая его, - что когда превращаешь нечто такое важное в грязную тайну, со временем оно действительно ею становится. И я думаю, что когда кто-то пытается сказать тебе что чувствовать и кого любить, ты должен просто послать их к чертовой матери.

Зейн хлопает ресницами, глядя на нее в шоке. Его мама не часто ругается. Он не помнит таких слов от нее в детстве, и даже сейчас, когда он вырос, слышать от нее подобное совсем непривычно.

\- И я знаю тебя, - продолжает она, - я знаю, какой ты человек. От того, что ты это скрываешь, тебе самому будет больно. И я всегда учила тебя оставаться верным самому себе.

\- Да, - говорит он, потому что это правда. - Я знаю.

\- Так расскажи всем. Расскажи всем, кто услышит. Не всем так везет, ты же понимаешь? Не всем удается встретить человека, который идеально ему подходит. Не всем доводится узнать, каково это, по-настоящему любить и при этом взаимно. Такое... такое не скрывают. Ты должен кричать об этом во все горло, милый.

На душе снова тяжелеет от чувства вины. И он знает, что мама права.

\- Я попытаюсь что-то придумать, - говорит он, зевая.

\- Обязательно. А пока иди спать, а то кажется, что ты отключишься прямо за столом.

Он кивает, встает, чтобы помыть чашку и убрать коробку с соком, но мама прогоняет его, поцеловав в лоб, и со словами «бегом в кровать».

Так он и делает, ковыляя наверх по ступенькам и крепко держась за перила. Когда Зейн заходит в спальню, Лиам не спит, он встречается с ним взглядом, его лицо освещает блеклый свет из коридора. Брюнет закрывает за собой двери, пробирается в темноте через комнату и ложится рядом с Лиамом.

\- Прости, если разбудил.

\- Не волнуйся, - зевает Лиам. - Просто... не мог... извини, не могу перестать зевать. Я повернулся на другой бок, а тебя не было рядом, и это меня разбудило. Но ты не виноват.

Зейн устраивается у него под боком, положив голову Лиаму на грудь. Пейн обхватывает его рукой и медленно водит ладонью по спине, время от времени щекоча кожу кончиками пальцев.

\- Как думаешь, такое возможно, что тебя не уволят? - еле слышно спрашивает Малик, бормоча слова ему в футболку. - То есть, думаешь, мы смогли бы, ну... смогли бы встречаться и не скрывать этого, и сохранить в жизни всё, как есть сейчас?

\- Я не знаю, - неуверенно признается Лиам. - Сколько хорошего может достаться человеку, пока вселенная не начнет восстанавливать равновесие плохим?

Зейн закрывает глаза и согласнo кивает, упираясь подбородком Лиаму в грудь.

\- Да, я знаю. Просто... я хочу держать тебя за руку в любой момент, когда мне захочется. И я хочу ходить на интервью, где мне будут задавать сотни вопросов о моем невероятно сексуальном парне. Я хочу, чтобы люди комбинировали наши имена и включали в списки самых горячих парочек. Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что я тебя люблю.

Лиам тихонько смеется:  
\- Какой вы сентиментальный, Зейн Малик. Но хорошо.

\- Хорошо?

\- Расскажи всем, - объясняет Лиам. - Я тебя не останавливаю.

\- Но...

\- Худшее, что может случиться, это мое увольнение, - говорит Лиам. - Тоже мне, большое дело. Деньги не настолько важны, Зейн. Я всегда смогу найти другую работу. На этом жизнь не закончится.

\- Да, но...

\- А в лучшем случае я смогу сохранить работу и быть с тобой, - продолжает Лиам, игнорируя его протесты. - Риск против награды. Рискую я не многим, а возможная награда перевешивает всё остальное. И мне бы хотелось целовать тебя в публичных местах.

\- Но, блин, ты же один идешь на компромисс, - Зейн закусывает губу. - Мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится, что мне терять нечего, в то время как ты рискуешь всем. Это нечестно.

Лиам прижимает его к себе крепче и тянет на себя, так что Зейн лежит практически на нем.  
\- Мне все равно, правда. Пока у меня есть ты, остальное я смогу пережить.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Уверен насчет тебя, - отвечает Лиам. - И это всё, что имеет значение.

\- Ну, и кто теперь сентиментальный? - дразнит Зейн.

\- Мы оба.

\- Справедливо, - смеется Малик и целует парня в щеку. - Спокойной ночи, Лиам.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Эта неделя с родителями - одна из лучших в его жизни. Большую часть дня он проводит с мамой, наверстывая упущенное, помогает ей по дому, пару раз ходит с ней в супермаркет. Вечера проходят в гостиной на диване за просмотром спортивного канала с папой или фильмов всей семьей. Ночью он спит в объятиях Лиама, либо же наоборот, Лиам — в его. Однажды, проснувшись, Зейн не обнаружил парня рядом и, в недоумении спустившись по лестнице, нашел его на кухне: Лиам с Сафой готовили завтрак, а мама с любовью наблюдала за ними из-за стола.

Но ничто не вечно. Хоть и не хочется возвращаться, хочется остаться здесь навсегда, но дни пролетают со скоростью света. Вот они уже собирают свои вещи, и настает время прощаться.

Это ужасно. Плачут и шмыгают носом все, кроме его отца и Лиама. Кажется, что мама готова в буквальном смысле запереть их дома и никогда не выпускать. И Зейн был бы только «за».

\- Звони мне почаще, - говорит она, обнимая его на прощание. - Каждый час, иначе ты наказан.

Зейн смеется, не смотря на ком в горле и слезы в глазах.  
\- Да, хорошо.

\- И ты, - говорит она Лиаму, отпуская Зейна, чтобы обхватить руками второго парня. - Приезжай, когда захочешь, понял? И позаботься о моем мальчике.

\- Я позабочусь, - кивает Лиам, - обещаю.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - она гладит его по щеке. - Ты хороший парень, Лиам. Ну, а теперь езжайте, пока я не связала вас и не оставила здесь навсегда.

Лиам берет их вещи и кладет в машину, пока Зейн обнимает остальных членов семьи. Как только он собирается присоединиться к Лиаму, мама снова притягивает его к себе и шипит на ухо:  
\- Не дай бог, я не первая узнаю о вашей помолвке! Если я прочитаю об этом в каком-то журнале, ты труп. Понял?

Зейн отдергивается с широко распахнутыми глазами, сердце в груди бешено колотится.

\- Счастливого пути, милый! - радостно говорит она, толкая его к машине. - Позвони мне, как доберетесь, чтоб я знала, что вы в порядке.

\- Я... хорошо, - шокировано произносит Зейн и медленно подходит к двери, ошарашенный услышанным. Он садится на свое место, Лиам опускает стекло, машет всем на прощание, и они отъезжают. Зейна хватает только на то, чтобы пристегнуть ремень дрожащими руками.

Помолвка. Помолвка. То есть с расчетом на то, что они поженятся. Его мама думает, что... что они с Лиамом... и... Он никогда в жизни не задумывался о браке. Никогда. Некоторые люди хотя бы как-то представляют себе своё будущее: когда они поженятся, заведут детей, обустроят дом. Зейн — никогда. Дело не в том, что он против брака, просто он никогда не задумывался о нем в отношении себя.

Брак. Это же навечно. Ну, нет, не всегда, но он не представляет, что когда-нибудь разведется. Если он когда-нибудь заключит брак, то явно с человеком, с которым не захочет расставаться. Но это же значит... провести остаток своей жизни с одним человеком. Подобное обязательство вызывает у него чувство паники. Как можно кому-то такое пообещать? Как можно такое пообещать себе? Пообещать себе, что и через тридцать лет ты будешь счастлив с этим человеком? Да черт возьми, он даже не может придумать, что съесть на завтрак, о каких обязательствах на всю жизнь может идти речь?

Но она сказала это так, словно это очевидное. Словно это неизбежное обстоятельство, а не возможность.

\- Вы скоро снова увидитесь, - вырывает его из мыслей Лиам. Одной рукой он держит руль, а вторую кладет Зейну на колено, и на его лице отображается явное беспокойство.

И он думает, что причина его тягостного молчания в том, что Зейн расстается с семьей. И да, довольно скоро он впадет в эту краткосрочную депрессию, которая наступает после каждого визита домой, когда он свернется в постели и всё время будет скучать по ним. Сейчас же у него приступ легкой паники.

\- Я знаю, - натянуто отвечает он. - Я справлюсь.

\- Хочешь, я остановлю машину? - предлагает Лиам, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. - Перепихнемся на заднем сидении, отвлечем тебя от грустных мыслей?

Он не может сдержать смеха, несмотря на смятение в душе.  
\- Такой вариант возможен?

\- Нет, - с сожалением говорит Пейн. - Но я могу тебе отсосать, когда приедем домой?

\- Так ты заедешь ко мне ненадолго или собираешься избегать меня, как и в прошлый раз? - Зейн тянется к радио, лишь бы чем-то занять себя.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я так делал, - надув губы, напоминает ему Лиам. - И я зайду, если хочешь.

\- Хочу, - он усмехается, отталкивая дурные мысли куда подальше и сосредотачиваясь на прелести текущего момента. - Я покажу тебе квартиру. Ты должен увидеть мой душ — он просто огромный.

\- Таким образом ты хочешь заманить меня к себе в душевую кабинку?

\- Нет, - снова усмехается Зейн и смотрит в окно. - Я заманю тебя тем, что когда мы приедем, я прижму тебя к матрасу и отпущу только, когда мы оба будем покрыты потом и спермой, и у тебя не останется другого выбора, кроме как пойти со мной в кабинку.

На секунду машина слегка отклоняется влево, Лиам кашляет и ужасно краснеет. Зейн продолжает ухмыляться, на время забыв обо всем на свете. Он делает погромче какую-то песню Джастина Тимберлейка с нового диска, который купил Лиам. «I look around and all I see is beautiful, 'cause all I see is you,» - мурлычет себе под нос Пейн.

Когда песня заканчивается, Зейн снова делает музыку тише и спрашивает:  
\- Волнуешься насчет полета через два дня?

Лиам на секунду смотрит в его сторону и пожимает одним плечом:  
\- Не знаю. Я никогда не летал. Не знаю даже, что я чувствую по этому поводу.

\- Никогда? - удивляется Зейн.

\- Нет, - он снова пожимает плечами. - Но я уверен, что всё будет в порядке. Наверняка я буду сидеть с Луи или, может, с Джои из охраны, мне он нравится...

\- Ни за что, - перебивает Зейн. - Ты будешь сидеть со мной.

\- Ты перейдешь на эконом-класс? - фыркает Лиам.

\- Нет, ты полетишь со мной в первом классе, - просто отвечает Зейн, за что Лиам одаривает его безучастным выражением лица.

\- Мой билет уже оплачен тобой... или кто-то там отвечает за эти расходы. Я не могу позволить себе билет в первом классе, Зейн, - терпеливо объясняет он.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что я заставил бы тебя платить? - спрашивает Зейн, потому что Лиам явно не догоняет, что Малик готов практически на всё ради него. И, выделив небольшую сумму на билеты, он уж точно не обанкротится.

\- Нет, - упрямо говорит Лиам.

\- Почему нет? - не понимает брюнет, на что Пейн закатывает глаза.

\- Потому что, во-первых, в этом нет необходимости. И, во-вторых, я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил на меня деньги.

Зейн игнорирует его слова и достает телефон. Лиам хмурит брови, наблюдая за тем, как он нажимает кнопки и подносит мобильный к уху.

\- Я прямо сейчас позвоню Эль и попрошу поменять твой билет на первый класс.

\- Даже не вздумай, - яростно говорит Лиам, но ничего не может сделать, так как ему надо сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не врезаться на едущую впереди машину.

Слышится один гудок, второй, третий, и на четвертый Элеанор поднимает трубку с немного взволнованным голосом:  
\- Алло? Зейн?

\- Да, - отвечает он, игнорируя бешеный взгляд Лиама. - Я звоню спросить насчет полета в понедельник.

Элеанор немного тормозит с ответом.  
\- Что случилось? Ты же не собираешься переносить ничего, правда? Потому что всё уже расписано, и у тебя нет времени...

\- Нет, дело не в этом, - он говорит быстро, так как в ее голосе слышно усталость и панику. - Вообще, это по поводу билета Лиама.

\- Ясно, - он слышит ее облегченный вздох. - Что насчет него?

\- Можешь организовать, чтобы он сидел со мной в первом классе?

Снова на другом конце короткая пауза.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы вся охрана летела первым классом? - медленно и настороженно спрашивает она.

\- Только Лиам, - исправляет Зейн. - И если нужно, я лично заплачу за билет.

\- Проблема не в этом, - говорит она деловым тоном. - Не думай, что мы забыли о той вашей фотосессии. Из-за этого столько споров ведется, ты в курсе? У народа начинают появляться определенные мысли, Зейн. И, честно говоря, у меня тоже.

Зейн прикрывает трубку ладонью и смотрит на Лиама.  
\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что не против всем рассказать? - спрашивает он, и Лиам кивает в ответ. - Ты все еще в этом уверен?

Лиам закусывает губу, и Зейн уже думает, что тот скажет нет, но он говорит:  
\- Я уверен.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Зейн убирает руку от телефона и обращается к Элеанор:  
\- Кстати, насчет этого...

__

Ему достается место у окна, но он уступает его Лиаму. Тот все еще с интересом смотрит по сторонам, привыкая к помещению. Зейн видел всё это раньше и, если честно, бывал и в лучших самолетах. По крайней мере, их с Лиамом кресла расположены близко. Он летал в таких салонах, где между креслами расположена чуть ли ни целая стенка, но сегодня ему повезло. Их места находятся рядом с друг другом, разделенные лишь небольшой перегородкой. Места хватает и спереди и сзади, чтобы откинуть спинки кресел до конца. Он пользуется этой возможностью — нажимает кнопку, чтобы выдвинуть подножку, пристегивает ремень и пытается устроиться поудобней. Одиннадцатичасовой перелет — не самая приятная вещь, даже если ты проводишь его в удобном большом «первоклассном» кресле.

\- Здесь не так, как я себе представлял, - признается Лиам, садясь в кресло, и выпрямляет спину, все еще оглядываясь по сторонам. - Салон такой большой.

Зейн демонстративно кладет руки за голову, изображая полное удобство.  
\- Привилегии первого класса, детка. В экономе вы бы теснились, как шпроты в банке.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил мне, что я все еще с тобой из-за этого не разговариваю, - щурится Лиам.

Это правда только наполовину. Их разговор с Элеанор прошел намного лучше, чем он ожидал. Она призналась, что подозревала об их отношениях, и даже сказала, что это будет полезно для пиара. «Все любят скандалы». Зейна это не волновало. Он перешел к главному вопросу, на что она ответила, что будет лучше, если Лиам больше не будет его личным телохранителем. И Зейн устроил истерику.

Крохотную, совсем небольшую истерику, но тем не менее. Он не вел себя, как совершенно неуправляемая, капризная поп-звезда, но все же переступил через привычную грань. Но совершенно об этом не жалеет. Ведь сейчас Лиам сидит рядом с ним, и у него все еще есть работа. Но Пейн до сих пор злится на него из-за билетов. Как только первичная эйфория по поводу того, что им больше не надо скрываться, и того, что Лиам не уволен, прошла, он объявил ему бойкот. Который продлился не больше пятнадцати минут.

И так прошли последние три дня. Время от времени Лиам вспоминает, что он злится на Зейна, и игнорирует его, пока Малик не начнет его целовать, щекотать или просто пошутит. В ответ на это Лиам фыркает, пытаясь сохранить каменное лицо, но с полуулыбкой на лице и словами «твои умелые губы не могут решить все проблемы, Зейн». Но, по всей видимости, они могут, потому что это всегда приводит к тому, что Лиам забывает о своей злости.

Сейчас же Зейн тянется к руке Лиама, широко распахнув глаза, не очень успешно изображая фирменный «щенячий взгляд» Лиама (который, черт возьми, каждый раз эффективно действует на него.  
\- Нельзя злиться в самолете, - говорит он, но Лиам отказывается брать его за руку.

\- Ты бы даже не знал, злюсь я или нет, если бы я сейчас сидел в эконом-классе, где я и должен быть.

Прежде чем Зейн успевает это оспорить (он искренне не понимает, почему это так важно), к ним подходит стюардесса.

\- Вам что-нибудь принести, пока мы не взлетели? - спрашивает она. - Также хочу проинформировать вас, что в связи с тем, что нас ожидает долгий перелет, ваши сидения раскладываются в кровати, и, если нужно, вы можете попросить меня или другого стюарда помочь вам. Также между вашими сидениями есть перегородка, если вам захочется уединения.

\- Как мне поднять перегородку? - спрашивает Лиам, прожигая Зейна взглядом.

\- О, это очень легко, - стюардесса тут же ему помогает, и теперь его с Лиамом разделяет толстый кусок пластика. Девушка стоит со стороны Зейна и, улыбаясь ему, снова спрашивает: - ну вот, вам что-нибудь принести?

\- Ничего, - ворчит он, капризно скрещивая руки на груди. - А вообще, подождите, можно мне подушку и одеяло? Наверное, я лучше буду спать весь полет.

\- Конечно, - говорит она таким веселым и любезным голосом, что это почти раздражает. - Но я не смогу разрешить вам разложить кресло в кровать до взлета. Извините.

\- Ничего страшного, - отвечает Зейн, взмахнув рукой. - Я подожду.

Она заглядывает за перегородку к Лиаму:  
\- А вам что-нибудь нужно?

\- Нет, я в порядке, - отвечает тот. - Но спасибо.

Когда она уходит, Зейн недовольно пялится на разделяющую их дурацкую перегородку, но он отказывается делать первый шаг. Ему видно только ноги Лиама, и это ужасно раздражает, но если Лиам хочет дуться и вести себя, как ребенок, пусть. Зейн не собирается его умолять.

Но это до тех пор, пока не объявляют о взлете. Он нажимает на кнопку, отвечающую за перегородку, со своей стороны, но ничего не происходит.

\- Лиам, опусти эту конченую перегородку, - требует он. Очень медленно пластмассовая штуковина между их сидениями исчезает, и Лиам натянуто ему улыбается.

\- Да?

Зейн тянется к его подлокотнику и уверенно берет Лиама за руку.  
\- Мы сейчас будем взлетать, - объясняет он. - Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было страшно в твой первый полет.

\- Мне не страшно, - честно говорит Лиам, но не пытается вырвать руку из его хватки. - Напротив, я не могу дождаться.

\- О, правда? - он хмурит брови. - Что ж, ну хоть кто-то.

Лиам смотрит на него с любопытством, едва скрытое раздражение ускользает с его лица.  
\- Ты боишься летать? - мягко спрашивает он, и Зейн упрямо пялится на сидение перед ним.

\- Может быть.

Снова объявляют, что самолет будет взлетать, и Зейн крепче сжимает руку Лиама в своей, замечая, как дрожат его собственные пальцы. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Зейн летал множество раз, но легче не становится. Ему просто это не нравится, ясно? А что тут может нравиться? Это всё даже не поддается никакому объяснению. Черт, да самолеты здоровые и тяжелые, но каким-то образом они просто... плывут по гребаному воздуху. Как вообще это работает? И где уверенность, что они не разобьются на смерть в любую секунду? Нет никакой уверенности. На самом деле, самолеты постоянно разбиваются. У него вполне обоснованный страх.

\- Зейн, - голос Лиама нежный, едва слышный. - Почему ты мне не сказал?

\- Потому что это глупо, - бормочет Малик. - Это тупо, ясно? Я это понимаю. Но я просто не могу с этим ничего поделать.

\- Это не глупо, - говорит Лиам. - Очень многие боятся летать.

\- Да, я знаю, - он стонет от своей собственной невыносимости. - Но это просто немного смешно. Я постоянно летаю. Я уже должен был к этому привыкнуть, но... - он прерывается, крепко зажмуривая глаза, когда самолет начинает двигаться. Он четко ощущает движение под ногами. Его сердце начинает отбивать бешеный ритм. - О боже, я хочу сойти. Лиам, я... давай просто... попроси кого-нибудь остановить самолет и забери меня отсюда, ладно? Я хочу сойти, я...

Лиам до боли сжимает его руку, заставляя Зейна дернуться и открыть глаза. Пейн поворачивается к нему, насколько это возможно, и впивается рукой в волосы. Ему по-настоящему больно, но, кажется Лиаму все равно. Возможно, в этом и была цель.

\- Все хорошо, - тихо говорит Пейн. - Все хорошо, Зейн. Я рядом. С тобой ничего не случится.

Сделав резкий вдох, Зейн отвечает:  
\- Ты не можешь защитить меня от падения самолета.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим! - В ответ на это он заливается слегка истерическим смехом, и Лиам немного ослабляет хватку на его волосах, но притягивает Зейна к себе так, что они практически целуются. - Я серьезно. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, пока я рядом, понял?

Зейн медленно кивает, думая лишь о глазах Лиама (они всегда такие приветливые, темно-карие, огромные, честные), и о его губах (розовых, пухлых, таких чертовски соблазнительных), и о его покрытых щетиной скулах (отточенных, сексуальных), и о его руке, сжимающей руку Зейна (сильными, толстыми пальцами). Глядя на Лиама, он вспоминает, как дышать.

Вскоре самолет набирает высоту и выравнивается, Лиам откидывается на спинку сидения, и до них доносятся звуки того, как люди начинают отстегивать ремни. Зейн оставляет свой на месте.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он Лиаму. - За... ну, знаешь..

Лиам смотрит в окошко и пожимает плечами.  
\- Я просто не хотел завтра прочитать в журнале, что «дива Зейн Малик задержал весь самолет, заставляя пилота отменить полет», - дразнит он, но Зейн кривится в ответ.

\- Это не смешно, Лиам.

\- Не смешно, - соглашается Пейн. - Прости. И мне не нравится видеть тебя таким.

\- Тогда давай не будем об этом говорить, - Зейн отворачивается.

\- Договорились. Так, а чем занимаются в течение одиннадцатичасовго перелета?

Зейн вскидывает бровями и, махнув стюарду, отвечает:  
\- Спят.

По крайней мере, этим занимается Зейн первые три часа. Лиам в это время читает комиксы, которые взял с собой, разложив кресло, как и Малик. А Зейн сопит рядом, не выпуская из ладони свободную руку Лиама, пока внутри него всё не обрывается, и он подрывается в сидячую позу. Из колонок доносится: «Мы находимся в зоне турбулентности. Всё в порядке, но мы просим вас оставаться на своих местах. Если вам...»

\- О, боже, - стонет Зейн. - Боже мой. Блять. Лиам, Лиам...

Лиам снова берет его за руку, и Зейн осознает, что он единственный, кто паникует. По крайней мере, он не слышит еще чьей-то паники, только раздраженное «блин, можно мне салфетку, пожалуйста? Я разлил воду».

\- Почему тебе не страшно? - шипит он на Лиама. - Это твой первый полет, и... о, черт. Ты слышал это? Мы разобьемся, умрем и сгорим, и...

\- Мы не разобьемся, - говорит Лиам.

\- Да откуда ты знаешь? - рявкает Зейн. - Ты что, управляешь самолетом? Нет. И мы умрем. Я задыхаюсь. Я не могу... мне страшно, я...

Лиам отпускает его руку, и Зейн хнычет от потери телесного контакта и от того, насколько страшнее ему от этого становится. Но затем Лиам проскальзывает рукой ему под одеяло, и страх тут же испаряется.

\- Что ты делаешь? - шепчет Зейн, на что Лиам смотрит на него невинным взглядом.

\- Успокаиваю тебя.

Лиам проводит ладонью по его бедру, останавливается над пахом, и Зейн резко оглядывается по сторонам. Места, параллельно им, почти пустые, не считая мужчины среднего возраста, мирно храпящего, несмотря на то, что самолет качает и, кажется, теряет высоту. Он не знает, видит ли их кто-то сзади, и оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, не собирается.

\- Это... наверное, это не очень хорошая идея, - как можно тише говорит Зейн. - Кто-то может встать и увидеть, или...

Лиам крепко сжимает его член сквозь джинсы и... да, у Зейна стоит. Это не в его власти.

\- Ты все еще дрожишь, - говорит Пейн.

\- Да, но, может, это связано с тем, что ты трогаешь мой член, так что... Ой, блять, - он зажмуривается, пытаясь сосредоточиться на руке Лиама, а не на комке, который подступает к горлу из-за продолжающихся покачиваний самолета.

Лиам легко справляется с его джинсами, опускает молнию, и Зейн судорожно оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы еще раз проверить, что за ними никто не наблюдает, в то время как рука Лиама проделывает путь в его трусы. Слишком тесно, не хватает места, но Пейну все равно удается обхватить его ствол. Лиам тянется через подлокотник, и Зейн наклоняет голову в ожидании губ Лиама, но тот лишь легко касается своими губами его со словами «блять, ты такой сексуальный».

Самолет дергается, но Лиам только крепче сжимает его и водит большим пальцем по головке, чтобы растереть смазку. Зейн резко закусывает язык, чтобы не застонать, снова закрывает глаза, хотя ему не удается сдержать испуганный взвизг, когда самолет снова дергает, но Лиам спокойно отвлекает его разговором.

\- Прямо перед тем, как ты кончаешь, - говорит он, обдавая губ Зейна горячим дыханием, - на твоем лице появляется это выражение... - он останавливается на секунду, чтобы достать член из боксеров и джинсов, осторожно, чтобы не скинуть одеяло, хотя оно и так почти не скрывает происходящего под собой. - Это лучшее, что я когда-либо видел. Ты такой красивый, но в этот самый момент, зная, что я виновник этого... - его речь прерывается его же стоном, Лиам ускоряется, и звуки движения его ладони легко могут их выдать, но Зейн не в силах его остановить.

\- Лиам!

\- Знаю, - говорит Пейн. - Блять, у меня стоит только от вида того, как ты пытаешься не стонать. Ты такой пошлый, правда.

Зейн закидывает голову назад и подносит кулак ко рту, закусывая костяшки. У Лиама всегда были немного мозолистые пальцы, и это приносит только большее удовольствие. Он чудесным образом знает, что предпочитает Зейн, как правильно обхватить, когда ускорить движения, а когда замедлить, держа его на грани. Его тело все еще напряжено, но больше не из-за страха. Зейн чувствует, как внутри всё горит, пытается восстановить дыхание и не толкаться в кулак Лиама. 

\- Уважаемые, с этого момента нас ожидает только ясное небо, - слышит он голос из колонок.

И только теперь до него доходит, что самолет больше не шатает. Малик облегченно вздыхает и сосредотачивается на ощущениях, которые вызывает у него Лиам. Он сейчас так близко, и затем...

Без всякого предупреждения рука Лиама исчезает. Зейн медленно открывает глаза, резко глядя на парня.  
\- Лиам, что...?

Лиам усмехается себе под нос и берет в руки комиксы.  
\- Может быть, в следующий раз, когда я скажу не тратить на меня деньги, ты меня послушаешь, - весело говорит он.

У Зейна отпадает челюсть. Его взгляд падает на бугор, поднимающий его одеяло, и затем снова возвращается к Лиаму.

\- Ты должно быть шутишь. Детка, Лиам, ну же. Я так близко, пожалуйста. Не надо. Лиам, давай же.

\- Нет, - он облизывает пальцы и переворачивает страницу. - Хм, не хочешь сходить на «Тихоокеанский рубеж», когда у тебя будет выходной? Судя по всему, это неплохой фильм, - он поворачивается к Зейну с невинным выражением лица. - Что-то не так, малыш?

\- Лиам, - шипит он, - блять, я же не могу дрочить в самолете!

\- Надо было думать об этом раньше.

Зейн продолжает прожигать его взглядом, но на Лиама это никак не действует. Поэтому он пытается сделать обиженное лицо и даже умоляет, но Лиам упрямо его игнорирует, хоть Зейн и замечает, что у него тоже стоит и предлагает позаботиться об этом, если только Пейн поможет ему первым. Но он отказывается, поэтому в итоге Зейн «пакует» свой член обратно в джинсы и отправляется в туалет. Честно, это совершенно унизительно дрочить в туалете гребаного самолета, но сейчас проблема в физической боли — это необходимость кончить, не желание. 

Он выходит из туалета с красными щеками, но никто не смотрит на него по-странному и, кажется, ничего не подозревает. Зейн падает обратно на свое место и, надув губы, смотрит куда-то в пустоту.

\- Теперь мы квиты? Это можно считать расплатой? - спрашивает он, и Лиам усмехается в ответ.

\- Думаю, можно сказать и так.

\- В-пятнадцатых, он даже не может помыть грёбаную посуду, - громко продолжает Гарри. - В-шестнадцатых, он никогда не ставит обувь аккуратно возле двери. Постоянно разбрасывает ее по квартире, а мне приходится убирать. В-семнадцатых...

\- Гарри, - не выдерживает Зейн. - Ну, хватит.

Гарри, лежавший на диване, садится и с обиженным видом взъерошивает волосы.  
\- Почему я не могу его ненавидеть? Я мог бы продолжать и продолжать — список просто бесконечный - но я все равно его люблю.

\- Потому что он твой лучший друг, - подсказывает Найл.

\- Зейн мой лучший друг, - исправляет Гарри, но поспешно добавляет: - ну, если бы у меня был лучший друг. Но у меня нет фаворитов. Я вас всех люблю одинаково.

\- Зейн не хочет быть твоим фаворитом, - стонет Малик. - Зейн хочет, чтобы вы с Луи перестали быть идиотами.

\- Ну, что же... - Стайлс с вызовом поднимает подбородок. - Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи перестал вести себя, как мудак.

\- Найл хочет, чтобы вы закрыли свои рты, - добавляет Хоран, лежа на кровати под боком у Джоша.

\- А я просто хочу, чтобы вы перестали говорить о себе в третьем лице, - говорит Джош. - Это бесит и даже пугает.

Зейн закатывает глаза и смотрит на свои часы. Точнее... на часы Лиама. У Зейна ужасная память, он постоянно забывает, что и когда должен сделать, забывает смотреть на время и заводить будильник, и поэтому однажды Лиам надел их ему на запястье. Он никогда их не снимает, за исключением душа. Если честно, это не самые красивые часы. Они старые, секундная стрелка застыла между двойкой и тройкой, но на них выгравированы инициалы отца Лиама, они много значат для парня, поэтому естественно, что Зейн любит их.

\- Серьезно? - возмущается Гарри, но в его голосе нет злобы. Скорее умиление. - Не прошло даже и часа. Твоё болезненное восприятие расставаний просто нелепо.

В ответ на это Зейн кидает на него неодобрительный взгляд. Лиам и Луи решили пройтись по магазинам, и у Зейна нет никаких проблем с расставаниями. Он не настолько зависимый, вот не надо. Просто он немного устал, и ему скучно. Зейн хочет вернуться в свой автобус и поспать, но без Лиама он этого сделать не может. Именно поэтому сейчас он в другом автобусе с Гарри и гребаными Кори и Топангой.

\- Пошел ты, - беззлобно говорит Зейн. - А то я сейчас зайду в твой твиттер и начну писать о том, как сильно ты любишь задницу Луи.

\- Ты не знаешь моего пароля, - фыркает Гарри.

\- Неужели, - он садится, достает телефон, выходит из своего аккаунта, набирает почту Гарри и пробует, - ЛуиТомлинсон. Ой, надо же, и правда не сработало.

\- Ты не угадаешь, - с ухмылкой говорит Гарри. - Это не настолько очевидно.

\- Так значит, ты признаешься, что это очевидно, - влезает в разговор Найл. - Если бы это был Луи. В общем, чисто теоретически ты признаешь, что твоя любовь к Луи очевидна. Это так, чтоб ты был в курсе.

\- Попробуй дату рождения Луи с его вторым именем, - предлагает Джош, и Гарри резко бледнеет.

\- Не надо!

Это срабатывает. Зейн подрывается с места, когда Гарри тянется за телефоном, спешно набирает текст и нажимает «твитнуть».

\- Я люблю Луи Томлинсона больше, чем хипстерские группы, и моя любовь к бананам неспроста, - произносит Зейн, набирая текст, но на самом деле он публикует «Я обязан Зейну жизнью, за то что он не опозорил меня перед миллионом фолловеров». И он не может удержать себя от «@LiamPayne ты такой сексуальный я хочу облизать твой пресс».

Он проверяет твиттер Лиама, просто чтобы посмотреть, когда он последний раз писал, и обнаруживает «@Harrystyles ээ ты в порядке?».

Зейн улыбается себе под нос и, не медля, набирает «@LiamPayne нет я скучаю малыш когда ты вернешься?».

Почти сразу же он получает сообщение от Луи со словами «УБИРАЙСЯ С ТВИТТЕРА ГАРРИ КОЗЕЛ». Зейн игнорирует его.

«@HarryStyles ээ скоро я думаю? :/».

\- Ты скотина, - говорит Гарри.

Зейн игнорирует и его. «@LiamPayne отлично. Я буду ждать тебя в кровати, красавчик, голым, и мое тело будет покрыто взбитыми сливками ;)».

Найл заливается смехом, а Гарри сидит на диване, надувшись, и не обращает на него внимания. Джош впивается в Малика взглядом, который явно говорит, что он не видит ничего смешного в данной ситуации, и Зейн тяжело вздыхает.

\- Прости, - говорит он. - Ты ведь в любой момент можешь написать на твиттере, что это был я.

\- Не хочу, - тихо отвечает Гарри.

\- Нет, - стонет Найл, - только не снова, Гарри. Не надо опять распускать нюни. А то я начну в тебя чем-нибудь кидаться, клянусь. Чем-нибудь мягким и маленьким, но начну. Например, зефирками. Но я буду швырять их со всей дури.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Гарри. - Я пойму, если от этого тебе станет лучше. Извините за то, что я порчу всем настроение.

Ему становится физически больно от поникшего вида Стайлса. Зейн кладет телефон и садится на диван, положив руку Гарри на плечи. Он прижимает его к себе, пока Гарри не утыкается ему в грудь, щекоча шею кудряшками, которые сегодня пахнут хвоей.

\- Гарри.

\- Зейн, - говорит Стайлс в ответ. Малик гладит его руку.

\- Ты правда расстроен из-за этого, да? Нет, я понимаю, что вы оба предпочитаете орать друг на друга, чем признаться друг другу в любви, но... блин, ты правда не понимаешь, что он влюблен в тебя так же, как и ты в него, да?

\- Давай не будем об этом, прошу?

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Зейн, лишь бы только Гарри стало лучше. - Да, давай не будем об этом.

\- Знаешь, о чем нам стоит поговорить? - неожиданно спрашивает Гарри, резко поднимаясь и ударяясь головой о подбородок Зейна, от чего оба кривятся. В этом весь Гарри: в одну секунду на его глазах наворачиваются слезы, а в следующую — он уже сверкает белоснежной улыбкой. - О том, что ты должен нам за Лиама. Если бы не мы, ты бы никогда его не встретил.

И это правда. Он не раз думал о том, как близко они были к тому, чтобы никогда не познакомиться. Если бы он был немного строже, и если бы он отменил собеседования немного раньше, ничего бы из этого не случилось. Искренне говоря, парни могут присвоить себе эту заслугу.

\- Что ж, тогда думаю, я должен вас поблагодарить, - говорит Зейн. - Но это не значит, что поблагодарю.

Гарри пихает его в плечо, а Зейн протягивает руку к его голове и оттягивает резиновой ободок для волос, который ударяет Гарри по лбу.

\- Ай!

\- Лох.

\- Придурок.

Позже в своем автобусе уже с Лиамом он жует две подушечки жвачки и пытается думать. Лиам сидит рядом, играет во что-то на DS. Зейн стонет и переворачивается на другой бок, в итоге лениво распластавшись прямо на Пейне.

\- Нам нужен план, - сообщает он.

\- Какой план? - спрашивает Лиам, и единственная его реакция на действия Зейна это то, что он поднимает руки, чтобы продолжить играть. - Черт возьми, Данки Конг, нахера ты кинул эту ракушку, тупой мудак?

Зейн смеется:  
\- Ты осознаешь, что материшься только во время секса, и когда играешь в «Mario Kart»?

\- Я не хотел, - оправдывается Лиам. - Просто эта игра меня очень заводит.

\- А меня заводит твой пресс, - парирует Зейн.

\- И поэтому ты писал о нем с аккаунта Гарри? Кстати, это было не смешно, чтоб ты знал. Я около минуты не мог прийти в себя. Мне было очень неловко. Я думал, что Луи меня убьет.

\- Кстати об этом, - говорит Зейн, поднимаясь, и отбирает у Лиама игру, игнорируя его недовольный возглас. - Нам нужно придумать, как наладить их отношения. Они никогда не сделают этого сами. Это должны сделать мы.

\- Если честно, я бы не очень хотел влезать в их отношения, - морщится Лиам.

\- Почему?

\- Меня слегка пугает Луи, и вообще, я думаю, что мы не имеем права лезть в их дела. Они сами разберутся, если так суждено.

\- Ты не знаешь их так хорошо, как я, - спорит Зейн. - Они не разберутся. Серьезно, они будут избегать друг друга, пока им не исполнится 95 лет, когда они даже не смогут самостоятельно ходить в туалет: они будут сидеть в доме престарелых и пререкаться, портя жизнь окружающим.

\- Тогда, что ты предлагаешь сделать?

Зейн думает. И думает. И думает.

\- Без понятия.

\- Я все еще думаю, что моя идея была хорошей, - говорит Лиам, перебирая пальцами его волосы. - Насчет твита на концерте. Публично, романтично. Думаю, это сработало бы.

\- Если бы Луи не струсил, - соглашается Зейн, и Лиам мычит в ответ.

\- Мы можем сделать всё за него, - размышляет он. - Не дав ему выбора.

\- Постой, - внезапно говорит Зейн. - А что, если мы запрем их в автобусе? И не выпустим, пока они не поговорят о своих чувствах. Тогда вероятность того, что Луи убьет нас, а Гарри расплачется на сцене перед многотысячной публикой, уменьшится.

\- Но они могут убить друг друга, - скептично замечает Лиам, но Зейн пожимает плечами.

\- В любом случае это избавит их от «эмоционального запора».

\- Да, это может сработать, - после некоторых раздумий соглашается Лиам. - Ты коварный гений.

\- Я стараюсь.

Лиам возвращается к игре, а Зейн достает обувную коробку и просматривает свои блокноты, перечитывая самый последний материал. Ему кажется, что получается хорошо. Может, не идеально, может, недостаточно хорошо, но хорошо. Ему нравится. Когда он начинает мычать себе под нос одну из песен, он замечает, как Лиам осторожно выключает звук в игре и поглядывает на Зейна, только тогда понимая, что он тоже смотрит на него. После этого Пейн делает вид, что полностью вовлечен в игру, словно под его взглядом Зейн перестанет петь.

На самом деле, все наоборот. Он начинает петь немного громче, проверяя, как звучат некоторые строки, сочетаются ли они так, как он себе представлял. Лиам перестает притворяться, что играет, и откладывает приставку на прикроватную тумбочку. Он кладет голову Зейну на колени и закрывает глаза.

\- Не останавливайся, - просит Лиам, - люблю, когда ты поешь.

И Зейн поет до тех пор, пока Лиам не расплывается в улыбке, и он запинается, слишком увлеченный тем, что гладит щеки парня, чтобы сосредоточиться на текущем занятии. Лиам недовольно хныкает, заставляет его начать заново, и, так как Зейн не может отказать ему, он продолжает петь.

\- Скоро твой день рождения, - говорит брюнет через какое-то время.

\- Почему ты не поешь? - жалуется Лиам.

\- Потому, дураш, - он нажимает пальцем ему на нос, - я спрашиваю тебя, чем ты хочешь заняться в свой день рождения.

Лиам открывает глаза и задумчиво смотрит на Зейна.  
\- Можно, мы будем делать то, что я захочу?

\- Конечно.

\- То есть, что угодно? Независимо от того, насколько глупым это кажется, сколько стоит, да? И ты не имеешь права отказать или спорить?

Зейн проводит пальцами по его бровям:  
\- Попроси у меня целый мир, и я придумаю, как его тебе подарить, обещаю.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что ты попытаешься, - улыбаясь, признается Лиам и целует его в ладонь. - Короче, я не хочу подарок. Я хочу только торт, и можно будет что-нибудь перекусить с парнями в номере, где есть телик, чтобы мы могли посмотреть фильмы.

Зейн ждет, когда тот продолжит, но Лиам молчит.

\- Мы могли бы облететь весь мир, - говорит брюнет. - Мы могли бы посмотреть закат в Париже, провести ночь на пляже на Ямайке, кормить друг друга фруктами, лежа в гамаке на Коста-Рике или в Греции. Мы могли бы поехать в Диснейленд или в любой другой парк аттракционов, который тебе только вздумается. Мы могли бы поехать в Вегас и... Мы могли бы заняться чем угодно, но ты хочешь провести вечер с ребятами в номере гостиницы?

\- Можно было бы взять номер с джакузи, чтобы после мы с тобой могли расслабиться. И я был бы не против, если бы ты сделал мне массаж, но только если ты захочешь.

\- Только если... - Зейн прерывается, чтобы неуклюже наклониться и поцеловать Лиама. От этого действия сводит мышцы, но он это игнорирует. - Ты невероятный.

Лиам с довольной моськой отвечает на поцелуй.

\- Постой, - говорит он, толкая Зейна в грудь, - есть еще кое-что, чего бы мне хотелось.

\- Это то, что не покупается, да?

\- Ага, - Лиам кивает и притягивает Зейна к себе за воротник рубашки. Его глаза закрыты, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, он шепчет: - Мне бы хотелось, ну... не думай, что я настаиваю, но если захочешь, мы могли бы, ну... знаешь. Ну, понимаешь?

Кажется, Зейн догадывается, но говорит:  
\- Извини, Лиам, я не догоняю.

Лиам краснеет и щурит глаза:  
\- Это месть за случай в самолете? Ты заставишь меня сказать это? - Зейн улыбается ему, и Лиам тяжело вздыхает. - Ладно, я хочу, чтоб мы... на мой день рождения, - он проводит пальцем по шее Зейна к его подбородку. - Я хочу заняться с тобой этим. Все остальное мы уже сделали.

Зейн уверен, что Лиам ощущает его пульс под кончиками своих пальцев. Он прекращает дразнить Пейна, потому что он тоже этого хочет. Очень. Даже очень-очень. 

\- Мы можем этим заняться, - выдыхает он.

\- Правда?

\- Да, Лиам, правда, - смеется Зейн. - Как будто я мог сказать «нет, я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом». А я хочу. На самом деле, я постоянно хочу заниматься с тобой сексом. Как минимум, девяносто процентов времени.

\- Как романтично, - усмехается Лиам.

\- Ооо, ты хочешь романтики? - спрашивает Зейн. Он убирает все вещи в сторону, ускользает из-под Лиама и забирается сверху на него. Он упирается ладонями в его грудь и наклоняется ниже. - Я могу быть романтичным. Вот увидишь.

\- Поверю, только когда увижу.

\- Увидишь, - обещает Зейн и мысленно клянется себе, что сделает всё для этого. Музыка, цветы, приглушенный свет — весь комплект. - Для тебя всё, что угодно. Просто попроси — и я сделаю всё возможное.

\- В таком случае, - зевает Лиам, - давай ложиться? Захотелось спать еще час назад, но ты пел, и это было мило, поэтому я не стал ничего говорить.

Зейн стонет и скатывается с него, чтобы лечь рядом.

\- Черт, Лиам, ты такой требовательный.

__

Сравнительно легко вовлечь остальных в их план, но не легко сохранить его в тайне от Гарри и Луи и затащить их двоих в автобус в одно и то же время, чтобы никто из них не ушел следом за Джошем и Найлом. Они пытались дважды, и оба раза Гарри находил повод, чтобы уйти из автобуса вместе с ними, мешая их плану. Поэтому Зейн придумал новый. И скорее всего друзья убьют его за это, и Лиаму пришлось состроить умоляющее выражение лица водителю автобуса (который, конечно же, согласился, ведь они с ним и до этого были в достаточно хороших отношениях, так как, по всей видимости, Лиам дружит со всеми знакомыми), но это срабатывает.

Дело в том, что на часах шесть утра. Гарри и Луи еще спят, когда автобус останавливается, и из него выползают Джош и Найл, потирая глаза и зевая, натянув на плечи одеяла.

\- У меня нет сил на эту херню, - стонет Найл, заходя в автобус Зейна. - Нет сил вообще ни на какую херню.

\- Оно того стоит, - сквозь зевок бормочет Зейн и устало кладет голову Лиаму на плечо. - Настоящая любовь и всё такое прочее.

\- Сейчас слишком рано для настоящей любви, - решает Найл. - Я спать. Джош?

Джош практически спит на ходу. Он слепо протягивает руку Найлу, и тот тянет его к дивану, на который они заваливаются в довольно неудобной на вид позе. Но они так и остаются в этом положении — одна ступня Найла уверенно упирается в пол, голова Джоша свисает с края — никто даже не ерзает, чтобы устроиться поудобней.

\- Это было впечатляюще, - комментирует Лиам.

Конечно же, его голос звучит бодро. Лиам привык вставать рано, и, как только он проснется, его трудно затянуть обратно в постель, сколько бы Зейн не умолял.

\- Спи, Лиам, - все же пытается он.

\- Я уже проснулся, не смогу уснуть, - признается парень. - Но ничего страшного, ты поспи, а я побуду рядом.

Именно этим они и занимаются. Зейн просыпается немногим позже от телефонного звонка. Он тщетно щупает тумбочку в поисках мобильного, пока Лиам не тянется через него и передает ему трубку. Зейн нажимает кнопку вызова, подносит телефон к уху, бормочет:

\- Да?

\- Это не смешно, - шипит ему в ухо Гарри. - Зейн, пусть они остановят автобус и выпустят нас. Сейчас же.

\- Блять, передай ему, что я убью его, если доберусь! Молись, чтобы Лиам был профессионалом своего дела, потому что я достану тебя, Зейн! - доносятся крики Луи. Зейн ожидал всего этого. В общем-то, это часть плана.

\- Гарри, - спокойно, но слишком живо для человека, который проснулся всего минуту назад, говорит он, - просто успокойся. Послушай меня. Слушаешь?

\- Конечно.

\- В мини-холодильнике и в буфете есть продукты, чтобы приготовить завтрак. В ванной комнате есть смазка и презервативы. Возле телика лежат все ваши любимые мелодрамы. Перестаньте жаловаться и просто наслаждайтесь моментом. Поговорите. Решите ваши проблемы. И вас никто не выпустит из автобуса, пока вы как минимум не извинитесь друг перед другом и не обсудите свои чувства.

\- Что он сказал? - рявкает Луи. - Дай я с ним поговорю!

\- Нет, - быстро отвечает Гарри. - Он, ну... сказал, что нас не выпустят из автобуса, пока мы... не обсудим наши чувства, что ли...

\- Я выражу свои чувства на его гребаном лице, - Луи процеживает слова сквозь зубы. - Зейн! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы выпустить меня отсюда, иначе я...

\- Да перестань уже! - срывается Гарри. Луи замолкает, а Зейн делает резкий удивленный вдох. - Неужели тебе настолько противна мысль, что мы заперты здесь вдвоем? Еще год назад мы бы были рады этому. Это бы вообще не было проблемой. А сейчас мы ведем себя так, словно нас медленно убивают, заставляя провести время вместе.

\- Да, ну что ж, - Луи фыркает, - это было до того, как ты стал меня ненавидеть.

\- Нет, это было до того, как я понял, что чувствую к тебе гораздо больше, чем ты ко мне, - медленно говорит Гарри. - В этом разница. Я никогда не ненавидел тебя. Я ненавижу то, что я к тебе чувствую, да, но не тебя.

Зейн кладет трубку. Он не хочет этого слышать. Это не его дело, и создается впечатление, что он вмешивается, подслушивает. Положив трубку, он замечает, что Лиам смотрит на него с любопытством, и объясняет:

\- Вроде бы они разговаривают.

\- Это хорошо, - Лиам прижимает его к себе. - Может, теперь они во всем разберутся.

\- Итак, чем сегодня займемся? - Зейн зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Лиам пожимает плечами.

\- Чем хочешь. У меня целый день свободен.

\- Может, сходим все вместе пообедать? - перебивает Джош, облокотившись на дверной косяк их комнаты с виноватым видом. - Извините, я случайно услышал ваш разговор. Найл еще спит, и мне стало скучно.

Зейн инстинктивно смотрит на Лиама, проверяя, одет ли он (иногда тот спит вообще без ничего, и ему не нужно, чтобы кто-то еще это увидел), и, убедившись, проводит рукой по волосам, пожимая плечами. 

\- Вчетвером? Типа как двойное свидание?

\- Найл и я не ходим на свидания, - говорит Джош.

\- Да, вы сидите дома и трахаетесь, как кролики.

От этого краснеют и Лиам, и Джош, и Пейн неодобрительно хлопает его по ноге.

\- Как скажешь, - непринужденно отвечает Джош. - Наверное, это так. Но я не против хотя бы раз прогуляться.

Зейн на секунду задумывается и поворачивается к Лиаму:  
\- Что скажешь, милый?

\- Я смогу держать тебя за руку?

\- Если хочешь.

\- А целовать тебя?

\- Конечно, Лиам.

\- Тогда, при одном условии, - говорит он, и Зейн выжидающе поднимает брови. Лиам набрасывается на него, присосавшись губами к шее, заставляя Зейна инстинктивно выгнуть спину. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Лиама и крепко сжимает: то ли в попытке оттянуть его голову, то ли подначивая.

С его губ срывается стон, который очень напоминает имя Пейна. Он закидывает голову назад, давая лучший доступ к шее, и Пейн перестает сосать, чтобы оставить вдоль нее дорожку легких поцелуев, заключая каждое нежное прикосновение губ резким прикусом кожи - от удовольствия у Зейна сжимаются пальцы ног, потому что ему это нравится. Ему нравится, когда тянут за волосы, когда кусают, когда он знает, что Лиам оставил на нем свою метку.

\- Ой, ничего себе, - говорит Лиам, отстраняясь. - Кажется, я немного перегнул палку, - он прикасается пальцами к шее Зейна, глядя на него огромными, виноватыми глазами. - Прости.

\- Не извиняйся, - слегка изумленно отвечает Зейн. Лиам улыбается в ответ.

\- Теперь, когда я оставил на тебе свою метку, думаю, я готов идти на двойное свидание. Так что, Джош... Куда он делся?

Зейн смотрит на дверной проем, но Джош уже ушел, захлопнув за собой дверь — все, как положено. Малик снова притягивает парня к себе:  
\- Кого это волнует?

Когда они наконец-то выбираются из постели, на часах уже практически полдень. У Зейна куча пропущенных звонков и неотвеченных сообщений от Луи и Гарри, но он их игнорирует. Пока что. Как только они вернутся, то выпустят их, даже если они не решили проблему. Даже если проблема в принципе нерешаема. 

\- Куда мы пойдем? - спрашивает Найл, когда они забираются в машину. Они с Лиамом садятся сзади, а Найл с Джошем — посередине. - Вы же понимаете, что мы не можем себе позволить места, в которых питаетесь вы, да?

Зейн улыбается в ответ:  
\- Можете, если нас обслужат бесплатно за то, что я напишу об их ресторане в твиттере.

\- Поп-шлюха, - упрекает Найл.

\- Что это вообще значит? - спрашивает Джош.

\- Ну... он как бы вместо тела продает свою популярность. Поп-шлюха.

За это Зейн отвешивает ему подзатыльник:  
\- Значит, за Джоша и себя плати сам.

Ресторан, в который они идут, относительно дорогой, но не из тех, в которые принято ходить в официальной одежде, - это несомненный плюс, учитывая то, что вся компания одета в футболки и джинсы, не считая Лиама, который надел борцовку, ведь сейчас лето, жарко, и, возможно, это была просьба Зейна из-за бицепсов Лиама.

Обслуживающая их официантка кажется немного взволнованной и разливает практически всё, что ставит на стол. Но в целом всё хорошо. Еда вкусная, несмотря на то, что Лиам растерянно разглядывает меню, и Зейн заказывает за него. Найл и Джош всегда составляют замечательную компанию: оба могут поднять даже самое ужасное настроение, и, может, именно поэтому у них всё так гладко складывается. Найл сияет ярко, как солнце, - всегда живой и оптимистичный, а Джош, как и Лиам, излучает тепло, напоминающее о костре в холодную летнюю ночь.

Под конец обеда Зейн замечает, что возле входа в ресторан начинает собираться толпа. Лиам тоже замечает и наклоняется к нему, чтоб прошептать:  
\- Хочешь, я найду запасной выход, чтобы избежать этого?

\- Нет, не хочу, - Зейн уверенно качает головой. - Я на свидании с любимым и моими лучшими друзьями. Я даже хочу, чтобы этот момент был запечатлен на обложках журналов, чтобы в будущем можно было посмотреть и вспомнить, как счастлив я был сегодня.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, - говорит Зейн. - И теперь, когда я наконец имею возможность тобой похвастаться, не думаю, что смогу остановиться.

Взгляд Лиама падает на засос на шее Зейна. Он не так заметен, как думал брюнет, но все же явно виден — розовый, с мелкими красными укусами; прикасаясь к нему, чувствуешь легкую, приятную боль. Лиам не может оторвать от него взгляда, который моментально становится собственническим. Возможно, это должно его беспокоить, но нет. Это лишь заставляет его ерзать на месте и поправить штаны в области паха, потому что этот взгляд непозволительно для публичных мест возбуждает его.

\- Ладно, - соглашается Лиам и целует его в щеку, прямо на виду у всех стоящих за окном. У Зейна нет сомнений, что кто-нибудь да успел сделать размытое фото, и его нисколько это не заботит.

\- Сходим куда-нибудь после этого? - спрашивает Найл, доедая пасту из тарелки Джоша. - За мороженым, например?

\- Я не люблю мороженое, - говорит Лиам, и Найл с Джошем смотрят на него с открытыми от удивления ртами.

\- То есть... как?

\- Оно слишком холодное, - пожимает плечами Лиам. - И текстура странная. Просто не люблю.

\- У тебя проблемы, чувак, - задумчиво говорит Найл. - Серьезные проблемы, Лиам.

\- В нескольких улицах отсюда есть лазертаг, - говорит Джош, копаясь в телефоне. - Там дешево, весело, и мне всегда хотелось поиграть в лазертаг.

Зейн кривится — кажется, это подразумевает бег и физические упражнения. Лиам и Найл напротив светятся от счастья, как дети на утро Нового года.

\- О, ну хорошо, - уступает Зейн.

\- Мы разделимся на команды, - предлагает Лиам. - И надерем им задницы!

\- Чем выше взлетаешь, - говорит Найл Лиаму, - тем больнее падать.

С них правда не берут деньги, но Зейн оставляет официантке приличные чаевые. Они не стали вызывать машину, так как лазертаг находится совсем недалеко, но Зейн жалеет об этом в ту же секунду, как только они выходят на улицу. Он думал, что всё будет не так уж плохо, но ошибся.

\- Зейн! Можно?

\- Зейн, можешь ответить нам на пару вопросов?

\- Зейн, это правда, что ты встречаешься с Селеной Гомес?

Малик пытается защитить глаза от вспышек камер и протолкнуться сквозь толпу, загораживающую ему путь. Лиам сразу же оказывается у него под боком, обхватывает рукой за талию.

\- Не могли бы вы пропустить нас? - вежливо спрашивает Лиам, но на его лице нет ни капли вежливости. Его взгляд прищурен, и кажется, что он готов укусить любого, кто подойдет слишком близко, как настоящий сторожевой пес.

\- Все хорошо, милый, - уверяет его Зейн и целует в щеку, моментально заставляя Лиама слегка расслабиться.

\- Это был поцелуй? - выкрикивает кто-то. - Неужели он только что поцеловал...?

\- Да, поцеловал, - уверенно отвечает Лиам. - А теперь, разрешите пройти, у нас свидание.

\- Свидание? - другой голос из толпы. - Значит ли это, что всё официально, Зейн? Ты правда встречаешься со своим телохранителем?

\- Да, встречаюсь, - приторно улыбается Зейн. - Лиам, можешь...?

Пейн кивает, крепче хватает его за талию и, как и в тот вечер на благотворительной вечеринке, легко пропихивается сквозь толпу. Иногда Зейн забывает, насколько он хорош в своей работе. Забывает, что эти крепкие мышцы созданы не только для эстетического удовольствия.

От папарацци не очень легко избавиться, но некоторые из них оставляют их в покое. Остальные следуют за ними, пока они идут, держась за руки, по улице (Найл и Джош намного впереди них, чтобы избежать сумасшествия). Зейн просто игнорирует это, сосредотачивая внимание лишь на Лиаме и дороге.

Он замечает, только когда они доходят до лазертага. У Лиама по лицу от брови течет кровь. Зейн замирает на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами и кладет руку ему на щеку. Внутри него всё неприятно сжимается, и на мгновение он забывает, как дышать.

\- Что случилось?

\- Чья-то камера, - честно говорит Лиам и вытирает кровь ладонью. - Всё нормально, ничего серьезного.

\- Лиам! - Вообще-то, это серьезно. Кровь немного подсохла, и теперь видно небольшой порез прямо под левой бровью. - Черт, милый, ты ранен!

\- Всё хорошо, - успокаивает его Лиам. - Честное слово. Ничего страшного, это просто крохотная царапина.

\- Да, но... - ему трудно выдавить из себя слова из-за комка в горле. - Это моя вина.

Лиам целует его в губы, уверенно, небрежно, с намеренной силой, проталкивая язык в рот. Должно быть, вокруг есть люди, наблюдающие за этим, по крайней мере, тот парень за прилавком, у которого Найл и Джош спрашивают о ценах, но их это не волнует.

\- Одна царапина меня не убьет, - говорит Лиам. - И я готов на большее, чтобы защитить тебя, ты это знаешь.

\- Это не значит, что мне это нравится, - вздыхает Зейн.

\- Я знаю, - Лиам целует его в висок. - А теперь пошли, лазертаг, Зейн. Лазертаг.

\- Бег, Лиам, - жалуется Зейн. - Мерзость.

Но это весело. Они разбиваются на команды, но только Зейн с Найлом против Лиама и Джоша. Что, кстати, наверное, ужасная идея. Найл еще в худшей форме, чем он, останавливается отдышаться при каждой возможности. А Джош и Лиам иногда вместе качаются, поэтому их команды больше, чем просто в невыгодном положении.

\- Я... живу на фастфуде... и пиве, - Найл тяжело дышит, прячась за стенкой из пенопласта. - Единственная причина, по которой я не вешу сто килограмм, это... быстрый обмен веществ. Я не создан для... подобной ерунды.

\- Ты позволишь им обыграть нас? - Зейн бьет его в плечо. - Думаешь, они нам потом это когда-нибудь забудут?

\- Твой соревновательный дух меня пугает, дружище, - стонет Найл. - Жаль, Гарри здесь нет. Он бы свернулся в клубок на полу и позволил нам проиграть.

Но им правда весело. Несмотря на жжение в легких и боль в ногах. И на то, что какой-то девятилетний ребенок пинает его в икры за то, что он занял его место укрытия. И на то, что Лиам с Джошем разносят их в пух и прах, и Найл сдается, размахивая самодельным белым флагом из куска футболки, которую он порвал, пытаясь сделать сальто (что завершилось шишкой на его башке).

\- Мы всегда должны заниматься подобным, - говорит Зейн, когда они собираются уходить. - Как можно чаще. На каждых выходных.

\- Может, в следующий раз на игровые автоматы или что-то такое? - ищет компромисс Найл. - Что-нибудь, где не нужно прикладывать столько усилий.

\- Ладно, договорились.

В этот раз машина уже ждет их у входа, и Лиам снова обхватывает Зейна руками и легко, без происшествий проводит его к транспорту. Он лениво разваливается на заднем сидении, Лиам зарывает пальцы в его волосы.

\- Думаете, один из них мертв, а второй доедает его тушу? - спрашивает Найл, когда они возвращаются к автобусам.

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - кривится Зейн. - Это бы сделало нас соучастниками в убийстве, а я не думаю, что мне будет полезен такой пиар.

\- Нам нужно их выпустить, - говорит Лиам. - Если они до сих пор всё не уладили, то никогда уже не уладят.

Это правда, какой бы горькой она не была. Поэтому так они и делают. Водитель открывает дверь, и Зейн осторожно заходит внутрь.

\- Гарри? Лу?

Сначала в ответ никакой реакции, но затем слышится хихиканье, стон и голос Луи:  
\- П-пошел вон! Мы пытаемся а-ах, ах, черт, Гарри!

\- Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, - запыхавшись, повторяет Гарри, чей голос смешивается со шлепками кожи.

\- Блять, я тоже тебя люблю, - шипит Луи. - Ты такой узкий, черт, я...

Зейн медленно пятиться из автобуса и захлопывает за собой дверь. Он поворачивается с открытым ртом и качает головой.

\- Ээ... - он облизывает губы. - По крайней мере, никто не умер. Я.. эм... пойду залью в ухо бутыль отбеливателя и буду молиться, что это сотрет из моей памяти всю сцену.

\- Они трахаются в нашем автобусе, да? - морщится Найл. - Мы должны были это предвидеть.

Нужно признать, что номер оказался огромным. Лиам упомянул только джакузи и телевизор, поэтому Зейн заказал самый дорогой номер в гостинице. Очень дорогой, но тому есть обоснование. В нем есть отдельная спальня, гостиная с диваном и ванная комната размером с квартиру Лиама. Там находится гигантская гидромассажная ванна, в которой спокойно хватит места четверым, душевая кабина, длинная раковина и уголок с унитазом. В номере имеется балкон - их разделяют огромные раздвигающиеся двери. Кровать представляет из себя огромное «сооружение» с четырьмя стойками, с черным шелковым покрывалом и красными подушками. Самая крайняя стенка номера — это окна от потолка до пола, занавешенные красными шелковыми шторами. И все это стоит ему восемь тысяч баксов за ночь.

\- Зейн, - говорит Лиам, зайдя внутрь, и на его лице абсолютный шок.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Зейн. - Это больше, чем ты ожидал, но... - он пожимает плечами.

В номер заходит коридорный с их вещами и тут же спрашивает, нужно ли им что-нибудь. Зейн говорит, что нет, благодарит, оставляет ему чаевые, после чего закрывает за ним дверь и запирает ее на замок.

\- Это слишком, - решает Лиам, и это при том, что он даже не видел всего номера. - Слишком — не то слово. Во сколько тебе это обошлось?

Зейн обнимает его сзади, прижимаясь губами к шее.  
\- Намного меньше, чем я хотел бы на тебя потратить, - шепчет он, щекоча дыханием кожу. - Это мелочи, Лиам. И не говори мне, что я не должен разбрасываться деньгами и тратить их на тебя, потому что это бред. Я усердно работаю, чтобы их получить, и я имею право тратить их на что угодно или на кого угодно. А я хочу тратить их на тебя. Это делает меня счастливым. Так что ты должен просто принять это и сменить тему.

Лиам поворачивается в его обьятиях, утыкаясь лицом в плечо:  
\- Тогда спасибо.

\- С днем рождения, красавчик, - говорит Зейн, целуя его в макушку. - Пошли исследуем этот восьмитысячнодолларовый номер. Я рассчитываю увидеть на наших подушках шоколадки, - он двигается в сторону спальни, взяв Лиама за руку, но тот прикован к месту.

\- Что ты только что сказал?

\- Эээ... шоколадки?

\- Восемь тысяч... Зейн!

\- Это всего одна ночь, Лиам! - стонет Зейн. - Ты не захотел лететь на Коста-Рику, так что, по-моему, это справедливый компромисс.

\- Ты боишься летать, - замечает Лиам. - Зачем я буду толкать тебя на это?

\- Я просто имею в виду, - спорит Зейн, - что это мелочь по сравнению с тем, если бы я, например, арендовал для нас на выходные целый остров, верно? Поэтому... просто забудь об этом, и пошли посмотрим на кровать.

Лиам выглядит все еще недовольным, но берет Зейна за руку и позволяет ему утянуть себя в другую комнату, бормоча «восемь тысяч, твою мать... полугодовая арендная плата моей квартиры за одну ночь... охренеть, Зейн» себе под нос.

Спальня хороша, как и обещали. Огромная, просторная комната с пушистым белым ковром, с приглушенным светом, погружающим помещение в мягкую, теплую атмосферу. 

\- Джакузи, - говорит Зейн, открывая дверь в ванную комнату. - Как ты и просил.

\- Это не джакузи, - отвечает Лиам с каменным лицом. - Это теплый бассейн. В ванной комнате.

Зейн целует его, толкая к кровати.

\- Это твой день рождения, - говорит он. - Один день. Всего один день, не веди себя, как Белла Свон.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты читал «Сумерки», - ухмыляется Лиам, но позволяет Зейну потянуть себя к кровати.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Зейн. - Я люблю тебя практически больше всего на свете. И это всего один день, Лиам. Один день на этой гигантской кровати, в этой гигантской комнате. Один день, когда мы можем делать всё, что пожелает твоя душа. Черт, мы можем раздеться и проваляться голыми до самого рассвета. Мы можем делать всё, что ты захочешь, но единственное, на что ты не имеешь права, - это жаловаться. Больше никаких жалоб на сегодня, понял?

\- Мы правда можем проваляться голыми всю ночь? - спрашивает Лиам, врезаясь икрами в кровать.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Зейн. - Но я думал, что сначала ты хочешь посмотреть кино с ребятами.

\- После того, - исправляет Лиам. - Запрет на одежду? - Зейн кивает. - Что, если мы закажем еду в номер?

\- Тогда работникам предстоит еще то зрелище, - смеется Зейн и толкает Лиама на покрывало, садится на него сверху, расположив ноги по обе стороны его бедер. - В твой день рождения ты получаешь все, что захочешь.

Лиам аккуратно сталкивает его, и Зейн падает спиной на матрас.

\- Извини, - говорит Лиам. - Но ты сказал, всё, что я захочу, а если я не ошибаюсь, мне был обещан торт. Если бы ты не слез с меня, то запрет на одежду вступил бы в силу прямо сейчас, а я правда хочу сначала посмотреть кино с друзьями.

\- Да, хорошая мысль, - Зейн садится, опираясь на ладони. - Кроме того, у меня план.

\- План? - любопытствует Лиам.

\- Не скажу, - тут же отвечает Зейн. - Так что не надо делать этот невинный щенячий взгляд, Лиам. Это не сработает.

Час спустя он использует одну из бесчисленных, нелепых бандан Гарри, чтобы завязать Лиаму глаза. Луи заносит торт (что, мягко говоря, тревожит Зейна), ставит его на деревянный кофейный столик в их номере, и с помощью зажигалки Зейн зажигает свечи. Ровно двадцать две штуки небрежно воткнуты в торт с целью скрыть тот факт, что на на нем написано «С днем рождения, Леон». «Видимо, работник пекарни не смог разобрать мой акцент, - объяснил Луи, пожимая плечами, - Но ты посмотри, шоколадный крем!».

\- Завязывать глаза было обязательно? - спрашивает Лиам.

\- Да, - на пару рявкают они с Луи. Гарри выключает свет. - Всё, можешь снимать.

Они хором поют «С днем рождения». Найл нарочно не попадает в ноты, а Зейн старается петь как можно тише, чтобы не забивать остальных. Лиам смеется и задувает свечи, а Луи загребает рукой кусок торта и размазывает его по лицу Пейна, вытирая остатки крема о щеки Гарри.

\- Луи! - громко возмущается Зейн. - Какого черта?

\- С днем рождения, Лиам? - застенчиво говорит Луи и облизывает пальцы. - На случай, если кому интересно, я выбрал вкуснейший торт.

Гарри осторожно убирает торт со стола и относит на кухню, чтобы порезать, в то время как Зейн выкладывает в ряд диски с фильмами.

\- Выбирай, - говорит он Лиаму. - Я взял все твои любимые.

Лиам тянется рукой за диском, но Луи раздраженно стонет, поэтому он тянется за другим. Луи снова фыркает, так повторяется несколько раз, и в конце концов Лиам отчаянно спрашивает:  
\- Может, ты выберешь, Луи?

\- Нет, - вмешивается Зейн. - День рождения Лиама — значит, выбирает Лиам.

\- Я видел все части «Железного человека» уже раз пять, - возмущается Луи.

\- «Мрачные небеса»? - предлагает Лиам. - Я еще не смотрел его, и вроде бы это ужасы, да?

Зейн хватает диск и вставляет в двд-плейер, прежде чем кто-то успеет возразить. Гарри приносит торт на одноразовых тарелках, Зейн садится по левую сторону от Лиама, Луи - справа.

Им трудно смотреть фильм всем вместе. Во-первых, Гарри, Найлу и Джошу пришлось сидеть на полу, но хорошо, что это был не Луи, и никто не возмущался. Как только кто-то из них, не считая Гарри, открывает рот, Луи громко шикает, но сам весь фильм отвешивает громкие комментарии. Около девяти раз они нажимают на паузу, потому что постоянно кому-то нужно зачем-то встать. Найлу нужно в туалет, Гарри — попить, Луи хочет еще торта, теперь Гарри нужно в туалет, Лиам хочет торта, а Луи нужна салфетка, потому что он разлил на себя напиток. Они около четырех раз объясняют Найлу сюжет, и каждый раз он выглядит таким же растерянным, как и до объяснения. И...

Несмотря ни на что, всё круто. Лиам уткнулся ему в бок, Найл облокотился спиной о его ноги. Гарри и Луи не ругаются и, по всей видимости, пришли к какому-то соглашению, но не признаются остальным, встречаются они или нет, потому что до сих пор не до конца простили случай с автобусом. И пусть Зейн не имеет ни малейшего представления, как закончился фильм, его это совершенно не смущает.

\- Посмотрим еще один? - спрашивает Луи. Зейн поднимается, выныривая из объятий Лиама.

\- Нет, - твердо говорит он. - У нас другие планы.

Гарри подмигивает ему и помогает прогнать всех из комнаты. Они оставляют после себя одноразовую посуду, размазанную по столу еду и пустые банки из-под колы, но Зейн не обращает на это внимания. Все равно убирать не ему.

\- Хочешь поужинать? - спрашивает Зейн у Лиама. - Или перейдем к следующему пункту плана, а поужинаем после?

Лиам зевает, потягивается, от чего футболка слегка задирается и оголяет живот. Взгляд Зейна падает, он следует им вдоль дорожки волос и мысленно молится, чтобы Лиам выбрал второй вариант.

\- Следующий пункт?

\- Хорошо, - Зейн кивает и протягивает Лиаму руку, тот берет ее, но поднимается сам, без какой-либо помощи от брюнета, так что, по факту, Зейн просто держит его за руку, пока тот встает с дивана. - Тебе нужно подождать в спальне где-то минуты две.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - подозрительно спрашивает Лиам.

\- Звонить. И приготовить ванну.

Он проводит Лиама в спальню, и, зевнув, тот разваливается на кровати.

\- Ну, ты иди, значит, а я пока расслаблюсь.

Зейн оставляет его наедине и отправляется в ванную комнату. С джакузи оказывается немного сложнее, чем он думал, но через минуты две он разбирается, и ванна начинает наполняться водой. Он достает телефон, звонит на ресепшн и говорит им подождать десять минут, прежде чем зайти в номер, чтобы к этому времени они с Лиамом точно находились в ванной комнате.

Когда ванна наполнена, ему удается включить гидромассажер, он находит другой выключатель, приглушает свет и, начав раздеваться, зовет Лиама. Он снимает носки, когда Лиам заходит, и Зейн старается не думать о том, что он стоит полностью обнаженный посреди комнаты с включенным светом, ведь это же Лиам. Если ему неловко быть раздетым при этом парне, то, значит, у них проблемы. А у них их нет.

\- Это мой подарок? - спрашивает Лиам, медленно направляясь к нему. - Ты голышом? Такой подарок мне нравится.

\- Теоретически, это всё твой подарок, - признается Зейн. Он пытался придумать какой-нибудь материальный подарок, который остался бы на долгие годы, но не смог. - Ну, весь день. Это всё один огромный подарок.

Лиам наклоняет голову и целует Зейна в плечо, рукой хватая его за ягодицу.  
\- Значит, это самый лучший подарок.

\- Тебе нужно раздеться, если ты хочешь забраться в джакузи, - сквозь смех говорит Зейн, отталкивая его, но Лиам уверенно держит его за талию.

\- Джакузи может подождать, - шепчет он, снова притягивая Зейна к себе. - Давай лучше исполним мою вторую просьбу.

От этих слов член Зейна слегка напрягается, и он уверен, что Лиам ощущает это своим бедром, но брюнет игнорирует свои «инстинкты».

\- Это не по плану, - говорит Малик. - Нужно придерживаться расписания.

Лиам отстраняется с легкой насмешкой на лице:  
\- Расписания?

За дверью ванной комнаты слышится, как кто-то ходит в спальне. Лиам замирает на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Ты это слышал?

\- Всё по плану, - успокаивает Зейн и тянет футболку Лиама вверх. - Раздевайся, детка, ну же.

Перед этим Лиам сливает их губы в коротком нежном, полном любви поцелуе. Он грациозно снимает футболку, а Зейн помогает ему с ремнем, пуговицей на джинсах, и, спустив боксеры Лиама, он совершенно не удивлен обнаружить под ними полустояк. 

\- Садись в ванну, - инструктирует Зейн, чтобы не увлечься телом Лиама и не забить на все свои планы. За дверью слышится грохот. - И не обращай на это внимания.

\- Если это мой день рождения, - игриво говорит Лиам, проверяя температуру воды ногой, - то почему командуешь ты?

\- Потому, - говорит он, доставая пузырек с маслом, который принес с собой. - Вот почему.

Лиам прыскает со смеху, но залезает в воду. Зейн ставит масло на край ванны и следует за ним. Один из массажеров находится прямо за его спиной, вода идеальной температуры, и всё это настолько расслабляет, что он на минуту забывает о своем плане, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза.

Он даже не успевает понять, как Лиам садится сзади него и начинает массировать плечи Зейна скользкими, покрытыми маслом пальцами. Это так приятно: он растирает мышцы на грани боли, умело мнет узлы, словно профессионал.

\- Погоди, погоди, - Зейн расплескивает воду и открывает глаза. - Это я должен делать тебе массаж, Лиам...

\- Тссс, - успокаивает Лиам. - Ты сказал, что в свой день рождения я могу делать всё, что захочу, - он надавливает на нужную точку на спине Зейна, и парень не может сдержать стона. - А я хочу сделать тебе массаж.

\- Всего минутку, - идет на компромисс с Лиамом и самим собой Зейн. Он позволяет себе снова закрыть глаза, спускается немного ниже в воду, чувствуя себя абсолютно комфортно, сидя у Лиама между ног и ощущая его руки на своей спине.

Руки Лиама скользят по его коже, которая не покрыта водой. По спине, по груди, по плечам. Он целует Зейна в шею, избегая участков покрытых маслом, шепчет:  
\- Черт, ты такой... я хочу расцеловать каждый сантиметр твоего тела.

\- Так давай, - подгоняет Зейн. - Никто тебя не останавливает.

\- Я же не могу, пока мы в ванной, - смеется Лиам, гладя его соски скользкими ладонями. Зейн ерзает на месте, упираясь спиной Лиаму в грудь.

\- Поменяйся со мной местами, - говорит он. - Твоя очередь.

Лиам неохотно соглашается, а Зейн думает о том, что скорее всего после ванной им придется принять душ, потому что масло теперь в воде, и оно липнет к частям тела, к которым Лиам даже не прикасался, вызывая практически мерзкое ощущение засаленности, но оно пахнет сиренью, поэтому он не жалуется.

В сторону летят брызги, когда они меняются местами, Лиам поскальзывается и чуть ли не падает, Зейн умудряется удариться большим пальцем ноги, и они оба заливаются смехом, пока Зейн устраивается у Лиама за спиной. За дверью работники гостиницы наверняка задаются вопросом, какого черта здесь происходит. Зейну абсолютно все равно.

Он наливает немного масла в ладонь, смазывает руки и пытается повторить то, что с ним делал Лиам. Скорее всего, получается у него хреново, но Лиам стонет, закидывает голову назад, время от времени издавая нечленораздельные звуки.

\- Громче, - требует Лиам, и только тогда Зейн понимает, что мурлыкал себе что-то под нос.

\- Командир, - отвечает Малик, но подчиняется, начинает петь немного громче, строчки из песни, над которой он будет работать через несколько дней в студии. Она ему нравится, нравится, как она звучит, нравятся эмоции в ней. Нравится, что когда он ее поет, он словно произносит имя своего парня, потому как, может, и не все его песни о Лиаме, но эта — точно о нем.

Он проводит ладонями по груди Лиама и медленно спускает их вниз, по ребрам, под воду, в итоге останавливаясь на его животе, почесывая ногтями кожу. Лиам нарочно толкается назад, трется об него задом.

\- Скоро, - обещает Зейн, целуя его в плечо. - Они должны закончить в любую минуту.

И он прав. В дверь раздается два резких хлопка, заставляя Лиама подпрыгнуть, но Зейн успокаивающе гладит его по спине, словно молча просит расслабиться.

\- Теперь мы можем выйти, - говорит он. - Когда захочешь.

\- Мне немного страшно, - признается Лиам. - Что делали люди в номере?

Зейн улыбается. Он пожимает плечами в надежде, что Лиам почувствует жест, раз уж он его не видит.

\- Я же сказал, что устрою тебе романтику. По всем параметрам.

\- Не может быть.

\- Может, - Лиам брызгает воду ему в лицо, Зейн морщится, но смеется и толкает Лиама в плечи. - Я тебя предупреждал. Ты знал, что тебя ждет.

\- Я не рассчитывал, что ты говоришь серьезно, - ворчит Лиам, встает и медленно вылезает из ванной. - Но теперь мне любопытно.

Лиам подает ему полотенце, когда Зейн вылезает из воды, и тот вытирается, надевает банный халат. Он снова хватает самодельную повязку для глаз — Лиам недовольно стонет, но позволяет ему надеть ее на себя.

\- Я просто хочу убедиться, что все сделано, как надо, прежде чем ты это увидишь, - объясняет Зейн. - После я сразу же ее сниму, - он делает паузу, - если ты, конечно, не захочешь ее оставить.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - смеется Лиам. - Отложим это на следующий раз?

\- Конечно, - и он открывает дверь.

Свет выключен. По комнате расставлены зажженные свечи, горит камин, на стенах играет дрожащий свет. На полу лежат самые настоящие лепестки роз, дорожкой ведущие от ванной комнаты к кровати, где их разбросано еще больше. На столе возле кровати стоит бутылка вина в ведерке со льдом, коробка конфет (и пачка Reese's, а как иначе?) и снова цветы. По факту, это самый банальный гостиничный номер из этих сцен нелепо запланированного первого раза в фильмах и сериалах. Это ужасно и в то же время идеально.

\- Ну ладно, - говорит Зейн, держа Лиама за талию, и снимает с него повязку. - Смотри.

Лиам смеется. Он смеется долго и продолжительно и, немного отдышавшись, тянет Зейна к кровати. Он бесцеремонно толкает на нее парня и забирается сверху, все еще хихикая, словно не в силах остановиться.

\- Ты с ума сошел, - говорит он. - Ты просто... безумный. Господи, Зейн, серьезно? Розы, шоколад и свечи?

Зейн улыбается, откидывает голову назад, пока Лиам утыкается носом ему в шею, щекоча кожу щетиной.  
\- Тебе не нравится?

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Лиам, игнорируя вопрос. - Ты любитель всех этих нелепостей и «ванили», и ты такой дурачок, но все думают, что ты загадочный и сложный, и... мне это нравится. Мне нравишься ты. Мне нравится, что мне доводится видеть эту твою сторону, мне нравится, что на том дурацком столе лежит пачка конфет с арахисовым, черт возьми, маслом, стоит букет роз и бутылка вина, которое наверняка стоит больше, чем машина, что была у меня в колледже. Я так тебя люблю, это безумие.

\- Безумие?

\- В хорошем смысле, - исправляется он. - Безумие в самом лучшем смысле.

Впервые он позволяет себе лежать, не двигаясь, и Лиам первый, кто наклоняется к его губам. Сначала поцелуй нежный. Уверенный, но медленный, словно у них в запасе всё время мира, и они не хотят спешить. Он находит пояс халата Лиама, тянет его, чтобы развязать узел, и медленно стягивает халат с плеч парня, заставляя сесть и снять его полностью.

\- Твой тоже, - говорит Лиам. - Это вещица смотрится на тебе просто нелепо.

Зейн смеется, снимает халат и кидает его куда-то на пол. Под ним мягкое шелковое одеяло, и он в самом деле ощущает чертовы лепестки роз. Лиам снова ложится на него, вдавливая его в кровать, Зейн приоткрывает рот еще до того, как губы Лиама прикасаются к его, и уже вскоре он проталкивает язык парню в рот, но Лиам сопротивляется, почти рычит, желая управлять поцелуем.

Поэтому Зейн позволяет ему, совершенно расслабляясь под Лиамом. Пейн довольно стонет и жадно целует его, толкаясь бедрами вперед.

\- Эта кровать больше, чем моя спальня, - соскальзывая губами с губ Зейна, стонет Лиам, заставляя Малика рассмеяться.

\- Серьезно? Ты об этом сейчас думаешь? О том, что эта кровать больше, чем твоя комната?

\- Нет, - отрицает Лиам. Он хватает Зейна за плечи и переворачивает их так, чтоб оказаться снизу, Зейн практически падает, но Лиам удерживает его руками. - Я думаю о том, чтобы купить такую кровать себе в спальню. Знаешь, целая спальня — одна большая кровать. Я вижу в этом преимущества. Мы могли бы кувыркаться на ней, занимаясь сексом в разных...

Зейн затыкает его поцелуем. Он двигает бедрами, и трение между их телами посылает по его телу волну тока. В номере жарко: то ли из-за камина, то ли из-за пара из ванной комнаты, то ли дело в прикосновениях Лиама, но его кожа покрыта потом, и она скользит по коже Пейна. Почему-то это только побуждает его двигать бедрами энергичнее, тереться об него, кусая Лиама за плечо.

\- Зейн, - выдыхает Лиам. Он царапает его спину, резко проводя короткими ногтями по коже брюнета. - Может...? Как мы собирались?

\- Да, конечно, - быстро отвечает Зейн, запинаясь, - конечно.

Ладони Лиама скользят по его спине, и он расплывается в улыбке, слегка наклоняя голову:  
\- Кажется, кто-то нервничает.

Зейн игнорирует его слова и слазит с Лиама.  
\- У меня есть... Дай мне секунду, - все, что говорит он, и спрыгивает с кровати. В этот раз он не переживает за свою наготу совершенно по другим причинам. Он слишком занят тем, что роется в ящике прикроватной тумбочки дрожащими руками.

Он подпрыгивает, когда чувствует на себе руки Лиама, нахмурившись, поворачивается и практически толкает парня обратно на кровать, но Лиам покрывает его спину легкими поцелуями, и его хватает только на то, чтобы выгнуться навстречу. Лиам обводит руки вокруг его талии и уверенно достает из ящика пачку презервативов, открывает ее, берет один пакетик и, захватив бутылочку смазки, задвигает ящик коленкой.

Зейн позволяет Лиаму потянуть себя обратно на кровать, но, почти забравшись на Лиама, он кое-что вспоминает.

\- Сейчас, еще одна вещь, - быстро говорит он, показывая один палец. - Еще одна!

Лиам прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать смех, и молча кивает, в то время как Зейн подлетает к занавешенному окну. Шторы тяжелые, из толстой ткани, но ему удается раздвинуть их, и с кровати раздается тихое «ой» Лиама.

Они находятся на самом верхнем этаже, и напротив их окна нет никаких зданий. Внизу видны улицы и огни вечернего города. Вверху — за горизонт садится солнце и на синем небе еле виднеются звезды. От этого вида действительно захватывает дух.

Зейн возвращается в постель, и в этот раз нет никаких сомнений в том, куда всё это ведет. Словно теперь, решившись, они больше не могут ждать. Зейн снова начинает тереться об Лиама и, когда тот кладет руки ему на ягодицы, шепчет:  
\- Давай же, детка. К делу. Хочу тебя.

Вместо этого Лиам нетерпеливо хныкает и нащупывает ладонью смазку, которую бросил куда-то на кровать. Он находит ее и всовывает Зейну в руку.

\- В следующий раз, - говорит он, неуверенно глядя на Зейна. - Сейчас хочу узнать так ли ты хорош на самом деле, как в моих снах.

\- Ну, и кто из нас любитель дешевой романтики? - дразнит Зейн, но скользит вниз по телу Лиама.

Пейн раздвигает ноги, и Зейн проходил это не раз, целовал внутреннюю сторону бедер, заставляя парня извиваться и скулить, но обычно при этом он преследует совершенно иную цель. Сейчас он следует по тому же пути, оставляя на коже Лиама розовые метки от укусов и засосов. Он обхватывает его член рукой, подносит к губам и наслаждается тем, как Лиам смотрит на него, словно он отдает себя Зейну и полностью доверяет ему.

Это не пошло и без спешки. Зейн закрывает глаза и опускает губы по стволу, лениво поднимается вверх и продолжает в таком темпе, сначала следуя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер, по ягодицам, и затем он проскальзывает одним пальцем к отверстию, придерживая Лиама, чтобы он не толкнулся ему в рот. 

\- Это мой день рождения, - еле выдыхает Лиам. - Не дразни.

\- Хорошо, милый, - повинуется Зейн, выпустив изо рта член, который оставляет на животе Лиама след естественной смазки и слюны, и снова находит бутылочку, 

Конечно, присутствуют неуклюжие моменты, например, когда Зейн чуть ли не выливает пол флакона лубриканта на кровать, или когда он медленно проталкивает палец в Лиама, сгибает его в поисках той самой точки, и, инстинктивно сдвигая ноги, Пейн нечаянно ударяет его коленкой в ухо. Но на небе уже светит луна, серебристый свет соревнуется с оранжевым сиянием камина, освещая участки блестящей от пота кожи Лиама, и Зейн считает, что он выглядит, как произведение искусства. Он бы нарисовал его, если бы был способен передать подобного рода красоту, но только самые умелые руки смогли бы хотя бы близко передать то, как сейчас выглядит Лиам.

Зейн в уверенном темпе двигает пальцами, растягивая Лиама, который, приподнявшись на локтях, лежит с широко расставленными ногами, его грудь тяжело вздымается, голова запрокинута назад, глаза крепко зажмурены. Его бедра вздрагивают каждый раз, когда Зейн цепляет простату, и тихие беспомощные звуки, которые срываются с губ Лиама, никак не спасают напряжение между ног самого Малика.

Пейн насаживается на его пальцы, и, черт возьми, Зейну этого не выдержать. Того, как стонет Лиам, словно ему мало, нетерпеливо толкается на пальцы, когда Зейн слишком нежный, слишком медленный, слишком осторожный. Он добавляет третий палец, встречаясь с едва ощутимым сопротивлением, и теряется в ощущении кожи парня на своей и тесноты вокруг своих пальцев, в аромате масла из ванной и в этом отчетливом мужском запахе, и в музыке, тихо играющей на фоне из радиоприемника на комоде, - что-то романтичное и без слов, просто мелодия, аккомпанирующая вздохам и стонам Пейна.

Лиам нетерпеливо тянет его за руку, и только в этот раз Зейн сдается не медля, не тянет время. Он торопится так же, как и второй парень, и, в конце концов, у Лиама день рождения.

Его руки снова дрожат, когда он пытается разорвать пакетик с презервативом. Зейн издает самоуничижительный смешок, но Пейн легко забирает пакетик, открывает и надевает презерватив на его член. Это первый раз за продолжительное время, когда его касается что-то, кроме шелкового покрывала, и Зейн закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать постыдный стон. Лиам приподнимается, кладет ладонь ему на затылок и прижимается к его лбу своим.

\- Не делай этого, - требовательно говорит он. - Это не должно быть идеально. Это должно быть неуклюже, неаккуратно, громко, неопрятно. Не сдерживайся из-за того, что тебе стыдно. Здесь нечего стыдиться, Зейн.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Зейн, пытаясь найти губами губы Лиама. Ему не нравится, что он разбрасывается этими словами, говорит их слишком часто вместо того, чтоб приберечь для самых важных моментов, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Ведь каждый раз, когда они срываются с его губ, это искренне.

\- Вот именно, - смеется Лиам.

Одной рукой Пейн зарывается ему в волосы, пока Зейн направляет в него член, а вторую — Малик держит над его головой, упираясь в нее, их пальцы сплетены в замок. Когда Зейн толкается вперед, Лиам морщится и закусывает губу, сильнее впиваясь в волосы. Зейн оставляет мысли о том, какой Лиам горячий и тесный, на потом, и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы покрыть щеки, шею и губы парня поцелуями, и в конце концов тот расслабляется, всё напряжение покидает его тело.

В их движениях нет изящности. Всё совсем не так, как у Зейна было с другими, где он словно пытался что-то доказать. Есть моменты, когда он крепко сжимает ноги Лиама и прижимает их практически к груди парня, безжалостно трахая, заставляя Пейна вцепиться одной рукой ему в спину, другой - в простынь. Есть моменты, когда их темп стихает, его кожа обжигается о кожу парня, каждый его вдох — это выдох Лиама, его мокрые волосы падают на лоб Пейна. Есть момент, когда Лиам выгибает спину дугой, его стон звонко раздается по комнате, лунный свет идеально освещает его лицо, и Зейн теряется в этом.

Он кончает первым, впиваясь зубами в ключицу парня, слова «я люблю тебя» и «Лиам» застревают в горле, когда сбивается дыхание. Оргазм накрывает его. Это не прилив теплоты, удовольствие и облегчение — его затягивает, перед глазами все меркнет, он потерян в этом моменте, как кажется, на целую вечность. Придя в себя, он аккуратно выходит, и в этот раз сочувственно хмурится Зейн и, спустившись вниз по телу Лиама, снова берет его член в рот. Он входит в него двумя пальцами, заставляя извиваться, кричать и толкаться Зейну в рот, пока в конце концов Лиам не кончает ему в глотку.

Зейну хватает сил на то, чтобы пересечь комнату, выкинуть презерватив и завалиться обратно на кровать рядом с Лиамом. С Лиамом, который все еще тяжело дышит и пялится в потолок, словно пока еще не способен на что-то другое.

\- Как ты думаешь, это у всех так? - интересуется тот вслух и поворачивает голову к Зейну. - Всегда так легко? Так идеально? Два человека всегда так дополняют друг другу, или это всё просто моя фантазия?

Зейн находит его руку. Держать Лиама за руку — его самое любимое занятия.

\- Это не у всех так, - говорит он. - И это не твоя фантазия.

Лиам приподнимается, но не отпускает его руку:  
\- Где твой телефон?

\- В моих джинсах, в ванной комнате, - отвечает Зейн. - А что?

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - говорит Лиам, поднося их руки к губам. - Не смей двигаться.

\- Даже если бы захотел, не смог, - вскидывает брови Зейн. - Серьезно, даже если сюда зайдет маньяк-потрошитель, я позволю ему порубить себя на куски.

\- А мне придется тебя защищать, - шутит Лиам, вставая с кровати. У него слегка подкашиваются ноги, и Зейн усмехается себе под нос, думая: «это сделал я, это моя вина».

Лиам возвращается с телефоном Зейна. Он проводит пальцем по экрану, что-то нажимает, и Малик с любопытством за ним наблюдает. Парень присаживается на кровать, все еще копаясь в телефоне, затем тянется за рукой Зейна. Он переплетает их пальцы и фотографирует. Вспышка освещает их руки, подчеркивая легкий контраст тона их кожи, разницу между тонкими пальцами Зейна и более полными пальцами Лиама.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Зейн, и Лиам улыбается в ответ.

\- Ты сказал, что мне нужна новая аватарка в твиттере.

__

5 месяцев спустя

\- Для него нет места, - стонет Зейн. - Лиам, ну правда, это самый страшный и, наверное, самый старый диван в мире.

Лиам опускает свой конец дивана и упирает руки в боки. Его маленькая квартирка выглядит такой пустой без личных вещей, большинство из которых находится в коробках, занимающих полгостиной дома у Зейна. Все, что осталось, - это этот дурацкий диван. Они пожертвовали кровать и шкаф Пейна, так как они ему больше не понадобятся, а у Лиама, кроме этого, больше мебели и не было. Все равно бы ничего не поместилось в этой обувной коробке.

\- Это компромисс, - говорит Лиам. - Если я переезжаю в твою нелепую квартиру, значит, я оставляю свой паршивый диван.

\- Значит, ты признаешь, что он паршивый? - усмехается Зейн. - Ну же, Лиам, он же враг здоровью. В последний раз, когда я на нем сидел, то чуть не застрял.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, Зейн? - дует губы Лиам. Зейн закусывает щеку и закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Но он будет стоять в комнате для гостей.

\- Спасибо, - расплывается в улыбке Лиам. - А теперь бери свой край и помоги мне.

\- Не понимаю, почему нельзя было нанять перевозчиков, - ворчит он вот уже в пятнадцатый раз.

И в пятнадцатый раз Лиам отвечает:  
\- Потому что перевозить почти нечего, и мы в состоянии справиться сами.

Что кажется правдой, пока они не доходят до двери. Диван не помещается, поэтому они пытаются его повернуть. Он практически падает Лиаму на ногу, Зейн ударяется икрами, и они не могут вытащить его из квартиры.

\- Он не помещается, - громко говорит Зейн, с трудом удерживая предмет мебели.

\- Я же как-то его заносил, - отвечает Лиам. - Попробуй повернуть его немного в... нет, это не сработает. Блин.

\- Лиам, - хнычет Зейн. - Он тяжелый.

\- Может, позвонить Лу и попросить его приехать помочь? - предлагает Лиам.

Зейн стонет и опускает свой край дивана на пол. Он создает стену между ним и Лиамом, оставляя его в коридоре, а второго парня — в квартире.

\- Как назло, у них с Гарри сегодня свидание, - говорит Зейн. - Я уже пытался подключить их.

\- Ясно, - Лиам на секунду замолкает. - Найл и Джош?

\- Навещают родственников.

\- Понятно, - Лиам вздыхает. - Ладно, еще одна попытка.

Зейн раздраженно фыркает, но поднимает свой край дивана. Это не одна попытка. Их целых шесть, но каким-то образом им удается вытащить эту рухлядь в коридор, где она практически падает, чуть не убив Зейна. Спустить диван по лестнице еще труднее, и ко времени когда они загружают его в арендованный грузовик, Зейн истекает потом и еле дышит.

Конечно же, это не конец. Им все еще нужно доставить его до дома Зейна, а чтобы донести до лифта, приходится просить помощи у консьержа, и затем они снова мучаются, пытаясь пропихнуть диван через дверной проем. Как только они заносят его в гостиную, Зейн злобно зыркает на него и направляется к своему дивану, тут же падая на него. В отличие от Лиама, который принимается разбирать свои вещи.

\- Лиам, - обращается Зейн, - передохни. Через час это никуда не денется.

\- Одну минуту, - кричит Лиам в ответ. - Я просто разложу одежду, чтобы она не помялась. Ты сказал, что я могу занять два нижних ящика, да?

Зейн собирается сказать нет, он говорил, что Лиам может занять два средних. Но затем он кое-что вспоминает и, широко распахнув глаза, вскакивает с дивана. Носки скользят по паркету, и в спешке добраться до спальни, он практически врезается в стену, но уже слишком поздно.

Лиам стоит перед вытянутым до конца нижним ящиком, сжимая в руках коробочку. Он смотрит на нее с открытым ртом и медленно поднимает взгляд на Зейна.

\- Что это? - тихо спрашивает он.

У Зейна сжимается желудок. Лиам не должен был этого увидеть. Он запихнул эту вещь в тот шкафчик не просто так. Он хотел дождаться нужного момента. Подходящего времени. И, естественно, ему не выпадает такой удачи, как будто попросить этого у Лиама будет не достаточно сложно. 

Зейн медленно пересекает комнату. Он дрожащими пальцами забирает коробочку из рук Лиама, делает глубокий вдох и становится на одно колено.

\- Всё должно было быть не так, - признается он, потирая затылок. - Эээ... Черт, это идиотизм, что я хорошо владею словами, когда это не нужно, что я могу писать песни о своих чувствах и прочем, но когда я пытаюсь сказать важное тебе, у меня никогда ничего не получается. Но... Блять, ладно. Слушай, Лиам, ты... нет, это не...

\- Давай же, - шепчет Лиам. - Просто скажи это, Зейн.

\- Хорошо, - морщится брюнет. - Ты... ты это всё, знаешь? Я хочу быть с тобой каждую минуту. Каждую минуту до конца своей жизни. Ты забрался ко мне в душу, заполнив пустоты, о которых я даже не знал. Ты сделал мой мир ярче, и я бы мог придумать миллион сценариев своей жизни, но ты бы был в каждом из них, прямо рядом со мной. Я никогда не знал наверняка, существует ли настоящая любовь, но это... это просто не может быть чем-то другим. И, черт возьми, мне двадцать два года, Лиам. Просто не может быть, чтобы я знал, чего я хочу до конца своей жизни, но я знаю. Это ты. Это всегда будешь ты. Я не могу даже представить, что когда-нибудь полюблю кого-то другого. Поэтому... Выходи за меня, Лиам Пейн. Просто, блять, выходи за меня, ладно?


End file.
